Punto sin retorno
by Teniente Hikaru Ichijo
Summary: Preludio a la batalla de Nueva Macross
1. I

PUNTO SIN RETORNO I

Rick despertó y sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza

"¿dónde estoy?"

Poco a poco la visión borrosa fue despareciendo y empezó a reconocer que estaba en su habitación de la base, se incorporó lentamente ya que aun se sentía mareado, pero lo que mas le sorprendió en ese momento era que alguien mas estaba en su habitación, la persona que estaba durmiendo en el sofá no la podía reconocer a causa de la poca luz que entraba del exterior, se dirigió lentamente para poder observar a esa persona, cuando la reconoció se sorprendió mucho "¿Max? Pero... ¿qué hace aquí?"

Los mareos se incrementaron provocando que de inmediato se dirigiera al baño, el ruido hecho por el hizo que se despertara su compañero

"¿Rick?"

Se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia donde estaba el, al verlo en el estado lamentable en que se encontraba no pudo menos que sonreír

"¿ya te sientes mejor?"

Rick volteó a verlo "¿qué diablos me paso?"

"¿desde donde recuerdas?"

"cuando entramos al bar"

"entonces no querrás saber lo que hiciste ahí".

Hacía mucho tiempo que la guerra contra los zentraedis había terminado, solo había pequeños encuentros con algunos de ellos que conservaban su instinto guerrero y se negaban a reconciliarse con los habitantes de la tierra, la fortaleza SDF-1 ahora era el centro de operaciones de la tierra unida, desde ese lugar se tomaban las mas importantes decisiones para mejorar las condiciones de vida en el planeta así como en la búsqueda de sobrevivientes desde que fue el ultimo ataque zentraedi, el capitán Henry Gloval fue reconocido como comandante supremo de la nueva sociedad junto con Breetai, quien se encargaba de cuidar la fabrica Robotech de un posible ataque de los maestros de la robotecnia, ese día habría una reunión que sería vital para la supervivencia de la nueva sociedad.

Las patrullas de Veritechs ya se encontraban en el aire como era ya usual, pero esta vez los estaba coordinando la primera oficial Sammi Porter, la capitana Lisa Hayes no se había presentado a trabajar y ella trataba de no confundir con sus órdenes a los pilotos

"¿sabes si la capitana se reportó enferma teniente comandante?" dijo la chica nerviosa

"anoche estaba bien cuando la acompañe a su casa, pero no se ha reportado todavía" dijo Claudia

"¡no se si pueda llevar el control de los vuelos!"

"no te preocupes, has cubierto bien a Lisa y ella no ha hecho alguna queja sobre ti"

La chica respiro mas tranquila y asigno las misiones para los escuadrones, mientras Claudia pensaba "¿dónde estará Lisa? Anoche se veía tranquila, hablaré a su casa"

En el desierto de Arizona una nave zentraedi había aterrizado y varios battlepods descendieron de ella

"¿alguna novedad en el exterior?" dijo el oficial al mando

"solo arena y mucho calor ¿seguro que este es el sitio?"

"estas son las coordenadas que nos dieron, deberán hacer un reconocimiento del perímetro, y estén atentos a cualquier movimiento"

"¡pero si no hay nada aquí!"

"¡esas son las ordenes!"

"Lo que usted diga, fuera"

El líder del escuadrón dio la orden de avance y comenzaron a moverse por el infernal calor del desierto, mientras en el interior de la nave el comandante Halen se comunicaba con Khyron

"hemos llegado al punto Mi lord, un escuadrón ha bajado y esta realizando una inspección del lugar"

"¡perfecto! Pero recuerde lo que buscamos esta bajo tierra"

"¿y que es precisamente lo que buscamos?"

"Debajo de ese desierto microniano hay una base intacta que la abandonaron durante la guerra con Dolza, ahí hay una reserva importante de protocultura, la mas grande después del SDF-1 y si la recuperamos podremos acabar con todos esos micronianos"

"¡pero este lugar es inmenso!"

"lo se pero toma en cuenta que ellos no saben de la existencia de ese lugar"

"¿y usted como lo averiguó?"

"cuando algunos de los nuestros decidieron dejar el modo de vida microniano, pasaron por ese lugar, el sol casi los mata pero por suerte, hallaron una cueva que tenia una reserva de agua, cuando se recuperaron, hicieron un recorrido por ella, se dieron cuenta que había sido construida y que se dirigía hacia abajo, descendieron y hallaron la base, sin ningún daño y con una cámara de protocultura de gran tamaño, además de varias armas nuevas para sus naves robotech y suficientes provisiones, tal vez era un refugio y no alcanzaron a llegar a el"

"pero entonces, si sabe la ubicación, ¿por qué no nos dirigimos ahí?"

"cuando los nuestros salieron de ese lugar empezó a soplar un viento muy fuerte que duro una semana, los micronianos le llaman a eso tormenta de arena, modificó todo el lugar y varios de ellos no sobrevivieron a esa tormenta, algunos se perdieron y otros murieron sofocados, los sobrevivientes los rescatamos cuando hacíamos un recorrido en los limites del desierto y nos contaron sobre su hallazgo"

"será difícil la tarea pero cuando encontremos esa base, de inmediato le notificaremos"

"espero que no tarde porque nuestra reserva es ya poca y la necesitamos si queremos salir de este miserable planeta"

La comunicación terminó y Halen pensaba "será difícil con estas condiciones, solo espero que esos micronianos realmente no sepan de la existencia de esa base".

En la ciudad de Nueva Orleáns, Minmei observaba el río desde su habitación mientras en la cama Kyle dormía aun bajo los efectos del alcohol, su mirada abarcaba el paso del río donde ahora navegaban naves militares y de abasto y pensaba "esto no era lo que deseaba para mi, solo quería cantar y tener a alguien a mi lado, alguien como Rick, ¿estará bien? Tengo tantas ganas de verlo"

En eso una voz ronca le hablo "¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que nunca abras las cortinas cuando estoy durmiendo?"

"pero si ya es tarde y debemos ir a la siguiente ciudad para la presentación"

"¡déjame dormir!"

"¿Por qué me haces esto?"

"¡deja de comportarte como niña! Anoche fue una actuación de lo peor, creo que ya no tienes futuro"

"pues si dejaras de beber y no cobraras tan caras las presentaciones nos iría mejor"

"¿insinúas que el fracaso de tu gira se debe a mi? ¡Piensa niña tonta! si aquella vez que estabas en Nueva Detroit cuando llego tu piloto y te negaste a cantar porque querías estar con el ¿acaso no fue tu culpa?"

"¡esa vez tu provocaste que la ciudad se quedara sin la defensa de Rick y quedara destruida!"

"¡se acabo!"

Kyle se levantó y se dirigió a la cómoda de la habitación para tomar otra botella

"espero que ahora si te pongas a trabajar porque si vuelves a negarte a cantar te aseguro que te vas a arrepentir"

Salió dando un fuerte golpe a la puerta dejando a Minmei asustada y a punto de llorar, sus pensamientos iban hacia Rick

"¿Dónde estas? Te necesito Rick, ¡ya no aguanto mas!" y se recostó en la cama soltando un llanto amargo para, tal vez, mitigar un poco su dolor.

Rick se preparaba para ir a la base mientras trataba de pensar que había hecho anoche en el bar, en ese momento sonó el teléfono y Max contesto "¡es Miriya!"

Rick pensó "¡vaya! Ahora Miriya lo regañará porque no estuvo con ella anoche para cuidar de la pequeña Dana"

En eso Max le grito "¡Miriya quiere saber si ya te encuentras mejor!"

"¡dile que mejor que nunca!"

"ahora todo mundo sabe lo que hice menos yo" pensó, en eso Max se acerco y se sentó en el borde de la cama y se le quedó observando

"¿Qué?"

"¿realmente quieres saber lo que hiciste anoche?"

"¿tan malo fue?"

"no sabría definir la situación, pero creo que de esta no te salvas"

Rick tenía una mirada de pánico

"ahora no estoy tan seguro de que me lo cuentes"

De repente sonó la alarma general "todos los pilotos deben reportarse de inmediato, esto no es un simulacro"

Max le dijo "te ha salvado la campana, ahora vamos a luchar"

Los dos pilotos tomaron un taxi y llegaron al área de despegue del SDF-1, se colocaron sus trajes y subieron a sus Veritechs

"aquí líder del escuadrón Skull reportándose capitana"

Rick se sorprendió de no encontrar a Lisa "¿Sammi? ¿Qué paso con la capitana Hayes?"

"no se reportó a trabajar, por el momento estoy a cargo de las misiones y necesito que vaya al cuadrante cuatro, al parecer hay una revuelta zentraedi y están destruyendo las instalaciones de la fabrica de destroids Tomahawk, lo acompañaran los escuadrones azul y negro"

"enterado"

Los Veritechs despegaron y ya en vuelo Rick se preguntaba "¿será algo de lo que paso anoche que por eso Lisa no se presentó a trabajar?"

La fabrica de destroids era una instalación estratégica para la sociedad de la tierra unida, ahí se estaba diseñando el nuevo destroid que podía operar tanto en tierra como en el aire, el doctor Lang estaba a cargo del diseño y había viajado a ciudad Macross para presentarlo ante el consejo, después de haber abandonado la planta, unos zentraedis rebeldes tomaron por sorpresa la fabrica para robar la cámara de protocultura y armas para combatir a los veritechs mientras trataban de ponerse en contacto con Khyron

"Capitán, habla el teniente Maximilian, veo a los zentraedis que están en el área del almacén, no traen battlepods y solo están armados con armas sencillas"

"¿Cuál es la situación de la fabrica?"

"Al parecer hay un incendio en el área de ensamblaje, pero creo que están buscando algo"

"dirígete con dos mas y rodea la planta"

Después de dar la orden a Max se comunico al mando "Oficial Porter, estamos en el área asignada, ¿atacamos o esperamos que lleguen los Spartans?"

La chica estaba nerviosa y solo enviaba una mirada ansiosa a Claudia y le preguntó "¿Qué hago?"

Claudia le dijo "dile que no se acerque demasiado a la fabrica, que se mantenga a distancia y que verifique que no haya mas zentraedis en el lugar, en el momento que lleguen los Spartans que ataque al grupo mas fuerte"

Sammi transmitió la orden tal cual se la había dicho Claudia y Rick le dijo "lo haces bien, pero espero que tu asesora también me diga que paso con Lisa"

Rick cortó la comunicación y espero a que llegaran los refuerzos.

En la sala de juntas del SDF-1 el almirante Gloval mantenía una conferencia con Breetai "Comandante eso que usted ha visto a través de las cámaras del satélite me preocupa"

"En efecto almirante, anoche que estábamos haciendo una inspección para buscar posibles sobrevivientes, descubrimos un movimiento inusual en el desierto de Arizona, desgraciadamente la lente de la cámara no tiene mucha resolución y no se observan bien los detalles"

"¿podría mandarme las imágenes? Tal vez aquí podamos darle esa resolución que necesita"

"¡Por supuesto! En un momento las enviaremos, ahora, en otros asuntos, aquí en la fábrica satélite, ya casi no hay energía y en el caso que pueda presentarse un ataque imprevisto de los maestros de la robotecnia, de nada habrá valido la captura de este lugar"

"estoy informado sobre lo que pasa comandante, estuve hablando con Exedor si sería posible transferir la fuente de energía del SDF-1 al satélite, pero me indico que eso seria equivalente a quedarnos aquí sin energía y saldría igual"

"estoy de acuerdo con eso almirante, pero creo que si encontráramos una fuente similar a la del SDF-1 se solucionarían los problemas"

"por el momento esa es una de las tareas de los veritechs, pero si no hubiera tantas luchas con los rebeldes, seguro que cubriríamos una superficie mayor para buscar esa fuentes"

"espero que tenga éxito en su misión, almirante, aquí trataremos de arreglar las líneas de producción, es imperativo que tengamos cruceros si no, no podremos defender el planeta"

"lo comprendo comandante"

"una cosa mas, se que varios de nosotros están causando muchos problemas y le quiero expresar mis mas sinceras disculpas, pero es la naturaleza zentraedi"

"no se preocupe, trataremos de dialogar con ellos lo mas que se pueda"

"espero que entiendan que solo nos estamos destruyendo, pero no creo que sea tan fácil hacerlos entrar en razón, es todo almirante, le envió las imágenes"

Breetai cerró la comunicación y poco después empezaron a llegar las fotos del satélite, la oficial Vanessa Leeds las envió a sistemas para tratar de dar la resolución máxima para detectar ese extraño movimiento en un área sin importancia militar.

Los varitechs aterrizaron y esperaban la llegada de los spartans, Rick se encontraba sobre una saliente observando con sus binoculares

"es extraño, no destruyen la fábrica, pero parece que están esperando algo"

"creo saber porque" dijo Matt, uno de los pilotos

"si observa a la izquierda del almacén verá que están cuidando algo"

Rick dirigió su mirada hacia donde había dicho Matt y observó que tenían algo cubierto con una lona

"creo que tienen una cámara de protocultura pero ¿Por qué no se la llevan?"

En eso Max le hablo por radio "capitán, varios battlepods están llegando del lado donde me encuentro ¿que hago?"

Rick pensó la situación y le respondió "¿son demasiados? ¿Han localizado tu posición?"

"negativo, pero son muchos, como unos treinta"

Rick pensó "¿Qué hago, ataco o espero que lleguen los refuerzos?"

En eso recibió llamada del puente de mando "capitán, habla la oficial Porter, lamento decirle que los spartans no podrán llegar a la fabrica, el camino hacia allá fue destruido y nuestros ingenieros están haciendo lo posible por repararlo"

"Oficial, aquí las cosas están por ponerse peor, están llegando refuerzos zentraedis y nos superan en número"

Claudia oyó la conversación y le preguntó "capitán, habla la teniente comandante Grant, ¿Cuál es la situación de la fábrica?"

"los zentraedis han capturado una cámara de protocultura y creo que están esperando que lleguen esos battlepods que me reportó el teniente Sterling ¿mandarán refuerzos aéreos?"

"es imposible en este momento capitán, tendrá que quedarse solo, lo apoyaremos desde aquí, ya nos enlazamos con el radar de ciudad Granito que es de amplio rango"

"¡vaya consuelo!" pensó Rick y respondió "espero que puedan mandarme refuerzos, mientras organizaré el ataque, mantenga abierta la comunicación"

"enterado capitán"

"solo una cosa mas, ¿no ha sabido nada de la capitana Hayes?"

"no se preocupe capitán, cualquier noticia se la haré saber"

"muchas gracias Claudia"

Rick cambió el canal y se comunico con los escuadrones

"atención a todos los escuadrones, tendremos que atacar a las fuerzas rebeldes y es necesario rescatar la cámara de protocultura, solo que no habrá refuerzos que nos apoyen, así que el líder del escuadrón azul ira por la izquierda, el negro por la derecha y el skull dará el ataque principal, el blanco principal serán los battlepods para dejar a su infantería desprotegida, a estos los trataremos de rendir sin hacerles daño ya que si lo hacemos podrían destruir la cámara ¿alguna duda?"

Todos los pilotos estuvieron de acuerdo, subieron a sus varitechs y comenzaron a ejecutar el plan de Rick.

En el puente de mando, la visita del almirante Gloval sorprendió a todos

"que tal señoritas ¿Cómo esta la situación en la fabrica de destroids tomahawk?"

Claudia respondió "la situación se ve muy comprometida, los spartans están atorados en el camino y solo tres escuadrones están ocupados en la defensa pero aun no ha comenzado el ataque"

"¿Quién dirige las operaciones?"

"el capitán Hunter"

El almirante Gloval tomo su pipa y comenzó a pensar sobre el asunto luego preguntó "¿los rebeldes tienen la cámara de protocultura?"

"los informes reportan que esperan que lleguen sus refuerzos para sacarla de la fabrica"

"es importante decirle al capitán Hunter que recupere además de la cámara, unos documentos secretos que se encuentran en las oficinas de la fabrica, el doctor Lang esta desarrollando una nueva nave y si estos caen en el poder de los rebeldes, podrían utilizar esos documentos en nuestra contra"

"De inmediato se lo notificaré"

Claudia tomó el micrófono y hablo con Rick

"Capitán, tengo otras ordenes para usted"

"¿suspenderemos el ataque y dejaremos que se lleven la cámara?"

"no sea sarcástico capitán, el almirante Gloval quiere recuperar unos documentos clasificados que se encuentran en ese lugar, digamos que tendrá también que dirigir un escuadrón de asalto hacia las oficinas"

"¿están locos? Tendría que utilizar al menos cinco elementos y eso me dejaría sin control aéreo"

"le recuerdo que parte de su trabajo es obedecer ordenes y están son directas del almirante"

Rick se mantenía molesto y no podía formular una respuesta, en el puente, Claudia se sentía incomoda por haberle hablado de esa manera, en cierta forma, Rick tenia razón ya que no contaba con el apoyo que requería pero también era su obligación como soldado, en eso Rick mando su respuesta "lo siento teniente comandante, cumpliré las ordenes, solo espero que pueda, en lo posible mandar esos refuerzos"

"trataremos de ayudarle en lo que pueda"

"una cosa mas"

"diga capitán"

"si algo pasara, dígale a Lisa que estuve pensando en ella en todo momento"

Rick corto la comunicación dejando a Claudia apesadumbrada y solo dijo "¿Por qué lo hizo tan difícil?"

Mientras en casa de Lisa, ella despertaba sobresaltada, vio el reloj y observó que casi era medio día, tenia un fuerte dolor de cabeza y lo primero que le vino a la mente era que debía haberse reportado al puente, tomo el teléfono y una voz repetía "todas la líneas están ocupadas por la alerta general, por el momento ninguna llamada será atendida, gracias por su comprensión"

La grabación se repetía otra vez y Lisa preocupada pensó "¡una alerta! ¡Hay un ataque!"

Se incorporó y tomo su uniforme, y seguía pensando "Rick debe estar con su escuadrón, ¡y no he hablado nada con el! Si no hubiera estado ebrio anoche…"

Salio de su casa y observo que todo estaba solo, se dirigió a la caseta de vigilancia y pidió un vehiculo que la llevara al puente del SDF-1, con el transporte llego rápido y se dirigió al puente, ahí observo como se llevaba el ataque y sintió una angustia terrible sobre Rick, al escuchar los combates.

Rick lanzó primero un ataque aéreo destruyendo la mayoría de los battlepods, pero también ellos habían derribado cinco veritechs, se sintió profundamente mal por perder a Matt, tenia apenas tres semanas en el ejército y era su primer combate, pero tenía que sobreponerse al hecho y se comunico con los líderes

"lider skull llamando al líder del escuadrón azul, reporte su situación"

"estamos mal aquí, los battlepods están usando un sector de la fabrica como trinchera y han derribado tres veritechs, he ordenado que se conviertan en battloids y combatan en tierra"

"¿cual es el sector donde se están reuniendo?"

"es el área de oficinas"

Rick se dio cuenta que la situación estaba muy comprometida y le respondió "aguante todo lo que pueda, aquí casi aseguramos el área, trataremos de llegar lo mas rápido posible"

"enterado señor, espero que no tarde ya que solo quedamos cinco battloids"

La batalla aérea era encarnizada, los pilotos zentraedis eran muy habilidosos y por cada disparo caía un veritech, eso preocupaba mucho a Rick y se comunico con Max

"teniente, necesito que asuma el control del escuadrón negro, acabo de perder a su líder y el flanco lo estamos perdiendo"

"capitán ya esta asegurada el área de almacenes, logramos recuperar la cámara de protocultura y tenemos prisioneros a tres zentraedis, pero necesitamos una guardia para custodiarlos, el combate esta cerca y creo que podrían atacarnos para rescatar a sus compañeros"

"un momento teniente"

Rick de inmediato se comunico al puente

"teniente comandante, necesitamos con urgencia refuerzos, tenemos la cámara, pero el siguiente objetivo será difícil de recuperar, están atrincherados en las oficinas y eliminaron al líder del escuadrón negro, el teniente Sterling es el líder ahora"

Claudia observó que la situación era peligrosa y llamo al almirante "señor, casi eliminan al escuadrón negro y al azul solo le quedan tres naves, el skull perdió cinco y en el área de oficinas hay varios battlepods resistiendo, aunque se recuperó la cámara, los documentos se encuentran aun en esa área"

El almirante cerró sus ojos pensando la estrategia a seguir, mientras Rick se dirigía a las oficinas, en eso Max le preguntó "¿vendrán los refuerzos?"

"negativo, aun no me responde el puente y perdemos un tiempo valioso, deja tres battloids y reúnete conmigo en las afueras de la fabrica"

El almirante después de pensarlo le dijo a Claudia "teniente comandante, ¿sabe algo de los Spartans?"

"aun están atorados señor, y va a ser imposible que lleguen a tiempo"

"dígale al capitán que ataque con todo lo que tenga pero por ningún motivo destruya los documentos, es necesario rescatarlos de ellos y con respecto a los prisioneros, que los sujete y los encierre en uno de los almacenes, ¿el radar muestra si los zentraeids reciben mas refuerzos Sammi?"

"negativo señor, toda la acción se lleva a cabo en la fabrica"

"entonces que se lleve a cabo el plan"

Por primera vez Lisa intervino "¿se da cuenta señor que los está enviado a una misión suicida? Entre zentraedis y battlepods los doblan en número"

"Capitán Hayes, no le he pedido su opinión sobre el plan de batalla y ya que no está interviniendo en esto, le sugiero que abandone el puente"

Todas las chicas quedaron perplejas ante el mandato del almirante Gloval mientras Lisa salió del lugar sintiéndose totalmente avergonzada.

Mientras, en el desierto, varías maquinas estaban perforando el suelo con gran dificultad "comandante Halen, las perforadoras se están sobrecalentando y no hemos podido realizar ningún pozo"

"¿es decir que no se ha perforado ni un metro?"

"así es señor, cada vez que tratamos de hacerlo, la arena lo vuelve a tapar, ¿Qué sugiere que hagamos?"

Halen pensaba como dar soporte al pozo, era la primera vez que el se encontraba ante una situación de esa clase y pensaba "toda una vida en solo estar entrenado para la batalla y nunca, pero nunca se nos ocurrió que se nos presentaría una situación de este tipo, nosotros solo servimos para pelear, no para hacer otras cosas"

En eso el operador de radio le llamo "comandante, Lord Khyron quiere hablar con usted"

Halen se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la pantalla

"¡ah! Amigo Halen ¿Qué tal va con la exploración?"

"estamos ante una situación muy difícil, las perforadoras no nos sirven, cada vez que tratamos de hacer un pozo, la arena cae como agua y los vuelve a tapar, hemos perdido demasiado tiempo señor"

"¿es decir que ha estado todo el día sin poder solucionar el problema?"

"señor, es necesario apuntalar el pozo pero ante este tipo de suelo, no veo una solución"

"¡es usted un tonto o que! ¿Para que realizar perforaciones si no sabe donde se encuentra la base? ¿No se le ha ocurrido probar con el sonar? Así como esta trabajando, es estar haciéndolo a ciegas"

Rápidamente Halen hizo que se dispararan dispositivos para el sonar y fueron a la computadora principal y fue cuando escucharon la señal de algo grande a treinta metros bajo tierra, Halen emocionado dio las coordenadas y comenzó a dirigir la perforación

"comuniquen a Khyron que ya localizamos el objetivo y que pronto llegaremos a el".

La entrada de los battloids a las oficinas de la fábrica fue dura, en el primer ataque perdieron cinco naves y no se veía que los rebeldes se rindieran, antes del ataque Rick platicó con Max acerca del plan para atacar las oficinas cuando recibió la orden de ir con todo

"¿Por qué será tan importante ese nuevo diseño?"

"no lo se Max, pero lo quieren salvar a toda costa, ¿sabes? Deberías hablar con Miriya, lo que vamos a hacer será muy peligroso"

Max subió a su veritech mientras Rick hacía lo propio y se comunico con Claudia "¿sabes algo de Lisa?"

Claudia bajo la vista y le dijo "estuvo aquí, pero por dar una opinión sin haberse reportado ante el almirante, le pidió que saliera del puente,"

"¿Por qué hizo eso?"

"el almirante tuvo sus motivos, pero… ¿sabes? Cuídate mucho y no dejes que te hieran"

"no te preocupes, antes de que anochezca estaré con ustedes"

Cortaron la comunicación y comenzaron el ataque.

Sentada en una mesa de la cafetería del SDF-1 Lisa no podía estar tranquila al saber que el almirante Gloval había mandado a Rick a una misión imposible, recordaba que no había podido dormir anoche y había tomado una píldora para poder conciliar el sueño

"¿Por qué me tenias que decir esto justo en un estado inconveniente?" Pensaba

Recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior, después que Claudia y ella llegaran a su casa, Claudia se despidió y Lisa entro a ella, se cambió el uniforme y pensó "¿le hablaré a Rick? Quisiera felicitarlo por su nuevo ascenso ¿Quién diría que el, que siempre se insubordinaba es ahora capitán?"

Tomó el teléfono y marco a su casa, nadie respondió, de pronto una idea cruzo por su mente "me dijo si quería ir con el a festejar su ascenso y yo por presuntuosa le dije que no, ¿Dónde me dijo que iría? ¡Ya me acordé!"

Llamó para pedir un taxi y en veinte minutos se encontraba en el lugar, entró y se encontró con que había muchos de los compañeros de Rick festejando el ascenso, lo primero que pensó fue que era una mala idea y quiso salir del lugar pero ya la había visto Max y fue por ella "¿Por qué no se queda capitán?"

"no creo que sea lo correcto, además, ustedes se ven muy alegres y no quisiera que por estar ahí se arruine la reunión"

"no sea negativa"

La tomo del brazo y la llevo donde se encontraba Rick, para sorpresa de ella, estaba solo, al verla sus ojos se volvieron chispeantes y en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa "¡hola capitana! Me da gusto ver que si vino"

"deja las formalidades Rick, resulta que estaba aburrida en casa y pensé que tal vez aceptaría tu invitación"

Rick regreso a su estado pensativo, cosa que intrigo a Lisa y le preguntó "¿no deberías estar feliz?"

"lo estoy, pero me falta algo para que esa felicidad sea completa"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

El tomo sus manos y dijo "me he dado cuenta que cada vez que estoy contigo, siento que me comprendes, pero hay algo mas que quiero decirte pero temo que no te guste lo que voy a hacer"

Lisa comenzó a ruborizarse y solo atino a responder "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"¡que te amo!"

La tomo por la cintura y la besó, el beso mas tierno que pudo haber recibido ella, cuando se separaron, ella la vio a los ojos y en su mirada sabía que había algo mas que un hombre enamorado, ella sonrió pero el se llevo la mano a su cabeza y cayó sobre la mesa, Lisa se espantó

"¡Max!"

El se acerco y solo dijo "¡era lo que faltaba!"

"¿Qué dices?"

"¡bebió como siete vasos de whisky seguidos! Era lógico que cayera"

Max ayudo a Lisa a levantar a Rick y tomaron un taxi, cuando llegaron a casa de Rick, Lisa le dijo a Max "¿podrías cuidarlo? Yo me comunicaré con Miriya que me estas haciendo este favor"

"¡Por supuesto capitán! Que pase una buena noche"

Lisa espero a que los dos se metieran a la casa y luego le dijo al conductor que la llevara a la suya, durante el trayecto pensaba "¡oh Rick! Tanto tiempo pensando en esto y cuando te declaras estas borracho"

Llego a su casa y se preparo para dormir, se metió a la cama y pensaba en lo vivido en el bar, pensaba en ese beso y se tocaba los labios, era un beso espontáneo y no obligado como las otras veces, un beso de enamorado, estaba tan confundida que tuvo que tomar una píldora para dormir, lo que hizo que se despertara tarde y con dolor de cabeza, ahora se encontraba excluida del puente pensado si lo dicho por Rick era cierto pero también pensando en su seguridad al estar en esa peligrosa misión sin darle su apoyo

"solo espero que no te pase nada malo, y si, también te amo".

Rick trataba de comunicarse al puente pero no lo lograba, ya había perdido a todo el escuadrón azul y del negro, gracias a la pericia de Max, había conservado los pocos battloids que tenia, la situación era desesperante "¿Qué haré?" pensó

Los disparos por parte de los zentraedis eran certeros, parecía que jugaban 'tiro al blanco' y eso no lo había previsto Rick, "si por mí fuera destruiría todo el lugar pero debo rescatar esos documentos"

Se comunico con Max "teniente, acompáñeme con tres battloids y rodeemos el edificio de las oficinas"

Así lo hicieron y para sorpresa de ellos, cuando rodearon el edificio se dieron cuenta que estaba desprotegido, Rick solo dijo "ya saben que hacer"

Las cinco naves los sorprendieron y arrojaron sus misiles destruyendo a la fuerza zentraedi, y para sorpresa de ellos, las áreas de archivos se conservaron intactas, Max se dirigió a ellas y tomo los documentos

"¡los tengo capitán!"

"¡salgamos de aquí y aseguremos el área!"

Los battloids salieron del edificio pero nadie se percato que un battlepod todavía funcionaba y encañonó a la nave de Rick, mientras salían, el battlepod se tomo su tiempo y cuando vio que Rick era el último en salir le disparo, todo se envolvió en una bola de fuego, Max alcanzó a regresar pero solo para ver que la nave de Rick era destruida

"¡capitán!" grito pero en la pantalla solo observo la estática.

Había pasado mucho tiempo después de la batalla y Lisa cada vez se mostraba mas nerviosa, "¿Qué habrá pasado con Rick?"

En ese momento escucho que la alerta se había levantado y rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta del puente, observó que salían Kim, Vanessa y Sammi muy calladas

"¿Qué paso? Preguntó, pero ninguna de ellas le contestó, luego salió Claudia con los ojos llorosos

"¿Qué paso?" volvió Lisa a preguntar con angustia

Claudia dijo "le dieron y su nave se destruyó, no creen que haya sobrevivido"

Lisa sintió que las lágrimas corrían por su rostro y solo decía "no es posible, ¡no puedo perderlo! ¡No ahora!"

Corrió hacia el puente tratando de comunicarse "¡Rick! ¡Respóndeme! ¡Dime que estas bien!"

pero solo la estática se observaba en la pantalla mientras ella caía llorando la pérdida de su amado.


	2. II

**II**

Halen estaba satisfecho, halló con la perforadora una pared que estaba a poca profundidad de la arena, de inmediato mando un cíclope de reconocimiento y observaba en una pantalla que era el túnel de acceso a la base

"¡comuniquen a Khyron que hallamos la base!"

Dijo satisfecho y pensó "si logramos rescatar esa cámara nuestra fuerza será lo suficientemente fuerte para destruir al SDF-1 y poder emprender el viaje para encontrarnos con los maestros de la robotecnia"

En eso el oficial de la perforación le llamo "comandante, ha habido un problema con el túnel"

"¿Qué pasa con el?"

"esta obstruido y el teniente Thalen dice que si usamos el láser o explosivos, en lugar de abrirnos camino se derrumbará todo aquello"

"otro problema"

"¿Qué hacemos comandante?"

"lo haremos a la usanza microniana, excaven con picos y saquen las piedras una a una, es la única solución que podemos tener"

El oficial se retiro y Halen suspiró "un problema tras otro, parece que quieren que nos descubran"

Salió del sitio de mando y se dirigió al área del túnel para verificar los trabajos.

En la fabrica, las tareas de rescate eran arduas, había humanos y zentraeids heridos y se les atendía por igual, Max junto con otros tres battloids buscaban en las oficinas a Rick

"hay varios pedazos de su nave señor no creo que se haya salvado"

"el capitán no era un tonto debió tener conectado la alerta de disparo enemigo"

"¡basta ya! Dejen de platicar y sigan buscando"

Dijo Max enojado y triste a la vez y pensaba "¿Dónde estarás amigo? No creo que hayas muerto sin haberte dado cuenta que te atacaban"

a varios metros de ahí el cuerpo de Rick se encontraba cubierto con escombros y restos de su nave, cuando escuchó la alerta de disparo pensó que no tenia tiempo de disparar su arma, y lo que hizo fue expulsarse de la nave mientras una bola de fuego lo cubría, el asiento se elevó varios metros impactándose en el techo del lugar, cayendo pesadamente y aunque traía su equipo de seguridad, quedo inconciente por el golpe con el techo, mientras Max continuaba buscando y recibió una llamada del puente

"teniente, habla la capitana Hayes ¿ha habido resultados?"

"¿se refiere a…?"

"¡por favor!" dijo suplicante

"no ha habido nada, pero seguimos buscando"

Max observó que Lisa agachaba su cabeza y le dijo "le aseguro que cuando lo encontremos usted será la primera en saberlo"

Lisa limpió su rostro y le dijo "gracias teniente y discúlpeme por mi comportamiento"

"estoy con usted capitana, también estoy triste por esto pero lo hallaremos vivo".

En el área de sistemas, las fotos tomadas por el satélite eran sometidas a un escaneo para su digitalización, la teniente Mitchell pasaba una a una las fotos, el proceso tardaba algo de tiempo, la computadora reparaba la imagen píxel por píxel pero al final de cuentas la foto salía con una gran nitidez que parecía que había sido tomada en el mismo lugar, las fotos tardaron casi todo el día y cerca de la media noche se las entregaron a la oficial en turno quien las llevo a la oficina del almirante Gloval, este no se encontraba ahí ya que preparaba el reporte del ataque a la fabrica de destroids tomahawk, solo esperaba saber si había sobrevivido o no el capitán Hunter.

La música en la sala de conciertos de Ciudad Monumento se escuchaba divertida y agradable, muchos humanos y zentraedis estaban reunidos para escuchar a Minmei quien ya daba las últimas estrofas de la canción antes de terminar el espectáculo

"…es un símbolo de amor

Yo te quiero, tú me quieres

Pero el está enamorado de su avión

Zum, zum, zum, zum

¡Mi novio es un piloto!"

La gente aplaudía entusiasmada pero Minmei lo que deseaba era ya bajar del escenario "¡agradece al publico!"

Le decía Kyle muy enojado, ella lo volteó a ver y le sonrió, cosa que lo dejo confundido, agradeció al público y bajo a los camerinos, Kyle lo siguió hasta ese lugar y entro al camerino, cerrando la puerta detrás de el

"¡no te entiendo! Primero me aborreces y luego me sonríes ¿que te pasa?"

"no me ocurre nada, simplemente canté"

Kyle se sintió mas relajado y le comentó "fue buena la entrada, y lo mejor de todo es que ahora si te dedicaste a lo tuyo"

"simplemente canté para mi"

"¿Qué dices?"

"Lo que escuchaste, hoy cante para mi y no había nadie para que me lo impidiera"

Los ojos de Kyle la miraron con furia "¿no será que cantaste para otro?"

"Tal vez, ¿darás parte de las ganancias para la reconstrucción?"

Kyle no dijo nada y sintió una punzada de celos y pensaba "¿Cuándo dejará de pensar en ese piloto bueno para nada?"

Respiro profundo y luego se dirigió a ella "será mejor que vayas al hotel, arreglare lo del dinero para la reconstrucción"

"Lo que tu digas"

Kyle salió del camerino mientras Minmei sentía que las lagrimas corrían por su rostro, trato de controlarse y pensó que viendo la televisión le ayudaría a calmarse un poco, empezaban las noticias y no les presto mucho la atención ya que se estaba cambiando la ropa, el locutor continuaba leyendo las noticias y luego paso a las locales

"hoy por la mañana rebeldes zentraedis atacaron el complejo industrial cercano a Ciudad Granito, destruyendo el puente que unía la ciudad al complejo, el objetivo principal de ellos era la captura de una cámara de protocultura pero los escuadrones veritech lograron desbaratar sus propósitos…"

Al escuchar esto Minmei se sintió feliz y pensó "de seguro Rick salió victorioso en esta misión ¿y si voy a felicitarlo? Creo que en tres días iré a ciudad Macross para una presentación"

Luego volteó a la televisión para escuchar lo que seguía diciendo el locutor

"…lamentablemente las fuerzas del SDF-1 perdieron 18 naves y al parecer corre el rumor que el recién ascendido capitán Rick Hunter pudo no haber sobrevivido, los heridos son…"

Minmei apagó la televisión y grito desesperada "¡no puedes estar muerto! Tenemos planes juntos, ¡debo estar contigo!"

Las lágrimas corrían sin control y ella salió corriendo de los camerinos hasta llegar a la calle, pero ahí se encontró con una multitud que le pedía su autógrafo, ella solo gritaba "¡Rick! ¡Rick!" mientras la gente la rodeaba completamente, ajena al dolor que ella sentía.

Los battloids tenia un escáner para encontrar objetos o personas que pudieran estar atrapadas en los escombros, uno de ellos localizó el cuerpo de Rick quien aun estaba sujeto a su asiento, el piloto realizó una observación mas detallado en busca de signos vitales, después de haber comprobado que estaba vivo se comunico con Max "teniente, encontré un sobreviviente, parece que es el capitán Hunter, requiero del equipo de rescate para sacarlo de aquí"

Max se sintió aliviado y mando al equipo, una hora después se enfilaban al hospital de ciudad Macross, durante el trayecto se comunico al puente

"capitana Hayes, hallamos al capitán Hunter, pero de acuerdo con el medico, tendremos que trasladarlo inmediatamente al hospital, si usted gusta lo puede esperar allá"

"enterado teniente y… ¡muchas gracias!"

Max sonrió y cortó la comunicación, mientras en el puente Lisa no pudo contener mas su llanto, las lagrimas corrían sin parar pero ella se sentía feliz, se sentó en la silla mas cercana y juntando sus manos musito "gracias porque esta vivo"

En eso una oficial le dijo "el almirante quiere verla"

Lisa se arreglo un poco el uniforme y subió a la oficina, cuando llego, el almirante le daba la espalda ya que estaba observando las luces de la ciudad

"capitana Hayes reportándose señor"

"descanse capitana y tome asiento"

Lisa se sentó mientras observaba al almirante que seguía en la misma posición, el silencio la hizo sentirse incomoda

"almirante, quisiera decir algo, yo…"

El almirante volteó y le dijo "permítame un momento capitana, antes que nada quisiera ofrecerle una disculpa por lo acontecido en el puente durante la batalla"

"¿Qué dice?"

"se que me comporte muy mal por echarla del puente, pero era necesario que usted no estuviera ahí"

Lisa se sintió confundida por lo dicho "no entiendo"

"no crea que no estoy enterado de lo que pasa entre mis hombres y no es la excepción que usted este enamorada del capitán Hunter"

Lisa sintió que se ruborizaba "me siento como una tonta, deje que mis sentimientos se opusieran a la misión, entiendo porque quiso que saliera del puente, por mi comentario pensó que interfería con las ordenes"

"somos humanos y no robots, tenemos sentimientos, pero dejemos esto, solo quiero pedirle que si quiere discutir las partes de una misión, será antes o después que esta se realice, de lo contrario los demás pensaran que nos confrontamos por diferencia de opiniones"

"entiendo almirante"

"ahora no solo por esto le he dicho que haya venido, en la mañana me comuniqué con el comandante Breetai del satélite fabrica y me envió unas fotografías, las cuales no tenían muy buena calidad…"

"disculpe señor ¿fotografías de que?"

"parece que hay una gran actividad en el desierto de Arizona, aun no sabemos si son humanos, zentraedis o micronizados, las fotos las tengo aquí pero aun no las he estudiado, así que se las voy a dar para que observe que hay en esa área y haga un reporte, mañana habrá una junta con el consejo donde informaremos del ataque de hoy, de las fotografías y del nuevo prototipo de destroid"

"¡lo haré señor!"

Lisa se disponía a salir de la oficina cuando la detuvo el almirante

"deseo que pase al hospital para que se informe del estado del capitán Hunter, y tiene permiso para que se quede con el, si así lo desea, la junta será en la tarde, por lo que tendrá tiempo para observar esa fotografías"

"¡gracias almirante!"

Lisa salió corriendo y tomó un vehiculo oficial que la llevo lo mas rápido que pudo al hospital y solo llevaba en su pensamiento "Rick, deseo tanto verte y saber como estas"

Cuando la nave de rescate llegó al hospital, un grupo de médicos y enfermeras ya estaba preparado para recibir a Rick, después que lo bajaron de la nave comenzaron a examinarlo, y luego de que fue atendido, el medico le paso un reporte al doctor Young quien era ahora el responsable de la atención de Rick, cuando recibió el expediente lo comenzó a leer

"dos costillas lastimadas, un brazo lastimado y conmoción cerebral, ¡vaya! Si no hubiera llevado casco no lo habría contado"

Firmó el expediente y dio instrucciones a la enfermera para administrarle los medicamentos, salió del cuarto y se encontró con Lisa

"buenas noches doctor, soy la capitana Hayes y quisiera saber como se encuentra el capitán Hunter"

El doctor Young observo a la chica y vio que era muy atractiva, la saludo y le dijo como estaba "estará fuera tres semanas, tiene un costado muy lastimado y por suerte no se fracturo, sufrió una conmoción y no despertará hasta mañana, aun está en observación por el golpe, lo que hizo fue muy arriesgado"

"si no lo hubiera hecho ahora estuviera muerto"

"si, creo que tiene razón, puede pasar a verlo pero esta sedado y no despertará hasta mañana" "gracias doctor, creo que me quedare con el toda la noche"

"veré que la atiendan bien en su estancia, pero si acaso necesita algo mas no dude en llamar a la enfermera"

Lisa agradeció el gesto, el doctor Young salió de la habitación y fue a ver a otro paciente, entro al cuarto y vio el expediente

"¿Cómo se encuentra hoy teniente?"

"¡aburrido! Quisiera regresar a pelear contra ese zentraedi que me derribó"

"sus heridas van bien, creo que mañana podremos darlo de alta"

"¡ya era hora!"

Luego por unos momentos se quedo en silencio y observaba al doctor que anotaba en el expediente, eso lo notó y le preguntó "¿Qué pasa?"

"escuche mucho escándalo hace poco, ¿hubo algo importante?"

"el capitán Hunter llego herido"

"así que Hunter esta aquí ¿y que le paso?"

"lo atacó un battlepod que creyó haber destruido"

"¡vaya! Eso si es una sorpresa"

"¿Por qué lo dice?"

"¡ah! No es por nada pero no esperé verlo aquí"

"y no saldrá de aquí en tres semanas"

"con que tres semanas"

"si así es, ahora debo retirarme a ver otros pacientes"

"esta bien doctor y gracias por la información"

Cuando salió el doctor Young de su habitación el teniente Jack Archer pensó "debo aprovechar esta oportunidad para llegar a ser líder del escuadrón Skull, hace mucho ese puesto debió ser mío sino es por ese Hunter que llegó gracias a que siempre estuvo a la sombra de Fokker, bueno, ahora es capitán y debo hacer méritos en tres semanas si quiero su lugar"

Fue en la madrugada y Lisa no se lo esperaba, estaba observando a Rick cuando esté despertó muy confundido

"¿Dónde…? ¿Donde estoy?"

Quiso levantarse pero su costado lastimado le impidió hacerlo, Lisa fue inmediatamente a verlo "tranquilo Rick, estas a salvo"

El la miro y creyó reconocer aquella cara pero lo que dijo hizo sentir a Lisa que le rompía su corazón

"¿eres tu… Minmei?"

"¿Por qué te acuerdas siempre de ella? ¿Ahora que le digo?" y con su dolor le contesto "si Rick, soy Minmei"

"te he… extrañando mucho"

"yo también" Lisa no podía contener sus lagrimas

"¿Por qué lloras?"

"estoy feliz que hayas sobrevivido"

"quisiera decirte algo"

"no hables ahora, trata de descansar"

"es sobre alguien quien conocí en la fuerza"

"no digas mas"

"creo que debo decirte sobre… aquella ocasión que te dije que te amaba"

"ya no digas mas"

"creo que yo…"

Volvió a caer inconciente y rápidamente Lisa llamó a la enfermera, varías personas llegaron al cuarto de Rick y no paso de un susto

"solo son los sedantes" dijo la enfermera

"mañana estará mejor aunque con un fuerte dolor de cabeza"

Lisa le agradeció que hubieran acudido, cuando salió la enfermera, ella se sentó en el sofá y se quedo viendo a Rick y pensaba "fue el alcohol, no fue amor, sigue pensando en Minmei".

Del otro lado del mundo, en una isla desierta, se encontraba el crucero de Azonia, quien trataba de comunicarse con Khyron

"he tratado de comunicarme contigo pero ha habido mucha interferencia"

"es algo difícil pero lo has logrado ¿Cuál es tu reporte?"

"he logrado reunir a varios de nosotros que han desertado de la ciudades micronianas, pero carecemos de armas para ellos, ahora estamos sobre una isla en medio de lo que ellos llaman océano pacifico, sufrimos un desperfecto en el radar y tratamos de repararlo para llegar a tu base"

"negativo, necesito que vayas al norte, hacia Arizona"

"¿Arizona? ¿Qué es eso?"

"te daré las coordenadas y cuando repares tus desperfectos te diriges allá"

"¿me darás un mapa de la zona?"

"te la enviaré terminando esta conversación"

"¿y que haré allá si no tengo armas y solo unos cuantos battlepods y cíclopes de reconocimiento?"

"te encontrarás con el comandante Halen, ha hecho un buen trabajo buscando el mayor almacén de protocultura, pero necesita un buen grupo para defenderlo, lo haría yo pero mis reservas están bajas"

El oficial técnico se dirigió a Azonia "el radar esta listo comandante, cuando quiera podemos partir"

Azonia se dirigió a Khyron "estamos listos, envíame el mapa y cuando llegue a Arizona, me pondré en contacto otra vez contigo"

Terminada la comunicación la nave puso a funcionar sus motores reflex y cuando llegaron las coordenadas se comenzó a mover con un nuevo curso para encontrarse con el grupo de Halen.

Decepcionada nuevamente, Lisa llegó a su casa y abrió una botella de vino, se sirvió una copa y se sentó en el sofá, tomo las fotografías que le había dado el almirante Gloval y comenzó a revisarlas, cada vez que pasaba una fotografía creía que estaba viendo visiones

"¡un crucero zentraedi!"

Olvido su tristeza y realizó una llamada a Claudia "¿Quién llama a estas horas? ¡Estaba durmiendo!"

"lo siento Claudia pero necesito que vayas al SDF-1 y me consigas comunicarme con el comandante Breetai"

"¡estas loca! Son las tres de la mañana ¿no deberías estar cuidado a tu piloto?"

La sola mención hizo que ella callara unos momentos pero después dijo con determinación "parece que hay movimiento de tropas rebeldes en Arizona"

Lo dicho por Lisa hizo despabilarse a Claudia "¿estas segura?"

"las fotografías del satélite muestran a un crucero zentraedi y movimientos de battlepods"

"creo que mejor primero llama al almirante Gloval"

"Tal vez tengas razón, entonces ¿vas a ir al SDF-1?"

"estaré ahí en veinte minutos"

Kyle corría con desesperación por las calles de ciudad Monumento

"¿Dónde demonios estará Minmei?"

La gente volteaba a verlo curiosa mientras el seguía corriendo por las calles hasta que la encontró en el parque, estaba sentada en una banca y parecía como si estuviera llorando, llego a ella y la abrazó

"Minmei ¿Qué sucede?"

Ella al sentir el abrazo volteó a verlo y también hizo lo mismo diciendo

"¡oh Kyle! Estoy muy triste"

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió?"

"Rick esta muerto"

"pero ¿que dices?"

"lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida lo he perdido para siempre"

Kyle se aparto y con un gesto de hastío dijo "te dije que eso pasaría, ¿Qué se puede esperar de alguien que esta en la milicia?"

"¿Qué dices Kyle? ¿No te importa lo que me pasa?"

"Lo que pasa es que estas obsesionada por ese tal Rick"

"¡respétalo! Por que el fue mucho mejor que tu y no se escudaba bajo una falsa imagen pacifista" Kyle comenzaba a ponerse furioso pero pudo controlarse

"Minmei, discúlpame, no quise ofender a tu amigo, pero…"

"solo llévame al hotel"

Kyle se quito el saco y se lo puso en la espalda, quiso abrazarla pero ella lo rechazó, caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron al hotel, subieron al cuarto

Minmei dijo "quiero que me dejes sola"

Kyle sintió un deseo de reclamarle pero no dijo nada y en silencio se fue a su habitación, mientras ella tomaba el teléfono y preguntaba cuanto costaría que la llevaran a ciudad Macross.

Lisa y Claudia se encontraban en la oficina del almirante Gloval y este preguntó "¿cual es la emergencia que se presentó?"

Lisa respondió "almirante, he observado las fotografías que me dio y en ella se observa un crucero zentraedi con varios battlepods"

El almirante pido las fotografías, tomo una lupa de su escritorio y comenzó a observar las fotografías, mientras Claudia decía "almirante, Lisa cree que debemos comentarle esto al comandante Breetai para que vuelva a pasar por el lugar"

Gloval tomo su pipa y se dirigió a la ventana y tomo algunos minutos para tomar una decisión, mientras Lisa preguntaba "¿Qué cree que estén buscando en el desierto señor?"

Gloval se volteo y pregunto a Claudia "teniente comandante ¿seria tan amable de llamar a la oficial Vanessa?, ella tiene las coordenadas para que vuelva a ubicar la zona donde esta lo que parece ser una nave enemiga"

"En seguida señor"

Claudia salio de la oficina y luego el almirante se dirigió a Lisa "capitana, ha hecho un buen trabajo, necesito que me haga un reporte para comentarlo con Breetai y que coloque en posición la cámara del satélite cuando tengamos las coordenadas"

"si señor"

Lisa se disponía a salir de la oficina cuando el almirante la detuvo

"¡espere capitana Hayes!"

"¿señor?"

"¿Cómo se encuentra el capitán Hunter?"

Lisa sintió una punzada en el corazón y solo dijo "se repondrá señor ¿puedo retirarme?"

El almirante contrariado por la respuesta solo dijo "por supuesto".

Estaba casi amaneciendo cuando la nave de Azonia llego al desierto y se puso en contacto con Halen

"¿comandante Halen?"

"¡Azonia! ¿No te encontrabas en el sur buscando a nuestra gente?"

"así es y me disponía a regresar a la base de Khyron pero me asignó la defensa de tu posición"

"¿defensa?"

"has tardado en llevar con éxito tu misión, Khyron cree que por tu tardanza los micronianos te vayan a descubrir y fracases"

"¡esta muy equivocado Khyron! Hemos hallado el objetivo pero las estructuras de aquel lugar están tan débiles que estamos trabajando de manera manual, los equipos no sirven de nada"

Azonia guardo silencio un momento y dijo "tengo a varios de nuestra gente y me faltan armas, pero si los pongo a tu mando ¿avanzaras mas rápido?"

"tenlo por seguro que si, pero ellos ¿querrán trabajar a la manera microniana?"

"eso va a ser tu problema"

"¿cuando llegas?"

"en quince minutos"

"entonces movilizaré a los demás para conseguir más herramientas"

"solo una cosa mas"

"¿que?"

"no han comido, tendrás que darles de comer"

"¡no tengo suficiente comida!"

"tendrás que conseguirla"

"¿Cómo?"

"hay una ciudad microniana como a 300 kilómetros de tu posición, te daré unos battlepods para que consigas alimentos"

"¿no que eras la encargada de mi defensa?"

"esta bien, pasaré de largo y te conseguiré las provisiones"

La nave de Azonia cambió de curso y se dirigió hacia la ciudad de Nueva Esperanza para tratar de conseguir de comer a los zentraedis.

El almirante Gloval se comunicó con Breetai dándole las coordenadas por donde debía pasar para tomar nuevas fotografías, el satélite tardo algunas horas para pasar nuevamente por Arizona y cuando lo hizo era ya medio día, lo que facilitó la toma, cuando las fotografías llegaron al SDF-1 estaba mejor tomadas que las primeras y de inmediato se las dieron al almirante, este llamo a Lisa quien se presentó a su oficina

"capitana Hayes, acabo de recibir las fotografías del satélite y revelan algo mas que solo una nave enemiga"

"¿señor?"

"parece que están buscando algo debajo de la tierra, ya que tienen una plataforma de perforación, además, se observo que otra nave llegó al lugar"

"entonces algo debe haber ahí señor"

"así es y es por eso que la llamé, ya que le tengo una misión"

"estoy preparada para ella señor"

"la ultima vez que hicimos una exploración a la base Alaska fue hace un año, pero no nos adentramos a ella, solo buscábamos sobrevivientes, ahora, debido a que usted trabajo en esa área antes de la guerra zentraedi, supongo que sabe donde estarán la zona de archivos"

"si se donde se encuentran, pero ¿Quién me llevará allá? Creo que será algo peligroso y hay muchas tormentas de nieve"

"se como esta esa zona, ahora dentro de unas horas estará en la junta del consejo y ahí, aparte del reporte, le diremos los pasos a seguir para afrontar este problema"

"bien señor"

"entonces prepárese porque después de la reunión partirá de inmediato a la base Alaska".

Un auto llegó a la ciudad Macross y de el salió Minmei, rápidamente se desplazó a la zona militar y llego al área de información

"disculpe"

"¿en que le puedo servir señorita?"

"estoy tratando de localizar al piloto Rick Hunter"

El soldado tomo la lista y le dijo "Hunter no se encuentra aquí esta…"

"¿muerto?"

El soldado sonrió "¡tiene mas vidas que un gato! Esta en el hospital militar, si gusta puede visitarlo allá"

Sintiéndose feliz, regreso al coche y se dirigió al hospital, mientras en el puente del SDF-1 platicaban Lisa y Claudia

"anoche te pregunté por que no estabas con tu piloto y no me respondiste"

"no quisiera platicar de eso"

"¿paso algo malo?"

"no creo que debas saberlo"

Ella la miro muy perspicaz y le dijo directo "de seguro hablo sobre Minmei"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"se que cuando tienes esa mirada es porque Rick te lastimó"

"creo que estoy perdiendo mi tiempo con el"

"¿tan malo es? ¡Vamos! Ya te conté todo lo que paso entre Roy y yo ¿tan fácil te das por vencida?"

"¿Cómo puedo competir con una chica como ella?"

"sabes como es Rick, pero tu estas dejándole el paso franco a ella"

Lisa no dijo nada y luego comentó "anoche, después de que acompañaste a mi casa, pensé en el, ¿recuerdas que le habían dado su ascenso de capitán? Bueno, me había invitado pero no quise ir, teníamos doble turno en el puente y realmente me sentía cansada, pero después me dije '¿Por qué no voy?' fui al bar donde estaban celebrando y quise salir al ver a varios de su escuadrón, pero Max insistió en quedarme, para mi sorpresa, el estaba solo y cuando me vio se alegro tanto que me dijo cosas que me parecieron las mas hermosas"

Claudia estaba asombrada por el comportamiento de Rick "¿y que paso?"

Lisa revolvía con una cuchara su te y le dijo de manera triste "estaba borracho y me dijo que me amaba"

"¿solo eso?"

"me beso"

Claudia sonrió "¿no te das cuenta que el también te ama?"

"anoche que lo cuidaba me confundió con Minmei y pregunto si recordaba el día que le dijo que cuanto la amaba"

"¿le respondiste?"

"¡me sentí herida! Quería salir corriendo de ahí pero cayo inconsciente y llame a la enfermera"

"¿Qué dijo ella?"

"que habían sido los sedantes, pero yo creo que lo que el me dijo no lo dijo por amor, lo hizo hablar la bebida"

Claudia quedo un momento pensativa "deberías darle otra oportunidad"

"¿cuántas crees que deba darle?"

"no seas tan dura, recuerda que tu tampoco le has dicho nada"

"¿Por qué el amor es tan difícil?"

"Lo que debes hacer es ir a ese hospital y platicar con el, si estuviera bien, tal vez iría contigo a la base Alaska, pero en su estado no podrá hacerlo"

"¿crees que deba decirle que lo amo?"

"todo el tiempo te lo he estado diciendo"

"¿Cuánto falta para la reunión con el consejo?"

"como dos horas"

"¡entonces iré allá y le diré!"

"te acompaño amiga ¡no faltaba mas!"

Las chicas salieron y tomaron un vehiculo de la base que las llevo al hospital sin saber lo que les esperaba ahí.

La ciudad de Nueva Esperanza apenas estaba en construcción y la mayoría de sus habitantes eran zentraedis micronizados, algunos estaban hartos de la vida en la tierra y querían regresar a su estado normal, por eso cuando la nave de Azonia llegó, comenzó una revuelta en la ciudad, los humanos terminaron huyendo y los zentraedis micronizados tomaron el control de la ciudad, habían capturado el puesto de comunicaciones por lo que ninguna ayuda llego, se comunicaron con Azonia

"Comandante Azonia, habla el teniente Shoen, cuando supimos que vendría, tomamos la ciudad, puede entrar a ella y tomar posesión"

"Teniente, hizo un buen trabajo, pero mi principal razón por la que estamos aquí es por que no tenemos provisiones y estamos en una misión a mas de 300 kilómetros de aquí"

"si, escuchamos rumores sobre ustedes pero al no aparecer ninguna nave microniana, no creímos que fuera verdad"

"lo ascenderé a comandante si nos consigue las provisiones y queda la ciudad como base zentraedi para nuestra misión"

"será un honor comandante, en dos horas tendrá todo lo que necesite"

Azonia cambió el canal de comunicación y llamo a Halen

"Comandante Halen, la ciudad Nueva Esperanza ha sido capturada, se ha establecido una base para nosotros y puede mandar a su gente a descansar, aquí discutiremos sobre el rescate de la base microniana"

"¿no hubo respuesta de ataque?"

"es una ciudad enteramente zentraedi"

"me comunicaré con Khyron sobre la situación, le dará gusto saber que tenemos un punto mas cercano para atacar al SDF-1 cuando obtengamos la protocultura"

Rick despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza

"¿Dónde me encuentro?"

Al recuperar la visión vio a Max junto a el

"¿otra vez tu?"

"¡vaya manera de saludar a los amigos!"

"creo que la ultima vez que me desperté de esa manera te vi a ti"

Max sonrió y Rick trato de hacerlo pero el dolor se lo impidió

"tranquilo, estas muy lastimado"

"¿lograste recuperar los documentos?"

"los tiene ya el doctor Lang en sus manos"

"¿cuantos perdimos?"

"18, el almirante Gloval ya mando las cartas"

"fue una dura batalla"

"si, y la verdad tu nos preocupaste también"

"¿y Lisa?"

"estuvo coordinando tu búsqueda y anoche te cuidó"

"¿no ha venido hoy?"

"solo yo, ella no se ha presentado"

De repente Rick recordó "¿me dirás que paso aquella noche?"

Max trató de no reír y comenzó "no debiste apostar que soportarías siete vasos de whisky seguidos"

"entonces…"

"entonces en ese momento llego la capitana Hayes"

"¡¿llego?!"

"si, y tu inmediatamente fuiste con ella"

"¿y que paso?"

En eso la puerta se abrió y se asomo una cara angelical

"¿Rick?"

"si ¿Quién es?"

"soy… Minmei"

"¡Minmei!"

cuando escucho decir su nombre se abalanzó sobre el y lo besó, justo cuando entraban también Lisa y Claudia, el dolor provocado por el peso y la sorpresa del beso hizo que Rick cerrara los ojos y no se dio cuenta que estaba Lisa ahí, ella al verlos juntos no dijo nada y salió corriendo y no paró hasta salir del hospital, mientras en el cuarto de Rick, Claudia jaló del brazo a Max y le dijo al oído "no digas nada de esto ¿entendido?"

Max asintió y salió del cuarto con Claudia.

Afuera, Lisa dejo de correr y camino hasta el parque, se sentó en una banca y comenzó a llorar

"no es posible, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, iré a prepararme y me iré a la base Alaska, solo espero Rick que seas feliz con tu chica ¡adiós para siempre!".


	3. III

**III**

La cantidad de zentraedis caminado por el desierto era impresionante, varios de ellos hacían una fila muy larga, eran los que había rescatado Azonia en su misión por el sur, estaban hambrientos y con sed, el calor del lugar acrecentaba su necesidad y cuando llegaron a Nueva Esperanza se abalanzaron sobre los depósitos de agua, después el comandante Shoen los organizó y sentó para distribuirles provisiones, mientras en el puesto de comunicaciones Azonia y Halen discutían sobre el asunto

"¿Cuál es la situación en el túnel Halen?"

"avanzamos lentamente, quisimos utilizar los equipos pero tuvimos tres derrumbes, las estructuras son débiles y estamos empleando formas micronianas para despejarlo y llegar a la base"

"Khyron me ha preguntado si es posible llegar hoy a ella"

"con tus refuerzos despejaremos mas rápido el túnel, pero no creo que sea hoy, el sonar indica que está aun lejos del lugar donde estamos y la forma como lo estamos haciendo implica que tardaremos máximo dos días"

"Khyron me ha reportado que el satélite de Breetai ha pasado dos veces por el lugar, eso significa que han localizado la posición"

"de ser cierto, ya estaríamos rodeados de micronianos, pero eso no ha pasado"

"no los subestimes Halen, tal vez ahora se están preguntando que hacemos aquí y lo están investigando"

"en lo que lo averiguan habremos sacado la reserva de la protocultura y cuando lleguen a atacarnos seremos tan poderosos que los destruiremos"

"eres muy optimista Halen, pero Khyron quiere que los pongas a trabajar día y noche, el tiempo esta en nuestra contra"

"no te preocupes, tendremos éxito en nuestra misión"

Kyle estaba llegando a ciudad Macross, y trataba de controlar su ira

"¡vaya con esa niña tonta! me hizo perder el dinero de la presentación de hoy por venir aquí, a buscar a su estúpido piloto"

De repente una idea cruzo por su mente "¿y si en realidad Hunter murió? Será mejor ir al hospital a buscar si esta entre los heridos sino, trataré de disculparme con ella y le daré mis condolencias"

llegó a ciudad Macross y tomo la calle que se dirigía al hospital, cuando llego se bajo de el y camino hacia el área de informes

"disculpe señorita ¿estará internado Rick Hunter aquí?"

La enfermera tomo una lista y la consultó

"si, esta en el piso tres, habitación 45"

"¿sabe si puede recibir visitas en este momento?"

"puede subir si gusta"

"¡muchas gracias!"

Fue hacia el ascensor y apretó el botón para llamar, mientras en la habitación de Rick, Minmei lo abrazaba y llorando le decía "creí que te había perdido, ¡no puedo soportar estar sin ti!"

Rick estaba muy confundido, por un lado siempre había pensado en ella pero también pensaba en Lisa

"¿Dónde estará? ¿Por qué no ha venido a verme?"

En el área de ascensores Kyle observo que había llegado uno y cuando trato de subir una joven lo golpeó al salir de ahí corriendo

"¡oye! Fíjate por donde vas, esto es un hospital"

Enojado subió y apretó el botón del piso tres, cuando llego observo a Claudia y Max, solo cruzaron sus miradas, el salía y ellos se metían, cuando el ascensor cerró sus puertas el solo exclamó "¡militares!"

Se enfiló hacia el cuarto de Rick y entro intempestivamente

"¡Minmei! Sabía que te encontraría aquí"

"¡Kyle! ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?"

"fui a buscarte a tu habitación y no te encontré, le pregunté al gerente si habías salido y me dijo que habías alquilado un coche para venir hasta aquí"

Rick trato de intervenir "¡oye! Ella solo trataba de…"

"¡silencio! Esto es entre ella y yo"

"¡ya te dije que a ti no te interesan mis sentimientos!"

"¡claro que si! Siempre me he esforzado por conseguirte lo mejor y así es como me respondes"

"por tu maldita obsesión de hacerme una celebridad, he perdido todo, mis amistades, mi libertad y todo para que tu tuvieras riquezas y poder que no sirven para nada"

"¡pues te aguantas! Ahora eres alguien importante y te vas a arreglar porque tienes una entrevista hoy aquí y no la vas a arruinar como el concierto que teníamos al mediodía"

Kyle la tomo del brazo y Minmei se dejo llevar, al salir del lugar solo lanzó una mirada suplicante a Rick quien trato de moverse para defenderla pero el dolor le impidió hacerlo, solo alcanzó a musitar "Minmei".

Para Lisa las ultimas dos horas fueron las mas largas de su vida, estaba en su casa arreglando sus cosas que iba a llevar para la misión, cuando terminó, dirigió su mirada al SDF-1 y pensaba "tantas cosas que pasaron en ese lugar, ahí lo conocí, como alguien que hubiera odiado toda mi vida por desobedecer mis ordenes, pero al conocerlo mejor sentí que lo quería con toda mi alma, todavía lo siento, pero es mejor así, trataré de olvidarme de esto e iré a cumplir mi misión"

En eso tocaron a su puerta

"¿capitana Hayes?"

"soy yo"

"me mandaron por usted y sus cosas, cuando se instale en su nave, la llevaré a la sala del consejo"

"esta bien, ya estoy lista"

El chofer del vehiculo llevó las cosas de Lisa mientras ella cerró la puerta de su casa, subió al vehiculo y este comenzó a andar, pasaron por el hospital pero ella no volteo y de ahí partió para el SDF-1.

Lisa llegó a la sala de juntas y vio muchas caras conocidas así como nuevas, el almirante Gloval le dijo "pase capitana Hayes, la estábamos esperando, ahora podemos empezar esta reunión, Claudia, puede empezar"

"la mañana de ayer, se suscitó un ataque de fuerzas rebeldes al complejo industrial de ciudad Granito, como sabrán el complejo industrial se conecta por medio de un puente ya que esta enclavado dentro de un cráter, la ciudad se encuentra en la parte superior de este, lo que permite controlar el acceso tanto aéreo como terrestre, las fuerzas rebeldes sabotearon el puente destruyendo cinco kilómetros de esta, por eso cuando los spartans llegaron a ese punto simplemente no pudieron pasar"

"almirante Gloval ¿Cómo no se reportó primero esta situación antes del ataque al complejo?" dijo el coronel Maitroff

"se hizo una investigación dando como resultado que cuando comenzó el ataque también destruyeron el puente, los refuerzos nunca llegaron y los escuadrones veritech fueron la única defensa conque se pudo contar"

"¿Quién dirigió las operaciones centrales?"

"la teniente comandante Grant y la primera oficial Porter"

"¿no era la capitana Hayes la que debería estar en ese turno?"

Lisa iba a responder pero el almirante se le adelantó "la capitana Hayes se reportó enferma antes del ataque y yo le di permiso para ausentarse"

"correcto ¿y que me dice del capitán Hunter?"

"dirigió bien la defensa del complejo, con lo poco que tenia recupero los objetivos que tenia asignados"

"entonces, se le debe otorgar una medalla al valor así como al teniente Sterling aquí presente, a el se le concederá el grado de comandante, así como la oficial Porter de teniente primero"

el almirante felicitó a los condecorados y continuó "de no ser por el capitán Hunter y su equipo, estos documentos clasificados hubieran caído en manos de Khyron, es el prototipo nuevo de destroid que equipará los cruceros que esta construyendo Breetai en el satélite fabrica, serán de gran importancia para cuando se presente una contingencia con los maestros de la robotecnia, pero ahora nuestra preocupación es la energía, carecemos de reservas de esta, ahora nos ha sorprendido que una flota de fuerzas rebeldes estén perforando en el desierto de Arizona, suponemos que ahí no debe haber algún objetivo de importancia, pero me ha asaltado la duda y por eso he pedido que la capitana Hayes vaya a la base Alaska"

"¿Cuál es el objetivo de ir allá?"

"sabemos que el almirante Hayes tenia un área donde estaban los planos de todas las bases que había antes de la guerra con los zentraedis, si suponemos que las fuerzas rebeldes están buscando también energía, lo mas lógico sería que fuera en una base, ahora, después del ataque, se borraron los rastros de aquellas que estaban en la superficie, pero no hemos prestado atención a las que están bajo tierra, es por eso que Lisa tiene esa tarea, encontrar los planos y traerlos hasta aquí, no contamos con mucho tiempo, porque si ellos encuentran una reserva grande de protocultura, nos vencerán mas rápido de lo que pensamos"

Luego se dirigió a Lisa "capitana Hayes, le presento al teniente Archer quien es líder del escuadrón lobo, su escuadrón lo acompañara a la base Alaska, si ya esta lista puede partir de inmediato"

"estamos listos y partiremos lo antes posible"

"entonces esta junta se levanta y esperamos que se cumplan los objetivos trazados".

Después de la fallida visita de Minmei, Rick estaba en su cuarto del hospital, observaba como iba ya oscureciendo y vio como se prendían las luces del área de despegues del SDF-1

"algo raro esta pasando, solo esa área se usa cuando utilizan las naves de reconocimiento"

Vio como despegaba un escuadrón de veritechs y al final una nave grande y se preguntó "¿Quién saldría? A lo mejor van a visitar a Breetai"

En eso se abrió la puerta y entró Max con Miriya "Hola capitán, hemos venido a visitarlo, le trajimos a la pequeña Dana para que la salude"

"hola, me da gusto verlos, ¿Cómo estas Miriya?"

"¡muy contenta capitán! A Max lo ascendieron"

Rick dijo con alegría "¡felicidades! ¿No me digas que ahora eres comandante?"

"y no solo eso, a usted y a mi nos condecoraron con la medalla al valor"

"¿a alguien mas ascendieron?"

"a Sammi, la ascendieron a teniente de comunicaciones"

"¿y que dijo Lisa?"

Max guardo un silencio embarazoso y miraba a su esposa

"¿no lo sabes Rick?"

"¿Qué paso?"

"el almirante Gloval la mando a la base Alaska, supuse que lo sabrías"

"no, ni siquiera vino a verme, pero… bueno, ¿Quién la acompaña?"

"el escuadrón lobo, lo dirige el teniente Jack Archer"

A Rick le sonó el nombre del piloto pero no lograba ubicarlo y solo dijo "espero que la sepa proteger porque si no yo le patearé el trasero"

Max y Miriya no festejaron la broma y Max dijo incomodo "tenemos que irnos capitán, Dana tiene que dormir temprano y nosotros saldremos de patrullaje mañana"

"esta bien que descansen"

Cuando salieron del cuarto Miriya dijo "¿Por qué no le dijiste que los vio a el y a Minmei besándose?"

"no le podía decir eso, el es capaz de escaparse del hospital con tal de verla, solo espero que el no malentienda a Lisa, pero ella en verdad iba muy lastimada"

"¿el amor es así de complicado?"

"mas de lo que te imaginas"

La noche ya había caído en el desierto y los zentraedis estaban desplegando varias plantas eléctricas para iluminar la perforación

"¿no crees que con esto nos van a poder localizar?" dijo Halen

"es preciso hacerlo, Khyron ha seguido la trayectoria del satélite de Breetai y eso indica que nos han estado vigilando, la respuesta de los micronianos no ha de tardar en producirse" dijo Azonia

En eso el teniente Thalen llegó "comandante, llegó un mensaje del espía en ciudad Macross"

"¡eso no me lo habías dicho!" reclamó Azonia

"Khyron cree que no soy muy listo pero desde que llegamos aquí, supuse que íbamos a despertar sospechas, así que mandé a un espía a observar los movimientos del enemigo"

Luego se dirigió al teniente "¿Cuál es su informe?"

"un grupo de guerreros zentraedis fue abatido en ciudad Granito, no lograron la captura de la cámara de protocultura, fueron capturados 5 zentraedis y fueron eliminados 25, por otro lado, han enviado un grupo de naves al norte del planeta, se desconoce el motivo de la misión"

"Vaya Halen, tu espía no hizo muy bien su trabajo"

Dijo irónica Azonia pero Halen no la escucho y pensaba "era lo que esperaba, de seguro tiene un lugar donde guardan sus planos de las bases en el planeta"

Luego dijo a Azonia "creo saber porque van al norte, van a buscar sus planos, ¡debemos capturarlos!"

"¿estás loco? ¡La prioridad es sacar la protocultura!"

"¡no te das cuenta! Si buscan esos planos es porque saben que aquí esta la base, buscan confirmar su posición, por eso no nos han atacado, ahora si robamos esos documentos, tendremos a nuestra disposición todas las reservas de protocultura del planeta"

Azonia comenzó a comprender y dijo "si, tienes razón ¿se lo diremos a Khyron?"

"el hará que permanezcamos aquí a soportar una ataque microniano y tal vez perdamos los dos cruceros, nuestra energía se agota, ¿no crees que sería mejor si usamos un crucero para buscar a esas naves?"

"no es mala idea, a veces no comprendo como sigues bajo las ordenes de Khyron"

Después de que elaboraron el plan de ataque para capturar los planos y de dividirse a las fuerzas, el crucero de Azonia despegó y se dirigió al norte en busca del grupo de Lisa.

Cuando Max y Miriya salieron de la habitación, Rick se sintió muy solo y preguntándose porque Lisa no había ido a verlo y despedirse y la idea que cruzo por su mente le hizo estremecerse

"¡vino casi al mismo tiempo que Minmei! Eso significa que…"

Como pudo se incorporo y tomó el teléfono, marco un número y le contestaron

"centro de operaciones del SDF-1 ¿en que podemos ayudarle?"

El dolor que sintió al moverse le impedía hablar

"¿hay alguien ahí?"

"por… por… favor"

"¿se siente mal? ¿Quiere reportar algún ataque?"

Como pudo, Rick logro hablar "quiero hablar… con Claudia Grant"

"no creo que se encuentre ya, pero en un momento le informo"

El oficial de comunicaciones se conecto al puente

"Teniente comandante, tiene una llamada extraña de alguien que jadea mucho ¿desea contestarle?"

"¿se informó de quien es?"

"eh… pues…"

"la próxima vez que pase eso pregunte primero quien habla, ahora, páseme la llamada"

Después de algunos segundos Claudia preguntaba quien era el que hablaba

"hola… Claudia"

"¿Rick? ¿Qué te pasa?"

"nada… solo un dolorcito al tratar de comunicarme" dijo con gran esfuerzo

"eso si es una sorpresa"

"necesito… que me hagas un favor, ¿podrías comunicarme con Lisa?"

"es imposible, ella esta en una misión"

"solo tu puedes hacerlo como la directora de comunicaciones"

"Antes que nada, quiero yo decirte algo, Lisa y yo fuimos a verte y realmente estabas muy ocupado, no se que quieras hablar con Lisa pero la verdad ella esta muy lastimada y no creo que desee hablar contigo"

"por favor Claudia, lo que paso no estuvo bajo mi control"

"¿quieres decir que no sabias que Minmei iba a ir a visitarte?"

"¿y como lo iba a saber si estaba inconciente?"

Claudia lanzó un suspiro y dijo "esta vez tienes razón Rick, pero pudiste haber evitado ese beso"

"no pude hacer nada, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba encima de mi, además fue una mala visita, su primo vino y se la llevo a la fuerza"

"si, lo vi cuando se dirigía a tu cuarto"

Después de un momento de silencio dijo "trataré de comunicarte con Lisa pero no te aseguro que acepte la llamada"

"¡muchas gracias!"

Claudia cambio el canal y se comunico a la nave de Lisa, mientras ella todavía pensaba sobre su situación "¿por que tuve que enamorarme de Rick? Si tan solo el viera que existo, que me preocupo por el cuando sale en cada misión, pero lo único que me gano son sus desplantes, ¡es inútil segur con esto!"

En eso llego la llamada de Claudia a la nave

"Ojo de gato aquí delta 1"

"aquí ojo de gato ¿Qué pasa?"

"necesito comunicarme con la capitana Hayes"

"en un momento la comunico"

Después de algunos momentos Lisa respondió "habla la capitana Hayes ¿Qué sucede?"

"hola amiga, ¿Cómo va tu viaje?"

"¡Claudia! Que gusto oírte, siento que vamos muy lento, pero en media hora estaremos en la base Alaska"

"Lisa, necesito que te pases a un canal privado"

Lisa cambio el canal y pregunto intrigada "¿Qué sucede Claudia?"

"tengo una llamada en espera para ti"

"Me imagino quien es, dile que no aceptaré su llamada"

"por favor amiga, sufrió mucho para hacerla"

"¿y mi sufrimiento no cuenta?"

"¡por favor!"

"está bien"

Claudia se dirigió a Rick "esta en la línea"

"¡gracias Claudia!"

El viaje a la base Alaska estaba resultando muy tranquilo y sobre todo para el teniente Archer

"¡vaya! Por primera vez me ponen a escoltar a un oficial de alto rango, la noche es tranquila y se pueden observar las estrellas, ¡ojala no se presenten tormentas de nieve!"

Observo sus instrumentos y se comunico al SDF-1

"Delta 1 aquí líder lobo"

"¿Qué pasa líder lobo?"

"falta poco para llegar a la base y no me han pasado el reporte climatológico"

"no se preocupe, en diez minutos se lo daré ¿todo tranquilo, algún ataque zentraedi en el área?"

"sin novedad hasta el momento"

"perfecto líder lobo, manténgase en contacto"

"enterado"

Cuando corto la comunicación pensó en algo que no le había pasado desapercibido

"la nueva teniente es muy precipitada para dar ordenes, en cambio la capitana Hayes es mas congruente en ellas, por cierto, es una mujer muy bella, me encantaron sus ojos verdes y me agrada su personalidad, ¿Qué estoy pensando? De seguro ya tiene dueño"

Siguió observando el paisaje cuando recibió el reporte que había solicitado pero la idea le seguía persiguiendo

"¿y que tal si ella en realidad esta libre?"

En un cuarto de hotel en Ciudad Macross se suscitaba una discusión

"¡esto ya llego al limite Minmei! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estas arrepentida de ser una celebridad? ¡Arruinaste la conferencia de prensa con tu mudez!"

"¿Qué querías que dijera Kyle? Tu ordenas mi vida a tu gusto y no me pides opinión de nada"

"eres una actriz, el publico te aclama, ellos son los que imponen tu ritmo de vida"

"¡ya estoy harta! Ya me canse de cantar, de actuar, ¡no he dormido en tres días!"

"¿y que quieres hacer? ¿Irte con tu piloto? ¡Anda ve! Que el sea tu representante, que te consiga conciertos, si la milicia lo deja"

"¿Qué tienes contra el? ¿Qué te ha hecho? El nos ha salvado la vida"

Kyle guardo silencio por unos momentos, la pregunta le había calado y pensaba "me ha robado tu amor, tu comprensión, el amor a lo que haces"

Luego dijo un poco menos exaltado "deberías dormir, tu presentación será en dos días aquí"

"trataré pero si en realidad me aprecias quiero pedirte un favor"

"¿Qué favor?"

"¿me dejarás visitar a Rick?"

"no creo que debas molestarlo"

"¡por favor!" dijo con ojos suplicantes

"esta bien, te llevaré"

Minmei le agradeció dándole un beso en la mejilla pero en realidad estaba muy dolido

"¿por que eres así conmigo?".

Khyron se comunico a la base de Nueva Esperanza

"¿Qué sucede Halen? ¿Dónde esta Azonia?"

"fue en una misión para capturar unos planos que pueden servirnos para nuestra causa"

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no ordene nada de eso! La máxima prioridad es la protocultura"

"¡pero mi lord! Es necesario realizar esta operación"

"¿en que te basas para afirmar que van a buscar esos planos?"

"la prueba está en que no nos han atacado"

"¡tonterías! Ahora mismo te comunicas con Azonia y que se regrese para la defensa de Nueva Esperanza"

Khyron cortó la comunicación y se dirigió a uno de sus subalternos

"prepara un grupo de battlepods, interceptaremos al grupo de Azonia"

El soldado iba a girar la orden pero lo detuvo

"¡espera! Tal vez Halen tenga razón, comunícate con el para que cancele la orden y no le diremos nada a Azonia, pero en caso que no pueda capturar su objetivo, seremos su refuerzo ¡prepárense para partir!"

Minutos después, un numeroso grupo de zentraedis se dirigió al norte para apoyar a Azonia.

Lisa contestó a Rick

"¿cual es su asunto capitán Hunter?"

"¡Lisa! ¿Qué te sucede?"

"capitán le recuerdo que se esta dirigiendo a una oficial ejecutiva y que debe de respetar los protocolos, no puede utilizar los sistemas de comunicación para asuntos personales"

"se porque no quisiste despedirte de mi"

"¿de que habla capitán?" dijo Lisa sintiéndose triste

"se que viste algo y quisiera explicarte lo que en realidad pasó"

"no Rick, no digas nada, lo que vi me bastó para desengañarme"

"¿de que hablas?"

En ese momento por otro canal le llamo el piloto

"capitana Hayes, le habla el líder del escuadrón"

Lisa asintió y se dirigió a Rick

"tengo que dejarte, estamos llegando al sitio de la misión"

"¡espera!"

"¿Qué sucede Rick?"

"dame una oportunidad de explicarte todo ¡por favor!"

Lisa suspiró y contestó "esta bien, pero será hasta mi regreso"

"¡muchas gracias Lisa! ¡Cuídate! Esperaré con ansia tu regreso"

Lisa terminó el enlace con Rick y se dirigió a Jack

"¿Cuál es la situación teniente?"

"estamos a 10 minutos del objetivo pero las condiciones son malas"

"¿a que se refiere?"

"cuando llegamos a la región Columbia comenzaron vientos intensos y una nevada fuerte ¿no sintió las turbulencias?"

Lisa había estado tan adentrada en la conversación con Rick que no había notado el cambio en el clima y respondió "estaba estudiando el plan y no me di cuenta"

"esta bien capitana, solo le paso el reporte que mandó Delta 1 en el que dice que la tormenta durara al menos seis horas"

"entonces será un trabajo difícil"

"y muy frío, le informaré cuando lleguemos a la base"

"enterado"

"una cosa mas capitana"

"diga teniente"

"no se sienta triste, cuando regresemos lo volverá a ver"

Lisa se sonrojo y le dijo "gracias teniente por preocuparse pero si estoy así es por la misión y no estoy triste"

"Esta bien capitana"

"y con respecto a relaciones personales le informo que solo se involucre en la misión"

"Lo que usted ordene"

Terminaron la comunicación y Archer pensó "¡vaya! Por su actitud me gusta cada vez mas".

Azonia veía el radar por su pantalla y observaba como se le iba presentando la situación

"¿Qué es esa gran mancha que esta enfrente de nosotros?"

"es lo que los micronianos llaman tormenta de nieve, será mejor sacar los trajes térmicos"

"es una buena idea teniente Thalen, quisiera hacerle una pregunta"

"diga usted comandante"

"¿Por qué no se quedo en el grupo de Halen?"

"no quise ser un excavador, mi especialidad es pelear, ¡soy un guerrero zentraedi!"

"esta bien Thalen, veremos que tan bueno eres, primero localiza al grupo microniano y te ascenderé a líder de quadrano para que lleves con éxito la misión"

"será un honor poder demostrarle mi destreza"

Thalen se dirigió al radar y busco al grupo de Lisa

"comandante, el enemigo esta todavía lejos de nosotros, le sugiero que aumentemos la velocidad"

"esta bien Thalen, acelera pero mantente al nivel del mar, fue buena idea de Halen seguir por mar y no por tierra, de otra forma ya nos hubieran localizado los micronianos"

En el SDF-1 la oficial Vanessa Leeds le daba un reporte al almirante Gloval

"Almirante, el comandante Breetai informa que hace varias horas uno de los cruceros rebeldes se ha desplazado del lugar y el rumbo que sigue es hacia el oeste"

"¿hacia el oeste? Confirme la posición de ambos cruceros ¿teniente Porter? Necesito saber el estado de salud del capitán Hunter"

Claudia le dijo "no creo que el capitán Hunter se encuentre bien, ¿teme un ataque enemigo?"

El almirante se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar con su pipa luego se dirigió a Claudia "teniente comandante, necesito que todos los veritechs estén en alerta, teniente en cuanto tenga el reporte del estado de salud del capitán Hunter hágamelo saber inmediatamente, no quiero que me tomen desprevenido, eso es todo"

El almirante salió del puente mientras Sammi salía rumbo al hospital en busca del doctor Young y Claudia llamaba a todos los pilotos para que estuvieran en alerta.

En el hospital, mientras Kyle estacionaba el coche, Minmei le preguntó

"¿seguro que no quieres bajar Kyle?"

"no lo creo, será mejor que te vayas"

"¿entonces me esperarás verdad?"

"te lo aseguro, ahora ve a ver a tu piloto"

Minmei bajo y se dirigió al área de informes, Kyle la siguió con la vista hasta que desapareció por la puerta de acceso, entonces encendió el coche y se dirigió al bar mas cercano a tratar de mitigar su dolor, cuando el coche de Kyle se alejo, el vehiculo de Sammi llego y ella le dijo a su chofer "cabo, espere en la acera de enfrente, trataré de no tardarme mucho"

"no se preocupe teniente"

La chica bajo y fue en busca del doctor Young, mientras iba por el pasillo pensaba "¡vaya! Por primera vez voy a preguntar por el capitán Hunter, si la capitana Hayes me viera, ella lo hubiera hecho y me hubiera puesto al mando del puente ¡y con esta alerta! Me hubiera ganado el nerviosismo, ¡odio cuando estoy al mando!"

en otro lado del hospital Minmei con sus encantos había conseguido el permiso para visitar a Rick, cuando llegó lo encontró durmiendo y pensó "pobre Rick, tantas batallas que has padecido, ninguno de los dos ha logrado lo que nos proponíamos, además nunca te agradecí por haberme salvado la vida cuando me secuestró Khyron"

Rick se movió en su sueño cuando Mimnei acariciaba su frente y ella sonrió

"duerme mi bien, solo quería decirte que te amo"

Se inclino y lo beso esperando no despertarlo, cuando se separó lo hizo lentamente y Rick dijo algo que la dejo helada "Lisa"

Por el pasillo iban el doctor Young y Sammi

"entonces ¿Cuál es el pronostico del capitán?"

"es sorprendente su evolución, el brazo está mejor y su cabeza no presentó ninguna complicación, pero su costado aun no presenta mejoría, será necesario realizarle una resonancia para verificar si no hay una fractura oculta"

"pero ¿estará disponible doctor?"

"mañana le haremos ese estudio pero creo que el decir que tres semanas fue una exageración, tal vez mañana o pasado le demos de alta pero tendrá que venir para seguimiento, ¡ah! Llegamos al cuarto del capitán ¿desea verlo?"

"¿no estará durmiendo?"

En eso salió Minmei estrepitosamente azotando la puerta y gritaba "¿por que? ¿Por qué?"

El doctor Young reacciono y se dispuso a revisar a Rick, el despertó confuso y preguntó

"¿Qué pasa?"

Young sonrió y dijo "parece que fue una falsa alarma"

"¿falsa alarma?"

Sammi le respondió "estaba una chica aquí contigo"

"¿una chica?"

"creo que era Minmei"

Rick tenía una mirada confusa y quiso levantarse pero su costado no se lo permitió

"tranquilo capitán, aun esta lastimado, daré ordenes para investigar quien dejo entrar a esa chica"

el doctor Young salió y Sammi le dijo enojada "¿Cómo fue posible que hiciera usted eso?"

"¿hacer que?" dijo adolorido

"estar con Minmei cuando tiene una relación con la capitana Hayes"

"¿relación?"

"le diré al almirante Gloval que estará de vuelta en dos días ¡buenas noches!"

Sammi salió azotando la puerta dejando a Rick confundido y pensando "¿Qué fue lo que ahora hice?"

La tormenta arreciaba y Lisa se comunicaba con Jack

"Teniente ¿delta 1 ha enviado el ultimo reporte?"

"ha enviado una alerta general, parece que un crucero se ha movido del desierto"

"¿Qué rumbo tomo?"

"parece que al oeste, creen que no van a interferir con nuestra misión"

"de todos modos hay que ser precavidos teniente, por cierto hemos llegado a la base y mi piloto me informa que la nevada parece que esta terminando"

"trataré de realizar un reconocimiento para que su nave pueda aterrizar"

"tenga cuidado, hay muchos agujeros que pueden estar cubiertos con nieve"

"¿esta preocupada por mi capitana?"

"Mas bien por sus hombres ¿Por qué usted es tan arrogante? Recuerde que la vida de ellos dependen de usted, no de mi"

"esta bien capitana, le informaré si es seguro aterrizar"

Terminó la comunicación y Lisa pensaba "se comporta igual que Rick cuando lo conocí ¡Oh Rick! Te extraño tanto"

Afuera, los veritech comenzaban a realizar una inspección del lugar

"teniente habla lobo 2 la pista esta cubierta de nieve y no se observa que tan mal esta"

"trataremos de usar las turbinas para despejar la nieve, que apoyen en la tarea los lobos 4 y 5, yo iré con lobo 3 para observar si no hay enemigos cerca"

"enterado"

Mientras tres naves se encargaban de la limpieza de la pista, Jack se aseguraba que estuviera libre el campo

"líder lobo habla delta 1"

"adelante delta 1"

"tiene suerte parece que la tormenta se va alejando, hemos estado observando el radar y parece que tiene el espacio libre, de ahora en adelante toda su transmisión será con la base Columbia"

"¿a que se debe el cambio?"

"nos coordinaremos con el satélite del comandante Breetai para vigilar la posición de los cruceros, dos escuadrones veritech seguirán al crucero que se ha desplazado por lo que nuestra comunicación directa se verá cortada, la retransmisión será por el canal antes señalado"

"enterado, informaré a la capitana Hayes del cambio"

Termino la transmisión y antes de informar a Lisa, Jack se comunicó con sus pilotos

"parece que la tormenta esta pasando, ¿Cómo va la limpieza de la pista?"

"en un 80 teniente, se ve que esta en buenas condiciones"

Luego se comunico con el piloto de la nave

"ojo de gato, aquí líder lobo"

"¿Qué sucede?"

"la pista esta limpia de nieve y en buenas condiciones para aterrizar"

"enterado"

Jack ordenó a su escuadrón aterrizar también y dio la orden de convertirse en battloid para continuar con la inspección.

En el desierto, las cosas se complicaban, lo que habían descubierto era un túnel a un depósito de agua, el cual estaba irradiado

"creo que era de una central nuclear señor" dijo uno de los soldados

"esto se complica cada vez mas" pensó Halen y dio la orden de descontaminar a todos los que estuvieron ahí y sellar el deposito, luego llamo a Khyron

"¿Qué pasa ahora Halen?"

"señor, lo que creíamos era el túnel de acceso a la base fue hacia un deposito de agua de desecho radiactivo"

"¿Qué harás ahora Halen? Esto significa un fracaso para ti y para nosotros, ahora estamos enfrascados en una búsqueda de algo que consideras que salve la misión"

"¿Qué haremos ahora señor? Estoy muy apenado con esto"

"será mejor que tengas razón con lo de los planos, ahora serás por lo mientras nuestro señuelo en lo que llevamos a cabo nuestra misión de captura"

"entiendo señor"

"será mejor que tengas razón Halen"

Khyron termino la comunicación dejando a Halen preocupado "necesito hacer otra exploración con el sonar, ¿Cómo pude fallar en esto?"

En el puente del SDF-1 el almirante Gloval hacía una llamada al hospital

"Doctor Young habla el almirante Gloval, la teniente Porter me informo del estado del capitán Hunter, pero es preciso que me diga si lo puede dar de alta mañana"

"es necesario aplicarle un estudio mas profundo, creemos que pueda tener una fractura oculta"

"¿podría ser posible que cuando termine el estudio pueda salir del hospital?"

"es usted muy obstinado almirante"

"tenemos escasez de pilotos y necesito al capitán por su experiencia"

"entiendo almirante, pero le aviso que si encontramos algo grave en el estudio no podrá salir"

"esta bien doctor, espero que ese estudio sea lo mas pronto posible"

Gloval terminó la llamada y pensaba "hasta ahora no ha habido nada con el escuadrón lobo y la operación se esta llevando bien, pero me preocupa el crucero que se desplazo"

Luego llamo a Vanessa "¿no ha llamado el comandante Breetai?"

"Ahora mismo ha localizado al objetivo y según los últimos datos ha virado al norte y sigue a nivel del mar"

"por eso no lo han detectado los radares de las bases Ángeles y Nuevo Pórtland, avise al comandante Sterling y a la teniente Parino que alisten al escuadrón negro y se dirijan a la base Columbia y dígale a Breetai que regrese a su posición original"

Vanessa dio las instrucciones y en la zona de despegue se emplazo al escuadrón negro para dirigirse a la base Columbia, en tanto en el puente Claudia pregunto al almirante

"si mando a Max y a Miriya como refuerzo para el escuadrón lobo ¿para que quiere al capitán Hunter señor?"

"el es el mas experimentado y quiero que esté en el desierto cuando tengamos que atacar a ese crucero que es el que tiene mas tropas, el otro se dirige al norte y eso supone que atacará al escuadrón lobo, por eso mandé al escuadrón negro"

"¿Cómo se habrán enterado?"

"creo que es posible que tengamos un espía por aquí, daré instrucciones para que se restrinja la entrada a zentraedis que no tengan labores cerca del centro de operaciones, los mandaremos al complejo industrial para vigilarlos mejor"

"esta bien almirante"

En la base Alaska la nave de reconocimiento aterrizó y desplegó una escalera, la puerta se abrió y salio Lisa, se quedo parada un momento observado el horizonte, la tormenta había cesado y el sol se ocultaba para dar paso a la noche boreal y el viento comenzaba a ser mas gélido, ella bajo y los recuerdo vinieron a su mente

"que día mas trágico fue aquel, mi padre subestimo la fuerza zentraedi y toda su fe estaba en el gran cañón, al final casi exterminan a toda la humanidad"

Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla

"si el me hubiera escuchado todavía estuviéramos aquí…"

El teniente Archer se le acerco interrumpiendo sus recuerdos "¿algún problema?"

"nada importante, ¿toda el área está libre?"

"completamente"

"bien comuníquese a delta 1 para…"

"¡se me olvido decirle!"

"¿sobre que?"

"ahora retransmitiremos por la base Columbia"

"¿se da cuenta de lo que pudo pasar por su olvido? ¿Qué tal si transmito que ya tenemos los planos? ¡Pudieron interceptar nuestro mensaje!"

"¡tranquila capitana! Fue solo un olvido"

"¡que nos pudo costar la misión! De ahora en adelante yo recibiré la comunicación, déme el libro de códigos"

Jack se lo dio de mala gana y le dijo "de ahora en adelante usted es la responsable de todos"

"esta bien, acepto la responsabilidad, por algo soy capitana, ahora si no le molesta teniente llame a sus hombres que bajaremos por lo que era el gran cañón".


	4. IV

**IV**

Las luces de la ciudad se reflejaban en el lago artificial donde se encontraba el SDF-1, Minmei las observaba con sus ojos inundados de lagrimas, ella se encontraba sentada sobre una banca del parque que tenia por vista el lago, se preguntaba porque había descuidado su amor por Rick

"si no fuera por Kyle" pensó,

Luego su pensamiento formo la imagen de Lisa "¿Qué le viste Rick? Ella es mayor que tú, ¡es una militar! No creo que sacrifiques tu vida por ella"

Después de pensar en esto, tomo una decisión y fue en busca de Kyle.

El crucero de Azonia había alcanzado el mar de Bering, su nave se poso en el glacial y envió un cíclope de reconocimiento

"¿algún movimiento Thalen?"

"negativo, todo esta desierto y con la temperatura baja"

"¿crees que debas ampliar el perímetro de búsqueda?"

"no sabemos donde esta esa base microniana, pero creo que debemos desplegar el radar infrarrojo, nos debe dar el rastro calórico de sus naves"

"¡bien pensado Thalen! Cuando tengas el rastro, te enviare un escuadrón"

Había terminado la comunicación con Thalen cuando el comandante Halen se comunico al crucero de Azonia

"¿Qué sucede Halen?"

"Khyron ha preguntado porque moviste tu nave"

"¿le explicaste tu plan?"

"¡lo hice! Pero ahora es apremiante que consigas esos planos"

"¿a que se debe tu urgencia Halen?"

"¡no hallamos la base del desierto! ¡Era un deposito de agua enterrado!"

"¿Qué hallaste que?"

"lo peor es que ya casi no tenemos protocultura y estamos expuestos a un ataque"

"Halen, me estas diciendo que no hallaste nada y aun así ¿quieres que continúes con esta misión?"

"Khyron fue en tu búsqueda"

Azonia se quedo en silencio por unos momentos y luego respondió "¿Cuándo se entero de esto?"

"hoy mismo, el cree que tal vez arruines la misión y por eso fue a buscarte"

"¿con que cree eso? ¡Pues va a ver quien es Azonia!"

Corto la comunicación de forma violenta y luego se dirigió a Thalen

"¿Cómo va la exploración?"

"hemos encontrado un rastro muy tenue comandante, el viento helado se ha encargado de borrarlo"

"Thalen, es preciso que seas mas rápido en la exploración, Khyron ya sabe de nosotros y es probable que también este en busca de esos planos"

"no se preocupe comandante, cuando el llegue hasta esta posición, nosotros estaremos de regreso al desierto"

La base Alaska se encontraba totalmente derruida y en lo que era el gran cañón ahora se encontraba lleno de desechos de guerra y nieve, el lugar donde se ubicaba la base de datos y archivos de lo que era la sociedad de la tierra unida antes de la guerra con los zentraedis estaba totalmente enterrada entre la nieve y los desechos, los battloids bajaban con mucha precaución y por la falta de luz utilizaban la visión nocturna, afuera, en la entrada del caños quedaron dos battloids en posición guardián y el ojo de gato, en espera de que se llevara a cabo la misión "Capitana, habla el piloto Smith"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"tengo el nuevo código para comunicarnos con la base Columbia ¿se lo doy al teniente Archer?"

"Negativo, lo he relevado de esa tarea, de ahora en adelante la comunicación la llevaré yo"

"enterado, daré esa instrucción a la base"

Lisa terminó la comunicación y se dirigió a Jack

"¿y bien teniente? ¿Cómo va la exploración?"

Jack se sentía muy raro al tener detrás de él a Lisa

"solo se ve basura y nieve ¿esta segura que este es el lugar?"

"afirmativo teniente pero como ve, tenemos que limpiar el lugar"

"¿y ya pensó como va a realizar la limpieza?"

"pensé que ya que traíamos estos veritechs y tienen turbinas, pues me dije, si limpiaron una pista porque no aquí"

Jack asintió y transmitió la orden "atención escuadrón, cambien a posición guardián y comiencen a utilizar los retropropulsores"

La labor de limpieza fue tardada ya que la nieve estaba muy dura y los desechos estorbaban a los veritechs

"¿Cuánto tiempo calcula para liberar esta zona?"

"en una hora mas estará esto limpio, eso sin contar que el túnel de acceso este libre"

"el tiempo es esencial teniente, entre mas nos tardemos, los zentraedis estarán mejor preparados"

"¡lo se!" dijo Jack ya disgustado

"le recuerdo que esta siguiendo ordenes y si no las cumple puedo arrestarlo"

"discúlpeme capitana pero esta operación ya esta haciéndose mas difícil y usted con tantas ordenes hace que la situación se ponga tensa"

La forma como le reclamo y se disculpo Jack hizo que Lisa pensara en Rick

"¡no es posible! Se parece tanto a Rick"

Se sorprendió de tal pensamiento y para quitar algo de tensión se dirigió a Jack "¿desde cuando esta en el ejercito?"

Jack se quedo en silencio unos momentos y luego hablo "estoy en el desde 1998, estuve en la guerra global hasta que cayo el que ahora fue el SDF-1, usted conoció al comandante Focker ¿no es así?"

Lisa asintió y Jack prosiguió "yo fui uno de los huérfanos de esa terrible guerra pero cuando tuve la edad suficiente conocí a Focker"

Cuando escucho esa parte de su vida Lisa pensó "igual que Rick, cuando su padre murió, el busco cobijo en la figura de Roy, lo consideraba su hermano"

Jack continuo "la guerra fue muy dura, supongo que usted estaba muy chica en ese tiempo"

"se equivoca, se todo lo de la guerra pero en ese momento estaba en la academia"

"me lo imagino, ya veo porque es así"

Lisa sintió muy dura esa crítica pero le dijo que prosiguiera mientras observaba que la capa de hielo comenzaba a bajar

"en ese momento solicitaban reclutas y me aliste, Focker me observó detenidamente cuando me realizaba la entrevista y me dijo que ya me había visto en alguna ocasión"

En ese momento uno de los pilotos llamo "teniente, el deshielo que provocamos hace que este aumentando el nivel del agua"

"¿Qué tanto ha subido?" pregunto Lisa

"cubre la mitad del acceso que usted nos ha señalado que libráramos del hielo"

"detengan las maniobras, teniente, ordene a uno de sus hombres que inspeccione el acceso, parece que lo hemos liberado de la nieve, aunque creo que nos mojaremos los pies un poco"

Jack ordeno a lobo 2 a inspeccionar el túnel

"utilice el radar infrarrojo para evitar sorpresas"

Fue la indicación y el veritch en posición guardián se introdujo por el acceso.

Habían pasado muchas horas desde que Lisa había salido hacía la base Alaska y Rick, después del incidente y de la inesperada visita de Sammi, no pudo dormir y el amanecer lo sorprendió meditando sobre esto

"¿Por qué Sammi me dijo que estoy saliendo con Lisa? ¿Cómo? Hasta ahora no le he dicho nada y luego la repentina aparición de Minmei ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí en la noche?"

En eso estaba cuando la enfermera apareció para tomar los datos de el y se sorprendió de verlo despierto

"¡pensé que todavía estaba durmiendo!"

"tuve una noche algo agitada"

"entonces es cierto que estuvo una chica aquí anoche"

"¡no se burle!"

"no es eso" dijo entre risas "nadie supo quien la dejo entrar, el doctor ordeno investigar porque estaba aquí"

Rick cambio el tema "¿Cuándo podré salir de aquí?"

"hoy le realizaremos el último estudio, si sale bien, entonces lo daremos de alta"

"¿Por qué no me lo realizan de una vez?"

"el técnico llegará hasta las ocho, pero mejor se relaja mientras llega el momento"

La enfermera salió y Rick tomo el teléfono y se comunico a la base

"quisiera hablar con el comandante Sterling, habla el capitán Hunter"

"lo siento capitán pero el comandante esta en una misión"

"¿esta de patrullaje?"

"no puedo informarle de eso capitán"

"esta bien, no se preocupe"

Las horas pasaron lentas mientras esperaba para que le hicieran el estudio, cuando faltaban 10 minutos para las ocho, llegaron unos camilleros y lo prepararon, se dirigieron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala de resonancia, tardo algún tiempo para realizar el estudio y después fue devuelto a su cuarto mientras se procesaban los resultados, mientras estuvo ahí, pensaba en los planes inmediatos que haría

"le pediré al almirante que me asigne para la base Alaska y mientras lo autoriza le daré la sorpresa a Lisa, no me había dado cuenta de cuanto la extraño"

En el atlántico Khyron estaba furioso por la enorme vuelta que estaba dando para llegar al norte "¿te das cuenta Gray de lo que has hecho? Hemos estado viajando por varias horas y apenas estamos llegando al norte"

"pero señor, era necesario hacerlo de esta manera, de otra forma, ya nos hubieran detectado los micronianos"

Khyron se tranquilizo un poco y le dijo "¿Cuánto falta para pasar los glaciares?"

"en tres horas lo haremos señor"

"¿hay alguna señal del crucero de Azonia?"

"negativo mi lord"

"avíseme cuando la localicen"

Khyron pensaba en todas las posibilidades, creía que tal vez lo de la base fue un invento de aquellos que había rescatado casi moribundos del desierto y en su delirio lo habían imaginado todo, por otro lado, lo de la información también pudiera ser cierta, ahora estaba jugándose la fuente de energía que lo libraría de quedarse para siempre en la tierra e ir en busca de los maestros de la robotecnia

"solo espero que sea verdad lo de la base, sino todas nuestras esperanzas para irnos de este asqueroso planeta serán vanas"

Rick recibió la noticia de que ya podía salir del hospital y rápidamente quiso irse de ahí, pero al llegar a la salida un oficial ya lo estaba esperando

"me da gusto verlo tan repuesto capitán, pero tendrá que acompañarme, el almirante Gloval lo esta esperando"

Rick asintió subieron al vehiculo, mientras se dirigía al SDF-1 Rick pensaba en todo lo que le quería decir pero también le intrigaba el hecho de que supiera que lo habían dado de alta del hospital

"¿no sabe para que me requiere el almirante?"

"negativo, se me ordeno pasar por usted y llevarlo directamente con el"

"pues hay mucho misterio, ¿sabe algo de la capitana Hayes?"

"tendrá que preguntárselo al almirante, no hay información al respecto"

Decepcionado, Rick dirigió su vista hacia el ya cercano SDF-1 esperando saber lo que le tenía preparado el almirante Gloval.

La tormenta había alcanzado a la base Columbia cuando llegó el escuadrón de Max, los veritech aterrizaron y Max, junto con su esposa bajaron y fueron a reportarse con el comandante de la base "¡bienvenido a la base Columbia comandante Sterling! Permítame presentarme, soy el comandante Takeda y esta es la última base de avanzada"

"muchas gracias comandante, le presento a la comandante Miriya Parino quien es la segunda al mando del escuadrón"

"encantado de conocerla Comandante Parino, ahora síganme, le daré los pormenores de la misión"

los tres se dirigieron a una confortable y caliente sala dentro de la base, mando a servir chocolate caliente y café con brandy por si deseaban entrar mas rápido en calor, Max y Miriya optaron por el chocolate mientras Takeda prefirió el café con brandy, ya instalados, Takeda dijo "delta 1 nos ha enviado un nuevo código de transmisión, nosotros seremos los oídos y la voz de ellos mientras se realice la misión en la base Alaska, hemos enviado hace una hora ese código y parece que ya hay problemas allá"

"¿Qué clase de problemas?" pregunto Max

"parece que hubo una insubordinación y la capitana Hayes ha tomado el mando general, ahora parece que ella coordina toda la operación"

"¿de casualidad usted conoce al teniente Jack Archer?"

"¿Qué si lo conozco? El era un mercenario durante la guerra global, es una maquina de guerra, pero odia a los oficiales aunque el sea uno de ellos, hasta hace poco derribaron su nave, estuvo bajo las ordenes de Maitroff en la zona noroeste, peleando contra los rebeldes zentraedis, parece que el esta en esta misión ¿verdad?"

Max asintió y Takeda pregunto "¿Por qué el capitán Hunter no estuvo a cargo ahora? Es el mejor piloto que tenemos ahora"

"desgraciadamente, lo derribaron hace tres días y esta convaleciente en el hospital"

"pensé que eran rumores pero si fue cierto, es lo que admiro de el, siempre están primero sus hombres, el sale siempre al ultimo"

Max y Miriya sonrieron y luego Max pregunto "¿Qué saben del crucero zentraedi?"

"solo recibimos informes de Delta 1, parece que esta en la zona glacial, todavía lejos de la base Alaska, y si los informes de Gloval son ciertos, van por esos planos"

"por eso hemos venido nosotros, trataremos de vigilar a ese crucero para evitar que los tomen"

"entonces le diré a mis pilotos que se preparen para que salgan cuando ustedes despeguen"

Max y Miriya se dirigieron a su escuadrón mientras Takeda alertaba a sus pilotos para una ofensiva en el círculo polar.

Minmei estuvo buscando a Kyle pero no halló por ningún lado y ya casi amanecía cuando se dirigió al hotel

"¡estoy tan cansada! ¿Dónde se habrá metido Kyle? Me dijo que me esperaría afuera del hospital"

Subió a su cuarto y cuando entró vio en su cama una nota:

_Querida Min:_

_Cuando leas esta nota ya me habré ido para siempre de tu lado, no puedo soportar verte en brazos de otro, en especial de Hunter, me puse a pensar que tal vez tengas razón en eso de que vivimos una vida vacía y triste sin poder haber cumplido nuestros sueños, tal vez regrese, pero mientras trataré de reflexionar sobre nuestro futuro y piensa que tal vez tu amor por Rick sea solo una obsesión, recuerda que siempre te agradó mucho el glamour y el ser admirada por los demás y que si decides hacer tu vida a lado de el, no te vaya a pesar mucho esa decisión._

_Pero de una cosa si estoy seguro y te digo que te amo y siempre te amaré_

_Adiós_

_Kyle_

La nota resbalo de sus manos y las lágrimas brotaron incontenibles "¡Kyle! ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?"

En el puente del SDF-1 el almirante Gloval estaba pensando en la situación que se le presentaba, los últimos reportes le indicaba que la misión en la base Alaska se tornaba mas difícil, no sabia la posición del crucero zentraedi y al parecer había una disputa de mandos entre Lisa y Jack, Max ya había arribado a la base Columbia y eso parecía darle cierta tranquilidad, pero no había contado con las tormentas de nieve, empezaba ya el invierno y Alaska se sumiría en una oscuridad total, mientras pensaba en esa situación, no tenia otra opción mas que mandar a Rick al desierto para vigilar al segundo crucero, el era uno de los mejores pilotos y ahora estaba esperándolo para darle esas ordenes, en eso estaba cuando llego Rick al puente

"capitán Hunter reportándose señor"

"¿Cómo esta capitán?"

"me siento perfectamente señor, pero ¿como supo que saldría hoy?"

"le necesito urgentemente, hable con el doctor Young quien era el que llevaba su caso, me reporto su estado y solo hay un pequeño detalle"

"¿Cuál es señor?"

"su estudio reveló que tiene dos costillas con fisuras pero no están fracturadas, por eso le prescribió analgésicos y mucha mesura"

"créame señor que estoy bien, puedo encargarme de la misión en la base…"

"de eso precisamente le voy a hablar, ayer envié a una misión a la capitana Hayes, como usted sabe, ella conoce muy bien la base Alaska y podrá hallar de forma rápida el objetivo, ahora la misión se ha vuelto peligrosa, hemos estado vigilando durante estos tres días que estuvo en el hospital, a dos cruceros zentraedis, parece que han hallado algo en el desierto"

Rick se sentía confuso ante lo que decía el almirante

"tenemos la certeza que están buscando una base subterránea de nosotros, pero para comprobarlo, necesitamos los planos de las bases que había antes de la guerra con los zentraedis, por eso envié a la capitana Hayes a ese lugar"

"comprendo señor"

"bueno, a las dos horas que se fue la misión, uno de los cruceros se movió y parece que va persiguiendo al grupo de la capitana Hayes, ahora sabemos que esta ya en el circulo polar pero no sabemos en donde, es ahí donde se va a involucrar usted"

"era eso lo que le quería pedir, ahora si voy a Alaska, yo…"

"¡de ninguna manera capitán!"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"parece que no entendió"

"francamente no almirante"

"el comandante Sterling esta ahora en la base Columbia, muy cerca de Alaska, pero ya ha empezado la noche boreal, ahora, usted y su escuadrón, irán al desierto a vigilar al otro crucero para que el satélite de Breetai se mueva y pueda ayudar al comandante Sterling a localizar la nave que nos preocupa en ese momento"

"pero almirante yo…"

"es todo capitán, son sus ordenes y espero que en veinte minutos este dirigiéndose al desierto"

"esta bien almirante"

Rick se dirigía a la salida del puente cuando el almirante lo llamo

"solo una cosa mas capitán, no se preocupe por la capitana Hayes, esta en buenas manos"

Rick salió y en el pasillo pensó "¿realmente lo está?"

En la base Alaska, lobo dos regresaba con el reporte

"el camino esta libre teniente, con algo de agua, pero hay una puerta que bloquea el acceso"

"no se preocupe teniente, esa puerta la abriremos con un disparo de su arma reflex" dijo Lisa

"enterado lobo dos, regrese y elimine la puerta"

Jack dio la orden y luego se dirigió a Lisa "bueno capitana, estamos en su terreno"

"será mejor bajar para entrar al lugar, su nave no cabría por el acceso"

Jack asintió y ordeno a los pilotos estar alerta por si la situación se complicaba, Jack hizo aterrizar su nave y bajo al acceso para inspeccionar el lugar mientras Lisa esperaba dentro de la nave "¿algún problema teniente?"

"ninguno, puede bajar con seguridad"

Lisa comenzó a bajar y Jack fue en su ayuda, cuando toco sus manos y su cintura se sintió extraño y se preguntó "¿Qué se sentirá abrazarla?"

La voz de Lisa lo saco de sus pensamientos

"¿podría soltarme teniente? Ya estoy abajo"

Jack le contesto ruborizado "¡oh! Si, lo siento"

Rápidamente se separo de ella y para ocultar su turbación fue en busca de una linterna, Lisa se dio cuenta de ello pero no comento nada y se dirigió al acceso

"¡espere capitana! Ahora llevo la linterna"

Jack prendió la linterna y dirigió el haz de luz hacia el interior del cuarto que iban a explorar

"va a ser un poco difícil buscar esos planos, cuando disparo el gran cañón en aquella ocasión, provoco un movimiento de tierra, eso explica que varios de los archiveros estén volcados"

"encenderé las luces del veritech para tener mejor visión"

Se encendieron las luces de la nave pero la iluminación era aun deficiente

"¿Por qué mejor nos ponemos los lentes de visión nocturna?"

El piloto fue por ellos y apago las luces de la nave para evitar destellos incómodos a sus ojos "¿Dónde guardaban los mapas?"

"no buscaremos mapas, sino un disco, solo espero que no se haya dañado, todo se ve muy mal aquí"

Lisa se dio cuenta que el agua del deshielo se comenzaba a meter al cuarto y eso les podía dificultar la búsqueda

"teniente, traiga al piloto Smith, el tiene los códigos de acceso a los discos, creo que nos servirá para buscar el objetivo"

Jack corrió hacia la nave y salió a la superficie por Smith mientras Lisa pensaba en la estrategia a seguir para conseguir los planos.

Azonia esperaba impaciente el informe de Thalen cuando le llamaron del cuarto de maquinas

"comandante, los niveles de protocultura están muy bajos, no creo que la nave pueda hacer maniobras de batalla"

"traten de desactivar los sistemas auxiliares"

"pero también desactivaríamos el sistema de calefacción, ¡nos congelaremos!"

"¡siga las ordenes soldado! Es mas importante la misión que sus quejas, ahora desactive esos sistemas auxiliares"

Luego se dirigió a uno de los oficiales "distribuya los trajes térmicos, necesitamos ahorrar toda la protocultura que tengamos o de lo contrario de nada habrá servido llegara hasta este punto"

"enterado comandante"

el oficial transmitió la orden a toda la nave y en cuestión de minutos, toda la energía de la nave se fue extinguiendo quedando solo iluminada la zona de mando, ahora lo que temía toda la tripulación era morir congelados sin haber peleado aun, cosa que no pasaba desapercibida para Azonia mientras pensaba "¿Dónde estarás Thalen? ¿Habremos errado en buscar la posición y no estarán aquí los micronianos?"

Muy lejos de ahí, en la zona de despegue del SDF-1, Rick preparaba su nave cuando se acerco Claudia

"hola Rick"

"¡Claudia! ¡Que gusto me da verte!"

"¿Cómo has estado?"

"¡estoy bien! Ya hasta me asignaron una nueva misión" dijo Rick dirigiéndose a abordar su nave, empezaba a subir la escalinata, pero de repente cambió de opinión y regresó a donde estaba Claudia

"¡demonios! No me siento bien"

"¿llamo al medico?"

"no Claudia, no soporto irme a esta misión, sabes a lo que me refiero ¿verdad?"

"no se podía hacer otra cosa, estabas en el hospital y la situación lo ameritaba"

"¿Por qué siempre que quiero estar con ella todo sale mal?"

"no entiendo"

"creo que la he lastimado mucho, la ultima fue cuando Minmei estuvo en el hospital"

"¿Eso te molesta?"

"no, lo que me molesta es no saber que le dije cuando estábamos en el bar"

Claudia sabia de lo que estaba hablando Rick y le preguntó "¿de veras no sabes que fue lo que le dijiste esa noche?"

Rick volteo a verla con una mirada de cansancio "la única vez que he podido hablar con ella fue cuando se dirigía a la base Alaska y no hablamos nada de esa noche y de aquella vez solo recuerdo que aposte a tomarme siete vasos de whisky seguidos"

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"era mi 'bautizo' por ser capitán"

"y no te acuerdas de que Lisa llego a buscarte"

"eso me lo contó Max, pero siempre que llegaba al punto de saber que había pasado entre Lisa y yo pasaba cualquier cosa"

"ya entiendo, será mejor que lo sepas, no por tu amigo Max, sino por mi"

"¿en serio?"

"¿Qué tanto aprecias a Lisa?"

La pregunta hizo que Rick no contestara de momento y Claudia le dijo "¡lo sabia!"

"¿saber que?"

"¡que la amas!"

Rick se sonrojo y le dijo "¡si, la amo! Pero…"

"¿pero que?"

"¿Qué pasara con Minmei?"

En eso el jefe de pista llamo a Rick "¡capitán! El almirante Gloval pregunta que si ya esta listo para despegar"

"¡en un minuto!"

Rick volteo hacia Claudia y le pregunto "¿Qué le dije a Lisa?"

"¡que la amas tonto!"

El jefe insistió "¡la nave ya esta lista!"

Rick se puso su casco y le dijo a Claudia "solo dile que lo que le de aquella noche es cierto y que espero me perdone todas las veces que la he lastimado"

Claudia le tomo la mano y le dijo "no te preocupes, le daré tu mensaje"

Rick echo a corre a su nave y Claudia le grito "¡regresa sano y salvo!"

Rick hizo un ademán con la mano diciéndole que no se preocupara, el veritech despego y se dirigió rumbo al desierto.


	5. V

**V**

La nave de Khyron había llegado cerca de la base Alaska pero la tormenta le impedía observar el área

"¿Cuál es el reporte Gray?"

"parece que estamos en lugar correcto"

"el clima es pésimo"

"Desde que llegamos a este lugar empezó la tormenta"

"de todos modos, no podemos hacer nada, sugiero que enciendas el radar infrarrojo, podremos ver el rastro calórico de lo que se encuentre aquí y veremos si es Azonia o los micronianos"

Gray puso en marcha el radar mientras la nave se posaba en tierra, Khyron se puso un traje térmico y salio a observar, a pesar que llevaba el traje sintió que el frío lo traspasaba, uno de sus oficiales estaba al lado de el

"este viento es mas fuerte y mas frío que el que tuvimos cuando conquistamos el planeta H27E"

"pero la diferencia mi lord es que allá había día y noche y aquí la oscuridad es total"

"entremos a la nave, de nada sirve estar afuera sin saber que hacer"

Khyron y su oficial se introdujeron a la nave a esperar una señal en el radar para ponerse a ejecutar su misión.

No lejos de ahí, en el túnel del gran cañón, Jack llevaba a Smith con una computadora portátil que contenía todos los códigos que se pudieron salvar después de la guerra con Dolza

"¿Quién resguarda este aparato?" preguntó Jack

"cada base tiene el suyo, de vez en cuando se encuentran archivos codificados en disco que nos pueden servir para mejorar los planes de reconstrucción"

"pero tu eres piloto del ojo de gato"

"pero también soy el oficial de operación de sistemas, siempre que hay una misión para la capitana Hayes de este tipo, voy con ella"

"entiendo, por eso ella pidió que bajaras"

"debió encontrar los discos"

"no creo que haya encontrado los discos, entré a ese lugar y ahí hay miles de discos"

Smith sonrió y le comentó "tal vez haya miles, pero también tienen un código que los clasifica"

"no creo que sea fácil, estamos usando visión nocturna y todo se ve igual"

"por eso también llevamos esto"

"parece una lámpara para verificar documentos oficiales"

"así es, también los discos tienen una marca que nos permite verificar que es lo que contiene"

La nave llego al acceso y Jack le dijo "entraremos a este lugar y luego bajaremos, solo que te mojaras los pies"

"Mas bien medio cuerpo"

Jack no se había dado cuenta que el deshielo provocado había subido su nivel y pensó "el deshielo debió liberar los desechos y se están yendo al fondo, lo que provoca que suba el nivel del agua"

luego se dirigió a Smith "tendremos que trabajar muy rápido, de lo contrario, el nivel del agua subirá y tendremos que desalojar el lugar"

"no te preocupes, las marcas deben estar en cada caja de los archivos"

"eso se lo dirás a la capitana, quien ahí viene"

Lisa casi nadaba cuando salió a ayudar a bajar el equipo de Smith

"tendremos que apurarnos teniente, ha subido demasiado aprisa el agua y he logrado salvar algunas cajas de que se mojen"

"esta bien, lo haremos rápido"

Cuando Smith se sumergió en el agua, sintió que el traje térmico no le servía de nada y Jack le pregunto medio en broma "¿no esta buena el agua? Vea a la capitana, hasta parece que esta en su elemento"

Smith no sabía si reclamar o reír ya que le castañeaban los dientes por el frío y trato de caminar lo más rápido que pudo para verificar las cajas que Lisa tenia sobre una consola que estaba elevada sobre el nivel del agua

"¿no siente frío capitana?"

Preguntó Smith con los dientes castañeándoles Lisa solo sonrío y dijo "debemos apurarnos o de lo contrario nos congelaremos"

Pero dentro de ella pensaba "¡cielos! ¡Me estoy congelando! Desearía estar en este momento en el hospital con Rick"

Por otro lado Jack, quien también sentía el intenso frío, trataba de salvar el máximo de cajas, mientras Smith, con su lámpara verificaba las marcas, el nivel del agua subía y lo peor de la situación es que ya se estaba volviendo a congelar

"¿Dónde demonios estarán esos discos?" exclamo Jack ya enojado y temblando, luego volteo a ver a Lisa

"¿se siente bien?"

"solo un poco de frío, sigamos buscando"

En la mente de Jack se activó la voz de alerta "esta muy tranquila pero muy pálida, será mejor medirle la temperatura corporal"

Se dirigió a la nave y saco el equipo medico, luego fue con Lisa y le dijo "tendrá que disculparme capitana pero creo que esta en estado de shock"

"¿Qué esta diciendo teniente? Estoy bien, ¡es más! No siento nada de frío"

"solo será un momento, déjeme tomarle la temperatura"

"¡oh que fastidio!"

Jack tomó el termómetro y se lo introdujo por un oído, luego de unos segundos, lo saco y observo la lectura

"será mejor que salgamos de aquí"

"¿Qué te pasa? ¡De ninguna manera! Yo estoy al mando y si quiero puedo arrestarte por insubordinación"

En ese momento cuando quiso dirigirse con Smith cayo desmayada en el agua

Jack se dirigió a Smith "¡ayúdame con la capitana!, tiene síntomas de hipotermia"

Smith dejo de hacer su trabajo y rápidamente tomo una frazada del equipo medico y envolvieron a Lisa en ella

"¡esta muy mojada! La frazada no servirá de nada"

"tenemos que sacarla de aquí y dirigirnos a la base Columbia para que la atiendan"

"¿y quien se hará cargo de la misión?"

Ambos hombres temblando de frío pensaban en que hacer, mientras Lisa se quedaba peligrosamente dormida y el agua continuaba congelándose, Jack le dijo "asumo la responsabilidad, lleva a la capitana lo mas rápido posible a la base, si no, morirá congelada, solo enséñame como buscar las marcas y dime el código para abrir el disco".

El viaje del escuadrón skull llevaba más de dos horas y solo observaban las grandes extensiones del desierto

"capitán, habla el teniente Shawn"

"¿Qué sucede teniente?"

"llevamos mas de dos horas de vuelo y solo vemos el desierto"

"si me quiere decir que nos hemos perdido, se equivoca, solo falta como media hora, según el mapa, estamos a pocas millas de nuestro objetivo"

"enterado capitán, solo una cosa mas"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿no cree que nos puedan detectar si volamos a esta altura?"

"ya lo había pensado, estuve observando el mapa y hay una ciudad que están reconstruyendo, parece que se llama Nueva Esperanza"

"¿una ciudad? ¿No cree que ellos debieron haber reportado la incursión de rebeldes señor?"

"a mi también me parece raro, pero tal vez los rebeldes hicieron como vamos a hacer nosotros, volar a baja altura"

"ya entiendo"

"en unos minutos me comunicare a la base de Nueva Esperanza, desde ahí pondremos nuestro sitio de observación y mantendremos vigilados a los zentraedis"

"enterado capitán"

Rick cortó la comunicación y observo el mapa

"Shawn tiene razón ¿como demonios no se enteraron de la presencia zentraedi? ¡Están a pocos kilómetros del lugar! Solo que hayan evadido el radar volando a baja altura, bueno, cuando lleguemos allá saldremos de dudas".

La luz del sol se filtraba entre las ramas de los árboles y Lisa esperaba sentada a un lado de ellos,

"se ha tardado ¿Qué lo habrá demorado?"

La brisa veraniega levantaba su cabello, ella tenia la esperanza de ver a su amado y al fin éste apareció

"¡Karl! Pensé que no ibas a venir"

"no podía irme sin despedirme de ti"

"¡no te vayas! Quiero que estés a mi lado"

"lo haría, pero tu padre no lo permitiría"

"¡tengo una idea! Me enlistaré y me prepararé lo mejor que pueda para poder estar contigo"

"no creo que sea buena idea"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque alguien mas importante que yo te espera"

"¿me espera?"

"yo ya no estaré mas contigo"

La figura de Kart se empezó a desvanecer y apareció la imagen de Rick

"he venido a salvarte"

"¡Rick! ¿Qué haces aquí? debes irte ahora mismo"

"¡no lo haré! Te amo demasiado para abandonarte"

El paisaje comenzó a cambiar y una ráfaga de viento helado la hizo estremecerse

"¡tu no me amas! Siempre que tienes oportunidad te vas con la señorita Macross"

"¡Lisa! No tienes porque decirme eso, el tiempo no esta a nuestro favor"

El viento se hacía más frío y ella comenzaba a temblar, de repente comenzó a caer una fuerte nevada que le enceguecía los ojos y el viento era ensordecedor

"¡Rick, no te escucho!"

La nieve le impedía verlo y parecía que le hablaba pero cada vez iba desapareciendo más rápido

"¡Rick! ¡Si te amo! Pero por favor vuelve a mi lado"

Solo escuchaba el viento y alguien le hablo detrás de ella

"será mejor salir de aquí"

"¿de que hablas? ¿Quién eres tu?"

"soy Jack, y he venido a salvarte"

"¿tu? Pero… ¿Cómo saliste de la base?"

"no hemos salido, todavía estamos aquí"

El paisaje cambió y se encontró en el cuarto de archivo, ya no tenia frío y solo sentía una pesadez en sus ojos

"quisiera descansar…"

Dicho esto solo observó una oscuridad total y cayó inconciente.

Jack trataba de acomodar a Lisa en el asiento trasero del veritech

"toma su pulso Smith"

El piloto tomo la muñeca de Lisa y le dijo "casi no se siente y es preocupante, ahora ¿estas seguro de que me lleve tu nave?"

"es necesario, el ojo de gato es muy lento"

"esta bien, entonces pásame la computadora y te enseñare las insignias para los discos con planos"

Jack se dio cuenta que también para el ya era peligroso pues ya no sentía los pies y fue por la computadora, el solo sentir el agua le estremecía los músculos del cuerpo

"¿no crees que será mejor que subamos todos y después planeemos otra estrategia?" dijo Smith

"no hay tiempo, es nuestro deber y vamos a lograrlo"

"pero ya también te ves mal"

"¡es una orden! Ahora llama a Adams del lobo dos y que se prepare a escoltarte a la base Columbia"

"si lo logras ¿podrás pilotar el ojo de gato?"

"solo llama a Emersson y dile que baje conmigo, ahora muévete que la vida de la capitana ya peligra mas de la cuenta"

Smith cerró la nave y despego hacia la superficie, Jack trataba de no pensar en meterse al agua

"si se congelara mas rápido" pensó cuando entraron sus pies rompiendo la delgada capa de hielo

Luego se dirigió a las cajas de discos que había rescatado Lisa y con la lámpara se dispuso a buscar los planos, por otro lado, Smith emergió y los pilotos de escuadrón vieron que no era Jack el que pilotaba la nave líder

"¿Qué paso Smith?"

"el teniente se quedo abajo buscando los planos, me dijo que bajara Emersson y que Adams me escoltara a la base Columbia, la capitana presenta hipotermia y es necesario llevárnosla lo mas rápido posible"

"¿te llevarás el ojo de gato?"

"el teniente me dijo que me llevara al lobo 1"

"¡pues que esperamos! Es una emergencia"

Adams saltó a su nave y le indico a Smith que ya despegará, las naves salieron cuando comenzaba de nuevo a nevar dejando una estela incandescente que captó el radar de Thalen

"¡los tenemos!" exclamó y de inmediato se comunico con Azonia, a pocos kilómetros de ahí, el radar de Khyron capto también a las dos naves que habían salido

"mi lord, ya localizamos la base"

"¡perfecto! Dejemos la nave aquí y que salgan los battlepods para el ataque"

La nevada comenzaba a intensificarse cuando las naves del escuadrón negro y rojo comenzaban a elevarse, Max se comunico con Takeda

"comandante, tan pronto lleguemos a la base le enviare la señal para que envié a los demás escuadrones para el ataque"

"enterado comandante Sterling, en este momento recibimos los informas de Breetai indicándonos que hay un crucero cerca de la base y otro a 60 kilómetros, en el mar de Bering"

"¿Qué dice usted? ¿Dos cruceros cerca de ahí?"

"es lo que informa el satélite fabrica, ¿cree que podremos con dos cruceros?"

Max no contesto de momento y pensaba "¡demonios! Con dos cruceros nos harán pedazos, a menos que les hagamos consumir toda su protocultura"

Luego contesto a Takeda "informe a Delta 1 del descubrimiento de Breetai, necesitaremos todos sus veritechs para el ataque, solo espero que la misión del ojo de gato no se haya comprometido demasiado"

"entonces eso confirma lo que usted me dijo, que saben de la existencia de esos planos y harán todo lo posible por obtenerlos, bien comandante, le enviaré toda la fuerza que tengo y que tenga suerte"

Terminaron la comunicación y Max se comunico con Miriya

"Mir, tengo malas noticias, hay dos cruceros en Alaska y uno de ellos es el mas peligroso"

"¿Qué vamos a hacer entonces? No tenemos la fuerza suficiente para derrotarlos"

"Takeda me enviará toda su fuerza disponible… ¡espera! Recibo una señal extraña"

"ordenare a todas las naves a prepararse para el ataque"

Max recibía en su pantalla el mensaje "a cualquier fuerza terrestre, les hablo por el código bravo, tengo un águila en picada, solicito permiso para aterrizar de emergencia"

"identifíquese inmediatamente o se le derribará"

"habla lobo 1 de la base Alaska, me acompaña lobo 2 de escolta"

"enterado, enviaré a dos naves para protección"

Max apenas terminaba la comunicación cuando recibió la llamada de alerta del líder del escuadrón rojo

"¡atención comandante! Se aproximan naves por el cuadrante norte a gran velocidad"

"enterado líder rojo, prepare a armar sus naves"

Luego se dirigió a dos pilotos de su escuadrón

"tenemos un código bravo con águila en picada, negro 5 y 6 se encargarán de protegerlos, posiblemente piensan que tienen el paquete"

"enterado" dijeron ambos pilotos y salieron de la formación para acompañar a Smith y Adams que ya se encontraban en la ruta de vuelo.

La nave de Azonia se veía lúgubre y los soldados zentraedis trataban de permanecer muy juntos para no perder calor, los tableros de los controles presentaban una ligera escarcha y que hacia que reflejara las luces de emergencia con destellos, Azonia sentía el descontento de su gente pero ella no podía darse el lujo de desperdiciar protocultura, fue cuando recibió la llamada de Thalen

"comandante he hallado la posición de los micronianos, le enviaré las coordinas para preparar el ataque"

"¡bien hecho Thalen! Te has ganado tu escuadrón, te lo enviaré inmediatamente"

Thalen solo tuvo una sonrisa para responder y termino la comunicación, luego Azonia se dirigió a su oficial de comunicaciones

"abre el micrófono para comunicarme con todos"

El oficial, quien estaba ya entumecido del frío, sintió el dolor en sus dedos al manipular la consola de controles

"listo señora"

Azonia tomo el micrófono y les dijo "¡atención zentraedis! Ha llegado la hora de la batalla, nuestro objetivo esta a solo 60 kilómetros de aquí, se que les he hecho pasar estas dificultades pero recuerden que son soldados y solo fueron hechos para guerrear, no para quejarse, ¡demuestren su valor zentraedis! ¡Tomen sus armas y sus naves y vayamos al ataque! ¡Que ganen todas las batallas!"

Por toda la nave se escucho un gran grito de guerra y los pasillos de la nave se congestionaron de los soldados que estaban tensos por el clamor de batalla, inmediatamente despegaron varios battlepods, quienes recibieron la instrucción de no atacar hasta que su nuevo comandante Thalen les diera la orden, después de esta acción, Azonia ordeno poner a toda marcha al crucero y se dirigió a la base Alaska.

Rick trataba de comunicarse con la base de Nueva Esperanza pero nadie le contestaba

"¿Qué pasará con el sistema?"

Luego se dirigió a Shawn "creo que hay problemas con la base, no hay nadie que responda, será mejor bajar y preparar una estrategia"

"¿cree que haya pasado algo malo allá capitán?"

"eso temo, bajemos y veremos que hacer"

Los veritech pasaron a posición guardián y aterrizaron sobre una colina, todos los pilotos bajaron y esperaron la decisión de Rick

"bien pilotos, no hay respuesta de la base Nueva Esperanza, mientras ustedes bajaban, subí a esa colina y pude observar la ciudad, pero hay un detalle que no me gusto, la ciudad es completamente zentraedi"

"¿Qué haremos entonces?" dijo uno de los pilotos

"lo mas seguro es que no haya ninguna fuerza terrestre de apoyo, nosotros solo somos un escuadrón y la base mas cercana esta a 500 kilómetros de aquí"

"¿Qué hay del crucero del desierto?"

"sigue ahí y parece que han comenzado una nueva perforación, pero esa información fue enviada antes de que Breetai se trasladara al norte, y eso fue ayer, no sabemos que ha pasado con ese crucero"

"¿Qué sugiere que hagamos?"

"por lo pronto me comunicare al SDF-1 y veré que opciones tenemos"

Rick les dio un descanso mientras se comunicaba al SDF-1.

Los primero cohetes reflex comenzaron a explotar rompiendo la formación de los veritech, Max dio la alerta general y se prepararon para contraatacar

"¡bien muchachos! Ataquen y protejan a los lobos, parece que van tras ellos"

Mientras en el lobo 1 Smith trataba de observar los signos vitales de Lisa

"¡pero que demo…!" exclamó viendo la pantalla de seguimiento, inmediatamente se comunico con Max

"comandante el águila esta a punto de caer, ¿cuánto falta para llegar a la base?"

Max comprendía lo que quería decir eso y preguntó

"¿Cuál es la marca del águila?"

"marca 1, prioridad oficial"

Max pensó "¡Lisa!" y de inmediato le dijo a Miriya "toma el mando de los escuadrones, asumiré el alfa 1 de máxima prioridad"

"¿que pasa Max?"

"el águila es marca 1"

"¡no es posible!"

"tendré que guiar esa nave y librarla del ataque enemigo"

"ten cuidado amor y por favor también llévala a salvo, no se lo que sucedería si Rick se entera de este grave hecho"

"Mantente alerta, mientras eso déjamelo a mi ¡regreso pronto!"

Smith hacía mucho que no operaba un veritech, aunque se parecía a los valkiria, pues había entrenado en ese tipo de naves, no tenían nada en común en cuanto al armamento

"¡eso me pasa por no actualizarme y solo dedicarme a las computadoras!"

Volteaba de vez en vez para observar como Lisa se ponía más pálida, cada segundo contaba para ella, a pesar que la nave tenia calefacción, no le bastaba para subir la temperatura corporal, había pasado demasiado tiempo en el agua helada y su apariencia era cada vez mas mortecina, en eso le llamo Max

"¿alguna vez ha operado este tipo de nave?"

"solo las he volado señor, en cuanto a las armas, no creo que sea difícil operarlas"

"entiendo, entonces volaremos lo mas rápido que podamos"

"¿Qué pasará con Adams?"

"se integró al escuadrón negro, por prioridad, lo llevare a usted esquivando el campo de batalla"

Smith observaba como pasaban los rayos reflex cerca de su nave y le exigió a Max

"¡ya vamonos!"

"entonces, active los motores en su máxima potencia"

Smith así lo hizo y ambas naves salieron como bólidos, dos battlepods se dieron cuenta y los siguieron, Smith exclamó "¡tengo a un bandido detrás de mí!"

"tranquilo, accione la palanca en posición guardián"

Smith así lo hizo y la nave redujo su velocidad con sus retropropulsores, eso hizo que el battlepod siguiera de frente donde ya lo estaba esperando Max en posición battloid y le disparó destruyéndolo

"cambie la posición ¡rápido!"

Smith lo hizo y la nave volvió a volar con los motores al máximo, el segundo battlepod tomo un atajo aprovechando las nubes de la tormenta y alcanzo al lobo 1 y le salio de frente Max exclamo

"¡cuidado! Trate de disparar los cohetes"

Smith apretó todos los botones que tenia la palanca de mando y los del tablero, sin querer convirtió a la nave en battloid y salieron disparados todos los cohetes, destruyendo al battlepod y Smith comenzó a festejar pero escucho por el sistema a Max

"tendrá que seguir solo, uno de sus cohetes me dio"

"¡pero comandante! No fue mi intención…"

"no se preocupe, he salido de situaciones como esta, ahora ya estamos cerca de la base, ya envíe el código de emergencia y ya están preparados"

"¡permítame ayudarlo!"

"¡negativo! El águila es prioridad y es una orden, siga hacia la base"

Max corto la comunicación y trato de hacer el diagnostico de su nave

"¡demonios! No sirve el expulsor de emergencia y solo la posición guardián funciona adecuadamente, trataré de comunicarme con Miriya"

El sistema de comunicaciones se había empezado a dañar también y solo le quedo tratar de suavizar el aterrizaje en esa posición, la nave perdió rápido altura y los retropropulsores no funcionaron adecuadamente, la nave cayo aparatosamente destruyendo los retropropulsores y los brazos del battloid, a la velocidad que llevaba lo hizo terminar impactándose en grandes rocas que se encontraban ahí, quedando Max seriamente herido e inconsciente.

Jack ya no sentía los pies y tampoco ya no podía coordinar sus movimientos cuando lo llamo Emersson

"teniente me informa Sanders que se acerca un grupo de naves no identificadas"

Jack no podía articular muy bien las palabras

"diles… que estén en… alerta"

"¿se siente bien teniente?"

"si… solo que no puedo… dejar de temblar"

Emersson bajo de la nave ya que estaba con la computadora buscando los códigos para abrir los discos, sintió el agua helada lo cual hizo que se le cortara de súbito la respiración y eso le preocupó bastante por lo que se dirigió al cuarto de forma rápida donde estaba Jack, cuando llego a el le dijo "es… la ultima… caja"

"se ve muy mal teniente, lo llevare a la nave"

"¡primero… la… caja!"

"¡pero teniente!"

"¡es… una… orden!"

Emersson se dirigió a la ultima caja y saco los discos

"solo son cinco teniente"

"revísalos… con la… lámpara"

Emersson tomo la lámpara de la temblorosa mano de Jack y dirigió el haz de luz a los discos

"¡los encontré! Son tres"

Jack solo sonrió y cerró los ojos, sintió que ya no tenia fuerzas y dejó de temblar, un agradable sueño comenzó a invadirlo y se dejo llevar por esa sensación, su cuerpo comenzaba a sumergirse en el sueño y de no ser por Emersson no hubiera salido con vida de ahí, el piloto tomo los discos y se los metió entre el uniforme, luego, tomando aire se sumergió en el agua helada buscando al teniente, lo halló inconsciente y lo saco del agua, luego, lo subió a su nave y le quito parte del uniforme, como pudo lo resucito y cuando vio que respiraba de manera normal lo envolvió en la frazada y se comunico al ojo de gato

"¿Cómo esta la situación allá afuera?"

"el radar muestra que el grupo se acerca cada vez más rápido"

"tenemos el paquete, pero el teniente presenta hipotermia y si no me doy prisa también la tendré, preparen ropa seca y caliente, no tenemos mucho tiempo si consideramos que esas naves sean zentraedis"

"esta bien Emersson, hemos decidido que como eres el oficial de mas alto rango seas el líder lobo"

"¡no sean tontos! conocemos nuestro trabajo y no necesitan que alguien de ordenes, hagamos como que el teniente nos las ha girado y cuando salga de este agujero, planearemos la estrategia a seguir"

"enterado"

Emersson termino la comunicación y preparó a Jack para el despegue, lo abrigo bien y comprobó sus signos vitales

"esta bien, ahora salgamos de aquí"

se dijo y la nave despego en posición guardián y no tardo mucho tiempo en salir a la superficie, ahí ya lo esperaban los pilotos del escuadrón lobo, metieron a Jack al ojo de gato y le cambiaron la ropa húmeda por una seca y caliente, también Emersson se cambió y mientras lo hacia les dijo su plan

"el ojo de gato ahora es un estorbo, pero nos podrá servir para ganar tiempo mientras huimos de aquí, si ellos lo ven pensarán que todavía estamos aquí, Sanders ¿Qué ves en el radar?"

"a parte del grupo de naves, hay una mancha gigantesca que ocupa la mitad de la pantalla tal vez sea la tormenta que arrecia"

"o un crucero enemigo, el ojo de gato tiene unos cohetes reflex, si conectamos las ojivas y estas las unimos a los reactores reflex del gran cañón, tal vez les hagamos algo de daño"

"pero ¿como haremos que tengamos una gran explosión?"

"sobrecargaremos esos reactores y cuando estallen esas ojivas, entonces provocaremos una gran explosión que tal vez dañe al crucero"

"es algo descabellado pero hay que hacerlo, además, tenemos que llevar al teniente al hospital de la base Columbia"

"sugiero que se queden dos a armar la trampa mientras los demás nos vamos"

"está bien"

Contestaron los pilotos, mientras dos de ellos armaban la trampa, Emersson les dijo a los demás "manténganse en posición guardián y vuelen al ras del suelo, así pensaran que todavía estamos en el agujero y se llevaran la sorpresa de su vida"

Uno de ellos contesto "si sobreviven".

La nave de Smith llego a la base Columbia donde ya lo esperaba un grupo de paramédicos, Smith puso la nave en posición guardián y bajo rápido para permitir trabajar al equipo, Simth preguntó por el oficial a cargo

"es Takeda y esta en la torre de control ahora"

"¿podría comunicarme con el?"

Lo mandaron al sistema de comunicaciones y ahí hablo con Takeda

"comandante, soy el primer oficial de operación de sistemas Smith y quiero informarle que el comandante del escuadrón negro nos escoltó hasta la base"

"¿el comandante Sterling los acompañó? ¿Por qué no se reportó?"

"es que… fue derribado"

"¿Cómo fue posible eso?"

"lo… derribe yo… por accidente"

Takeda no dijo nada por un momento y luego preguntó

"¿sabe exactamente donde cayó?"

"le daré las coordenadas"

"no será necesario, no tenemos pilotos aquí ya que todos salieron a combatir al enemigo"

En ese momento uno de los paramédicos le llamó

"¡oiga! ¡Venga rápido!"

"disculpe comandante pero parece que hay algo urgente con los paramédicos"

"infórmeme tan pronto pueda"

Smith cortó la comunicación y fue donde estaba la nave

"¿Qué sucede?"

"la capitana no respiraba cuando llegó, hemos logrado resucitarla pero no sabemos si va a reaccionar favorablemente ¿no se dio cuenta cuando dejo de respirar?"

"¡¿Cómo demonios iba a saberlo si estaba bajo ataque enemigo?!"

El paramédico le hizo el gesto de que se tranquilizara y le dijo "la internaremos en el hospital pero no aseguramos nada"

"esta bien, informaré al comandante"

Los paramédicos se llevaron a Lisa mientras el se comunicaba con Takeda

"la capitana Hayes esta en probable coma, pero estará en observación en el hospital. Ahora con respecto al comandante Sterling…"

"le tengo un grupo de rescate y un helicóptero, están listos en el hangar tres, ahora vaya en su búsqueda, comunicaré las malas nuevas a Gloval".

Rick se comunico al puente del SDF-1

"control, la situación es peligrosa, parece que Nueva esperanza esta tomada por zentraedis"

Claudia respondió

"¿eres tu Rick?"

"¡hola Claudia!"

"necesito que pases a un canal privado"

Rick se extrañó por la petición pero lo hizo

"¿Qué sucede?"

La voz de la comandante se quebró

"hemos recibido malas noticias"

"¿a que te refieres?"

"la misión en Alaska ha sido muy costosa"

Rick sintió que se le helaba la sangre

"¿Qué paso con Lisa?"

"ella esta en coma, no lo hemos confirmado"

"¡¿Por qué?! ¡Sabía que pasaría algo malo!"

"¡cálmate! no solo ella esta en esa situación, también Max ha sido derribado"

Rick no contesto, sentía que se caía su mundo y pensaba "Lisa, ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti? Mi vida estará vacía"

reaccionó de manera violenta

"¡la culpa la tiene Gloval!"

"¡tranquilízate! Esas cosas pasaron"

"¿Qué le sucedió realmente?"

"no lo sabemos, la única información es esa"

Rick no contesto por unos momentos y le contesto

"no soportaré esto, espero terminar mi misión, pero sin Lisa esto no tiene importancia"

Cortó la comunicación sin darle oportunidad a Claudia de responder y solo pensó

"no hagas locuras ¡no ahora!".


	6. VI

**VI**

Halen nunca pensó tener esa suerte, solo perforó a unos dos kilómetros del deposito de agua y dio con el túnel de acceso a la base, envió un cíclope de reconocimiento y observo en la pantalla lo que el cíclope enviaba

"¿pero que es esto?"

"parece una nave de transporte espacial muy primitiva comandante"

"bueno, eso no nos interesa, que el cíclope active el sensor para buscar la cámara de protocultura"

La nave así lo hizo y tardo unos momentos y emitió su señal

"señor, lo que el cíclope encontró no es una cámara, es algo parecido al generador de protocultura de la nave de Zor"

"entonces eso quiere decir que los micronianos encontraron la forma de generar energía parecida a la protocultura, una caldera reflex"

Luego se quedo pensando unos momentos y dijo "llamen a Khyron e infórmenle del descubrimiento"

Mientras se transmitía el mensaje, Halen pensaba "_si esto lo hallamos en este lugar, con los planos habremos asegurado toda la energía y apoderarnos de este planeta para convertirlo en base para los maestros de la robotecnia_".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gloval tenía una cara sombría al escuchar el informe del ataque de rebeldes zentraedis sobre los escuadrones de la base Columbia

"¿Qué sabe de los planos comandante Takeda?"

"no sabemos nada sobre ellos, la nevada es intensa, el comandante Sterling fue derribado y no pude evitar que la comandante Parino fuera en su búsqueda, también esta ayudando el oficial Smith"

"¿Qué paso con los rebeldes?"

"todavía presentan batalla señor y la situación ya peligra, creo que van a tomar la base Alaska"

"si la toman ¿sabe lo que significa?"

Takeda agacho la cabeza y dijo "lo he pensado almirante, si ellos encuentran los generadores reflex, no solo tendrán energía, también los planos y posiblemente tengan el control sobre nosotros"

Gloval tomo su pipa y pensó en la situación

"¿Qué sabe del teniente Archer?"

"según Smith, se quedo a buscar los planos"

"quiero que le de estas instrucciones que le enviaré codificadas, por ningún motivo debe ser tomada la base Alaska"

"enterado señor"

"solo una cosa mas¿Cuál es el estado de salud de la capitana Hayes?"

"sigue inconsciente y no sabemos aun su estado neurológico, la hipotermia casi la mata"

"manténgame informado sobre su estado y también sobre la situación de Sterling, quiero que ordene a Parino que suspenda la búsqueda y apoye a Archer en la base Alaska"

"¿señor?"

"¡ya oyó comandante! La necesito porque tiene la suficiente experiencia para este tipo de lucha"

"enterado señor"

Takeda corto la comunicación y Gloval se sentó, le dio una fumada a su pipa y pensó

"_la situación es mas grave de lo que pensaba, el capitán Hunter debe ya saber de la situación de Lisa¿deberé sacarlo del desierto para que apoye a Archer y enviar a Miriya al lugar de Hunter?_"

Gloval se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al puente para girar las órdenes, ya había tomado una decisión y esperaba que resultara para el bien de la humanidad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Azonia vigilaba la pantalla del crucero, faltaban pocos kilómetros para llegar a la base Alaska y se comunicó con Thalen

"¿Qué sucede comandante?"

"percibo una manifestación de energía no lejos de donde estoy, parece un ataque o algo por el estilo"

"¿Cuál es la situación de la base microniana?"

"no hay movimiento militar alguno, parece que todavía se encuentran en el interior, solo se han retirado dos de sus naves de ataque"

"entonces prepárate, los tomaremos por sorpresa y te apoderaras de la base, yo llegare de apoyo, pero tendrá que ser rápido ya que nuestra energía se agota y solo tenemos para el viaje de regreso"

"no se preocupe comandante, parece que nadie cuida el lugar, solo llevaré unos cinco battlepods y tendremos tomada esa base"

"eso espero, pero recuerde, cuando estemos a menos de un kilómetro, usted inicia el ataque"

"entendido"

Azonia cortó la comunicación y se sentó pensando en la nevada, la tormenta hacia que la nave utilizara mas energía y Thalen no parecía tener prisa por atacar a los micronianos, en ese momento le llamo Halen

"¿Qué pasa Halen?"

"he localizado la base perdida"

"¿en serio? Entonces tienes razón en lo que dijiste, y si es eso entonces tendremos todas las cámaras de protocultura que haya en este planeta"

"te equivocas Azonia"

"entonces ¿no hay nada?"

"es mucho mejor, esta base tiene un generador reflex"

"eso significa que…"

"tendremos toda la energía que queramos"

"¿ya lo sabe Khyron?"

"he tratado de comunicare con el pero no he podido"

"si es así, entonces esta base debe tener un generador también"

"debemos capturarla junto con los planos"

"entonces esto requiere una nueva estrategia"

"¿a que te refieres?"

"Thalen va tras los documentos y los obtendrá a toda costa"

"tendrás que detenerlo"

"¡pero ya no tengo energía!"

"tendrás toda la que quieras cuando captures la base intacta"

Azonia lanzó un suspiro y dijo

"haré lo que pueda, mientras ve si puedes hacer funcionar ese generador"

"manténteme al tanto de lo que suceda en Alaska".

Rick estaba sentado en su veritech, su mirada estaba perdida, su corazón estaba abatido y en su mente solo pensaba en una palabra

"Lisa"

no se había dado cuenta de cuanto la necesitaba, aun pensando en Minmei no podía compararla con Lisa, ella siempre aparecía y desaparecía en su vida, en cambio con Lisa, siempre había estado a su lado, desde el día que la rescato de la base Sara en Marte, cuando la bajo del brazo del battloid y la vio completamente triste le intrigó su personalidad, le había dicho 'vieja comadreja' por sus constantes enojos y regaños que ella le decía cuando estaba de patrullaje, pero cuando observaba sus ojos verdes, sentía un gran afecto por ella, que fue creciendo sin darse cuenta, y ese afecto empezó cuando la beso durante su cautiverio en la nave de Breetai, ahí ella le reveló como era, eso le gusto de ella y pensó desde ese momento que había algo mas por que luchar en la FDR

"Lisa, si no hubiera sido tan tonto¿Cuántas veces te me insinuaste pero siempre te rechacé y te advertí que no te metieras en mi vida¿En realidad, eso quería? Entonces no te hubiera salvado la vida en Marte, te hubiera abandonado en la nave de Breetai, no te hubiera escoltado a la tierra cuando fuiste a hablar con tu padre… Lisa, Lisa, no comprendí nada cuando me diste tus fotos hasta que Vanessa me dijo que me amabas ¿y que paso? Solo me burlé de tus sentimientos, y ahora estoy aquí a miles de kilómetros de ti sin saber si estas viva…."

Las lagrimas parecían salirse solas, recordó aquella vez que le dijo que a ella solo le importaba la misión y ya estaba cansado, pero ella se mantuvo firme, aun con la presencia de Minmei le dijo que no se olvidara que era un soldado, elevo su mirada al cielo con ese pensamiento

"¡soy un soldado y no te fallaré! Obedeceré mis órdenes y después iré a buscarte"

Encendió el sistema de comunicación y se comunico al SDF-1.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Smith no podía ver nada a través del cristal del helicóptero, tenia que volar a baja altura ya que los fuertes vientos de la nevada hacían que el helicóptero fuera inestable, en eso, Miriya se comunico con el

"¿Qué sucede Smith?"

"con esta nevada no logro ubicar al veritech del comandante Sterling"

"hay que apurarse ya que corre el riesgo de congelarse"

"¡ni me lo diga! Trataré de bajar un poco mas, pero el viento hace que sea muy difícil"

"¡siga intentando"

En eso, en la nave de Miriya recibió un llamado de Takeda

"comandante Parino, he recibido ordenes de que abandone la búsqueda y se dirija a la base Alaska lo mas rápido posible"

"pero señor… tengo que encontrar a Max"

"se muy bien como esta la situación comandante, pero también es su deber tomar el mando cuando el líder del escuadrón esta ausente"

"¡necesito encontrar a mi esposo!"

"¡su deber esta primero! Hemos recibido reportes que casi han derrotado a los veritechs ya que no hay un líder que los dirija"

Miriya se sentía triste y a la vez enojada pero Takeda tenía razón, tenia que poner orden en el campo de batalla, así que contesto

"esta bien comandante, iré a la base Alaska y trataré de ganar la batalla, pero no por usted, lo hago por Max, cambio y fuera"

Miriya trató de controlar sus lágrimas y se comunico con Smith

"trata de encontrarlo lo mas rápido, espero que la base Columbia te envíe apoyo para que continúes buscándolo, yo regresaré a la base Alaska para que no fracase la misión"

"enterado, solo una cosa mas comandante, quisiera disculparme por todo esto pero…"

"no te preocupes, a veces suceden estas cosas y hoy nos toco a nosotros, comunícate conmigo cuando lo encuentres"

"está bien"

Miriya cambio su nave de guardián a caza y se dirigió a toda velocidad al norte.

Cerca de la base Alaska, la lucha era encarnizada

"estos micronianos no son muy duros para pelear" dijo Khyron y luego ordenó

"¡destruyan todas las naves¡No quiero a nadie vivo!"

En eso recibió un mensaje de su oficial en el crucero

"mi lord, recibimos en el radar una señal de algo muy grande que se acerca por el noroeste"

"¿han confirmado lo que es?"

"parece un crucero de nosotros"

"¡es Azonia¡Rápido! Replieguen a todas las tropas, Azonia va a entrar a la base"

Todos los battlepods comenzaron a retirarse dejando tras de ellos a los maltrechos veritechs, esperando las ordenes para continuar o retirarse, nadie de los escuadrones sabia quien tenia el mando cuando Miriya se comunicó

"a todos los veritechs, habla la comandante Parino y necesito que me diga alguien cual es la situación"

Uno de los pilotos le contesto

"los zentraedis se están retirando pero hay pocas naves ¿los seguimos o retrocedemos?"

"¡deben seguirlos! Hay que destruirlos a como de lugar"

"¿vendrán refuerzos?"

Hubo un silencio y Miriya contesto

"solo nosotros, pero recuerden que somos los mejores pilotos y que los rebeldes no nos vencerán"

Alguien le respondió

"¡estoy con usted comandante! Solo indique el punto de reunión"

Todos los demás pilotos secundaron el mensaje y Miriya con satisfacción dijo

"será la base Alaska"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lisa despertó de súbito y parecía no recordar nada, su mirada estaba confusa y no reconocía el lugar en que estaba, el escáner que tenía conectado envió una señal que les indicaba a los médicos que Lisa había reaccionado, su cuarto se llenó de ellos y comenzaron a examinarla

"¿Qué sucede¿Por qué estoy aquí?"

Uno de los médicos le contesto

"esta usted en el hospital de Columbia, cerca de la base"

"¿y mis hombres¿Qué paso con la misión?"

"¡tranquila! Uno de sus hombres la trajo de emergencia porque cayó en estado de hipotermia, luego cayo inconsciente y estuvo a punto de perder la vida"

Lisa agacho la cabeza y las lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, el medico continuo

"debe descansar, el almirante Gloval nos dio la orden de que cuando se restableciera, se le enviara a ciudad Macross para que la internen en el hospital general"

Ella asintió y solo pensaba

"_Rick__ ha de pensar que he muerto, necesito decirle que esto viva_"

Luego pregunto al medico

"¿habrá alguna manera de comunicarme al SDF-1?"

"no podemos hacer eso, estamos en estado de emergencia y creemos que puedan intervenir nuestras comunicaciones, solo se utiliza para que podamos recibir a los pilotos heridos"

"¿es que hay pelea?"

"cerca de la base Alaska, es lamentable, de 10 escuadrones solo quedan tres y parece que se va a tornar mas sangrienta la batalla"

Pero Lisa ya no escucho al medico su mente estaba en que ella había fracasado en su misión y que Rick pensara que ella había muerto y le angustiaba no poder comunicarse con el, los médicos seguían observando el escáner y luego salieron, dejando solo a una enfermera que estaba preparando los medicamentos

"¿Qué tan difícil es la situación?" pregunto Lisa y ella le respondió

"la nevada complico las cosas y los rebeldes están mejor armados, pero la comandante Parino regreso para dirigir el ataque a la base Alaska"

"¿Miriya¿Qué paso con el comandante Sterling?"

"lo derribaron y no sabemos de su situación, espero que lo encuentren si no va a morir congelado allá afuera"

La enfermera salió dejando a Lisa estupefacta con los acontecimientos que había sucedido.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En el SDF-1, Gloval tenía una reunión con el doctor Lang y con Breetai, este ultimo desde el satélite fábrica

"estamos ante una situación de emergencia y le he pedido al doctor Lang que esté presente para que nos aclare algunas dudas"

Los oficiales de alto rango también estaban presentes en esa reunión y asintieron para que el doctor Lang contestara a las preguntas que se harían inmediatamente, Gloval comenzó preguntando

"díganos doctor¿será posible que una base abandonada, cuyo reactor reflex para producir energía se pueda reactivar, aun si este fue afectado por el ataque de Dolza?"

"en efecto almirante, los reactores se construyeron muy profundamente, pero si la base era atacada, el funcionamiento del reactor se paraba automáticamente, si uno supone que los rebeldes encuentren esos reactores, bastara con una batería de protocultura para volver a hacerlos funcionar"

Los oficiales dejaron escapar una exclamación y Gloval invitó a la calma

"¿Qué podemos esperar si ellos logran hacer funcionar los reactores de la base Alaska?"

"los reactores de la base Alaska son los mas grandes que hay, ya que ellos eran el soporte para el gran cañón, si los rebeldes encuentran la forma de hacerlo funcionar, lo primero que harán será renovar su carga de protocultura para sus naves y después, tal vez hagan funcionar el gran cañón, pero son suposiciones"

Breetai respondió

"la situación en Alaska es de emergencia, lo poco que captamos con nuestra cámara debido a la tormenta muestran es que hay dos cruceros rebeldes que están próximos a la base, pero logramos interceptar un mensaje muy confuso sobre…"

"¿puede interceptar mensajes de los enemigos?" preguntó Maistroff

"esta señal que interceptamos fue hecha sin código de seguridad, parecía que era entre dos cazas veritech"

"¿Cuál era el mensaje?"

"hablaban de un paquete que ya estaba en camino y que los cohetes estaban en posición sobre los reactores"

Gloval bajo la mirada y respondió

"lamentablemente no podemos comprobar la veracidad de esa comunicación"

"es cierto almirante" dijo Breetai y continuó "pero se que la comandante Parino puede comprobar si es verdadero el mensaje interceptado"

Gloval se levanto y dio algunas vueltas pensando, en eso entro Sammie

"almirante, el capitán Hunter desea hablarle"

Gloval asintió y dijo

"manden un mensaje cifrado a la base Columbia para que envíen a la comandante Parino a investigar, iré con el capitán Hunter, tal vez haya alguna novedad en el desierto"

El almirante salio de la sala de juntas mientras continuaba la reunión con el doctor Lang.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unas horas antes, Rick había encendido su veritech y volvió al punto de reunión donde los otros pilotos estaban muy nerviosos

"¡capitán! Pensamos que se había ido a Alaska" dijo uno de los pilotos

"¿Por qué me iría si tenemos trabajo aquí?"

Los pilotos se motivaron y le pidieron a Rick el plan inmediato para el ataque

"lamento decepcionarlos pero hasta que tengamos la aprobación de delta-1"

"entonces ¿nos pondremos a broncearnos la piel?"

Varios rieron, inclusive Rick y contesto

"no desesperen, me voy a comunicar ahora mismo con el almirante Gloval, mientras necesito dos voluntarios para ir al desierto en busca del crucero rebelde"

Después de esto, algunos minutos mas tarde dos naves volaban a ras del suelo para observar los movimientos de los rebeldes, luego, Rick subió a su nave y se comunico al SDF-1

"¡hola Claudia!"

"¡Rick! Pensé que te habías ido a Alaska"

Rick sonrió un poco triste y respondió

"mi deber esta primero, aunque quisiera estar a lado de Lisa, si esta viva"

"siento mucho que estés pasando por esto, aprecio mucho a Lisa y también me preocupa su estado, aun no hemos recibido un informe detallado de su situación"

"¿Qué ha pasado con la misión?"

"no sabemos nada, el satélite de Breetai llego a las coordenadas y solo capta una gran tormenta invernal"

"¿Qué sabes de Max?"

"sigue desaparecido y la nevada hace imposible su rescate"

"solo espero que lo hallen rápido"

Hubo un momento de silencio y luego Rick continuo

"tengo que comunicarme con el almirante Gloval"

"en este momento esta en una reunión"

"Claudia, la situación aquí es peligrosa, los rebeldes han tomado la ciudad de Nueva Esperanza"

"¡eso no lo sabíamos!"

"creemos que están aquí de apoyo para el crucero que esta en el desierto"

"enviaré a la teniente Porter para pasarle tu mensaje"

"¿no se confundir�?"

"aunque no lo creas, ella es muy capaz"

Rick solo sonrió

"estaré esperando tu respuesta"

Rick corto la comunicación y luego bajo de su nave, los pilotos estaban preparando de cenar y el fue por su ración, luego se alejo mientras su vista se fijaba en el atardecer

"Lisa, solo espero que estés bien¡Cuánto te extraño!".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max despertó mareado y sentía que sangraba de la frente, trato de ubicarse pero solo observaba la oscuridad, la poca luz que tenía provenía de los instrumentos de su nave, trato de separar el visor para poder salir de la nave pero la computadora le indicaba que estaba averiado la mayor parte del sistema eléctrico

"¿Ahora que haré?"

Pensó en Miriya y se dijo a si mismo que ella trataría de apoyar a los escuadrones ya que había observado que el sistema de búsqueda estaba activado, tomo la lámpara y la encendió, observo que el visor de su nave estaba totalmente cubierto de nieve y comprendió que tenia que salir de ahí, trato de romperlo con la lámpara pero fue inútil, solo le quedaba esperar y se dio cuenta que no tenia mucho tiempo, empezaba a enfriarse la cabina y la energía de la nave ya casi se terminaba

"solo espero que me encuentren pronto".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emersson apuraba a los demás a salir de la base

"¡Sanders! El radar muestra que la sombra es un crucero, debes activar los reactores y dejar que se sobrecalienten"

"falta conectar una ojiva del cohete reflex, también necesito que se sincronicen para que estallen al mismo tiempo"

"enterado, te enviaré a Yoshiro para que te ayude a sincronizar las ojivas y envía la otra nave"

"los reactores están en marcha ¿Cuál es la posición del crucero?"

"esta a 15 minutos de la base"

"entonces aléjense lo mas rápido que puedan"

"¿y ustedes tendrán tiempo?"

"nos iremos al espacio; ya sabe, táctica del capitán Hunter"

"les deseo buena suerte"

Los cuatro veritech se alejaron de la base a ras de suelo para evitar ser detectados mientras Sanders y Yoshiro terminaban de sincronizar las ojivas

"bueno Yoshiro, fue un placer conocerte"

"lo mismo digo, pero creo que saldremos de esta, tengo muchas ganas de ver las estrellas".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En el crucero de Azonia, el oficial de mando le dijo

"Comandante, hay una situación anormal en la base microniana"

"¿de que tipo?"

"parece que hay un aumento de energía, como si pareciera que fueran a atacarnos"

"¡no digas tonterías¿Crees que un puñado de micronianos nos harán daño?"

"es lo que muestra la pantalla"

"ordene a Thalen que capture la base, nosotros dispararemos para protegerlos"

El oficial envió el mensaje y el grupo de Thalen comenzó a moverse sin saber de la trampa que les esperaba adelante.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los battlepods de Khyron ya también estaban cerca de la base Alaska y pidió un informe a su crucero

"hay un aumento de energía dentro de la base"

"¿Qué dices?"

"parece que hay protocultura dentro de ese lugar"

"¿Qué paso con los micronianos?"

"es raro decirlo pero las naves de ataque se han dispersado"

"¿y la nave principal?"

"sigue en el mismo lugar"

"raro, muy raro"

"¿señor?"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"una nave se acerca a la base y un escuadrón va por tierra"

"¿los ha identificado?"

"son zentraedis señor"

"es el crucero de Azonia, déme comunicación con su nave"

Mientras esperaba la transmisión pensaba que tal vez seria una buena idea capturar esa base, ya que si fracasaba con la del desierto esta sería una buena oportunidad para proveerse de protocultura, fue cuando escucho la voz de alerta de su crucero

"¡señor¡Debe salir inmediatamente de aquí!"

"�¿Qué ocurre!"

"¡hay una elevadísima producción de energía y calor y según las lecturas, creo que esta en un punto critico!"

"¿estas seguro?"

"queda poco tiempo"

"¡avisa al crucero de Azonia!"

"señor solo responde que nos vayamos"

"pásame a su frecuencia"

Azonia con una mueca de disgusto contesto a Khyron

"¿Qué sucede Khyron? Unas cuantas chispas de energía te asustan"

"¡no estoy bromeando Azonia!"

"¡no me interesa Khyron! Estoy a punto de atacar la base y déjame en paz"

Azonia corto la comunicación dejando a Khyron furioso, Gray le preguntó

"¿Qué hacemos mi lord?"

"veremos como se desarrollan los acontecimientos pero nos replegaremos".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emersson iba acompañado con las otras tres naves del escuadrón lobo cuando recibieron una llamada por el sistema de comunicación

"identifíquese veritech"

"soy el sargento Emersson del escuadrón lobo y voy acompañado de lobo 3, 5 y 7, llevo de emergencia a lobo 1"

"su identificación esta confirmada¿Qué le sucede a lobo 1?"

"presenta cuadro grave que requiere hospitalización"

"entendido, soy la comandante Parino y traigo tres escuadrones conmigo para proseguir con la misión"

"la misión es todo un éxito, traigo el paquete conmigo"

"pero ¿y el ojo de gato?"

"es preciso comunicarle que nos alejemos lo mas pronto de aquí"

"¿que dice¡No podemos dejar la base Alaska, hay que tomarla antes que lo hagan los enemigos!"

"encendimos los reactores reflex de la base y los hemos sobrecargados, cuando lleguen al punto critico harán estallar las ojivas de los cohetes del ojo de gato y destruirán al crucero que esta a punto de aterrizar en ese lugar"

"�¿están seguros! Lo comunicaré de inmediato a Delta-1".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La noche ya había caído en el desierto cuando el almirante se comunico con Rick

"¿Cuál es la situación capitán?"

"esta algo complicada y peligrosa señor, el crucero esta 300 kilómetros de mi posición, pero lo mas importante es que la ciudad de Nueva Esperanza esta tomada por zentraedis"

"no solo eso, parece que tienen suficientes elementos para enfrentarnos"

"¿será buena idea atacar la posición del crucero?"

Por un momento Rick se quedo en silencio y le contesto

"si le soy franco señor…"

"continúe capitán"

"no sabemos cual es su fuerza, además si comenzamos el ataque, es posible que lleguen refuerzos de la ciudad"

"comprendo capitán y creo que considerando las circunstancias yo… ¡permítame un momento!" Rick pensó por unos momentos que tal vez algo había pasado en Alaska y sintió un vuelco en el corazón, mientras en el SDF-1, Gloval recibía el informe de Miriya

"¡señor! Esto se va a convertir en un caos"

"¡tranquila comandante¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?"

"he confirmado lo interceptado por el comandante Breetai, los elementos del escuadrón lobo van a volar la base"

"�¿Qué!"

"así es almirante y si no evacuo a mi gente sufriremos grandes consecuencias"

"esta bien comandante, haga todo lo necesario, luego que se calme todo esto prepare un informe de todo, y digo de todo lo que ha acontecido"

"si señor"

Después de que corto la comunicación con Miriya, Gloval fue a la sala de juntas donde todavía se celebraba la reunión y se dirigió a Breetai

"¡comandante! Saque al satélite fabrica del área de Alaska inmediatamente"

Maistroff le preguntó "¿Qué sucede Gloval?"

"no puedo explicarlo ahora pero la información interceptada por Breetai ha sido confirmada"

Breetai no perdió tiempo y comprendiendo la situación le dijo a Gloval

"haré una transposición de emergencia a la orbita lunar"

"esta bien comandante proceda y aléjese lo mas rápido que pueda"

Breetai cortó la videoconferencia y Gloval llamó al doctor Lang mientras terminaba la junta

"señores, estoy ordenando el estado de alerta, parece que vamos a tener todo un espectáculo en el hemisferio norte"

"¿Qué vamos a hacer almirante?" dijo uno de los oficiales

"por lo pronto que todos los pilotos de las bases del hemisferio norte que estén alertas ante un posible ataque"

Los oficiales se retiraron de la sala para comunicarse a sus bases mientras Gloval le decía a Lang

"quiero saber que pasaría si los reactores reflex de la base Alaska se sobrecargaran"

Lang puso una cara de sorpresa y Gloval siguió hablando

"elementos del escuadrón lobo hallaron la manera de sobrecargar los reactores y es por eso que esperamos una gran explosión"

"¿se da cuenta de lo que dice?"

"¿sucederá algo malo doctor?"

"esos reactores son los mas grandes de todo el planeta, si estallan, volaran toda la zona de Alaska"

"¡vaya! Es mas grave de lo que pensé, comunicaré a la base Columbia para que lo evacuen lo mas rápido posible"

Gloval salio al centro de comunicaciones mientras Lang hacia cálculos sobre los daños que provocaría una gran explosión como la que sucedería en la base.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Smith seguía buscando la nave de Max, cuando por el radar observó una débil señal y lo comunico al piloto del helicóptero

"creo que hemos localizado la posición del comandante Sterling"

"enterado, trataremos de bajar lo mas cuidadosamente posible, la tormenta arrecia y eso nos provocaría que cayéramos sin control"

"enterado, mientras prepararé el equipo de rescate"

El helicóptero comenzó a descender mientras continuaba soplando el viento muy fuerte

"¡va a ser difícil Smith! No bajaremos mucho, tendrás que colgarte junto con el medico" le dijo el piloto

"¡está bien! Bajaré una camilla para que podamos subir mas rápido al comandante"

El helicóptero mantenía con gran dificultad la estabilidad mientras el medico y Smith bajaban por unas cuerdas

"¿ya tiene las coordenadas de donde proviene la señal?" pregunto el medico

"¡ya las tengo! Pero espero que la nevada no nos haga trabajar mas de la cuenta"

"¿a que se refiere?"

"que tendremos que quitar la nieve para llegar a la nave del comandante"

"entonces tendremos que actuar rápido, el helicóptero no aguantará la ventisca"

Los dos llegaron al lugar de donde provenía la señal y Smith hizo un sondeo

"esta a 5 metros"

"entonces saque las palas y comencemos a trabajar"

Mientras Smith y el medico de la misión se apresuraban a sacar a Max, el piloto del helicóptero recibía un mensaje urgente del comandante Takeda

"¡es urgente que salgan inmediatamente de ese lugar!"

"pero señor, encontramos la nave del comandante Sterling"

"¿en cuanto tiempo lograrán sacarlo?"

"no podemos saberlo, hay mucha nieve y el viento no nos permite trabajar rápido"

"¡no tenemos mucho tiempo! El almirante Gloval ha ordenado la evacuación de la base"

"le diré al equipo de rescate sobre la situación"

"es preciso que cuando lo encuentren salgan lo mas rápido de ahí y no dejen de volar hasta la base de Nueva Pórtland"

"pero ¿si el comandante esta herido?"

"traten de mantenerlo estable, es todo¡suerte!"

Takeda finalizó la comunicación y el piloto comunico la decisión a Smith

"¿no te dijo en cuanto tiempo tendríamos que irnos de aquí?"

"solo dijo que era urgente irnos"

"estamos a casi unos centímetros de la nave del comandante, la señal es muy fuerte, así que prepárate, lo sacamos y nos vamos, en el helicóptero lo revisaremos".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La nave de Emersson llego a la base y de inmediato un equipo de rescate llegó, bajaron a Jack de la nave y de inmediato lo trasladaron al hospital, mientras Takeda lo mandaba a llamar, Emersson mando a descansar a los demás pilotos mientras se dirigía a la oficina del comandante

"Sargento Emersson reportándose señor"

"descanse sargento, le tengo malas nuevas, lo que sus hombres hicieron en la base Alaska se esta saliendo de proporción"

"disculpe señor, no entiendo"

"vera, según la información proporcionada por usted con respecto a la sobrecarga de los reactores provocaran una gran explosión, y según los datos que le enviamos al doctor Lang indican que será una gran explosión similar al ataque que realizó Dolza"

"¿eso que significa?"

"que borrará literalmente del mapa a toda Alaska y parte del cuadrante Columbia, incluyendo esta base"

Emersson quedo pensativo por unos momentos y le dijo

"era necesario hacerlo señor, hay un crucero que tal vez en este momento ya esté atacando la base y Sanders y Yoshiro activaran los cohetes reflex que harán estallar a los reactores sobrecargados, solo así podemos derribar al crucero"

"entiendo la situación sargento y se que no tenían alternativa, pero ahora lo primordial es evacuar la base, estará bajo las ordenes de la comandante Parino para poder evacuar a los heridos del hospital, no se preocupe por el teniente Archer, ya se esta recuperando y será de los primeros en ser evacuados"

"entiendo señor, entonces iré a ponerme a las ordenes de la comandante Parino"

"solo una cosa mas sargento"

"si señor"

"la comandante irá a una pequeña misión y mientras ella regresa, siga todas las instrucciones que le de para la evacuación"

Emersson se disponía a salir y recordó que traía los discos

"este paquete es para el almirante Gloval"

Takeda los tomo y dijo

"por esto estamos ahora en esta situación"

Emersson no dijo nada, tomo su casco y salió a buscar a Miriya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Smith rompió el cristal de la nave de Max y tomándolo de los brazos comenzó a sacarlo

"tranquilo amigo, no estoy inconsciente, déjame impulsarme para salir" dijo Max con un gesto de dolor

"pensé que estaba desmayado y creí que era la mejor forma de sacarlo"

"estoy bien, solo tengo una herida en la cabeza"

"parece que ya dejo de sangrar" dijo el medico y lo preparo para subirlo a la camilla

"¡oigan! No necesito tantas atenciones"

"debemos hacerlo, no sabemos que tan grave sea esa herida"

"está bien"

Max se dejo atender, lo acostaron en la camilla, lo cubrieron con una frazada que le pareció reconfortante y lo aseguraron para comenzarlo a subir, después que todos abordaron, el piloto les dijo

"ya tenemos autorización para irnos a Nueva Pórtland"

"¿eso por que?" pregunto Max contrariado

"la cosa se puso buena en Alaska y nos ordenaron evacuar"

Max sintió preocupación y dijo "¿Qué saben de la comandante Parino?"

"¡tranquilo! Ella viene en camino, no te va a dejar solo"

Max respiro tranquilo y le dijo a Smith

"Pensé que la había perdido cuando dijiste que evacuarían la base Columbia"

"no te preocupes, todo estará bien".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lisa nunca pensó que lo que acontecía en Alaska, afectaría a la base Columbia, una de las enfermeras la estaba preparando para evacuarla y le pregunto

"¿es muy serio lo que ha pasado en Alaska?"

La enfermera sonrió y le contesto

"se tanto de la situación como usted, solo nos ordenaron evacuar el hospital lo mas rápido posible"

"quisiera saber si puedo comunicarme a la base Macross"

"por el momento va a ser imposible, según el medico en jefe solo se utilizarán los sistemas de comunicación para coordinar las tareas de evacuación"

"¡por favor! Es importante para mi"

Lisa le había tomado sin querer la mano a la enfermera y la apretó muy fuerte por la desesperación que sentía, ella hizo un gesto de dolor y Lisa le soltó la mano

"lo siento, yo no quería…"

La enfermera no se quejo y comprendió lo que Lisa sentía

"trataré de conseguir que se comunique a la base, pero no le prometo nada"

ella termino de acomodar a Lisa para que subiera al helicóptero que los llevaría a Nuevo Pórtland, cuando llegaron al techo, una fuerte ventisca los sorprendió al tiempo que un operador de la nave los ayudaba

"será mejor que baje de esto y suba por mi propio pie" dijo Lisa

"no creo que deba, aun esta muy débil y no soportará la fuerza del viento"

"no me importa, lo haré"

Lisa bajó de la camilla y apoyándose en el hombro del operador, subió al helicóptero mientras la enfermera le decía

"es muy fuerte su voluntad capitana, espero que todo salga bien cuando lleguen a Nuevo Pórtland"

"¡Gracias a usted! Y llámeme Lisa"

"esta bien Lisa, trataré de conseguir que haga una transmisión a la base Macross"

Lisa ya no pudo agradecer el gesto de la enfermera de la que no pudo preguntar su nombre, solo vio que se volvía a bajar para evacuar a los demás, mientras su pensamiento volvía a Rick

"_solo necesito decirte que te amo y espero volver a verte para abrazarte ¡por cuanto hemos pasado! Si no hubiera sido tan dura contigo_…"

En eso una voz le llamo la atención

"¡capitana¡Esta usted bien!"

"¡teniente Archer¿Qué le paso?"

"por rescatarla a usted y a su paquete casi me congelo"

Lisa se sintió mortificada y estaba a punto de contestar cuando la enfermera llego

"¡tiene suerte Lisa! Hay una línea para usted, el piloto le dará permiso para realizar su transmisión"

Jack observaba a Lisa y pensaba "_es una chica valiente y vale la pena luchar por ella_".


	7. VII

**VII**

Thalen llego a la pista de aterrizaje de la base Alaska y no había encontrado resistencia alguna de los micronianos

"¿crees que estarán en el interior?"

le pregunto a uno de sus soldados

"¿quiere que baje?"

Thalen pensó por unos momentos y dijo

"bajaremos todos, no creo que nos ataquen, estarán muy ocupados buscando los planos"

Todo el escuadrón bajo por el túnel del gran cañón y a Thalen le extraño que estuviera muy bien iluminado y se comunico con Azonia

"comandante, hay algo raro aquí, hay un tipo extraordinario de iluminación y no creo los micronianos hayan hecho esto"

"¿a que se refiere teniente?"

"pues que ellos serían demasiados confiados en hacer iluminar toda el área sabiendo que pueden ser atacados"

"¿cree que nos hayan puesto una trampa?"

"no lo se, esperé encontrarme con sus naves listas para el combate y solo hay una nave grande y parece como si la hubieran abandonado"

"siga investigando en su incursión, ya veremos de que se trata de todo esto"

Thalen cortó la comunicación mientras los battlepods de los demás comenzaban a descender, no lejos de ahí, Sanders y Yoshiro los observaban, Sanders hizo una seña a su compañero para poner el cronometro de los cohetes reflex, mientras el observaba el rango de sobrecarga de los reactores, en tanto los battlepods bajaban cautelosamente, de repente sonó la alarma de sobrecarga de los reactores

"_los reactores han presentado una sobrecarga y no puede revertirse la reacción, deben desalojar la base inmediatamente_"

Thalen se sintió confundido ante la alarma y no sabía que hacer cuando pasaron los veritechs a un lado de ellos a gran velocidad

"¿pero que…?"

Uno de los soldados exclamo

"¡nos atacan!"

"¿Dónde¡No oigo disparos!"

"¡allá van dos naves enemigas!"

"¡que esperan¡Disparen!"

Se escucharon los disparos de las armas reflex de los battlepods y se hizo mayor la confusión

"¡han dañado a varios de los nuestros!"

"¡señor¡Han caído dos de nuestro escuadrón bajo nuestro fuego y no sabemos si nos están atacando!"

"¡demonios¡Cesen el fuego!"

"¡señor debemos salir de aquí!"

"¡no podemos, tenemos que tomar esos planos!"

En ese momento se escucho una explosión que estremeció el túnel y varios battlepods trataron de salir

"¡maldita sea¡No quiero que huyan!"

"¡Una bola de fuego sube por el túnel!"

En ese momento se escuchó una segunda explosión y Thalen observaba con terror como subía de manera estrepitosa la marea de fuego

00000

El almirante Gloval regresó a comunicarse con Rick

"siento haberlo esperar capitán pero tengo que informarle que tenemos una situación de emergencia en el norte"

Rick sintió una opresión en el estomago y preguntó

"¿Qué ha pasado señor?"

"elementos del escuadrón lobo hallaron la manera de hacer funcionar los reactores de la base Alaska y los han sobrecargado"

"?pero por que hicieron eso!"

"localizaron la presencia del segundo crucero que se había movido del desierto, ahora esta en dirección para tomar la base"

Rick pensó un momento la acción que habían hecho esos pilotos y dijo

"me recuerda a lo que hicimos en la base Sara de Marte"

"si pero en esta ocasión, la explosión será mas violenta y va a destruir un diámetro de 600 kilómetros"

"pero ¡es imposible! No lograran salir con vida"

"es por eso que he pedido que evacuen las bases cercanas al área, una de ellas es la base Columbia"

Rick no podía articular palabra y solo tenía a alguien en su pensamiento

"_Lisa_"

Gloval advirtió la mirada de Rick y le dijo

"tengo informes de la misión de la capitana Hayes, reacciono favorablemente y me esta diciendo la teniente Porter que tiene una llamada de ella en este momento"

"pero señor ¡el protocolo!"

"olvídelo capitán, solo una cosa mas, en el momento que sepa que ha ocurrido el evento de la base Alaska, ataque a la ciudad de Nueva Esperanza y su objetivo principal será la torre de comunicaciones, le enviaré a su segundo al mando los detalles para el ataque, ahora lo dejo que hable con la capitana Hayes"

"pero señor…"

En ese momento la imagen de Gloval desapareció para dar paso a la de Lisa

"?Rick¿Eres tu?"

"¡Lisa¡Quiero saber como estas!"

Había mucha estática y no se alcanzaba a escuchar lo que decía ella

"estoy…. coptero…. a salvo…."

"¡no te entiendo!"

"discos… Gloval…. mañana en su…."

"¡Lisa! Trata de hablar mas despacio"

En medio de la estática pudo observar a Lisa que volteaba con una mirada de terror hacia una luz cegadora y la imagen se perdió, solo alcanzó a escuchar

"¡Rick! Ayu…"

Por unos momentos Rick quedo pasmado ante lo que había visto, solo sintió que unas lágrimas salían sin control mientras inconscientemente colocaba una mano en la pantalla donde había visto a su amada.

OOOOO

Gray tenía una mirada de desconcierto al ver su monitor y de inmediato habló a Khyron

"¡mi lord! Hay una gran fuga de energía que parece que viene del interior del túnel de la base"

"¡rápido! Comunícame con Azonia ¡tenemos que sacarla de aquí! Así que mueve la nave a sus coordenadas"

"¿Qué sucederÿ"

"¡no hay tiempo para explicaciones!"

Gray comenzó a mover el crucero cuando vieron salir una gran columna de fuego del fondo del túnel

"¡más rápido! No debemos perder a Azonia".

OOOOO

Azonia esperaba el reporte de Thalen mientras sus oficiales preparaban las armas y los battlepods para la toma de la base cuando su oficial de comunicaciones le dijo alterado

"¡comandante! He perdido la comunicación con Thalen y algo muy grande se detecta en la profundidad del túnel"

"intenta de nuevo comunicarte con el, parece que los micronianos nos tiene una sorpresa, pero no nos sorprenderán"

"¡algo muy grande se desplaza por el túnel!"

"¿lo han identificado por el radar?"

"negativo, es muy grande y parece que es algo…"

"¿creen que sea una nave?"

"lo dudo mucho comandante"

"¿Qué le parece si nos acercamos?"

"haré que la nave se mueva"

El crucero comenzó a acercarse al acceso a la base cuando si previo aviso una gran columna de fuego salio incontrolable destruyendo todo lo cercano que había

"¡retrocede!"

Grito Azonia pero el casco de la nave comenzaba a fundirse por el calor

"¡comandante! Los controles no responden y tenemos uno de los motores reflex con grandes daños"

"¡solo sácanos de aquí! Después veremos los daños"

con dificultad la nave comenzó a alejarse pero el peligro aun no pasaba, debajo, en la base, las explosiones provocadas por los cohetes aumentaron la inestabilidad de los reactores que comenzaron a fundirse para llegar a un punto critico, al principio se contrajo para luego estallar violentamente dejando un cráter de 100 kilómetros, la explosión iluminó la noche polar provocando inmensas auroras boreales que inclusive se llegaron ver en el ecuador, en ciudad Macross, el almirante Gloval estaba observando el cielo desde su oficina cuando sucedió la explosión y al observar las auroras boreales solo dijo

"¡ya es hora!".

OOOOO

La mirada de Rick estaba perdida cuando por el sistema de comunicaciones Shawn trataba de hablar con el

"¡capitán¿Me escucha?"

Rick como autómata observo la pantalla

"capitán ¿se siente bien?"

Rick al fin reaccionó y pregunto

"¿Qué… que pasa?"

"comunicado de Delta-1 'ataque de inmediato centro de comunicaciones de Nueva Esperanza'"

"¿Qué hora es?"

"las veinte horas señor"

"entonces ¿Por qué hay luz?"

"es extraño pero es una aurora boreal"

Entonces comprendió que la explosión de la base Alaska era de grandes proporciones y dedujo que había perdido para siempre a su amada y le dijo a Shawn

"¡que despeguen todos¡Ataquen la ciudad y que no quede nada del centro de comunicaciones!".

OOOOO

En el momento de la explosión, el helicóptero que llevaba a Lisa y Jack comenzaba a alejarse de la base Columbia, Lisa estaba completamente emocionada por estar hablando con Rick, pero nunca contó con la mala señal de la comunicación, lo veía borroso y no comprendía lo que decía cuando un destello le llamo la atención, volteo a observar y vio una gran bola de fuego y unos momentos después los golpeaba la onda expansiva, el helicóptero perdió la estabilidad, la sacudida hizo a Lisa pedir ayuda a Rick inconcientemente y se perdió la comunicación, el piloto trataba de controlar la nave, pero Lisa no estaba segura, ya que para poder hablar tuvo que quitarse el cinturón que la sujetaba al asiento, el bamboleo producido hizo que saliera de la nave, como pudo se sujetó de un extremo del cinturón mientras pedía ayuda, Jack respondió de inmediato y la sujeto del brazo, pero Lisa todavía se sentía débil y parecía que caía de la nave

"¡sujete mi mano!"

"¡no puedo!"

"¡ya la tengo!"

Uno de los evacuados ayudo a Jack a subir a Lisa quien al estar a bordo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a Jack y comenzó a llorar

"tranquila, ya paso"

Luego le dijo a uno de los médicos si podían darle un tranquilizante, uno de ellos asintió y se lo administraron, ella durmió mientras el helicóptero, que había aguantado la onda expansiva, se dirigía a Nuevo Pórtland.

La onda expansiva fue benévola con la nave de Azonia ya que solo la arrojo hacia el mar pero dejándola inservible para cualquier batalla, el agua entraba por todos lados y varios zentraedis trataban de salir de la nave, Azonia se hallaba inconsciente en la sala de mando, nadie le prestaba atención ya que querían salir a toda costa, la nave de Khyron, también dañada por la onda expansiva logró llegar a donde se encontraba la nave de Azonia

"¿no hay respuesta de ella?" preguntó Khyron

"ninguna, parece que perdieron toda la potencia"

"manda un cíclope, debe haber sobrevivientes"

Un cíclope salio de la dañada nave mientras Khyron recibía el reporte de daños

"mi lord, fuimos golpeados por la onda expansiva y daño las armas principales, los motores reflex no sufrieron daño pero la protocultura se agota"

"¡demonios! Debemos salir de aquí, sino nos congelaremos"

En ese momento el cíclope mando su reporte

"hay varios sobrevivientes que están en el agua pero si no los sacamos se congelaran"

"¿Qué hay de la comandante?"

"no hay rastro de ella"

Khyron dio un golpe a la mesa y dijo

"¡preparen mi battlepod¡Iré a buscarla! Ustedes envíen un escuadrón para sacar a los nuestros del mar".

OOOOO

En el desierto, Halen se sorprendió al ver la aurora en el cielo, en eso uno de sus oficiales le dijo "comandante, hemos perdido la comunicación con Azonia"

"¿ha habido alguna comunicación con Khyron?"

"negativo comandante, pero parece que tiene que ver con lo que se observa en el cielo"

"si, es la primera vez que observo eso"

En eso uno de los operadores del radar le dijo alterado

"¡comandante! Un grupo de naves se acerca a nuestra posición"

Halen de inmediato dijo

"¡nos han descubierto! Saquen a todos de la base y cubran la entrada, los que tengan battlepods que salgan a enfrentar a los micronianos"

"pero señor, ya no tenemos protocultura"

"¿Qué hay de las baterías micronianas?"

"están vacías"

Halen hizo un gesto de decepción y dijo

"entonces agotemos nuestras reservas, debemos salir de aquí"

"¿señor?"

"haremos una barrera con los battlepods, debemos abandonar el área"

"¿y la base?"

"destruyan a toda nave que se acerque aquí"

"¡lo haremos señor!"

"¡que ganen todas batallas!"

Halen observó a su ejercito salir a combatir mientras observaba el nivel de energía de su nave, luego dijo a su oficial de comunicaciones

"¡comunícate a Nueva Esperanza¡Necesitamos refuerzos!"

"ya lo hice comandante pero no responden"

"bueno, parece que nos rodearon"

"¿Qué haremos ahora comandante?"

"será mejor que tome su arma, lo único que tenemos que perder será la vida ¿o no soldado?"

"señor, fue un honor haber peleado a su lado"

Halen sonrió y dio la orden de despegue, esperando poder utilizar su arma principal antes de caer ante los micronianos.

OOOOO

Rick no podía olvidar la imagen de Lisa de su mente y en lo que pudo haberle dicho de haber sabido de lo acontecido en el bar esa noche

_"¡fui un estúpido¿Por qué no le dije nada? Nunca me dio tiempo, pero esto va por ti_"

Varios veritechs lo seguían y dio la orden

"dispararé primero sobre la torre de transmisión, luego ustedes vayan sobre los almacenes de armas"

Todos asintieron y Rick disparo sobre el centro de comunicaciones, los zentraedis estaba asombrados por la aurora boreal que no se percataron de la llegada de los veritech, la confusión reino y algunos de ellos comenzaron a huir, pero otros contestaron el fuego logrando derribar algunas de las naves

"¿Qué pasa?" dijo Shoen

"esos malditos micronianos nos están atacando"

Mientras varios misiles caían sobre la ciudad provocando el pánico, Shoen pregunto

"¿hablaron con el comandante Halen?"

"no podemos, han destruido la torre de transmisión"

Shoen observo el centro de comunicaciones que estaba destruido

"trataremos de salir de la ciudad, sino lo hacemos quedaremos sitiados"

"¿quiere decir que huiremos?"

"es mejor que quedarnos aquí, no tenemos armas ni protocultura, además, sin la ayuda del comandante Halen no podremos defender nuestra posición, ahora lo que haremos será crear una distracción para permitir que los demás salgan"

Los motores de las naves se escuchaban por toda la ciudad, así como los misiles estallando sobre sus objetivos, Rick se comunico con uno de sus pilotos

"Bobby¿Cómo esta la situación?"

"todo tranquilo, parece que los sorprendimos, vemos que están huyendo ¿los perseguimos?"

"negativo, es prioridad que tomemos la ciudad"

"enterado, iremos al sur de la ciudad, parece que hay problemas ahí"

"manténgame informado"

Rick cortó la comunicación y aterrizó cerca de lo que era el centro de comunicaciones, bajo de su nave y contemplo la ciudad, a lo lejos se oían todavía algunos combates aislados y Rick pensó "_fue muy fácil todo esto pero… no tiene sentido sin mi Lisa_"

Levanto su mirada al cielo adornado por auroras boreales

"_donde quiera que te encuentres siempre te recordaré_".

OOOOO

Khyron entro con su battlepod dentro de la inundada nave, había muchos desechos de la nave y varios soldados tratando de salir pero eso no le importaba, buscaba a Azonia, no quería perderla, no en ese momento tan álgido para el y sus rebeldes y un pensamiento cruzó como relámpago

"_¿me estoy volviendo humano?_"

Pero no se dio tiempo para responder porque en ese momento vio a Azonia que flotaba sobre el agua

"¡Azonia!"

Grito desesperado y salio de su nave, cayo sobre el agua fría pero no le importo, nado hacia ella y la tomo en sus brazos

"Azonia¡reacciona!"

La meltrandi abrió lentamente sus ojos y dijo con una voz muy tenue

"tengo frío"

"¡no te preocupes! Te llevaré a un sitio mas calido"

Azonia dibujo una suave sonrisa en sus labios para luego hacer en la inconciencia, esto hizo que Khyron se apresurara a salir cuando se escucho un gran crujido de la nave, Gray se comunico con el de emergencia

"¡mi lord! Debe salir rápido, la nave se ha partido y no tardara en hundirse"

"tengo a la comandante Azonia, pero esta muy débil, prepara mis aposentos para que ella descanse ahí "

"¿señor?"

"¡ya escuchaste¡Ahora apresúrate si no quieres pasarla mal conmigo!"

"¡entendido!"

OOOOO

En Nuevo Pórtland los helicópteros que llevaban a los evacuados de Columbia eran atendidos de acuerdo a sus necesidades por las brigadas de rescate que ya los esperaban, en uno de ellos venia Max quien se sentía algo mareado por el golpe que había recibido al ser derribado, a un lado de ellos aterrizó la nave de Miriya y casi salto de ella para encontrase con su esposo

"¡Max¡Max!"

Gritaba con lágrimas en sus ojos

"¡Mir!"

Grito Max mientras ella se arrojaba a abrazarlo sin poder contener su llanto

"¡creí que te había perdido!"

"siempre pensé en ti amor"

"¡nuca jamás te confíes en batalla!"

Max sonrió y dijo "me paso lo que a Rick cuando fue derribado en el ataque Daedalus, pero afortunadamente logré esquivar la mayoría de los misiles, sino…"

"¡no digas mas! No quisiera saber lo que hubiera ocurrido"

Max abrazó a su esposa y sintió también deseos de llorar, esa sensación no la había tenido desde la vez que perdió a su mejor amigo y hermano Ben Dixon, pero esta vez lo sentía porque pensó que ya no volvería a ver a su amada Miriya y a su hija Dana, Miriya se separo de el mientras los camilleros lo subían a la ambulancia

"¡te esperaré!"

Le dijo su amada mientras el asentía, cerraron las puertas del transporte y se alejaron hacia el hospital, en una extraña noche iluminada por auroras boreales, lejos de ellos se encontraba Sanders enjugándose sus lagrimas.


	8. VIII

**VIII**

La batalla de Alaska fue muy costosa para la tierra unida, las zonas de recuperación se perdieron totalmente así como varios escuadrones veritech y la base Columbia, los planos de las bases las entrego personalmente el comandante Takeda al almirante Gloval, junto con su reporte, asimismo, Gloval preparaba su informe sobre la operación y de la destrucción de la ciudad de Nueva Esperanza, pero aun no terminaba la batalla del desierto, el crucero zentraedi se hallaba resguardando la base que ellos hallaron, mientras Rick supervisaba la reconstrucción de la ciudad de Nueva Esperanza.

-o-o-o

Jack Archer y Maximilian Sterling fueron atendidos en el hospital militar de Nuevo Pórtland, aunque sus heridas no eran de consideración, estuvieron un día mas para evaluación física, ya que el almirante Gloval los consideraba para que fueran de refuerzo a Nueva Esperanza y poder controlar a los rebeldes zentraedis que se hallaban en el desierto, por otra parte Lisa aun se sentía débil debido a que su cuerpo casi se congelaba y por el paro respiratorio que sufrió cuando era llevada a la base Columbia, se le hizo trasladar de Nuevo Pórtland a Ciudad Macross para que se restableciera mas rápido, su nave fue escoltada por Miriya quien no podía contener sus deseos de poder tener en sus brazos a la pequeña Dana, durante el transcurso del viaje, Lisa pidió comunicarse con el centro de comunicaciones del SDF-1

"¿alguien en especial capitana?"

"si, con la teniente comandante Grant"

La comunicación tardaría algunos minutos en establecerse así que acomodó su camastro y observo por la ventana de la aeronave, vio a los veritech que la acompañaban e identifico la nave de Miriya y pensó

"_debe extrañar a su bebita¿Cómo alguien como ella es tan fuerte y dedicarse a la guerra y a su familia a la vez?_"

Se recostó y cerro sus ojos, sus pensamientos volvieron a Rick y lo primero que pensó fue preguntarle a Claudia si el sabría que ella estaba con vida.

-o-o-o

Sanders y Yoshiro alcanzaron a escapar antes que los rayos reflex de la explosión los alcanzaran, cuando salieron lo más rápido que pudieron de la base, no pararon hasta encontrar al satélite fábrica de Breetai quien al identificarlos por el radar detuvieron la transposición para rescatarlos, cuando sus naves entraron, rápidamente sus oficiales de navegación pusieron a la nave en estado de transposición, y la nave se traslado a la cara oculta de la luna justo en el momento en que la explosión casi alcanzaba su orbita, ahora, después de pasado el peligro, el satélite retorno a su orbita original y traslado a los dos pilotos para reforzar a los escuadrones que serían enviados al desierto.

-o-o-o

Gloval mostraba en su cara una gran tristeza al presentar su reporte ante el consejo de la tierra unida, después del saludo protocolario, el almirante comenzó a leer su reporte

"Todos ustedes saben sobre los acontecimientos pasados en el hemisferio norte, esta semana, el satélite fabrica del comandante Breetai observó movimientos de las fuerzas rebeldes encabezadas por Khyron, no sabíamos que el tenia aun activos naves cruceros capaces de transportar a varias divisiones de infantería así como naves de asalto, los movimientos de estas naves nos sorprendieron al principio, ya que se encontraban apostadas en el desierto de Arizona, para ser mas exactos en un lugar que no consideraríamos de valor militar, pero al seguir observando lo que hacían en ese lugar se nos presentó la cuestión sobre bases ocultas que pudieran estar bajo tierra, es por eso que se asignó a la capitana Hayes una misión para poder buscar y recuperar archivos que nos permitieran conocer la ubicación de las bases bajo tierra, al parecer hubo una infiltración en la información, ya que al momento del despegue de la nave, a las dos horas hubo movimientos de los cruceros en el desierto, a las 18 horas después, Breetai identificó a un crucero que se encontraba en el mar de Berhing, muy cercano a la base Alaska, por otra parte, también localizo otra nave que se acercaba por la región del circulo polar, nuestra misión estaba siendo acorralada y por ese motivo se envió al comandante Sterling con cinco escuadrones a la base Columbia como apoyo al escuadrón que acompañaba a la misión, pero era muy peligroso que tan pocas naves fueran de apoyo, se le pidió ayuda al comandante Takeda y se juntaron 18 escuadrones dirigidos por el comandante Sterling y la comandante Miriya Parino, al escuadrón lobo se le notificó que naves enemigas los estaban vigilando y ellos esperaron que llegara el apoyo, pero no se contó con una buena condición climatológica, las tormentas invernales provocaron que la ayuda se retrasara, por lo que optaron por sobrecargar los reactores de la base y aumentaron su potencial destructivo con dos ojivas reflex, aunque tuvieron éxito en la recuperación de los documentos tuvimos bajas considerables que reportare mas adelante en este informe, de acuerdo con los cálculos obtenidos por el doctor Lang, una gran superficie sería devastada por la explosión de los reactores, por lo que se ordenó la evacuación de la ciudad y de la base Columbia…"

Gloval dejo de leer el informe para tomar agua mientras un pesado silencio se sentía en el salón, la mayoría de los oficiales y del consejo tenían la mirada baja y no comentaban nada sobre lo hasta ahora había dicho el almirante y el prosiguió con su informe

"…no solamente teníamos problemas en Alaska, tuve que pedir a los médicos del hospital militar que dieran de alta al capitán Hunter para poder vigilar al crucero que se encuentra en el desierto, el cual todavía no podemos tener bajo control, cuando el capitán llego al desierto, se encontró con que tenían tomada la ciudad de Nueva Esperanza, optó por retomar la ciudad para que la nave rebelde no pudiera recibir refuerzos, objetivo que logro sin tener una baja, esto debido a que los zentraedis en la ciudad estaban pobremente armados y varios de ellos huyeron, ahora es base de operaciones para presentar batalla a la nave antes referida, por lo que he pedido que se reintegre al comandante Sterling y al teniente Archer junto a sus escuadrones para que apoyen al capitán Hunter en la captura de las fuerzas rebeldes y de la base del desierto, ahora quisiera hacer una recomendación para el teniente Archer para que se le otorgue el grado de comandante por el heroísmo presentado al salvar los documentos y a la capitana Hayes ante el desastre ocurrido en la base Alaska"

Varios de los oficiales hicieron comentarios positivos para la recomendación del almirante quien continúo

"En Alaska, dos grupos de battlepods de la nave que se encontraba en el circulo polar presento batalla ante nuestros escuadrones, quienes lograron abatirlos, pero la nave mando refuerzos lo que duplicó el número de ellos y que hacia previsible nuestra derrota, la batalla se alargó durante tres horas hasta que sin motivo aparente se retiraron, no lo supimos hasta que recibimos una confirmación de un mensaje interceptado por Breetai sobre la sobrecarga de los reactores, tratamos de sacar a todos nuestros hombres del lugar y esta es la lista de daños y bajas: 125 naves de combate, 1 nave de reconocimiento, 6 helicópteros de rescate, la base Columbia y la ciudad destruidos totalmente, así como una extensión de 500 kilómetros de área de recuperación, del personal de aire 150, de tierra 256, de los civiles no hemos determinado aun el numero pero parece que son muy bajas las perdidas debido a la alerta emitida, pero por parte de los rebeldes logramos destruir una de sus naves crucero y capturamos 300 zentraedis entre Alaska y Nueva Esperanza"

Gloval termino su informe y sentándose solo dijo "es todo".

-o-o-o

Los nuevos veritechs YF-4 estaban sobre la pista de despegue y Max y Jack se estaban colocando su uniforme

"¿Cómo sigues de tu frente?"

"bastante mejor, querían que me quedara para una observación, pero faltan pilotos y la situación en el desierto se vuelve mas problemática"

"si creo que tienes razón"

"Por cierto, déjame felicitarte"

Jack miro a Max con sorpresa y le pregunto

"¿Por qué? No te entiendo"

"te van a promover a comandante"

Jack lo miro con escepticismo y solo respondió

"será mejor apurarnos para salir a cumplir nuestra misión"

"¿no te alegra?"

"es solo… que no me lo esperaba"

"¡vamos! Es tu primer paso para que tengas tu propio escuadrón"

Jack sonrió y le dijo "¿puedo confiarte algo?"

Max lo miro extrañado y alzando los hombros le dijo

"¡seguro! No creo que haya problema"

"bueno hay una chica que me gusta y quisiera saber si me ayudarías a convencerla de salir conmigo… a festejar mi ascenso"

"mmmm, no creo que sea difícil ¿Quién es?"

"la capitana Lisa Hayes"

-o-o-o

La nave de Lisa se aproximaba a la base cuando Lisa recibió la llamada de su amiga Claudia

"¡me diste un susto!" le reclamó Claudia

"lo se querida amiga pero era mi deber estar ahí"

"todo mundo hablaba sobre tu estado¿Cómo te sientes ahora?"

"me siento cansada y quisiera ya llegar para poder dormir un poco, pero antes quisiera saber de Rick"

"el pobre esta muy triste, cree que no sobreviviste"

"quisiera poder decirle que no paso nada, fue un gran susto pero la nave soporto la onda expansiva de la explosión"

"¡bueno amiga! con respecto a Rick, no me he podido comunicar con el, solo hay una línea y la emplea el almirante Gloval para comunicarse con el"

"¿pues donde esta?"

"en la ciudad de Nueva Esperanza, está dirigiendo la reconstrucción de la ciudad"

"¿y los rebeldes?"

"eso es información que no puedo decirte por esta vía, por ahora me alegra que ya estés bien y te iré a visitar al hospital"

"¿y que hay con Rick?"

"Max irá a apoyarlo y también tu nuevo amigo"

"¿Quién?"

"Jack Archer, próximo comandante del escuadrón lobo"

-o-o-o

El sol se ocultaba sobre los rocosos montes del desierto y Rick se encontraba observándolo, su mirada era triste y su pensamiento iba a alguien especial

"_¿como pude perderte? Debí haberte dicho que te amaba cuando tuve oportunidad y no cuando estuve tomado ¿por que me comporte así con ella?_"

En eso una mano le toco su hombro sacándolo de sus pensamientos

"¿viajando por las nubes?"

Rick volteó molesto pero al ver a su amigo sonrió

"¡Max¡Que gusto volver a verte!"

"lo mismo digo jefe"

Rick abrazó efusivamente a su amigo y le pregunto de inmediato

"¿Qué sabes de Lisa?"

Max estaba a punto de contestar cuando se acerco Jack

"¡teniente Archer reportándose señor!"

Rick volteó a ver a Jack y le dijo

"¿Qué no es usted comandante?"

Jack se turbó y tartamudeó

"¿se… señor?"

"el almirante Gloval me comunicó su ascenso y lo estaba esperando ¿me permites Max?"

Max se alejo y una vez más no pudo decirle a Rick sobre la nueva situación de Lisa, mientras el capitán siguió platicando con Jack

"el almirante me contó que estuvo en la misión de Alaska"

"así fue capitán, fue una experiencia muy dura, estuvimos a punto de morir congelados"

"¿su hombres abandonaron sus veritechs en la batalla?"

Jack sonrió y le dijo

"¡nada de eso capitán! Bajamos a lo que era el gran cañón la capitana Hayes y yo con otro piloto del escuadrón…"

"¿dijo usted la capitana Hayes?"

A Jack no le gustó la expresión de Rick, quien sin pensarlo dos veces lo tomo de la solapa del uniforme

"¿Cómo te atreviste a dejarla morir!"

"¿de que diablos habla?"

Dijo Jack tratando de defenderse pero los demás pilotos vieron el altercado y los separaron

"¡tranquilo capitán Hunter! el almirante Gloval lo esta llamando"

Rick se tranquilizo un poco y solo le dijo

"vaya con el comandante Sterling, será asignado al desierto"

Jack vio alejarse a Rick y le pregunto a uno de los pilotos

"¿Qué le paso?"

"nadie lo sabe, parece una piedra, no demuestra su sentimientos"

"el me preguntó porque deje morir a la capitana Hayes, pero eso no es cierto y no me dio tiempo de responderle"

"creo que el la extraña un poco"

"¿acaso tienen una relación?"

"¿esos¡Para nada! Siempre están peleando, yo creo que la capitana lo odia porque el esta enamorado de Lynn Minmei y eso lo desaparta de sus obligaciones"

"a mi me pareció ver otra cosa"

"no hagas suposiciones, será mejor que vayas a ver a tu comandante para que discutan el plan de vuelo, esos zentraedis del desierto son demasiados y no sabemos si están bien armados, no los hemos podido sacar de ahí"

"esta bien, solo espero que alguien le diga que la capitana Hayes esta viva"

"¿Para que? Si ella no esta ahora, el trabajará mejor que cuando ella dirige las operaciones".

-o-o-o

"_el dolor de saber lo que he perdido, de saber que lo tuve y que se fue¡no es cierto¡No puedo perderla! No en este momento, no mas cuando es necesaria a mi lado_"

Pensaba Rick mientras se dirigía a responder al almirante Gloval, pero su mente estaba con Lisa, el todavía aun no sabia que ella esta viva, las comunicaciones se interrumpían todavía por la explosión de la base Alaska y el estaba mas que abatido por la perdida de su amada, pero al tener bajo su mando al comandante Jack Archer, sentía que el era un farsante ¡el había dejado morir a Lisa!

"_¡no puedo concebir que este tipo haya sobrevivido a esto! Pero ¿Qué haré? No puedo enviarlo al frente solo por eso, creo que…_"

En ese momento el sonido del sistema de comunicaciones lo distrajo

"Capitán Hunter, le tengo algunas noticias sobre lo ocurrido en Alaska, no habíamos poder confirmárselo pero su superior, la capitana Hayes se encuentra a salvo y está en el hospital de ciudad Macross, lamentablemente no le pude dar esta noticia, ahora, el punto por el momento, sigue siendo la captura de la base de Arizona y esto es lo que haremos"

Rick sintió una inmensa alegría y quería regresar a ciudad Macross, esto no paso desapercibido por el almirante quien le dijo

"¿esta siguiéndome capitán?"

"¿eh? Lo siento almirante es solo que… no me esperaba la noticia, no volverá a pasar¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?"

El almirante respondió

"será un ataque sobre el crucero, según sus informes, la mayoría esta desarmado, debe persuadirles que se rindan, no debe atacarlos a menos que ellos sigan hostiles y le ataquen, no use armamento reflex, solo sobre los pods y elimínelos sin causarles bajas, utilice armas de electrochoque, es importante capturarlos a ellos y a la base, debemos, por medio de su captura, saber donde se localiza Khyron, es un peligro y debemos controlarlo antes de que el siga causando daños"

"enterado, ya tengo un plan, solo espero que ellos, no actúen como nosotros lo hicimos en la base Alaska"

-o-o-o

En la base ocupada por los zentraedi, Halen trataba de mantener su posición, solo contaba con los elementos de su crucero y la mayoría estaba sin armas

"será algo difícil defender esto sin armas"

Le dijo a uno de sus oficiales

"señor, perdón por mi atrevimiento, pero ¿no será mejor avanzar como lo hacían los micronianos según su historia?"

"¿de que hablas?"

"vera, cuando estaban adiestrándonos para integrarnos a su forma de vida, nos enseñaban su historia y según, algunos que se hacían llamar legionarios romanos atacaban con sus lanzas formando un tipo de maquina con sus escudos para protegerse de los ataques de sus enemigos"

"pero que tonterías estas dicien… ¡espera! Ellos no buscan matarnos, nos quieren capturar ilesos y…"

"¿señor?"

"¿has visto un animal curioso de este planeta que ellos llaman tortuga?"

"lo he visto señor"

"si te das cuenta, hay muchas partes metálicas que pueden repeler disparos reflex, si utilizamos esa estrategia que dices, tal vez logremos avanzar sobre este desierto y lograr salir de aquí"

"estaría bien señor, pero ¿Qué hay de la base?"

"no será de nadie, haremos lo que ellos hicieron en el norte, ve con el comandante Lute, es el mejor artillero y sabe manejar los reactores reflex, háganlos funcionar y sobrecárguenlos, mientras utilizaremos esa estrategia para salir de aquí"

"señor ¿y el crucero?"

"lo comandaré yo y atacaremos a Nueva Esperanza con lo ultimo de nuestra energía"

El oficial salio con prisa a organizar a todos mientras Halen comprobaba con el oficial de vuelo todos los sistemas para realizar su última misión

"_no le fallaré Lord Khyron y mi vida va de por medio_"

Pensó Halen mientras escuchaba como los reactores de la nave comenzaban a funcionar.

-o-o-o

La noche ya caía sobre ciudad Macross y Lisa ya se encontraba internada en el hospital, le dejarían descansar ya que mañana le harían los estudios necesarios para verificar su estado de salud, la habitación era cómoda y contaba hasta con televisión, por lo que tomó el control y la encendió para saber sobre lo que ocurría en Arizona, el programa de noticias había comenzado cuando llegó Claudia

"¿Qué haces despierta? Deberías estar descansando de tu aventura"

"¡mi querida amiga¡Cuánto te he extrañado!"

Claudia se acerco a la cama y abrazó a su amiga, después se separaron y Lisa preguntó por Rick

"el almirante Gloval le mencionó tu situación"

"¡oh! Hubiera preferido que no lo supiera"

"¿Qué dices? En verdad estas loca, primero deseas que se entere que no has muerto y ahora dices todo lo contrario ¿Por qué piensas eso?"

"veras, el se distraerá en la misión, tendrá muchos deseos de verme y podría distraerse del objetivo"

"¿pero que dices? El ante todo es un soldado y como tal pondrá primero sus obligaciones sobre sus sentimientos"

"lo se pero…"

"pero nada¿no cumplió con su misión en ciudad Granito, aun sabiendo que no estabas en el puente ese día?"

"es verdad, siempre pregunto por mi y la cumplió pero también resultó herido"

"bueno amiga, el no es infalible y no sabía que uno de los zentraedis estaba conciente cuando paso ese momento"

"solo espero que salga bien de esto y que regrese bien"

"tenlo por seguro, además están Max y Jack que lo ayudaran a cumplir esa tarea"

"¿Jack esta bajo su mando?"

"lo asignaron hoy junto con su escuadrón"

"solo espero que no se pelee con el"

"¿Por qué?"

"es casi parecido a Rick, se confía mucho y siempre que no le parece se insubordina ante las ordenes que un superior da"

"creo que paso algo en Alaska con el ¿verdad?"

"es una larga historia"

"bueno, acabo hace poco mi turno y tengo suficiente tiempo para escucharte"

Lisa iba comenzar a platicar los hechos de la base Alaska cuando escucharon las noticias

"_…para cerrar este programa, aun no se sabe del paradero de la famosa cantante Lynn Minmei y de su representante Lynn Kyle, las autoridades no saben aun sobre este asunto pero mantendrán informando a sus fans sobre la cantante y por lo tanto, el concierto programado para navidad aun sigue suspendido, eso es todo y que pasen buenas noches_"

Los créditos del programa empezaron a salir y Lisa le dijo a Claudia

"¿Qué significa esto?"

"bueno, no te lo quería decir amiga pero…"

"¡ninguna noticia sobre lo paso en Alaska¿Y lo de Arizona?"

Claudia suspiró mas tranquila y le contesto

"el almirante Gloval se vio obligado a esconder los hechos de ambos lugares, ya que si lo hacia, tendríamos un levantamiento zentraedi, veras, muchos de ellos aun se muestran descontentos y han salido de las ciudades, si hubieran escuchado lo que paso ahora tendríamos problemas en todas la ciudades, bueno ahora cuenta…"

"¿Qué paso con Rick y Minmei? Ibas a decirme eso ¿o me equivoco?"

-o-o-o

En ciudad Nueva Esperanza Rick estaba reunido con Jack, Max y Shawn para definir los planes de la misión

"señores, el almirante quiere capturar con vida a los rebeldes e intacta la base, así que cambiaremos en algunos escuadrones las armas reflex por las de electrochoque"

Jack intervino

"pero ellos tiene ese tipo de armas¿no sería imprudente llevar solo las de electrochoque en esos escuadrones?"

"comandante, la mayoría de los rebeldes no cuentan con armas, de acuerdo con el reporte del teniente Shawn, los rebeldes cuentan con 15 pods, algunos rifles reflex que parece despojaron de veritechs caídos, y con el crucero que, de acuerdo con uno de los rebeldes capturados aquí en la ciudad, no cuenta con la suficiente energía para atacarnos"

"¿se fiará de esos informes capitán?"

"bueno, si no parece agradarle mi plan, usted puede darnos ahora mismo una idea de cómo quiere que los enfrentemos"

Un silencio tenso se apropio del lugar y Jack sintió una furia intensa y pensó

"_¿pero que se cree¿Qué no se nada de las tácticas de combate¡Ahora vera!_"

Jack iba a comenzar a hablar cuando Max dijo

"Lo que yo creo es que si tenemos 4 escuadrones veritech los dividamos en dos equipos, o sea, la mitad ira por aire y la mitad por tierra, pero atacando los cuatro flancos del crucero, no dudo que tal vez se hayan atrincherado para defender la base, pero si el capitán Hunter ha recibido la instrucción de capturar a todos, podríamos combinar el armamento y las tácticas, los que van por tierra tendrán armas de electrochoque y…"

En ese momento Shawn intervino

"creo que podríamos reforzar las operaciones en tierra, tenemos un escuadrón de destroids tomahawk que no fueron dañados durante la toma de la ciudad, están un almacén cerca del centro de comunicaciones, pero lo que faltan son operadores para estos"

"¿tenemos hombres cuyos veritechs no puedan volar por estar dañados?" pregunto Rick

"del escuadrón rojo, la mayoría de sus naves no están dañadas pero ya no tienen protocultura, de hecho pensábamos trasladar las baterías de esos destriods a los veritechs"

"¿Cuántos de esos veritechs están así?"

"ocho señor"

"los suficientes para esos destroids, bueno, tenemos apoyo en tierra, entonces esto haremos, según el comandante Sterling podemos dividir en dos a los escuadrones, pero ahora tenemos tres y uno de destriods, dividiremos los destroids para los cuatro flancos, o sea dos por cada lado, serán el soporte para los battloid, mientras que los veritech atacarán los battlepods que hagan frente a la infantería, el comandante Sterling llevara a cabo las operaciones aéreas mientras el comandante Archer llevara las terrestres y las armas de electrochoque, el teniente Shawn controlara los destroids, el escuadrón Skull atacará directamente al crucero y tratara de capturar la base ¿alguna duda?"

Todos asintieron con excepción de Jack quien pensó

"_lo hizo a propósito, me dejo solo con armas de juguete_"

Rick dio la orden de ir a sus naves y comenzó la operación viento cortante.

-o-o-o

Halen estaba dando las ultimas instrucciones cuando se le acerco un grupo de su regimiento, uno de ellos se le acerco y le dijo

"señor, creemos que su táctica de 'la tortuga' no va con el espíritu de combate zentraedi, por lo que nos rehusamos a acatar ese plan"

"¡pero¿Qué están diciendo? Este plan es para que la mayoría de nosotros salgamos con vida"

"perdón señor, pero nosotros no vamos a abandonar a nuestro comandante, debemos luchar hasta el ultimo zentraedi"

Halen comenzó a evaluar la situación y dijo

"esta bien, suspenderemos el plan de 'la tortuga' pero no contamos con suficientes armas, muchos de ustedes no estarán armados"

"señor, tenemos los cañones del crucero, los podemos desmontar y los pondremos en las trincheras, podemos acabar con lo que nos manden los micronianos, eso mientras usted realiza el despegue"

Halen comenzó a pensar sus probabilidades y el plan de sus hombres y finalmente dijo

"la lucha será dura, espero que no tengamos demasiadas bajas, pero les diré que en el momento que la nave comience despegar todos abandonaran sus puestos de combate para subir, haremos volar la base por sobrecarga, no podemos sacar su protocultura pero tampoco le dejaremos la base a ellos, será el fin para estos y un gran homenaje al gran Khyron"

Todos comenzaron a lanzar vítores cuando el oficial de navegación le informo

"los micronianos ya viene señor y parece que nos darán por todos lados"

"Bueno, entonces todos a sus puestos ¡que ganen todas las batallas!"

Los zentraedis lanzaron su grito de guerra y salieron dispuestos a combatir hasta el último de ellos.


	9. IX

**IX**

Sobre el océano atlántico, un crucero maltrecho viajaba al ras del agua, en su interior la mayoría de las luces y sistemas estaba apagado, solo una figura solitaria estaba en la sala de mando y observaba los sistemas de navegación

"_debemos estar cruzando en este momento por la posición del SDF-1 ¡maldición! Tan cerca de la protocultura y perderla de manera absurda_"

Una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos

"mi lord, la comandante Azonia ha despertado"

Khyron se levanto y dijo

"hazte cargo del curso que llevamos, si recibimos cualquier mensaje, ignóralo, estamos muy maltrechos como para dar ayuda o dar a conocer nuestra posición"

"¿aunque sea el comandante Halen?"

Khyron se quedo parado por un momento pensando la situación y finalmente dijo

"aunque sea el, la sorpresa de obtener la protocultura se ha esfumado y estamos en las mismas condiciones que el, no hay armas ni energía, solo espero que salga victorioso de esto y que por lo menos regrese vivo de esto"

Siguió su camino mientras dejaba al oficial atónito y pensando

"_¿pero… pero que le paso al comandante? El no se comporta así, pero… en fin, ordenes son ordenes_"

Se sentó en la consola de mando y mantuvo la trayectoria del crucero hacía el ecuador.

**-o-o-o-o-**

"¡bueno! Estoy esperando tu explicación"

Dijo una irritada Lisa, Claudia no le quedo más que resignarse y comenzar a decirle lo que paso

"la noche que despego tu misión, Rick se comunico conmigo, eso tu lo sabes porque te pase la llamada de el, pero recuerda que casi violamos los protocolos de seguridad y que por fortuna no se dieron cuenta de esto al hacer la investigación"

"es bueno saberlo, pero no has dicho nada sobre ellos"

"el almirante se comunico con Sammie para ir al hospital a hablar con el doctor Young, necesitaba saber si Rick podía salir al día siguiente, para ese momento ya sabíamos que los rebeldes habían tomado la ciudad de Nueva Esperanza, nuestros mejores pilotos estaban en Alaska y Columbia, solo quedaba Rick como opción y requería el parte médico para que se encargara de los problemas en el desierto"

"¿eso que tiene que ver con Rick y Minmei?"

"¡espera amiga! No comas ansias, tal vez lo que te diga pueda o no gustarte"

"será mejor así, mira, amo a Rick pero si el sigue con sus evasivas y todavía frecuenta a su estrella, quiero saberlo, por eso te dije hace rato que no quería que supiera que me encuentro bien"

"te entiendo amiga, pero también recuerda que es tu culpa por no haberle dicho nada antes del incidente del bar"

"¿el sabe ya lo que hizo?"

"se lo conté antes de que partiera al desierto, pero el no sabe nada de la desaparición de Minmei"

"¿Cómo reacciono?"

"al principio reacciono como lo hizo Roy, espantado pero después en su cara se cruzó una sonrisa y dijo que regresaría por ti… eso creo"

"¿Como que eso crees!" dijo aventándole una almohada a su cara

"amiga, han pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo…"

"te comprendo, pero ¿que paso esa noche?"

"Lo que te voy a decir me lo contó Sammie, pero ella es muy exagerada, te quiere mucho y tal vez lo hizo por ese motivo, ella llegó con el doctor Young y junto con el se dirigieron al cuarto de Rick, justo cuando llegaban a la puerta de su cuarto, esta se abrió estrepitosamente y salio corriendo Minmei del lugar"

La mirada de Lisa era de confusión y pensaba

"_¿Minmei estaba con Rick¿Nadie se dio cuenta de eso?_"

Claudia tomo la mano de su amiga y dijo

"Sammie entro al cuarto junto con Young y miraron a un confuso Rick, el doctor estaba festejando como si el hubiera hecho algo increíble pero Sammie le recriminó su actuar y te defendió diciéndole que como pudo haber hecho esto cuando el estaba saliendo contigo"

"¡ay esa Sammie!"

Dijo Lisa cubriendo su cara con una almohada, en ese momento entro un oficial acompañado de una enfermera y esta dijo

"Comandante Grant, este oficial la esta buscando"

Claudia y Lisa miraron fijamente al joven quien le dijo

"traigo ordenes del almirante que se presente con urgencia al puente del SDF-1 de manera urgente"

Claudia se levanto y se despidió de Lisa

"creo que es por lo de la misión, no pensé que fuera tan pronto"

Lisa le contesto

"te encargo mucho a Rick"

"no te preocupes, nos veremos después"

Salieron del cuarto de Lisa y ella se acomodo en su cama pero aun tenía una duda y se preguntaba

"_¿Qué estaba haciendo Minmei realmente con Rick?_"

**-o-o-o-o-**

En el puente ya estaban recibiendo los primeros reportes de la misión cuando llegó Claudia

"Comandante Grant reportándose señor"

"la operación viento cortante ha dado inicio, la incursión será difícil ya que es nocturna aunque eso no debe ser impedimento para los pilotos que han luchado en la profundidad del espacio, pero ahora hay un horizonte y si no se acostumbran podrían chocar con el suelo, es por eso que he llamado al comandante Breetai que debe colocarse en las coordenadas sobre el desierto"

Dijo Gloval

"¿Cuáles serán las ordenes del comandante Breetai?"

"Exedore ha acoplado una especie de sonar al satélite fabrica para que lo capten los veritechs en modo caza, así para ellos será como una especie de radar y podrán 'ver' los blancos a atacar"

En ese momento sonó la voz de Breetai por el sistema táctico

"Almirante Gloval, ya estamos en las coordenadas y el dispositivo esta funcionando"

"enterado comandante, reporte si pasa algo inusual conforme se desarrolle la operación"

Breetai asintió mientras Gloval pidió a Claudia que lo comunicara con Rick.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Rick se sentía en su ambiente al estar volando, en ese momento Max se comunico con el

"¡que tal jefe!"

"¡Max¿Sucede algo?"

"nada por el momento, pero quisiera comentarle algo"

"¿es por la misión?"

"quisiera que fuera por un canal privado"

La mayoría de los pilotos protestaron por la decisión de Max, Rick los calmó y les dijo que era por 'asuntos personales' así que cambió de canal y pregunto

"¿Qué sucede Max?"

"se que no debo meterme en su vida sentimental pero lo que quería decirle sobre la capitana Hayes y usted…"

"¡no te preocupes por eso Max! Ya Claudia me lo explico todo"

"¿eh¿Sabe que la capitana esta viva y e inclusive lo del comandante Archer?"

"¿Qué tiene que ver el con esto?"

"¡cielos! No se si deba decírselo"

Rick ya tenía fruncido el ceño

"¿paso algo en Alaska?"

"la verdad no se, pero…"

"¡vamos Max, casi llegamos a nuestro objetivo"

"creo que nuestro nuevo comandante esta enamorado de…"

"¡demonios¿Ella te dijo algo?"

"lo que solo sé es por lo que Jack me dijo"

En ese momento Claudia llamo por la red táctica

"Capitán Hunter, el almirante tiene un mensaje para usted"

En ese momento Gloval apareció en su pantalla

"capitán, se que tiene una misión muy difícil, pero lo estaremos apoyando, en estos momentos tenemos en estas coordenadas al satélite fabrica, el doctor Lang ha desarrollado un radar tridimensional parecido a un sonar que les dará mayor precisión para su incursión nocturna, si encienden todos su red de radar, les dará una visión para encontrar a los rebeldes y sus armas, como usted sabe, solo disparará con armas reflex sobre armamento o battlepods, esto quiere decir que los cazas tendrán solo esta visión, si se encuentran en modo battloid este sonar no servirá, así que ustedes los tendrán que guiar"

"entiendo almirante, solo me preocupa que los rebeldes sobrecarguen los reactores"

"tendrá que tomar la base antes que ellos logren echar a andar los reactores, por fortuna, no son iguales a los zentraedis, eso quiere decir que podrá capturar la base antes que ellos logren hacerlos funcionar"

"entendido almirante, estamos a 10 kilómetros del objetivo, dejo la red táctica abierta para recibir ordenes"

"entendido capitán y ¡buena suerte!"

Terminando la conferencia volvió a Max

"¿Qué te dijo Archer?"

"que quería salir con Lisa"

Rick quedo mudo pensando

"_¡que se cree este con intentar algo con Lisa¡No lo permitiré!_"

Luego se comunico con el comandante Archer

"¡Comandante! Tenga lista su unidad, en 3 minutos iniciaremos el ataque, no utilice armas reflex, solo de electrochoque"

Jack solo pensó

"_¿cree que no lo se?_"

Luego respondió

"solo tengo un inconveniente"

"¿Cuál es?"

"que la mayoría de mis unidades no me responden"

"¿Qué quiere decir?"

"que tal vez el sistema de transmisión esta dañado"

"Pues busque a un subalterno que se comunique por señales"

"como usted ordene señor"

Luego pensó

"_ha de creer que son un tonto en esto pero ya verá cuando iniciemos las operaciones en tierr_a"

Rick le dijo algo más

"hemos recibido un nuevo sistema de visión, solo podrá ser utilizado en modo caza pero no en modo battloid, así que los guiaremos donde están los rebeldes, no ataque antes que nosotros ¿entendido?"

"seguro que si capitán"

Luego pensó

"_En verdad me ha de odiar por lo de la capitana ¿alguien no le ha dicho que ella está viva?_"

**-o-o-o-o-**

En el atlántico, el crucero de Khyron se había detenido, flotaba como un barco fantasma y no se apreciaba movimiento pero adentro de la nave se llevaba a cabo una reunión entre Khyron y sus oficiales

"¿están seguros de lo que me dicen?"

"¡por supuesto mi lord! Ellos están a unos días de festejar 'su' navidad, según algunos que antes trabajaban cerca del SDF-1, ese día descansan la mayoría de los pilotos"

"y eso significa…"

"que si atacamos la zona industrial podríamos hacernos de unas baterías de protocultura, ya que no habría las suficientes fuerzas para defender la zona"

Khyron se paseaba pensativo por la sala de juntas

"no esta mal y a parte sería una revancha por lo sucedido en el norte"

Luego volteó a ver a su oficial de navegación y preguntó

"¿Cuánta energía tenemos para navegar?"

"tenemos la suficiente para hacer maniobras de ataque y poder regresar a nuestra base"

"¡perfecto! Atacaremos ese día, Khyron les dará su regalo de navidad para que se entretenga mientras yo me llevo su protocultura ¡oficial! Cambie el curso a ciudad Macross y navegue al nivel del mar, los sorprenderemos y se arrepentirán de haber subestimado al gran Khyron"

**-o-o-o-o-**

Lute se dio cuenta tarde que su gran tamaño le impediría manejar los controles del reactor reflex y llamo a Halen

"señor hay un problema, no podemos hacer nada con este reactor, necesitamos a alguien que esté micronizado, yo le daría las indicaciones para manejar los controles y haríamos según lo convenido en el plan"

Halen iba a contestar cuando uno de los oficiales le comunico con urgencia

"¡señor! Detectamos la presencia de los micronianos"

"¿puede saber cuantas naves son y en cuanto tiempo llegarán?"

"son demasiados y están por aire y tierra, estarán aquí en un tiempo de 10 minutos"

"_¡rayos! Están demasiado cerca_"

Pensó Halen y luego dio la orden a Lute

"creo que no podremos hacer funcionar el reactor, pero si utilizamos esta nave y su arma principal destruiremos la base, así que lo necesito a bordo para que prepare el arma a toda su potencia, con lo que tenemos de energía"

"¡señor¿Y la nave?"

"caerá y con nosotros adentro como zentraedis que somos"

Lute sonrió y acepto la orden, luego se dirigió al área de control del arma principal mientras todos se preparaban para el combate.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Los recuerdos se agolparon de repente en la mente de Jack, cuando era joven y estaba en ese local de videojuegos cuando estallo la guerra global, vio cuando un proyectil impactó en el destrozándolo todo, el estaba en una maquina tratándola de hacerla funcionar cuando ocurrió todo, eso le salvó la vida, ahora comandaba una fuerza terrestre y sentía lo mismo que aquella vez, su transmisor estaba fallando y cuando el capitán Hunter lo contacto, le escucho con interferencia, pero en lugar de explicar su problema, le enojó el hecho de recibir la orden de ataque apoyándose con uno de los pilotos y hacer oídos sordos a su problema, trato de mantener la calma y también recordó su época de mercenario, ya se había encontrado en situaciones como esa, pero ahora era distinto, su veritech YF-4, que era el prototipo nuevo presentaba fallos al hacer cambios de caza a battloid y el sistema de comunicaciones fallaba constantemente, la primera orden que dio a su escuadrón fue mal entendida y la mayoría aterrizo de forma dispersa, el teniente Shawn le advertía de eso cuando escuchó los primeros disparos sobre el crucero zentraedi, y el todavía no colocaba a su escuadrón en posición, si no se ordenaba y llegaba a tiempo, el apoyo aéreo caería rápido y los rebeldes trataría de escapar, era un problema muy grande y no hallaba aun la solución cuando vio caer tres veritechs envueltos en llamas y el capitán Hunter llamándolo para pedir el apoyo terrestre, su sistema de comunicaciones era un caos y entraban los llamados pero el no podía responder, de repente la computadora fallo y su veritech dejo de funcionar

"¡demonios! Tengo que conseguir un transmisor"

Salto de su nave y se dirigió a un destroid que estaba en su posición pero no atacaba, se abalanzó sobre la cubierta de entrada y llamo frenéticamente, en ese momento un disparo alcanzo al destroid destruyéndolo y arrojando a Jack varios metros dejándolo inconsciente.

**-o-o-o-o-**

"_¿pero que demonios le pasa a Archer?_"

Pensó Rick y se comunicó con Shawn

"¿Por qué los tomahawk no han disparado¡Estamos en apuros y las baterías zentraedis están derribando a mis cazas!"

"señor, solo hemos recibidos ordenes de estar en la posición pero nadie nos ha dado ordenes de hacer fuego"

"¿Qué paso con Archer?"

"perdimos la comunicación con el hace poco y nadie sabe donde esta"

"pues esta usted al mando ahora y dirija la operación"

Luego se dirigió a Max

"¡Max! Necesito que te hagas cargo de todas las operaciones aéreas, incluyendo la toma de la nave, Archer esta desaparecido y voy a buscarlo"

"¿pero que pasara con la base?"

"coordínate con los tomahawks y dales duro a sus baterías antiaéreas, tienes el radar tridimensional y orienta a Shawn para que te apoye"

"entendido"

**-o-o-o-o-**

La batalla se volvió terrible cuando los tomahawks dispararon, los cuales fueron precisos, no lesionaron a ningún zentraedi pero las baterías estaban totalmente dañadas, algunos de ellos corrían aterrorizados pero los battloids con sus armas de electrochoque les disparaban dejándolos inmóviles, otros les arrojaban lo que encontraban en el suelo y luego corrían hacia el crucero, en el interior, Halen sudaba copiosamente, lo que le importaba era salir de ahí, pero había prometido a su tripulación luchar hasta el ultimo zentraedi, así que se dispuso a dar la orden que ya rondaba por su cabeza

"¡oficial! Ordene que despegue la nave y que se dirija al punto uno cero uno"

"¿está seguro comandante?"

"les prometí luchar hasta el final y eso es lo que haré"

Afuera en la zona de combate, Max notó que varios rebeldes dejaban las baterías que no habían sido atacadas y ordenó a dos cazas de su escuadrón a averiguar que pasaba mientras seguía enviando las coordenadas de los otros cañones que seguían disparando, aun no tenia noticias e Rick y Jack mientras algunos battloids ya tenían asegurados un buen numero de zentraedis inmovilizados.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Cerca de un tomahawk destruido, se encontraba Jack que volvía poco a poco de su inconciencia solo para observar que un battloid y un zentraedi tenían una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, no podía distinguir quien era el que manejaba el battoid hasta que un destello de una explosión le permitió mirar los colores de la nave

"¡demonios! Es Hunter ¿Qué rayos hace aquí?"

De repente una bola anaranjada y caliente envolvió a los contrincantes, Jack no lo podía creer, un tomahawk había disparado sobre ellos y solo observaba fuego alrededor de el, como ansiaba tener una nave en ese momento, de repente, del fuego emergió el battloid y por el altavoz escucho

"¿se encuentra bien comandante?"

Jack solo se agarro la cabeza y del battolid salio la orden

"¡agarre una maldita nave y coordine a los tomahawks que ese crucero se esta escapando!"

**-o-o-o-o-**

El almirante Gloval observaba el firmamento desde el puente del SDF-1, oía por la radio como se desarrollaba la batalla, Vanessa tenía problemas para restablecer la señal del radar, la radiación de la explosión ocurrida en Alaska interfería con las señales, eso le preocupaba a Gloval y pidió que lo comunicaran con Breetai

"esta lista la comunicación"

Dijo Claudia, la imagen de Breetai era borrosa pero el audio se escuchaba perfecto

"comandante, parece que hemos encontrado una feroz resistencia pero al no tener la señal de video, no podemos darnos una idea de la situación"

"entiendo, almirante, aquí el problema de recepción no es muy grave, pero hay interferencia que obstaculiza la visión para los pilotos, haremos todo lo posible por apoyarlos"

"en ese caso, parece que los rebeldes trataran de hacer despegar su nave, pero ignoramos que harán cuando estén arriba"

"pues si yo estuviera en esa situación, lo mas probable sería impactar la nave sobre la base, eso si ya no tengo la suficiente energía para lograr un escape"

"En caso que sucediera eso¿Qué probabilidades hay de que ocurra algo grave?"

"solo se destruiría la nave, al no tener energía, el riesgo de que explote el reactor es mínima, pero afectaría una gran parte del campo de batalla, digamos, unos 10 kilómetros"

"si eso sucediera¿Qué recomendaría hacer?"

"evacuar a las tropas de inmediato, aunque no se lograría, ya que no sabemos si realmente ocurra, es decir, tal vez la nave solo se impacte sin que ocurra la explosión"

"entiendo, mantenga vigilada esa nave mientras contacto al capitán Hunter, trataremos de tomar a esa nave antes que despegue"


	10. X

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

Ante todo debo disculparme ante el lector por mi larga ausencia, no podía actualizar esta historia si no tenia inspiración, en verdad me metí en un gran embrollo para explicar y describir una batalla, sobre todo una como las que salen en Robotech, así que me dediqué mientras a otros asuntos, pero ya estoy aquí y trataré, en lo posible de actualizar mas rápido, bueno, algo extraño para mi y para aquellos lectores que también les gusta Evangelion, pues este es el capitulo 10 de la historia y por fin (por coincidencia para mi) va a salir el tomo 10 del manga, pero eso es otra cosa y los dejo con las replicas

**Seferino** **Rengel:** He leído su historia en su página Web y me ha gustado, a veces la leía desde FFnet, pero luego la quitaban, espero que pronto poder leer el final y agradezco su atención a esta pequeña historia

**David 04: **Ya estoy aquí, no he olvidado esta historia que es la que mas me ha gustado por la forma en que la he escrito, no creo que salga el final muy pronto, pero ten la seguridad que no voy a abandonar esta historia ¿Por qué? Si me gusta bastante

**Keygenerator:** Los malos entendidos son la idea principal de esta historia y los que faltan, gracias por tu review

**Blue Azul Acero:** Espero que sigas disfrutando de esta historia y de veras extraño mucho las tuyas

Los dejo con el esperado capitulo X

**X**

"_¡¿Cómo pasó esto!_"

Fue lo ultimo que pensó Rick cuando un enorme estallido los envolvió a el y al tomahawk en el que Jack apenas se iba introduciendo, fue lo ultimo que también hizo Halen, sobrecargo el motor reflex y estrelló su nave contra la base, los radares tridimensionales se dañaron con la radiación y muchos zentraedis y veritechs se perdieron; en el SDF-1 el silencio era sepulcral, Gloval apenas había ordenado que Breetai siguiera las acciones y que preparara un plan para abordar la nave y sucedió todo tan rápido…

**-o-o-o-**

Max trato de controlar su nave, sintió la ola de calor cuando estaba disparando sobre las baterías enemigas, un resplandor lo cegó y sintió como el veritech se estrellaba, no alcanzo a desmayarse, pero su vista estaba nublada, solo alcanzaba a visualizar un fulgor brillante, el cual lo veía de forma borrosa

"¡demonios! ¿Qué fue lo que paso?"

Localizo el botón del transmisor y lo encendió solo para observar estática, el brillo de la pantalla le permitió observar el visor de la nave, el cual estaba cubierto de tierra y rocas, busco el botón de expulsión y al accionarlo el visor salió disparado, sintió un viento caluroso y sofocante, se quito el cinturón de seguridad y al momento de hacerlo, sintió todo su cuerpo adolorido

"_¡maldición!_"

pensó mientras trataba de quitarse el cinturón del asiento, impulso su cuerpo para salir de la nave y cuando lo logro, volteo a observar el resplandor, al hacerlo, no dio crédito a lo que veía, pedazos metálicos y cuerpos mutilados regados por doquier, era un espectáculo dantesco, y lo peor era que tal vez hubiera muy pocos sobrevivientes en ambos bandos, lo primero que hizo fue buscar heridos, fue a la cabina de la nave por un escáner y una mochila que contenía material para dar primero auxilios y fue en busca de sobrevivientes.

**-o-o-o-**

Lisa se despertó sobresaltada, el constante ir y venir de personas por el pasillo, la hizo reaccionar y pensó

"_algo pasó_"

Se levanto de la cama y tomo una bata del perchero, se calzó las pantuflas y abrió la puerta, muchos médicos y enfermeras subían hacia el techo, eso extraño a Lisa y trato de seguirlos, por el pasillo observaba muchas camillas, así como paquetes con vendas y analgésicos inyectables, también observó aparatos de resucitación y de respiración, todos estaban listos para ser subidos por el elevador, vio a una persona que estaba esperando que se abriera la puerta y le pregunto

"¿hubo algún ataque en la ciudad?"

El hombre la miro extrañado por un segundo y reacciono algo lento

"se trata de… ¡espere, fue en Arizona, esos rebeldes hicieron estallar la base, hay muchos heridos y muertos"

Lisa sintió que se le helaba la sangre y comenzó a marearse, de pronto sintió unas manos que la sujetaban

"¿Qué hace usted aquí? Debe estar en su cuarto"

Era el doctor Young, Lisa tardo algo en responder y lo agarro de la solapa de su bata

"¿Qué paso doctor? ¿Qué tan grave es? ¿Sabe algo del capitán Hunter?"

Young hizo una seña a una enfermera que se acerco y tomo a Lisa, pero ella esperaba la respuesta de el, no sintió el pinchazo del calmante que le administraron y mientras le hacia efecto Young la abrazó paternalmente

"capitana, solo sabemos que la zona esta destruida, no sabemos si hay heridos o muertos, lo sabremos tan pronto las naves de rescate lleguen al hospital"

Lisa sintió que las palabras del doctor se hacían mas lejanas y solo alcanzo a decir

"sálvelo… por favor"

Young solo sonrió de manera triste y ayudo a la enfermera a subirla a la cama, solo le quedaba esperar.

**-o-o-o-**

El puente del SDF-1 estaba totalmente a oscuras, Gloval había pedido que salieran todas las oficiales a excepción de Claudia, quien estaba atenta para restablecer el contacto con la nave de Breetai

"¿Claudia?"

La chica volteo

"si señor"

"quiero que localices a la comandante Parino y que se presente aquí al puente"

Claudia asintió y llamo a casa de los Sterling.

**-o-o-o-**

Miriya se encontraba durmiendo junto a su hija Dana cuando sonó el teléfono

"si… ¿diga?"

Respondió con su voz adormilada

"Miriya, tenemos una situación de emergencia y el almirante Gloval quiere que te reportes con el, te enviaré un jeep para que te traslades lo mas rápido posible, ya hablé con Vanessa y se hará cargo de Dana"

Miriya no entendía aun las órdenes y trato de despabilarse

"¿Qué… que sucede?"

"lo siento, pero el almirante te pondrá al tanto cuando estés aquí"

Miriya colgó el teléfono mientras pensaba

"_¿le habrá sucedido algo a Max? ¡No! El es muy buen piloto para que lo derriben, será mejor apurarme para dejarle preparado algo a Vanessa_"

De forma rápida preparo leche y algunos pañales, así como ropa limpia, después se puso su uniforme y espero a que llegara el transporte evitando pensar si algo malo había sucedido.

**-o-o-o-**

En el satélite fabrica, Breetai trataba de comunicarse a la tierra y le pregunto a Exedore

"¿en cuánto tiempo lograremos comunicarnos con el SDF-1?"

"tardaremos unos 20 minutos comandante, pero la cámara ya tiene señal, la podremos dirigir al sitio de la batalla"

"¡bien, pongan la imagen en el monitor!"

el monitor paso de la estática a una imagen que parecía surrealista, el cráter era profundo y varias figuras gigantes estaban esparcidas, pero en el interior todo estaba vaporizado, pedazos de lo que fueron battlepods, veritechs, battloids y destroids estaban igualmente esparcidos alrededor del cráter, algunas siluetas, pequeñas y grandes caminaban vacilantes y sin orientación

"¡fue terrible lo que hizo Halen!"

Exclamo Exedore

"apaguen el monitor, ¡no! Esperen, graben todo y hagan un estudio para determinar el grado de radiación, debemos notificar al almirante Gloval, para que empiecen las tareas de rescate"

"entendido comandante, activaremos el espectro y el contador geiger, tardara quince minutos para el resultado, tiempo suficiente para tener el informe en cuanto se tenga la comunicación restablecida"

Breetai asintió y dijo

"estaré en mi aposento, mientras encárguese Exedore"

El aludido se inclino mientras Breetai abandonaba el puesto de mando.

**-o-o-o-**

A pesar de su naturaleza meltrandi, Miriya no podía contener su llanto, las lágrimas le nublaban la vista y le dificultaban la visión, por lo que su nave oscilaba constantemente

"_¿le pasa algo a su nave comandante?_"

"en absoluto teniente Katsuragi, pero quisiera pedirle un favor"

"_diga usted_"

"asuma por unos momentos el mando del escuadrón, le daré las coordenadas de destino, cuando lleguemos al sitio, avíseme por favor"

"_seguro comandante_"

Miriya apago el transmisor y se quito uno de los guantes, limpio sus ojos y fijo su vista al cielo cubierto de auroras esperando que Max estuviera bien.

**-o-o-o-**

Max caminaba dificultosamente sobre restos de naves y pedazos de cuerpos que no quería saber de quien o de que eran, algunos todavía estaban íntegros, pero otros estaban quemados, lo que mas le sorprendió fueron las "sombras" que dejaron algunos sobre el suelo, ya que fueron vaporizados y no quedaron nada de ellos, comenzó su penosa labor para buscar heridos y pensaba en su amigo Rick, esperaba que estuviera bien, aunque tal vez no hubiera sobrevivido, la ultima vez que lo había contactado, estaba buscando a Jack y estaba cerca del crucero, fue en ese momento cuando la nave rebelde se elevó sorpresivamente derribando a cualquier nave que se atravesara en su camino, para después caer en picada con un gran estruendo sobre la base subterránea, haciendo detonar su armamento reflex sobre el reactor provocando un terrible estallido y barrer todo primero con un viento intenso y luego con una luz cegadora que termino de tajo la batalla, ahora el panorama era desolador y el fuego consumía lo mismo partes de naves que cuerpos, lo que hacía mas terrible la situación, Max se sentía cansado, aunque el traje de piloto tenia protección contra la radiación, le hacía sudar mucho y le dificultaba caminar para seguir buscando, su vista se nublaba de vez en cuando y de pronto diviso una silueta, era un piloto humano que también caminaba en busca de heridos, cuando pudo verlo bien, lo reconoció y le grito

"¡Shawn!"

El otro movió su cabeza para ver quien era y le hizo señas con la mano, Max sintió que ya no estaba tan cansado y echo a correr

"¡Comandante Sterling! Sobrevivió a este infierno"

"mi nave la derribo el viento de la explosión y se enterró en la arena, creo que eso me salvo y tu ¿Cómo te salvaste?"

"estaba buscando al capitán Hunter y ya lo había localizado, estaba junto a un tomahawk que se había atascado en una trinchera rebelde, no pude ver cuando ese maldito crucero despego, solo sentí un viento huracanado que hizo que mi nave se volcara y volara como si fuera de papel, el destroid cayo sobre una duna haciéndome golpear la cabeza, perdí el conocimiento por un momento, pero me recupere muy rápido y trate de salir de la nave, al lograrlo, me di cuenta que fui arrastrado muy lejos, tarde 20 minutos en llegar hasta aquí"

"me alegra que estés bien, ahora vamos a buscar si hay sobrevivientes, hay auroras y nos facilitará la búsqueda, ya que no estaremos en total oscuridad"

Shawn tomo su mochila que era similar a la de Max y continuaron en su búsqueda de sobrevivientes.

**-o-o-o-**

_La cara llorosa de Lisa lo observaba y el solo decía _

"no llores, estoy bien, he regresado para no irme jamás"

_Quería alcanzarla pero no podía, de repente sentía las piernas muy pesadas y Lisa le parecía inalcanzable, una voz muy dulce le sorprendió detrás de el_

"¡olvídala Rick! Yo siempre te he esperado toda mi vida"

"¿Quién eres tu?"

"¿ya me olvidaste Rick? ¡Eres muy malo! Será mejor que regrese con Kyle"

"¿Minmei? Oye tu sabes que ya…"

"¡vete con la comadreja!"

_Rick_ _volteó a ver a Lisa quien se abrazaba de Jack y este burlonamente le sonreía_

"¡perdiste Hunter! Ahora Lisa es mía ¡solo mía!"

_La rabia lo invadía y trato de correr para alcanzarla pero ella ya no le hacía caso, sus ojos miraban tiernamente a Jack_

"¡Lisa! ¡Lisa! ¡Lisaaaaaaa!"

**-o-o-o-**

"¡Jefe! ¡Jefe! ¿Se encuentra bien?"

Rick lentamente abrió los ojos, su mente estaba confusa y preguntaba insistente por Lisa

"¡tranquilo jefe! Lo vamos a sacar de la cabina"

"¿Dónde esta Lisa?"

"¿perdón?"

Contestó Shawn confundido por la pregunta de Rick, Max le hizo la seña que le siguiera la corriente

"ahora no le puede responder, pero trataremos de contactarla"

Inesperadamente, Rick lo tomo del uniforme y con voz furiosa le dijo

"¡esta con ese maldito de Archer! ¿Verdad?"

Max trato de calmarlo mientras veía las heridas que tenia Rick en su cuerpo, le dio a Shawn una jeringa de sedante y se la inyectó por la pierna, lentamente Rick se relajo y pudieron sacarlo de la cabina

"no esta muy herido pero es necesario escanear su cuerpo para verificar si no hay lesiones internas"

Dijo Shawn mientras Max observaba el cuerpo que estaba atrapado en los brazos del battloid, con su lámpara ilumino el cuerpo y observo que todavía respiraba, se acerco a el y exclamo

"Después de todo lo salvo"

**-o-o-o-**

El teniente Katsuragi se comunicó con Miriya

"_Comandante, estamos cerca de la posición que me indicó_"

Miriya podía ver el resplandor del sitio de la batalla y en su monitor desplegó el mapa, se dio cuenta que Nueva Esperanza estaba cerca y le dijo a Katsuragi

"creo que lo que debemos hacer teniente será ir a Nueva Esperanza y montar un hospital de campaña, esa será su tarea mientras yo iré con Schneider a realizar un vuelo de reconocimiento sobre el sitio de la batalla"

"_enterado_"

Dos naves del escuadrón se separaron mientras el resto se dirigió a la ciudad para realizar la tarea encomendada, pero Miriya, a pesar de estar acostumbrada a las imágenes de guerra lo que iba a encontrar la iba a sorprender.

**-o-o-o-**

La luz provocada por los incendios de la zona de desastre era visible a varios kilómetros, los militares apostados en Nueva Esperanza sintieron la ráfaga de aire caliente después de ver el destello luminoso, las comunicaciones estaban interrumpidas y el radar inservible

"¿Qué hacemos sargento?"

Dijo uno de los pilotos que se habían quedado como defensa de la ciudad

"¿aun no se restablecen las comunicaciones?"

"estamos en eso, ya se registra algo de ruido, esperamos restablecer la radio en muy poco tiempo, lo que no podemos asegurar nada es con el radar, las radiaciones afectaron el funcionamiento"

El sargento Karpov se paseaba por el campamento esperando que la radio sirviera, pero el estar sin radar lo ponía nervioso, llamo a todos los pilotos y les dijo

"señores, hasta que no sirva la radio, estamos solos, no sabemos nada del exterior y es necesario organizarnos para cumplir como refuerzos o defensores de la ciudad, creo que un buen plan sería organizar vuelos de reconocimiento a falta de radar, así cubriríamos la defensa de la ciudad y servir como refuerzos en caso que el capitán Hunter nos requiera"

La mayoría de los pilotos aceptó el plan cuando uno de ellos le llamó

"¡sargento! ¡La radio funciona y esta captando un mensaje!"

Todos corrieron al centro de comunicaciones y escucharon la transmisión

"_habla el teniente Katsuragi del escuadrón rojo a la ciudad de Nueva Esperanza_"

Rápidamente le pasaron el micrófono a Karpov

"estamos recibiendo con dificultad su señal teniente Katsuragi, ¿Cuál es el objetivo de su misión?"

"_el almirante Gloval nos ha enviado como apoyo medico y logístico para el capitán Hunter_"

"¿es usted el responsable de la misión?"

"_negativo, es la comandante Parino quien esta en reconocimiento por la zona de combate_"  
algunos pilotos que se encontraban escuchando, se emocionaron al oír el nombre de Miriya, el SDF-1 sabía lo que había pasado y enviaba refuerzos que ya requerían, así que Karpov le autorizó a Katsuragi que aterrizara el escuadrón, mientras el se comunicaba con Miriya para informarle que ya había establecido contacto con Nueva Esperanza y que pronto montarían el campamento para los heridos.

**-o-o-o-**

Gloval recibió el video que había grabado Breetai desde el satélite fábrica y le dijo a Claudia que lo reprodujera, ella no podía retener las lagrimas, la escena era triste, llena de destrucción, pensó que tal vez Rick, Max y Jack no habían sobrevivido, en ese momento Breetai, que ya podía comunicarse a través del monitor le envió las nuevas imágenes, observaron como pasaron los veritechs de Miriya y Schneider sobre la zona y Gloval pensó

"_¡que terrible fue todo eso! Y lo peor es que envíe a Miriya a encontrar tal vez a su esposo muerto_"

**-o-o-o-**

Max junto con Shawn y otros sobrevivientes habían rescatado a varios pilotos heridos y algunos zentraedis que se mostraban confundidos por el actuar de los humanos, algunos que solo presentaban golpes, ayudaron a los humanos removiendo escombros en busca de heridos, Max se encargaba de dirigir las tareas de rescate, había encontrado un oficial zentraedi llamado Kuhnau que le facilitó su labor en el rescate de los rebeldes, cuando pudo tomó un descanso y fue a donde estaban los heridos humanos, algunos todavía se encontraban en shock y otros permanecían sedados por las heridas que presentaban, se dirigió a donde estaban Jack y Rick, el primero tenia una luxación del hombro, mientras que el segundo solo presentaba un golpe en la cabeza, ambos estaban sedados, Max pensaba como iba a sacarlos de ese lugar cuando escucho un ligero ruido, de repente todos dejaron de hacer las tareas y se hizo el silencio, solo se escuchaba el crepitar del fuego de algunas naves destruidas, el ruido se hizo mas intenso, todos miraron al cielo, dos naves pasaron rápido por el lugar

"_son veritechs_"

Pensó Max y de inmediato fue en busca de Shawn, el estaba absorto al ver pasar a las dos naves, Max le llamó

"¡Shawn! Dispara las bengalas que están en la mochila"

Shawn trató de entender la orden y como pudo salió de su estupor buscando la mochila

"¿Dónde diablos la dejé?"

Max, quien traía unos binoculares, trató de hallar las luces de navegación de los veritechs y supo que ellos regresarían al escuchar de nuevo el ruido

"¡dispara las bengalas!"

"¡no encuentro la maldita mochila!"

**-o-o-o-**

Lejos de ahí, en el mar, Khyron trataba de pensar una estrategia para poder conseguir las baterías de protocultura de los almacenes, ahora que se encontraban desprotegidos y que solo tendrían una pequeña guarnición

"¿Qué saben de la situación en Nueva esperanza?"

"logramos captar la señal del satélite fabrica, parece que Halen cumplió como soldado zentraedi"

"si, fue un gran soldado zentraedi"

Los demás oficiales aguardaban la decisión que tomaría Khyron, toda la sorpresa que se había conseguido fue totalmente desperdiciada junto con los dos cruceros de los tres que contaba, ahora estaban casi sin energía pero tenían una oportunidad, el almacén de protocultura de ciudad Macross no tenía la suficiente vigilancia por la batalla del desierto, poder escapar con las baterías que les ayudaría a salir de este planeta y encontrarse con los maestros de la robotecnia, era la meta principal; la penumbra daba un aspecto fantasmagórico a la sala de mando, solo los controles mínimos eran utilizados y reinaba el silencio entre los zentraedis, de repente Khyron habló

"¿de cuanta energía disponemos para un transporte de tropas?"

"¿Qué piensa hacer comandante?"

"tenemos una cámara de micronización y algunos battlepods, si… será sencillo si colocamos algunas _sorpresas_ ¡Gray! Necesito que micronices algunos de nosotros para colocar esas _sorpresas_, mientras que con los cazas atacaremos a la guarnición del almacén, a esos micronianos les haremos pasar una amarga navidad"

**-o-o-o-**

La escena era terrible desde el cielo, Miriya no pudo ocultar un gesto de horror ante esa carnicería y sintió una angustia al ver a varios de los veritechs hechos pedazos, así como las sombras dejadas por los gigantes en el momento de la explosión

"¡Schneider! ¿Observó si había algún movimiento de algo o alguien?"

"_pasamos muy rápido comandante, aunque me provoque escalofríos creo que debemos pasar otra vez_"

"¿Cómo están los niveles de radiación?"

Schneider observó su computadora de vuelo, los datos aparecieron de forma rápida y se comunicó de inmediato con Miriya

"_comandante, al parecer y si es correcto, los niveles de radiación son muy bajos a excepción del lugar de impacto, es seguro aterrizar hasta a un kilómetro de esa zona_"

Miriya comenzó virar su nave cuando vio las bengalas

"¿vio eso Schneider?"

"_si comandante, al parecer hay sobrevivientes, pero tal vez sean rebeldes, habrá que tener cautela_"

Miriya se comunicó con Katsuragi

"teniente, tenemos código azul, ¿ya están listas las instalaciones?"

"_casi terminamos comandante, contacté a delta 1 y enviarán helicópteros de rescate, llegarán aquí en tres horas, el sargento Karpov tiene uno que rescató de la base que estaba aquí ¿quiere que lo envíe?_"

"espere a que confirmemos si no hay peligro de ataque, será mejor que envíe a rojo 4, 5 y 6 para apoyo, por lo pronto siga en la red"

**-o-o-o-**

Max estaba muy enojado por el descuido de Shawn, la mochila era vital para la supervivencia de todos ellos y el teniente la había dejado en el lugar donde habían rescatado a Rick y Jack, la voz monstruosa de Kuhnau les llamó la atención

"¡comandante Sterling! ¿Esto es lo que busca?"

En sus manos se encontraba un pequeño bulto, Max lo reconoció de inmediato y el gigante se lo dio, deforma rápida saco las bengalas y comenzó a lanzarlas

"espero que con esto podamos conseguir ayuda medica para los heridos"

**-o-o-o-**

Los veritechs aminoraron la velocidad y se dirigieron al lugar donde habían lanzado las bengalas, Miriya trataba de observar algún movimiento cuando observo algo que la dejo impactada

"¡espere Schneider! Creo que vi algo"

"_¿quiere que la acompañe?_"

"negativo, espere en esa posición, tal vez esto si sea una trampa"

Miriya convirtió el caza en guardián y aterrizó cerca de una nave semienterrada, bajo de la nave y comenzó a dirigirse a ese lugar

"no… no puede… no… debo ser fuerte…"

Al estar cerca de la nave reconoció los colores, sintió salir las lágrimas y no pudo reaccionar

"¿Cómo…? ¡No puede…! ¡No puedes estar muerto Maximilian!"

**-o-o-o-**

A varios metros de ahí, Shawn, Max y Kuhnau se miraron unos a otros totalmente confundidos y Max rascándose la cabeza preguntó extrañado

"¿Qué les llamaría la atención en ese lugar?"

Kuhnau le sugirió

"si ustedes suben a mi mano, los llevaré mas rápido a donde se encuentran esas naves"

"¿Qué dices Shawn?"

"tenemos que hacerlo, a lo mejor puede haber algún herido"

El gigante bajó su mano y los humanos subieron a ella, el gigante comenzó a caminar, mientras Shawn observaba por los binoculares

"hay un veritech en forma guardián y una persona que esta revisando una nave"

Shawn le paso los binoculares a Max y este dirigió la vista al lugar donde le había dicho el teniente, al enfocar los binoculares solo pudo exclamar

"¡no lo puedo creer!"

**-o-o-o-**

Schneider notó el movimiento de Kuhnau y de inmediato se comunico con Miriya

"¡Comandante! Algo se acerca a su posición, parece ser un zentraedi"

"_enterada, sitúe la posición del rebelde para hacer un llamado de advertencia_"

Miriya no pudo revisar la nave de Max debido a esta eventualidad, se limpió las lágrimas y subió al guardián

"¿Cuál es posición del rebelde?"

"_cincuenta metros comandante_"

"¿puede tener una imagen de el?"

"_eso intento ¡espere! Ya está, parece que trae algo en una mano_"

"¿esta armado?"

"_no puedo confirmarlo, esta muy lejos todavía, dejemos que avance algunos metros para ajustar la cámara_"

"ya lo tengo en el radar, se acerca muy rápido, confirme si esta armado"

"_no puedo comandante, el zoom de la cámara no sirve_"

"prepararé el arma, esté listo si ve otros rebeldes mas"

Miriya convirtió el guardián en battloid y ajusto la mira, no podía usar la cámara para ver si estaba armado porque le tapaba las partes de una nave destruida y tampoco podía volar porque alertaría a otros que lo pudieran acompañar y no podrían combatirlos sin apoyo, así que espero con el arma apuntando hacia el zentraedi, observó su cabeza al sobresalir de los restos metálicos y le quito el seguro al arma reflex, sabia que tenia que hacer el llamado de advertencia, su corazón de repente se lleno de odio al recordar los restos del veritech de Max y pensó si estaría correcto disparar sin advertencia, coloco su dedo sobre el gatillo

"solo un poco mas"

El gigante confiado seguía avanzando, Schneider notó que Miriya no hacía el llamado de advertencia, su cámara no podía enfocar al zentraedi para confirmar si estaba armado, entonces supo la intención de la meltrandi

"_¡comandante! No lo haga, no sabemos si esta armado_"

Pero Miriya no escuchó, centró a Kuhnau en la mira y disparó.


	11. C IX

**Notas del autor**

Disculpen por todas las molestias que les he ocasionado al no actualizar como debía esta historia, pero después de haber leído las que últimamente han subido, me sentí abrumado, pero debo continuar con esta historia. Este capitulo, que es el preludio a una gran batalla sobre Nueva Macross (que será en el siguiente capitulo y que no me tardaré en subirlo), va dedicado a los que leen esta historia y que espero no decepcionarlos con esta entrega.

También le agradezco sus reviews a **Seferino Rengel**, **David 04**, **Kislev** y **Reeven**. Espero que sigan disfrutando esta historia.

**XI**

Las auroras provocadas por la explosión de la base Alaska facilitaron el plan de Khyron, una nave de transporte llego a la costa y bajó a tres battlepods, uno de ellos traía rebeldes micronizados y los otros cubrían al primero mientras ejecutaban la misión encargada por Khyron, dejar en los lugares donde se reunirían los humanos a festejar su navidad, las sorpresas, las cuales eran figuras vestidas de santa claus que se activarían por radio mientras procedían a robarse las baterías de protocultura, al ser mínima la vigilancia, nadie se daría cuenta que en menos de 48 horas Khyron se abalanzaría sobre Nueva Macross mientras el grueso de la RDF se encontraba en el desierto.

**-o-o-o-**

El disparo paso cerca de Kuhnau mientras el se tiraba sobre el suelo, trato de no apretar a los humanos que tenia en su mano, lejos de ahí, Miriya bastante enojada se dirigió a Schneider

"¿Por qué lo hizo?"

Schneider había disparado su arma reflex logrando desarmar a Miriya, aunque no pudo evitar que disparara

"_logre ajustar el zoom de la cámara, ese zentraedi traía a dos humanos en su mano_"

Un gesto de asombro pasó por la meltrandi, sin pensarlo, abrió la carlinga del battloid y bajo dando un gran salto, Schneider trató de evitarlo

"_¡comandante¡Puede ser peligroso!_"

Pero ella no lo escucho, comenzó a correr entre los restos de naves mientras sus ojos se nublaban con las lagrimas, vio como se incorporaba el gigante y a través de su empañada visión pudo distinguir una figura familiar que se incorporaba en la mano del zentraedi, paró su carrera y llevándose sus manos al rostro solo pudo musitar

"¡Max!"

**-o-o-o-**

El helicóptero que se encontraba en la base de Nueva Esperanza fue sacado del hangar para ayudar en las tareas de rescate, poco a poco se comenzaban a normalizar las operaciones con la llegada del escuadrón rojo, los cuales traían todo el material para montar el hospital de campaña, solo esperaban la orden de Miriya pero esta se había demorado

"¿Qué sucederá allá?"

Preguntó el sargento Karpov mientras revisaba los informes de la instalación del hospital, la falta de radar provocaba una gran incertidumbre entre ellos, las comunicaciones estaban fallando debido a la presencia de las auroras y no había manera de solucionar esos problemas, Katsuragi observaba las maniobras de la gente de la base Nueva Esperanza, quería ir al sitio de la batalla pero tenía orden de montar el hospital y de enviar el helicóptero para comenzar a evacuar a los heridos mientras llegaba el escuadrón especializado en rescates proveniente del SDF-1. Los zentraedis capturados en el pueblo, se mostraban dóciles y hasta arrepentidos de haber participado en la revuelta, deseaban cooperar en las tareas de rescate, pero eso Katsuragi no lo podía decidir, así que aguardó la orden aunque se sintiera nervioso por la situación.

**-o-o-o-**

La ciudad estaba llena de luces multicolores que parecían avivarse mas con la presencia de las auroras, parecía un cuadro plagado de manifestaciones alucinantes y eso animaba a la gente, por doquier se vendían pasteles navideños, árboles artificiales, regalos de cualquier tipo, la presencia obligatoria de santa claus, era parte del festejo. Un camión llegó cerca del acceso principal de la fabrica de componentes para la construcción del SDF-2 y del almacén de protocultura, del camión bajaron tres individuos que parecían apurados en sus movimientos, bajaron dos enormes cajas y las trasladaron a cada esquina de la calle, eso llamó la atención de uno de los pocos guardias que había ahí y se acercó al camión

"¿no es algo tarde para entregar algún cargamento?"

Uno de los tipos sonrió nervioso y no hallaba como responder, eso puso al guardia en alerta y se prestaba a tomar su radio pero detrás de el apareció el que parecía el jefe de ellos

"discúlpelos señor, son zentraedis micronizados y como son algo torpes, se nos hizo tarde para colocar estas figuras de santa claus"

"pero no pueden colocarlos ahí, es una zona de seguridad y debe estar despejada para cualquier maniobra"

"pero piense lo que dirán los trabajadores cuando salgan de trabajar, les motivará ver una figura de santa claus y tal vez hasta aumentaría la producción¿no cree?"

El guardia se mostraba indeciso y pensaba comunicar la situación por radio, al darse cuenta el jefe de ellos le impidió hacerlo

"¡vamos señor! Mire, traigo aquí el mapa donde se colocarán estas cosas, además esta autorizado por el departamento de comunicaciones"

El guardia tomo el mapa y observó los sellos que estaban en el, se los devolvió asintiendo

"¡está bien! Pero colóquelos de manera que no estorben"

"¡claro! No faltaba mas, ya verá que no causarán problemas"

El guardia se alejo mientras el jefe sonrió para si y le dijo a sus compañeros

"Por lo menos a nosotros no nos causarán problemas, pero a ellos si, ni se darán cuenta donde les va a pegar"

Los cuatro se dirigieron una mirada cómplice y subieron al camión, la fase 2 del plan de Khyron estaba cumplida.

**-o-o-o-**

La noche seguía avanzando, poco a poco comenzaba a fluir la información de la batalla de Nueva Esperanza, Claudia ya se sentía cansada aunque un poco mas calmada, había recibido la noticia de que la mayoría de los pilotos de los escuadrones Skull, Negro, Lobo y Ghost habían salvado la vida, no así la de los zentraedis que se encontraban en el crucero, Miriya ya había contactado a Breetai informándole de la situación y estaba a la espera de los helicópteros de rescate, también recibió la noticia de que el capitán Hunter y los comandantes Sterling y Archer se encontraban a salvo aunque los dos primeros estaban heridos pero no de forma grave, soltó un suspiro y se dirigió al almirante Gloval

"¿Qué es lo que va a proceder señor?"

Gloval tomó su pipa y se dirigió a la gran ventana del puente de mando, observó las luces multicolores de la ciudad y comentó con voz grave

"Aún no sabemos donde se encuentra Khyron, pero eso no es tan importante como resolver lo de Nueva Esperanza¿sabe usted sobre la condición de la capitana Hayes?"

"aun sigue internada pero al parecer mañana la dan de alta almirante"

Gloval soltó un suspiro y se acercó a Claudia

"lamento que haya tenido que quedarse, será mejor que vaya a descansar, no ha de tardar Sammie para que se haga cargo de las comunicaciones"

"no se preocupe almirante, estaré aquí hasta que llegue ella, mientras le prepararé un reporte para que se haga cargo de la llegada de los helicópteros de rescate"

Gloval sonrió y le dijo

"vaya a descansar Claudia, yo me quedaré a esperarla, además quiero que mañana vaya al hospital y se entere del estado de nuestros hombres y por cierto, quiero que se tome después de eso el día"

"Muchas gracias almirante, de todos modos me daré una vuelta por aquí"

La chica salió sonriendo del puente mientras Gloval dirigió su mirada a las luces multicolores que adornaban al SDF-1

"_espero que tengamos una navidad tranquila, la primera después de todo lo que ha pasado_"

**-o-o-o-**

"¡Eres un tonto!"

Gritó una llorosa Miriya arrojándose a los brazos de su esposo

"tranquila, estoy bien, afortunadamente la arena suavizó la caída"

"¡eso te pasa por descuidado Max Sterling!"

El piloto no dijo nada, solo se dedico a consolar a Miriya mientras Shawn miraba hacia el otro veritech que estaba aterrizando, se acercó al lugar y se dirigió al piloto

"soy el teniente Shawn"

El piloto del veritech rojo 3 le respondió

"soy Schneider, sargento del escuadrón rojo"

Ambos se dieron las manos y se acercaron a la pareja que se encontraba siendo observada con curiosidad por el zentraedi

"¿Qué sucede Kuhnau?"

El gigante soltó una risa nerviosa

"es raro ver a la mejor piloto del escuadrón meltran comportarse de esa manera"

Max y Miriya se dieron cuenta de la situación y no pudieron evitar sonrojarse

"es cierto, Mir, es decir, comandante, el es Kuhnau, era oficial de comunicaciones y nos está apoyando en las labores de rescate"

Le explicó Max, Miriya asentía y se dirigió al zentraedi

"es necesario que los zentraedis que no resultaron heridos, nos ayuden para que evacuen a sus compañeros hacia un sitio mas seguro, algunos tomahawks que no se dañaron podrán ayudar en la tarea, tenemos que ubicarlos cerca de Nueva Esperanza"

Kuhnau asintió y se dirigió a organizar la evacuación, Miriya le preguntó a Max

"¿Cómo se encuentra Rick?"

"tuvo bastante suerte, se encontraba cerca del crucero cuando hizo impacto, como estaba aun convaleciente de la ultima misión, creo que puede estar lastimado seriamente¿sabes? A pesar de lo que ocurrió nunca soltó a Jack, lo protegió lo mejor que pudo"

Miriya observó con detenimiento a su esposo

"creo que me estas ocultado algo con respecto a esos dos"

Max sonrió de forma nerviosa

"te contaré todo cuando lleguemos a Nueva Macross"

**-o-o-o-**

En el crucero de Khyron todos estaban a la expectativa a excepción del mismo Khyron, quien estaba sentado a un lado de Azonia, esperando a que despertara, en ese momento llegó Gray con noticias

"¡la misión ha sido un éxito! Todo esta dispuesto conforme el plan"

Khyron asintió y con un gesto le indicó que saliera del aposento, en ese momento Azonia comenzó a despertarse

"¿Qué… ha pasado?"

"tranquila Azonia, no te levantes todavía, estuviste a punto de congelarte"

La meltrandi aun se sentía confundida y no reconocía donde estaba, Khyron le acomodó la almohada para que se recostara, ella se dirigió con una pregunta

"¿Dónde estoy?"

"estas en mis aposentos, estabas muy mal, logramos rescatar a la mayoría de tu tripulación"

"ya… recuerdo¿la nave?"

"quedó completamente dañada, se hundió en el mar sin remedio"

Azonia paso un brazo sobre sus ojos, aun se sentía cansada, no obstante le siguió preguntando

"¿Qué paso con Halen?"

"se fue como el gran zentraedi que era"

"entonces la misión fracasó"

Khyron sonrió y paso una mano por la mejilla de Azonia

"te equivocas, ahora es cuando vamos a tener nuestra victoria, atacaremos su almacén de protocultura"

"¿estás loco?"

"tranquila querida Azonia, los micronianos están tan ocupados con todo lo que ha pasado que han dejado desprotegido al SDF-1"

Azonia trataba de asimilar lo que le había dicho Khyron, podría haber una oportunidad para conseguir las baterías de protocultura y de paso acabar con esos micronianos

"¿Qué es lo que tienes pensado hacer?"

"¿tienes hambre? Te traeré algo de comer"

"no has contestado Khyron"

Khyron se disponía a salir del aposento y se volteó hacia Azonia

"no te preocupes, lo sabrás a su tiempo, ya que tu serás la parte principal del plan"

Dicho esto Khyron salió dejando a Azonia bastante intrigada.

**-o-o-o-**

Nueva Esperanza se había convertido en un gran hospital, había muchas tiendas llenas con pilotos heridos mientras que en las afueras de la ciudad los zentraedis heridos eran atendidos al no caber por su tamaño, en la ciudad; los helicópteros de rescate comenzaban a evacuar a los heridos mas graves hacia Nueva Macross y los menos graves se le daba de alta y se les asignaban tareas sencillas en el hospital, Gloval esperaba que terminaran las labores de rescate lo mas pronto posible, envió a Miriya la orden de dejar a Katsuragi y Shawn de seguir con las labores de reconstrucción y defensa de Nueva Esperanza y a Kuhnau y Karpov los asignó para llevar a los zentraedis rebeldes prisioneros a la base de Los Ángeles, Miriya se encargó de escoltar al helicóptero que llevaba a Rick, Jack y Max hacia Nueva Macross, al parecer la pesadilla había terminado.

**-o-o-o-**

Rick despertó totalmente confundido, sentía el cuerpo adolorido y su cabeza estaba rodeada por una venda

"_¡maldición! Si hubiera tenido tiempo…_"

Trato de incorporarse, pero una de las enfermeras se lo impidió

"no trate de levantarse capitán, aun estoy tomando lecturas de su evaluación y no tardará en revisarlo el doctor"

Rick se resignó a quedarse en cama y se dedicó a observar el cuarto donde se encontraba, parecía que el estaba solo en ella, le preguntó a la enfermera cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí

"solo un día, anoche lo trajeron de Nueva Esperanza, llegó sedado y con un golpe fuerte en la cabeza"

En ese momento entró el doctor

"¡capitán Hunter! Veo que ya despertó, tuvo suerte de salir vivo ya que se encontraba cerca de esa nave zentraedi"

Rick recordó cuando la nave rebelde se impactó en la base y solo pudo observar una luz brillante y después la total oscuridad

"¿Quién me trajo?"

"la comandante Sterling Parino, estuvo a cargo de la misión de rescate, aun siguen llegando heridos ¡vaya navidad que vamos a pasar!"

La última frase que dijo el doctor hizo pensar a Rick en Lisa, no la había visto y quería hablar con ella, le preguntó al doctor

"¿Cuándo podré salir?"

"haremos una última evaluación, pero necesito que se cambie de ropa, ya que le haremos una resonancia para descartar cualquier problema"

"entiendo doctor, entonces no perdamos tiempo"

Rick quiso incorporase pero el dolor se lo impidió, la enfermera le ayudó

"no se precipite capitán, puede lastimarse mas"

El piloto sonrió y agradeció a la enfermera su ayuda, después ella le dio la ropa y le indicó donde podía cambiarse, Rick salió del cuarto y paso por unos pasillos donde se encontraban varias camas, lanzó un suspiro de resignación al ver a los hombres tendidos en ellas, luego se dirigió a cambiarse.

**-o-o-o-**

No lejos de ahí Lisa había despertado de su intranquilo sueño, el dolor de cabeza era insoportable y buscaba tomar agua, de pronto recordó la emergencia de anoche y quiso saber que había pasado con Rick y los demás, se incorporó y tomo su bata, salio del cuarto y llegó a los pasillos que anteriormente había visto el, comenzó a buscarlo de forma ansiosa hasta que reconoció a alguien

"¡Jack!"

Totalmente adormilado por los sedantes, pudo reconocer a la chica

"capitana Hayes, es… agradable volver… a verla"

Sin pensarlo, ella lo abrazó sin darse cuenta que alguien la observaba del otro lado del pasillo.

**-o-o-o-**

Rick se sintió mucho mejor después de estar en la cámara de resonancia, el ir caminado hacia ese lugar le sirvió para desentumir un poco su adolorido cuerpo, uno de los técnicos le había comentado que había visto a Lisa y quiso ir a verla de inmediato, al entrar al pasillo pudo ver su inconfundible cabellera color miel, parecía que estaba buscando a alguien y pensó que tal vez sabía que el estaba internado y sonrió, comenzó a caminar pero de pronto se detuvo al ver lo que ella hacía, estaba abrazando a alguien y vio surcar unas lagrimas en su rostro, quiso saber quien era, al terminar el gesto pudo ver el rostro de la persona, era Jack Archer y dio por hecho que ella no lo estaba buscado, de pronto se sintió enojado y triste a la vez, sin acercarse a ellos se dio la vuelta y fue a su cuarto por otro rumbo.

**-o-o-o-**

Lisa no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas pero se sintió bien de ver al líder del escuadrón lobo

"no se… que decir…"

Musitó Jack, Lisa con un gesto le expresó que todo estaba bien, pero el quería decirle algo

"es… sobre el capitán Hunter…"

Lisa sintió estremecerse

"¿sucedió algo con el?"

El piloto sonrió de forma débil y negó con la cabeza

"el… piensa que usted… esta muerta"

"¿Qué?"

"si… y cree… que yo tuve… la culpa"

Lisa suspiró y tranquilizó a Jack

"ya hablé con el, sabe que estoy viva, pero tal vez no te pudo decir eso"

Jack alcanzó a esbozar una sonrisa

"¿sabe? El… me salvo… en el… ultimo momento"

Lisa sonrió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

"así es el, siempre se preocupa por todos"

Jack ya no pudo decir mas, los sedantes estaban haciendo su efecto y cerró los ojos, Lisa lo cobijó y sonriendo se alejó de la cama, fue en busca de una enfermera y preguntó por Rick

"esta en uno de los cuartos, es el 31"

Lisa le agradeció y fue en su busca, tenía tantas ganas de verlo y tal vez, si estaba bien, festejar la navidad juntos.

**-o-o-o-**

Rick se llevó una sorpresa al entrar a su cuarto

"¿tan pronto y ya estas activo?"

"¡Max¡Que gusto de volver a verte!"

"y ya mero no lo contaba"

"¿lo dices por lo de la explosión?"

"Mas bien, diría que Miriya se iba a convertir en autoviuda"

Rick no sabía si reír o tomarlo en serio, pero Max le extendió un papel

"estuvo aquí una enfermera, pensó que yo era el paciente, después de aclararle todo, me dijo que si te daba esto"

Rick lo observó y dijo sin mucho ánimo

"son mis papeles de alta"

Max pudo sentir la depresión de parte de Rick

"¿sucede algo? Pensé que estarías feliz de salir de aquí y sobre todo por esto"

"¿mas sorpresas?"

Preguntó Rick, Max solo le dio un sobre y el capitán los abrió con lentitud

"por haber peleado aun convaleciente, el almirante me dio una semana de descanso para reponerme de mis lesiones"

"¡que bien! Podrás ver a Lisa en navidad"

"creo que me tomaré solo hoy y mañana me reportaré, no me puedo dar el lujo de descansar mientras mas rebeldes zentraedis quieran atacar"

"pero Rick. Pensé que querías reunirte con Lisa, lo anhelabas tanto"

Rick se cambio la bata por su uniforme, aun haciendo gestos de dolor terminó de vestirse, se dio cuenta que Max esperaba una respuesta y finalmente le contestó

"no creo que quiera verme, tal vez todavía este reponiéndose de lo que ocurrió en la base Alaska, será mejor dejarla descansar"

Max pensó que Rick no le estaba diciendo la verdad pero no insistió en eso y acepto lo que le había dicho Rick, la voz de el lo sorprendió

"¿nos vamos? Odio los hospitales y quiero descansar en casa"

"Lo que tu digas jefe"

Salieron de la habitación y subieron al ascensor, mientras este cerraba sus puertas, del otro extremo del corredor llegaba Lisa al cuarto 31, trataba de controlar su ansiedad, quería ver a Rick y toco con suavidad la puerta, no hubo contestación, extrañada abrió la puerta para encontrarse con la cama vacía, en ese momento entró un ayudante de enfermería

"¡disculpe! Es que me dijeron que viniera a arreglar la cama de este cuarto para otro paciente"

Lisa se sintió confundida y le preguntó

"el paciente de aquí ¿lo dieron de alta?"

El chico tomó su libreta y consultó

"si, el capitán Hunter fue dado de alta hoy, salió hace 5 minutos"

Ella no lo podía creer¿no sabía que ella también estaba ahí y quería verlo? Sin decirle mas al ayudante fue a su cuarto, de pronto se sintió desolada, al llegar a su cuarto se encontró con Claudia

"¿Dónde estaba señorita? La he estado esperando, la acaban de dar de alta y urge su presencia en casa".

**-o-o-o-**

El trayecto del hospital a la colonia militar fue silencioso, Rick se dedico solo a observar los alrededores; de vez en cuando hacia pequeños gestos de dolor cuando el vehiculo pasaba algún bache, Max lo observaba de reojo, intuía que algo había pasado pero no quiso preguntarle, ya tenía bastante con las lesiones que presentaba. No tardaron mucho para llegar hasta la casa de Rick, Max estacionó el vehiculo y Rick se dispuso a bajar de el aunque se le dificultó un poco por las lesiones y no pudo reprimir los gestos de dolor

"¡lo siento jefe! Permíteme ayudarte"

"no te preocupes, ya puedo moverme mejor, creo que descansaré un poco para mañana estar de nuevo en el aire"

"¿te vas a presentar mañana? Pero si el almirante te dio una licencia"

Rick suspiró y miro al cielo, este se veía gris y oscuro

"no, mañana volveré a volar, Khyron sigue siendo un peligro y no me gustaría que nos volviera a dar otra sorpresa"

Max sonrió y le respondió

"pensé que dirías eso, pero mañana es víspera de navidad ¿no te gustaría esta con alguien? Te puedo invitar a cenar, le ayudaré a Mir a preparar la comida"

Rick se limitó a sonreír

"no es eso, pero si mañana me reintegro pediré la guardia nocturna, como tu dices, ya que mañana es víspera de navidad, a los muchachos del escuadrón les daré como regalo de navidad permiso para que se la pasen con su familia, ya que se esforzaron mucho durante la campaña de Nueva Esperanza… aunque algunos ya no los volveremos a ver"

Max asintió y le respondió

"esta bien, pero recuerda, todo depende de lo que diga el almirante y si te niega el que te reintegres al servicio, mi invitación sigue en pie"

"gracias Max, ahora vete a descansar, Miriya te ha de estar esperando para las compras navideñas¡nos vemos mañana!"

Max se despidió y abordó el vehiculo, Rick lo siguió con la mirada hasta que dobló en la esquina, después se dispuso a entrar a su casa, cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar sonreír de manera triste, pensó que no había a que regresar; el polvo que cubría los muebles parecía que era de meses y no de días, solo habían pasado dos semanas desde que lo habían promovido, al día siguiente tuvo que atender la emergencia en ciudad Granito y ya no pudo hablar con Lisa, sabía que la había lastimado y aunque ya le había pedido disculpas por la red y quedaba pendiente una platica entre ellos, la escena que vio en el hospital no hizo mas que confundirlo mas¿realmente había algo entre ellos?.

**-o-o-o-**

Lisa no había pronunciado palabra alguna desde que había salido del hospital acompañada de Claudia, si Rick sabía que ella se encontraba en el hospital ¿Por qué no la había buscado? La voz de su amiga la saco de sus pensamientos

"¡vamos amiga! Como tu piloto es muy despistado a lo mejor se le olvidó buscarte y lo mas seguro es que haya ido a tu casa"

Lisa sonrío de manera triste y asintió sin decir palabra, si su amiga tenía razón, tal vez su querido piloto la estaría esperando en la entrada de su casa y mirando de forma ansiosa su llegada a casa y respondió

"si, tal vez el ya esté en casa esperándome"

Cerro sus ojos mientras el vehiculo donde ellas iban entraba a la colonia militar.

**-o-o-o-**

La casa de Rick se encontraba a oscuras, desde que había entrado a ella, Rick se había dirigido a su cuarto y se hallaba acostado mirando hacia el techo, tenía muchas preguntas en su cabeza¿Por qué Lisa no fue a buscarlo y si a Jack¿Tanto la había lastimado? Se levantó sacudiendo su cabeza y haciendo un gesto de dolor se dirigió a la cocina, si se iba a reincorporar tenia que comer para no recuperarse pronto, abrió la nevera pero no había mas que sobras de comida echada a perder así como un cartón de leche en la misma condición. Decepcionado regresó a su cuarto y con dificultad se recostó de nuevo tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero esos pensamientos volvieron de nuevo y eso le impedía dormir, desesperado optó por salir a comprar algo de comer, buscó en su closet su gabardina, el frío comenzaba a incrementarse y comenzaba a nevar, tomó su llave y salió de su casa, no se dio cuenta que el teléfono había comenzado a sonar.

**-o-o-o-**

Gloval se encontraba a punto de rendir su informe sobre las misiones que habían concluido, al consejo de la tierra unida le preocupaba que todos los hechos ocurridos en la ultima semana terminarán de forma terrible y con muchas perdidas humanas y zentraedis y eso lo sabía el almirante quien observaba como se iban encendiendo las luces que adornaban al SDF-1, tenía que informar sobre las numerosas bajas de la RDF y de los rebeldes en la última batalla, sería algo difícil sobre todo porque se acercaban los días feriados y además no se había dado con el paradero de Khyron, aun no podía disponer del satélite fabrica para monitorear los posibles lugares donde podría estar el crucero de el. Eso sería un verdadero problema ya que el estaría buscando reservas de energía y la fuerza aérea carecía de pilotos experimentados, los escuadrones Lobo y Skull y los que habían luchado en Nueva Esperanza, eran los únicos que contaban con ese tipo de pilotos mientras que los otros lo integraban muchos novatos, quienes todavía no habían experimentado un combate, tenía que apresurar su entrenamiento, sobre todo si iban a volar en el nuevo veritech YF-4; soltó una bocanada de humo de su pipa y volvió a mirar las hojas de su informe, mañana sería navidad y le pediría al consejo permiso para que les dieran por lo menos un día libre a los escuadrones que habían combatido en Nueva Esperanza, dejando la guardia a los escuadrones de reciente creación para así de esa manera suplir por el momento el mal funcionamiento del radar.

**-o-o-o-**

Sammie, Kim y Vanessa se encontraba en su chismorreo habitual al no encontrarse Claudia en ese momento

"¡vamos chicas! Organicemos la fiesta de navidad e invitemos a los que se quedarán de guardia"

Dijo Sammie, Kim respondió

"no lo sé, esta semana ha estado muy pesada, no creo que el almirante tenga ganas de celebrar algo"

"no seas aguafiestas, creo que a todos nos caería bien distraernos un poco de todo este ajetreo, parece que Khyron ahora si huyó con la cola entre las patas, no creo que haga algo en estos días"

Terció Vanessa, las otras chicas se le quedaron viendo sin decir palabra

"¿Qué les pasa?"

Pregunto la chica de lentes contrariada, las otras chicas comenzaron a reír

"¡está bien! Organizaremos la fiesta aquí en el puente, pero primero tendremos que ver quienes se quedan de guardia para poder calcular lo que gastaremos en comida y bebida"

Dijo Kim y se dirigió a Sammie

"¿Qué escuadrones están de guardia mañana?"

La rubia tomó unas hojas y comenzó a leerlas

"de las 00:05 a las 10:00 estará el escuadrón Icaro, de las 10:05 a las 20:00 el escuadrón Ajax y de las 20:05 a las 6:00 el escuadrón Vanguard, los únicos que no cambian de turno es el batallón de destructores defender que resguardan el canal Luan, ni modo, a ellos no los podremos invitar, tampoco a los chicos del escuadrón Vanguard"

"¡que mala eres! Ni porque en ese escuadrón hay chicos guapos" dijo en broma Kim

"¡no es cierto! Los mejores están en el Icaro"

"¡cayó, cayó¿Dónde dejas a Bron?"

Le replicó Kim, Sammie estaba ruborizada y solo atinó a decir

"¡bueno¿Vamos a organizar la fiesta o no?"

"¡ya no te enojes! Contacta a los chicos para saber cuantos son, también deberíamos llamarle a los capitanes Hunter y Hayes, los Sterling y a ese guapo piloto del escuadrón lobo ¿no creen?"

Dijo divertida Vanessa, las otras chicas asintieron y se dieron a la tarea de organizar la fiesta aun sin el permiso del almirante Gloval.

**-o-o-o-**

Los comercios estaban llenos de gente que compraban las cosas necesarias para festejar la navidad, Rick los observaba con expresión triste. Por un momento llegó a pensar que ya todo marcharía bien y que habiendo arreglado todo con Lisa, podrían pasar esa importante fecha juntos, sonrió de forma irónica, ahora entendía todo, al verla con Jack había sentido una opresión en el pecho, de pronto ya no quiso estar ahí y salió del lugar. Había ido a comprar algo de comer pero al recordar todo eso hizo que se le pasara el hambre, ya en la calle no se le ocurría que hacer y volteó a ver un santa claus mecánico, su risa parecía que se burlaba de el, suspiró y trató de buscar un taxi, al tratar de hallar uno, le llamó la atención la presencia de varias figuras mecánicas de santa claus y pensó

"_parece que ahora si van a celebrar la navidad en grande…_"

De pronto una voz llamándolo lo saco de sus pensamientos

"¿capitán Hunter¡Si¡Si es usted!"

Rick volteó hacia donde provenía la voz y su vista se encontró con tres jóvenes

"disculpen ¿los conozco?"

En el trío venia una chica que de inmediato le contestó

"disculpe por haberlo molestado ¡pero es que teníamos muchas ganas de conocerlo¡El piloto mas famoso de la RDF!"

Rick se comenzó a incomodar, los aspavientos de la chica llamaban la atención de la gente y sugirió

"este… ¿Por qué mejor vamos a un lugar y ahí platicamos de lo que ustedes quieran?"

Los tres chicos se emocionaron ante la sugerencia y lo rodearon guiándolo hacia una hamburguesería cercana, esto hizo a Rick sentirse extraño y a la vez feliz, por un momento olvido todos sus problemas y se dispuso a entablar una conversación con esos tres extraños jóvenes.

**-o-o-o-**

Jack sintió sus párpados muy pesados y trato de frotarse los ojos pero un vendaje le impedía moverse con libertad, poco a poco comenzó a ver con claridad y reconoció el lugar

"_¡maldición! Creo que ahora si me pegaron con fuerza_"

Giró su vista para observar mejor y se topó con una enfermera quien se dio cuenta que el ya había reaccionado

"¡ya despertó comandante! Enseguida llamo al medico"

La enfermera salió del área y fue en ese momento que el se encontraba en un lugar muy amplio y con varias camas, entonces se dio cuenta de la magnitud de la batalla, hasta lo ultimo que recordaba era cuando se disponía a subir al tomahawk para auxiliar al capitán Hunter quien se hallaba luchando con un rebelde zentraedi, entonces una luz intensa lo rodeó y todo se había oscurecido, la llegada del medico lo sustrajo de sus pensamientos

"comandante Archer, tuvo mucha suerte que el capitán Hunter lo salvara de esa gran explosión, y también lo digo por su brazo, solo se luxó el codo, tendrá que llevar esa férula por dos semanas, pero no se preocupe, no pasará aquí la navidad, le daré de alta mañana en la mañana, pero debido a los sedantes que le administramos, podría tener efectos secundarios como mareos, se quedará esta noche y mañana ya podrá salir"

Jack asintió, en verdad aun se sentía adormilado como para querer salir de ahí, así que se hizo a la idea de quedarse en el hospital y de pronto recordó

"disculpe doctor¿aun se encuentra internada la capitana Hayes?"

"salió hoy a mediodía, parece que mañana se reincorpora al servicio, por cierto, aquí tengo este sobre del almirantazgo"

Jack tomó con curiosidad el sobre, después de inspeccionarlo, lo abrió con algo de dificultad y comenzó a leer, conforme avanzaba en la lectura abría sus ojos llenos de incredulidad

"_¡no puedo creerlo! Apenas me están enviando mi notificación de ascenso y me dan una semana de asueto¡bueno! Mas vale tarde que nunca, creo que ahora si podré invitar a Lisa a festejar lo que había pospuesto_"

**-o-o-o-**

Lisa había insistido continuamente con el teléfono, pero parecía que a Rick se lo había tragado la tierra, no aparecía por ningún lado, ya había preguntado a Max si estaba con el pero le respondió que lo había dejado en casa y le había comentado que iría a descansar, así que tal vez se hallaba profundamente dormido y eso era la causa de que no escuchara el teléfono; Claudia también le había comentado eso y para tranquilizarla le dijo que pasaría por la casa de Rick para cerciorarse que se encontraba bien. Ya había pasado algo de tiempo y por fin sonó el teléfono, Lisa de inmediato levantó el auricular

"¿Qué paso?"

"bueno… te diré querida amiga que la casa de Rick se encontraba totalmente a oscuras"

"Es decir… ¿Qué salió?"

"parece que si, aunque… por cierto, mañana ya te reintegras al servicio ¿verdad?"

A Lisa le extrañó el cambio de tema de Claudia

"¿Qué sucedió?"

"mañana te contaré todo, por lo pronto tengo una visita, procura descansar"

Claudia no dijo más y colgó, Lisa no se tranquilizó, la llamada la dejó con más dudas y preocupación sobre donde podía estar Rick

"_¿será que esa visita que tiene Claudia sea Rick?_"

De inmediato se levantó y fue a buscar su gabardina, se la colocó y estaba a punto de salir cuando se detuvo

"_¿y si no es el?_"

Regresó a su cuarto y se quito con lentitud su gabardina, se dejó caer sobre la cama y pensaba

"_¿Dónde estas Rick¿Por qué no me fuiste a buscar?_"

Con esos pensamientos se quedo dormida aunque su sueño era intranquilo.

**-o-o-o-**

Hacía tiempo que Rick no comía una hamburguesa, creyó no tener hambre pero al estar con esos jóvenes le habían contagiado su entusiasmo y esa hamburguesa le sabía a gloria, el quiso pagar la comida de los cuatro pero los chicos no se lo permitieron, eso aumentó la curiosidad sobre esos jóvenes que se mostraban muy entusiasmados por estar pasando el tiempo con el

"veo que me conocen muy bien pero yo a ustedes no"

"¡discúlpenos capitán! Pero fue tanta la emoción de verle que olvidamos presentarnos" dijo la chica y prosiguió "me llamo Yurika Nishimoto"

"yo me llamo Johann Bruckner"

"a mi solo dígame Spike"

"¡te dije que le dijeras tu verdadero nombre!"

Exclamó airada Yurika dándole un golpe en la cabeza; Rick observaba divertido la escena pero se sorprendió aun más al ver que los tres se levantaron de la mesa y lo saludaron de manera formal

"¡es un gusto conocerlo señor!"

Rick estaba confundido y solo atinó a decir

"es una broma ¿verdad?"

Yurika le contestó entusiasmada

"¡claro que no señor! Ellos son mis alas y yo soy su teniente, pertenecemos al escuadrón Icaro"

**-o-o-o-**

Horas antes, Claudia salía de casa de su amiga, aunque no quería dejarla sola, las dos noches en vela y la tensión de la batalla acabaron por agotar la energía de la comandante. Aún tenía que pasar por la casa de Rick y eso no le causaba mucha gracia

"_¡genial! Estoy cansada, mi amiga solo se queja de que su tonto piloto no le hace caso y todavía tengo que ir a buscarlo¡como me duelen ya los pies!_"

El frío comenzaba a intensificarse y presagiaba que caería una nevada, Claudia ahora renegaba, la chaqueta deportiva que llevaba no atajaba para nada el viento helado

"_solo_ _espero que ese tonto este ahí y que por lo menos me invite una taza de té_"

Al doblar la esquina un gesto de desilusión se dibujó en su rostro

"_¡Lo que faltaba! Las luces en verdad están apagadas, pero ahora verá, le tocaré tan fuerte que creerá que nos están atacando_"

Decidida, comenzó a caminar más rápido y se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando vio a alguien sentado enfrente de la puerta, la persona estaba hecho un ovillo y parecía que temblaba, por un momento pensó que era Rick y trató de burlarse un poco

"¿no me diga capitán Hunter que olvidó la llave?"

La persona se enderezó y levantó el rostro, los ojos de Claudia se abrieron como platos

"¡cielos¿Qué haces aquí?"

**-o-o-o-**

La reunión en el SDF-1 había dejado agotado al almirante Gloval, aunque la mayoría de los integrantes del consejo tenían un gesto grave, acordaron dar un par de días de descanso a los escuadrones y batallones que habían participado en las ultimas batallas y estas serían suplidas por los escuadrones de nueva creación, ahora equipadas con el nuevo veritech YF-4, Gloval quedo complacido con la aceptación de la petición y se dirigió al puente, al llegar ahí se encontró con un gran alboroto

"¡que es lo que sucede aquí!"

El barullo se calmó de inmediato, la mayoría de las oficiales ejecutivas se encontraban en ese momento reunidas con Kim, Sammie y Vanessa y la causa del alboroto era la organización de la fiesta

"¡teniente Porter¡Reporte de inmediato la situación! Recuerde que es la encargada del puente"

Una colorada Sammie casi balbuceaba

"este… almirante… verá"

La mirada seria de Gloval le impedía decir algo más

"¡la estoy esperando teniente!"

Casi llorando Sammie exclamó

"¡de verdad lo siento almirante! Pero estamos organizando la fiesta de navidad del SDF-1"

Todas las demás asintieron, la mirada del almirante se relajó y dejó escapar una gran carcajada

"¡esta bien señoritas! Se que todas ustedes estarán de guardia mañana y eso me incluye a mi, creo que esta bien pero aun así hay mucha gente aquí y se están descuidando las demás actividades, terminen con esta reunión pronto y regresen a sus estaciones"

El almirante se dispuso a abandonar el puente pero de momento se regresó

"¡Teniente Porter!"

De inmediato la chica se puso en posición de firmes

"notifique a los escuadrones que participaron en las misiones de Alaska y Nueva Esperanza que tienen dos días libres a partir de mañana, eso es todo¡ah! Espere, también anóteme con dos botellas de brandy para la fiesta, ahora descanse"

Dijo con un guiño y salió del puente, Sammie se dejó caer en el asiento más cercano y secando su sudor y las lágrimas exclamó

"¡creí que me mandaría a arrestar!"

Su expresión hizo estallar la carcajada general.

**-o-o-o-**

Max y Miriya se encontraban en el centro comercial haciendo las compras para preparar la cena, a Max le encantaba enseñarle a su esposa las tradiciones que mas le gustaba, anteriormente en la celebración de Halloween había disfrazado a Dana de brujita y habían salido a pedir dulces, Miriya se sentía muy feliz compartiendo esa tradición, también aprendió sobre otras tradiciones que se celebraban en esa fecha y ella ya había hecho su calendario para celebrarlas y así aprender de todas

"¡que complicados son ustedes los micronianos!"

Dijo con cansancio Miriya, Max sonrió comprensivo

"date cuenta Mir que así somos los humanos, afortunadamente la mayoría se identifica con esta fecha y la celebran casi igual, claro con algunas excepciones"

"¿y todos comen esa gran ave?"

"se llama pavo, casi la mayoría lo prepara para esta fecha, pero algunos hacen platillos tradicionales para acompañarlo o inclusive prescinden del pavo y solo cenan comida típica"

"sería maravilloso comer todo eso"

"tranquila amor, podemos hacerlo cuando tu quieras, pero por lo pronto este gran pavo que llevamos será mas que suficiente"

Miriya terminó la conversación pues Dana estaba comenzando a tirar las cosas de los anaqueles y fue por ella para evitar que siguiera, eso lo aprovechó Max para pensar en su amigo

"_¿Qué estarás haciendo Rick¿No te das cuenta de cómo se preocupa la capitana por ti?_"

La voz de su esposa lo saco de sus pensamientos

"¿Qué sucede Max?"

El piloto sonrió al haber sido atrapado in fraganti

"estaba pensando en Rick"

"¿Ahora que hizo ese tonto? De seguro volvió a lastimar a Lisa"

"no lo se, cuando salimos del hospital estaba callado y muy serio, pero no le pregunté nada¿recuerdas que antes de salir había sonado el teléfono? Lisa lo estaba buscando"

"¿no estaba en casa?"

"creo que no, cabe la posibilidad que estaba durmiendo pero si Lisa ya había llamado varias veces y el no había contestado, entonces no estaba en casa"

Miriya tenía una expresión de enojo

"¡no puedo creer que Rick sea tan ciego!"

Max sonrió comprensivo

"A veces el amor tiene caminos misteriosos"

Miriya solo soltó un suspiro de frustración, Max cargo a Dana y se dirigieron a la caja a pagar, mientras registraban las cosas, Max dijo

"voy a pasar a ver a Rick"

Miriya asintió diciendo

"Ahora que lo vea, le diré lo tonto que es…"

Max solo negó con la cabeza resignándose a las locas ideas de su esposa, después de pagar pasaron por la hamburguesería, Max sabía cuanto le gustaba las papas a la francesa a Dana y no se diga a Miriya y entraron a ella, luego de pedir las ordenes se disponían a salir cuando se dieron cuenta del gran alboroto que tenían en una mesa del restaurante

"¡pero que ruidosos!"

Dijo molesta Miriya, Max dirigió su mirada hacía esa mesa y sus ojos se abrieron con asombro diciéndole a su esposa

"¡Mira quien esta ahí!"

Miriya haciendo caso a su esposo también giro su vista hacia la mesa y preguntó con sorpresa

"¿Qué hace Rick con esos chicos?"

**-o-o-o-**

Rick estaba atónito, esos tres jóvenes con aspecto tan desgarbado eran los nuevos pilotos que se estaban adiestrando en la academia Robotech y que muy pronto volarían en los nuevos veritechs, los chicos esperaban que correspondiera a su saludo militar, Rick avergonzado por la expresión que había hecho, se levantó y correspondió el saludo, la cara de ellos, sobre todo la de Yurica se mostraban radiantes. Después del saludo, Rick les invitó de nuevo a sentarse, ya que todos los demás comensales comenzaban a mirarles de forma insistente, Rick les preguntó

"¿de verdad son pilotos del escuadrón Icaro?"

Yurica algo enojada le contestó

"¿es que no parecemos pilotos? El que tenga solo 19 años no es impedimento para ser un piloto de la RDF ¿acaso usted no tenía esa edad cuando entró a las fuerzas de defensa?"

Rick se quedó admirado de la determinación de Yurica y cuando escuchó la pregunta de de la chica no pudo evitar recordar cuando por insistencia de Minmey se enroló en la RDF, y fue gracias a ello que pudo conocer mejor a Lisa, de pronto los rostros de ambas mujeres se aparecieron en su mente y se preguntó como estarían ambas, sobre todo Minmey, de quien no había sabido nada después de considerar que Lisa era a la que quería, pero al recordar la escena del hospital no pudo evitar sentirse triste y pensó en la posibilidad de volver a intentarlo con Minmey, estaba tan adentrado en sus pensamientos que el grito de Yurica lo sacó abruptamente de su estado

"¿Qué le ocurre capitán?"

Rick sonrió apenado

"estaba recordando ese momento, muchas cosas pasaron en ese entonces, ahora me sorprendo de lo que he hecho y hasta donde he llegado"

Johann le conminó a seguir

"¡vamos capitán! Cuéntenos de todas sus experiencias"

El grupo se veía muy curioso, Rick parecía un profesor que les enseñaba una lección de importancia mientras que los chicos no perdían detalle de lo que Rick les contaba, muchos de los clientes que pasaban por esa mesa sonreían ante esa escena; después de un largo tiempo que a los chicos les pareció que era un suspiro, Rick terminó de contar sus experiencias y les preguntó

"ya conté mucho de mi, ahora quiero saber de ustedes, tal vez se integren pronto al escuadrón Skull"

La cara de los tres chicos se mostraban sonrientes y Yurica comenzó a hablar

"me integré a la academia luego de verlo luchar a usted contra ese battlepod en las calles de Ciudad Macross, el battloid se veía impresionante…"

Rick la interrumpió

"¡espera¿Me viste luchar contra un battlepod?"

"¡si! Ese día había asistido junto con Johann y Spike al concierto de Minmey, ese día los zentraedis habían entrado al SDF-1 ¡y nosotros sin poder escapar! El lugar estaba lleno y Minmey seguía cantando tratando de calmar a la gente, pero luego vino esa explosión provocando que parte de la iluminación cayera sobre este tipo antipático ¿Cómo se llama Spike?"

"creo que Kyle"

"¡si! Ese tonto, bueno, después de eso todos comenzaron a correr histéricos, alguien de pronto me empujó y caí de bruces, creí que moriría ya que la gente me comenzaba a pisar, si no hubiera sido por Johann, no lo estuviera contando ahora, el me acercó a un gran pilar y nos tratamos de esconder, Spike nos alcanzó y trató de ayudar a Johann para sacarme de ahí cuando de pronto salió ese battlepod apuntándonos, creí que hasta ahí llegábamos, de repente una ráfaga le dio de lleno destruyéndolo y volteamos a ver quien nos había salvado y ahí estaba, el battloid Skull en toda su magnitud…"

"¡ya no seas payasa Yurica! Solo nos apenas"

Dijo Spike con burla, Yurica se puso roja de lo enojada que estaba y le propino un golpe en la cabeza, Rick solo sonreía mientras bebía de su vaso, luego les preguntó

"¿Qué han sabido de Minmey? creo que tiene un concierto aquí en ciudad Macross"

Johann le contestó

"¿Qué no lo sabe?

Rick se sorprendió ante la pregunta e iba a decir algo cuando escuchó una voz detrás de el

"buenas noches, me sorprende que después de haber estado en el hospital y estés en casa descansando, te encuentres aquí y divirtiéndote con estos chicos"

Rick volteó a ver quien era y solo dijo con sorpresa

"¡Max¡Miriya!"

**-o-o-o-**

Claudia terminó de preparar el te y lo sirvió en dos tazas, luego las colocó en una bandeja y se dirigió a la sala, dejó una en la mesita de centro y dejó la bandeja a un lado del sillón que se encontraba enfrente del sofá, esperaba que esa persona saliera pronto del baño, le llamó mucho la atención el estado en que se encontraba, pero también pensó que había sido mejor que ella la encontrara y no Rick, sobre todo por la situación que prevalecía entre el y Lisa, escuchó abrir la puerta del baño, se levantó y le dio algo de ropa deportiva a ella.

"toma, mientras tu ropa termina de lavarse"

La persona asintió apenada y volvió a cerrar la puerta, Claudia suspiro y regresó a sentarse concentrándose en su taza de te, después de algo de tiempo, la persona salió del baño y se dirigió hacia la sala, ahí encontró a Claudia ensimismada en sus pensamientos, tosió ligeramente sacando a Claudia de su mundo

"¡ah¿Qué tal te cayó el baño?"

La persona sonrió algo avergonzada

"la verdad es que ya me estaba congelando, gracias por ayudarme"

Claudia asintió

"te preparé algo de te, tómalo ahora que esta caliente"

La persona se sentó en el sofá y tomó un sorbo, Claudia la miraba con curiosidad y finalmente le preguntó

"¿Qué sucedió contigo Minmey?"

**-o-o-o-**

El trío de chicos que acompañaban a Rick hacían mucho ruido ahora que estaban saludando a Max y a Miriya

"¡no puedo creerlo¡Mi heroína favorita está aquí!"

Gritó entusiasmado Spike, Miriya se acercó a Max y le dijo al oído

"¿no crees que ese chico sea un peligro para nosotros?"

Max sonrió divertido y es que la mano de Miriya había tomado la cabeza del chico evitando que éste lo abrazara

"no lo creo, pienso que tal vez se le alborotaron las hormonas después de haber visto a una hermosa guerrera frente a el"

Miriya sonrió ante el comentario de su esposo y después se dirigió al chico

"si usted es piloto, respete a un oficial"

De inmediato Spike se cuadró ante Miriya diciéndole

"¡Lo que usted ordene señora!"

Los demás comenzaron a reír mientras Spike sentía que se lo tragaba la tierra por la vergüenza, después de que se presentaron Rick los invitó a cenar con ellos, Max respondió

"nos gustaría acompañarlos pero estamos bastantes cargados con lo de las compras para la cena y además Dana esta un poco inquieta"

Los demás voltearon a ver a la niña quien le jalaba el cabello a su mamá mientras ella le decía que se tranquilizara un poco, Rick asintió y dijo

"entonces no los entretengo¿quieres que les ayude?"

"no será necesario, además te la estas pasando bien con estos chicos, de seguro muy pronto estarán pasando al escuadrón Skull"

Los tres chicos miraron con ensoñación a Max y dijeron al mismo tiempo

"¿usted cree?"

Max no contesto, solo sonrió y se despidió de ellos, antes de que saliera del lugar volteó y le dijo a Rick

"Lisa te estuvo llamando toda la tarde"

Rick no contesto, solo lo miró con algo de enojo y tristeza, la mirada no paso desapercibida para Miriya y con un gesto le indicó a Max que terminara, Max asintió y comentó

"solo te aviso jefe"

Rick agradeció y una vez que la pareja se retiró, se sentó de nuevo junto a los chicos y les preguntó

"¿Qué sucedió con Minmey?"

**-o-o-o-**

Claudia escuchó durante 20 minutos lo que le había pasado a Minmey, así como sus quejas y sus lloriqueos, pero lo que le preocupó un poco fue que ella había estado buscando a Rick porque quería tener algo ya serio con el, no le importaba si el había salido con esa 'mujer mayor' como ella llamaba despectivamente a Lisa, Claudia suspiró tratando de mantenerse calmada porque no sabía como iba a reaccionar al tratar de contarle como se encontraba en esos momentos la relación entre Lisa y Rick, aun así decidió decírselo

"Minmey¿te has dado cuenta de toda la agitación que ha causado tu desaparición?, además yo creo que Rick te ha empezado a olvidar poco a poco, de seguro lo has decepcionado muchas veces y el se ha aguantado todo, pero creo que el llegó a su limite y ha querido experimentar algo mas estable esta vez, de seguro Lisa le ha ofrecido algo que tu no pudiste"

"¿Qué le puede ofrecer esa mujer que yo no? Yo soy joven, casi de la edad de Rick, ella le lleva muchos años"

"esto no tiene nada que ver con la edad, ella siempre lo comprendió y le dio su lugar, algo que tu nunca hiciste, preferiste estar con tu primo Kyle… pero creo que no debo decirte mas, esta platica se puede salir de control"

Minmey no dijo nada pero las lágrimas comenzaron a salir bañando su rostro, Claudia se sintió mal y fue a sentarse a su lado

"discúlpame Minmey, creo que me excedí, yo no puedo juzgarte por tus acciones pero debes entender que Rick ya escogió a alguien…"

Minmey se tranquilizó un poco y respondió

"debo preguntarle, tiene que decirme el que ya no me ama"

Claudia suspiró y se levantó del sofá, se dirigió a su habitación y regreso al poco tiempo con un par de frazadas

"esta bien que lo quieras ver pero no ahora, además esta nevando, será mejor que descanses hoy aquí, mañana cuando vaya para el SDF-1 te pasaré a dejar con tus tíos, también tendré que decirle a las autoridades sobre tu aparición"

Minmey asintió en silencio, tomo las frazadas y se acomodó en el sofá, le agradeció a Claudia su ayuda

"gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi, creo que si te hubiera conocido antes hubiéramos sido buenas amigas"

Claudia solo sonrió y respondió

"será mejor descansar"

Claudia apago las luces de la estancia y después se dirigió a su habitación, luego de unos minutos apagó la luz y la casa quedo a oscuras.

**-o-o-o-**

La nevada hacía poco que había cesado, pero el frío era intenso, aun así Rick se arriesgo a caminar por las calles, ahora solitarias, de Nueva Macross, le había preguntado a los chicos sobre Minmey y lo poco que escucho lo dejó un poco preocupado y no sabía si debía buscarla o dejar que otros se hicieran cargo de ello, al final pensó que no debía buscarla, el aún se sentía adolorido de los golpes que había recibido durante la batalla de Nueva Esperanza, también estaba preocupado por esos chicos, mientras ellos le comenzaban a contar sobre lo que había ocurrido con Minmey, sus localizadores habían sonado y leyeron el mensaje de que debían regresar a la base lo mas pronto posible, Rick les deseo suerte mientras ellos agitaban sus manos despidiéndose, sabía que iban a ser requeridos para patrullar los cielos de Nueva Macross y aunque Khyron no iba a poder atacar si le hacía falta energía para moverse, no debían descuidarse si el atacaba por sorpresa, al final concluyó que el les haría compañía mañana pues le pediría al almirante Gloval que le dispensara la licencia. La nieve crujía conforme avanzaba por la calle y sus pasos le llevaron sin querer frente a la casa de Lisa, paro por un momento y se mostró indeciso, miró hacia la casa y notó que las luces estaban apagadas, resignado continuó su camino, mañana la vería en la base y platicaría con ella, si ella estaba interesada en Jack, le desearía lo mejor en su relación y ya no la molestaría mas, solo su relación sería profesional porque ella ya había decidido sin platicarlo con el, llegó a su casa y se sentía bastante enojado al tener esos pensamientos, con furia dio una patada a un montículo de nieve y de pronto sintió algo caliente en su rostro

"¿estoy llorando? Será mejor que entre a la casa, mañana será otro día"

**-o-o-o-**

La madrugada del día 24 fue testigo de las maniobras militares del crucero zentraedi. Al estar flotando sobre el mar le daba la ventaja de no ser localizado por el radar y aprovechando la interferencia de las auroras boreales los rebeldes comenzaron a equipar y trasladar tres unidades de transporte con battlepods aéreos y terrestres. Khyron sonreía satisfecho, a su lado se encontraba una pálida Azonia quien le preguntó

"¿Cuál va a ser mi papel en esta operación?"

"querida Azonia, como dicen los micronianos, no comas ansias, estas tres naves tomarán la costa mas cercana a ciudad Macross, tengo informes de los espías que esos micronianos hicieron una especie de canal que lleva agua del mar a lo que llaman 'Lago Gloval', ellos tomaran las bases que resguardan el canal, son cinco y solo están equipadas con armamento antiaéreo, estarán tan ocupados defendiéndose del fuego aéreo, que descuidarán su retaguardia, entonces las fuerzas terrestres los tomarán por sorpresa, y lo mejor de todo es que estas extrañas luces en el cielo interfieren con las comunicaciones con el SDF-1, solo la onda corta funciona bien, pero están tan alejados que no podrán pedir refuerzos ¿no crees que es un maravilloso plan?"

Azonia sonrió, el plan era perfecto, llegar por el canal sin ser detectados pero había algo que la hacía dudar del plan

"¿has pensado que si el radar y las comunicaciones no sirven, ellos estarán patrullando con sus escuadrones?"

"¡claro que si! Por eso el plan se ejecutará en la mañana de víspera de Navidad, los espías nos han dicho que les darán descanso a los pilotos de sus escuadrones ¡que tontos! No saben los que les espera"


	12. XII

XII

**Notas del autor**

La verdad no pensé tardarme tanto en sacar este capitulo, que creo les va a gustar porque tiene de todo, bueno eso creo, pero antes quiero disculparme por la larga espera que les hice pasar.

Agradezco los reviews de: **nia06**, **reeven**, **Mafekes**, **miluzka**, **Scarleth**, **rebecca**, **david04**, **Seferino Rengel** y **Andrea**, espero que sigan disfrutando de la historia y les digo que no abandonaré la historia y si llegará a su fin.

Mientras, les dejo con el nuevo capitulo

Teniente Hikaru Ichijo

**XII**

Lisa fue despertada de manera brusca por el sonido del teléfono, el despertar de esa forma hizo que sintiera la cabeza pesada, de momento no supo donde estaba hasta que su mano tocó la lámpara que tenia en su mesa de noche, la encendió y trato de acostumbrarse a la luz, vio el reloj que tenía a su lado y vio que solo habían pasado dos horas desde que se había ido a dormir, el teléfono seguía sonando y por su mente paso que tal vez el que llamaba era Rick y de inmediato salió de su cama a contestar

"habla la capitana Hayes"

"_capitana, soy Vanessa, siento importunarla y sobre todo después de que usted apenas salió del hospital, pero tiene que presentarse dentro de veinte minutos al SDF-1_"

Lisa se sintió decepcionada al saber que no era Rick quien llamaba y preguntó

"¿no sabes el motivo por el cual tenga que ir?"

"_lo ignoro capitana, solo sé que esta reunión la convoca el almirante Gloval, ya le envíe un transporte a su casa_"

"entiendo, me prepararé de inmediato"

Después de colgar fue a su closet y saco un uniforme y luego se dispuso a tomar una ducha rápida para quitarse un poco el letargo que sentía, mientras se bañaba comenzó a pensar si no estarían bajo una alerta general, luego pensó que tal vez Rick lo habrían llamado también y pensó en llamarlo para ver si pasaba por el, salió del baño y se apresuró a vestirse, luego de echar un vistazo si ya había llegado el vehiculo se dirigió al teléfono y marco el número de Rick.

**-x-x-x-**

El doctor Lang leía muy preocupado los últimos reportes enviados por Breetai, las auroras no disminuían sino al contrario, los instrumentos del satélite fábrica habían detectado un incremento de partículas solares y dificultaba las telecomunicaciones de tal manera que se debía de recurrir a escuadrones veritechs como mensajeros, ya que los aviones de reconocimiento "ojo de gato" perdían poco a poco su capacidad de enviar los mensajes a distancia, dejó a un lado los documentos, no podía calcular cuanto duraría la tormenta solar, los datos faltantes no pudieron recibirse ya que se había perdido la señal con el satélite a consecuencia del incremento de las auroras, la cobertura de las áreas se dificultarían mas y los grupos de zentraedis serían mas difíciles de controlar, solo esperaba que Khyron no apareciera para agravar mas la situación.

**-x-x-x-**

El rostro de Lisa se observaba triste mientras se dirigía al SDF-1, cuando llamó a casa de Rick, el teléfono sonaba pero nadie contestaba, en ese momento llegó el vehiculo y frustrada había colgado, aunque tenía una leve esperanza de que Rick estuviera ya en la sala de juntas del puente de mando y ansiaba llegar lo mas pronto posible, además tenia una conversación pendiente con Claudia por haber sido tan evasiva con ella cuando quería saber sobre el paradero de Rick. El vehiculo llegó al puente de acceso y Lisa bajó de el, el frío se había intensificado, procedió a caminar por el puente mientras cubría una parte del rostro con su gabardina, de pronto recordó toda la experiencia sufrida durante la misión a Alaska y sacudió su cabeza tratando de evitar que surgieran en su mente esos eventos, aceleró su paso esperando que el calor interior del SDF-1 la reconfortara un poco y que pudiera encontrar a Rick antes de que la junta iniciara.

**-x-x-x-**

Rick se levantó adormilado a contestar el teléfono, pero al momento de tomar el auricular, éste dejó de sonar, por un momento miro confuso hacia el aparato, suspiró pesadamente y regresó a su habitación, su cuerpo aun lo sentía adolorido, el reloj marcaban las once de la noche, sintió que había dormido mucho pero solo había transcurrido una hora desde que había llegado a su casa, se asomó a la ventana y miró las auroras que parecían cintas fantasmales cortando la oscuridad de la noche, en ese momento vio pasar un vehiculo oficial pero no pudo ver quien iba en el

"_de seguro han despertado a Maistroff para algo urgente_"

Pensó Rick con pereza, ya se dirigía de nuevo a la cama cuando su mente se despabiló completamente

"_¿y si hay una alerta general?_"

De inmediato marco al SDF-1, comenzó a sonar que llamaba pero de repente el aparato enmudeció y luego escuchó mucha interferencia, eso le causo mas alarma e intento remarcar pero obtenía el mismo resultado, marcó a la casa de Max pero seguía obteniendo mucha interferencia, desesperado, dejo en paz el teléfono y encendió la televisión, la imagen se veía distorsionada pero el audio se escuchaba bien, un locutor leía un boletín acerca de una tormenta solar que había intensificado las auroras y provocaba que las transmisiones por radio, video a larga distancia y telefonía se vieran afectadas, la cadena MBS estaba utilizando transmisión de onda corta y estaba limitada solo al centro de la ciudad, después de haber escuchado el boletín Rick suspiró con alivio, ahora comprendía el porque Maistroff había ido al SDF-1. Ya mas relajado regresó a dormir sin saber que el vehiculo que había visto no era el del coronel Maistroff, sino el de Lisa.

**-x-x-x-**

Gloval estaba en su oficina leyendo los reportes y los planes a seguir, el doctor Lang ya le había informado sobre la tormenta solar que ya estaba afectando a la mayoría del planeta, después de lo acontecido en la base Alaska, esperaba que después de dos o tres días, como había calculado Lang, se restablecerían las telecomunicaciones aunque de manera lenta, pero la actividad solar los había tomado desprevenidos, estaban casi completamente a ciegas mientras no funcionaran correctamente los sistemas de comunicación, por ahora se valdrían de los "ojo de gato" y de un mensajero veritech por cada escuadrón, dejó a un lado los documentos y miro hacia la ventana, a lo lejos parecía que se avecinaba una tormenta de nieve, cada vez se hacían mas frecuentes, así como las benéficas lluvias que hubo y eso era un indicio de que poco a poco el planeta se estaba recuperando después del ataque de Dolza, pero también provocaba severos daños como la inundación que afectó la base de Río de Janeiro y que causo una revuelta zentraedi al no poder auxiliarlos y que provocó un gran descontento por parte de la colonia zentraedi que trabajaba en el embalse del río Amazonas que por ese entonces comenzaba a recuperar su gran caudal, muchos de ellos huyeron hacia la selva y nunca fueron localizados. Gloval aun recordaba esos momentos cuando llamaron a su puerta, era Sammie quien le avisaba que todos los convocados a la reunión ya se encontraban en la sala principal, el almirante agradeció el aviso, tomo su carpeta de documentos y salió para plantear las estrategias a seguir.

**-x-x-x-**

Las naves de transporte zentraedi llevaban navegando unas dos horas, el utilizar el sistema de red era imposible y se valían de los cíclopes de reconocimiento, poco a poco el mar comenzaba a agitarse y eso preocupaba a Khyron, por un momento pensó en elevar las naves pero realizar esa maniobra resultaría en un gran gasto de protocultura y esta era vital para los batlepods en el momento en que iniciara las operaciones de su plan, en ese momento recibió un reporte del cíclope de retaguardia

"milord, es sobre el clima, ha comenzado a bajar la temperatura y las rachas de viento se han incrementado, es posible que se desate una tormenta"

Khyron pensó por un momento la situación, el radar en ese momento era inservible por las radiaciones electromagnéticas de las auroras que poco a poco se ocultaban ante la nubosidad que comenzaba a incrementarse, luego contactó al ciclope

"¿podrían predecir la dirección de la tormenta en cuanto se desate?"

El ciclope tardo en contestar, al cabo de unos momentos y con un gran ruido de estática escuchó la respuesta

"milord… la trans… mala… pero muchos… lámpagos interfier… tormenta se…. hacia… en 25 min… y con… al ob… por la maña…"

Después de eso la comunicación se perdió y eso hizo pensar a Khyron, llamo a Gray quien se presentó aun agitado por la carrera que echó, Khyron le señaló la pantalla con el mensaje que descifró el oficial de comunicaciones, Gray leyó el mensaje y miró confundido a Khyron, el solo se limitó a dar una orden

"que las naves paren la marcha, parece que tendremos una tormenta, no podemos volar porque gastaríamos demasiada energía, al parecer se dirige a nuestro objetivo y tal vez podamos usar esta oportunidad para nuestro plan, la tormenta es también eléctrica e interferirá con sus instrumentos"

En ese momento Gray hizo una mueca a manera de sonrisa y se dirigió a girar la orden mientras Khyron trazaba un plan para utilizar la tormenta como un arma más.

**-x-x-x-**

Lisa llego a la sala de juntas y observó a la gente que ya estaba reunida ahí pero solo pudo reconocer a Maistroff quien estaba casi durmiéndose y al coronel Robert Sheldon y eso le extrañó ya que el era el encargado del área de suministros del SDF-1, por otro lado, las demás personas eran muy jóvenes y al parecer eran nuevos pilotos pero por ningún lado vio a Rick ni a Claudia y eso la hizo sentir muy decepcionada, con paso vacilante se dirigió a la mesa a ocupar su lugar cuando vio a Kim que estaba repartiendo las carpetas con el orden de la junta, de inmediato se levantó y se dirigió a ella

"¡hola Kim! ¿Tendrás un momento para poder hablar?"

"¡capitana! ¡Que susto me dio!"

Lisa solo sonrió esperando la respuesta de Kim, quien de inmediato asintió y se apresuro a entregar las carpetas mientras Lisa se dirigió a donde se encontraba una mesa que tenía puesta una cafetera y vasos desechables, comenzó a prepararse un café mientras Kim terminaba su trabajo, la bebida la reconfortó un poco, aun sentía los estragos de lo que había sufrido durante la misión en la base Alaska, solo habían pasado dos semanas pero para ella parecía que había sido mucho tiempo, durante ese tiempo habían sucedido muchas cosas sobre todo en su relación con Rick, habían quedado en platicar pero había sido imposible, además Rick se estaba comportando muy extraña con ella, Lisa sacudió su cabeza pensando que era una tontería y sonrió para si misma de forma nerviosa, en ese momento se acercó Kim sacándola de sus pensamientos

"capitana, antes que nada me alegra verla repuesta, aunque hubiera querido que descansara un poco mas"

Lisa sonrió y le agradeció su intención e iba a decir algo cuando Kim comenzó a hablar

"Al parecer ya se reincorpora al servicio capitana, por eso le quiero informar que las chicas estamos organizando una fiesta de navidad y queremos que le diga al capitán Hunter y a los Sterling para que celebremos juntos"

Lisa sonrió ante esa invitación y antes de decirle si aceptaba o no ir preguntó

"por cierto ¿Por qué no están aquí ellos?"

"el almirante les dio una licencia de dos días para descansar, por eso supuse que mañana iría a ver al capitán"

Lisa sintió que sus mejillas se tornaban rojas pero pudo disimularlo tomando un sorbo de su café y prefirió cambiar el tema

"¿Cuál es el motivo por el que el almirante haya convocado a esta junta?"

Kim tomo una de las carpetas y comenzó a explicarle lo que sabía ya que ella había preparado todo lo que se iba a tratar pero solo uno de los temas la tenía en ascuas

"el almirante se reunió en la tarde con el consejo de la Tierra Unida y trataron varios temas, entre ellos la cobertura de vigilancia por escuadrones veritechs y destructores, principalmente Spartans y Tomahawks, los únicos que no se van a mover serán los Defender que resguardan el canal Luan"

"ya entiendo, entonces vamos a preparar la logística para llevar a cabo esa cobertura"

"así es, sobre todo porque nuestros radares no sirven y los ojos de gato no tienen la suficiente capacidad para apoyarnos"

"¿Por qué? Podemos enlazarnos con el satélite fábrica y entonces…"

"ese es el problema capitana, no podemos hacer ese enlace, pero eso lo va a explicar el doctor Lang, ahora lo que me tiene confusa es este punto"

Lisa leyó el punto que le había señalado Kim y no pudo ocultar su sorpresa

"¿a que se refiere con 'reacomodo de la cadena de mando'?"

Kim iba a contestar cuando en ese momento entró el almirante y una voz dio la orden de saludo, Gloval respondió el saludo e invito a todos a sentarse, Lisa solo miro a Kim y le hizo un gesto de que después hablarían, Kim asintió y se dirigió de forma rápida a donde se encontraban un grupo de suboficiales quien les ordenó que estuvieran al pendiente de lo que se requiriera en la junta, después tomó su lugar junto al almirante y utilizando un estenógrafo comenzó a tomar nota de lo que se iba a decidir ahí.

**-x-x-x-**

El viento arreciaba mientras el aguanieve comenzaba a caer con intensidad, Khyron decidió que los cíclopes regresaran, no valía la pena tenerlos afuera de la nave mientras cruzaba la tormenta, los instrumentos no podían registrar nada debido a los rayos que caían constantemente, parecía que se habían potencializando con el incremento de las auroras, las tres naves pararon sus motores réflex y se dejaron llevar por el vaivén del mar, algunos zentraedis que no estaban habituados a este tipo de fenómenos, se hallaban muy mareados pero no se podía hacer nada, solo les quedaba esperar.

**-x-x-x-**

Yurica no dejaba de observar el rostro de Lisa y cada movimiento de ella le provocaba un gran malestar

"_¡demonios! ¿Cómo podré competir contra ella?_"

Johann se dio cuenta que Yurica no dejaba de observar a la capitana de la RDF y le preguntó con voz baja

"¿Qué te sucede? Si sigues así te van a llamar la atención"

Yurica tensó mas los músculos de su cara y solo hizo una mueca de disgusto que observo el almirante Gloval y le preguntó

"¿sucede algo teniente Nishimoto? Si no esta de acuerdo con el plan de acción externe su opinión"

El almirante la había pillado y sintió como su rostro despedía un gran calor, trataba de hablar pero no podía, sentía la mirada de todos pero sobre todo la de Lisa, al levantar su mirada se topó con la de ella y no pudo evitar sentirse intimidada ante ese rostro severo, con una voz apenas audible se disculpó, el almirante le dijo

"procure no distraerse con cosas sin importancia, recuerde que estamos en una posición delicada y que muchas vidas dependen de cómo llevemos a cabo esta operación y espero que se comporte de acuerdo a su grado"

Yurica sintió como se llenaban sus ojos de lágrimas por el coraje que sentía pero las pudo contener, tenía que demostrarle a la capitana que ella era una digna rival para luchar por el capitán Hunter, pero primero tendría que sortear también dos obstáculos, el acoso de la señorita Macross y obtener la experiencia necesaria para estar en el escuadrón Skull, de esa manera ella estaría mas cerca de Hunter que la misma capitana y esa sería la ventaja que debía conseguir, sin saber lo que pasaría en las próximas horas.

**-x-x-x-**

Yurica disfrutaba de ir todas las mañanas a observar el amanecer desde la playa de la isla Macross, apenas tenía un año de estar viviendo ahí, su padre Minoru Nishimoto, quien era un experto en robotecnología, había sido requerido 3 años antes para apoyar el programa valkyrie el cual desarrollaba las nuevas naves de conversión llamadas veritechs, que serían las principales protagonistas durante la guerra contra la flota zentraedi. Yurica estaba alegre ese día, pues su cumpleaños coincidía con el despegue y viaje inaugural del SDF-1, su padre la llevaría a la exhibición de los nuevos cazas de conversión como parte de su regalo de cumpleaños y después la llevaría a dar un recorrido por la enorme nave y mas tarde comerían pastel y helado en compañía de sus amigos Johann y Florián Arnulfo, Yurica sonrió al recordar el nombre de este ultimo, el chico era extraño y odiaba su nombre, por eso prefería que le llamaran _Spike _ya que le gustaba mucho el personaje de la serie 'Cowboy Bebop' y siempre le decía

"creo que mi padre estaba borracho cuando me puso ese nombre"

Recordó como Johann se desternillaba de risa cuando escuchaba ese comentario tan tonto pero a la vez sincero de ese chico mientras este le miraba con cara de pocos amigos, los tres se conocieron en la preparatoria de ciudad Macross y desde entonces nunca se habían separado. La primera vez que Yurica se encontró con Johann fue en la cafetería de la escuela, le llamó la atención que estaba dibujando un diseño de nave espacial y aunque eso le intrigó, le pareció que era un chico agradable pero muy tímido como para ser un diseñador técnico, su padre Ernst Bruckner, era un doctor en Física y había llegado a la isla cuando se comenzaba a reconstruir el SDF-1, el doctor Lang lo conocía cuando estaba en la agencia europea de energía nuclear y lo había llamado para que investigara sobre los motores réflex y su funcionamiento en la nave, los cuales eran desconocidos en ese entonces; aunque tenia 14 años, el chico se le hacía atractivo, sobre todo por sus ojos que eran de un color gris azulado muy extraño y eso le gustaba de el, siempre hablaba de diseñar naves que desarrollaran la velocidad de la luz y poder alcanzar otros mundos, su pasatiempo favorito era leer libros de ciencia ficción y sentirse un guerrero espacial; en cambio con _Spike_ su encuentro fue diferente, ella estaba en la biblioteca buscando un libro que le ayudaría mucho en sus tareas, al no encontrarlo le pidió ayuda a la bibliotecaria, después de un rato de estar buscando, la mayoría de esos libros estaban prestados y el de reserva no se encontraba en el anaquel, lo que significaba que alguien lo estaba usando, desesperada, Yurica fue a buscar a la persona que tenía ese libro, después de un largo tiempo de estar buscando, su esfuerzo rindió frutos, un chico totalmente desgarbado de cabello oscuro y algo ensortijado que le daba el aspecto de nunca haberse peinado era el que tenía el libro y al parecer lo estaba utilizando, Yurica suspiró algo frustrada y se sentó en una mesa cercana esperando que lo desocupara mientras optó por realizar otras consultas, pero el tiempo pasaba y el chico seguía en la misma posición, no anotaba nada en su cuaderno y hacía caras chistosas o de asombro cada vez que pasaba la pagina, la chica comenzaba a enojarse

"_¿Qué demonios hace con ese libro?_"

Pensó totalmente furiosa y dirigiéndose con determinación hacia la mesa del chico, tratando de poner un rostro tranquilo le dijo

"disculpa ¿ya terminaste de usar el libro?"

Lentamente el chico dirigió su mirada hacia la chica que le había hablado diciendo un monosílabo

"¿eh?"

La aparente tranquilidad de Yurica se acabó rápido dejando que su furia se descargara en tropel

"¿estas tonto o que? ¿Puedo usar el libro?"

El chico hizo como si no la hubiera escuchado, tomo el libro y parecía que le arrancaba hojas

"¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué le arrancas las hojas?"

El alboroto provocado por ambos chicos hizo venir a la bibliotecaria y les dijo a los dos chicos

"¿Qué sucede aquí? Saben que aquí no pueden andar haciendo ruido, ahora síganme a la oficina"

La mirada de los demás estudiantes estaban posadas sobre ellos y Yurica se sentía totalmente avergonzada, trato de mirar al otro chico pero el se mantenía de lo mas tranquilo y eso la hizo enojarse mas pero trató de calmarse mientras seguían a la bibliotecaria, después de caminar un largo trecho, llegaron a la oficina, la mujer se sentó atrás de un escritorio y les pidió sus credenciales, cuando las tuvo, se dirigió al chico

"de nueva cuenta te vas a ir castigado Florián, solo que ahora estarás muy bien acompañado con la señorita Nishimoto"

Yurica trató de protestar pero la bibliotecaria hizo un ademán de detenerse y le dijo

"sabe muy bien señorita Nishimoto que el hacer ruido dentro de la biblioteca esta severamente penado y usted no estaba precisamente siendo discreta en su conversación con el señor Gálvez"

La mujer se levantó y les abrió la puerta

"como no quiero oír pretextos, le sugiero señorita Nishimoto que no se junte con el señor Gálvez y que toda energía que esta tratando de gastar en excusas, la guarde para acomodar los libros durante una semana"

Los chicos salieron de la oficina, Yurica apresuró el paso para poder reprender a ese patán una vez fuera de la biblioteca pero al dar la vuelta, se dio cuenta que estaba sola

"¡desgraciado!"

**-x-x-x-**

La tarde caía lentamente y la brisa marina era agradable, Yurica llegó a la playa, se quitó las sandalias y sonrió al sentir como se relajaban sus pies al contacto con la arena, camino un largo trecho y después se sentó para observar el atardecer, estaba absorta en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto vio frente a si una libreta

"Toma, es la tarea que dejó el maestro"

Yurica sorprendida se levantó de inmediato y observó al mismo tipo desgarbado de la biblioteca pero no pudo decir algo, el chico coloco la libreta en sus manos, después sonrió y metiendo sus manos a las bolsas de su chaqueta comenzó a retirarse diciéndole

"Por cierto, ya no tienes que ir a acomodar los libros, ¡estas libre!"

Yurica miró la libreta y luego la figura que se alejaba, sin pensarlo mucho echó a correr gritándole

"¡espera!"

Florián se detuvo pero no hizo ningún otro movimiento, Yurica quedó a unos pasos de el y le preguntó

"¿Por qué haces esto?"

Florián solo alzó los hombros y le respondió

"me gusta como traes el cabello"

Yurica sintió sonrojarse y sorprendida preguntó

"¿Qué dijiste?"

El chico volteó a verla y sonriendo le dijo

"Ya sabes mi apellido, pero mi nombre completo es Florián Arnulfo Gálvez, pero mejor llámame 'Spike'"

Yurica sintió que el chico no era tan odioso y sonrió

"yo soy Yurica Nishimoto"

"sabía tu nombre desde que te presentaste en el salón, eres hija de Minoru Nishimoto, uno de los expertos en robotecnología"

"¿Cómo sabes eso?"

Spike miro hacia el mar y comenzó a hablar

"mi padre es el teniente Alejandro Gálvez, estuvo sirviendo hace poco en la flota del pacifico bajo las órdenes del capitán Donald Hayes, hasta que lo transfirieron a esta isla, estuvo probando los nuevos prototipos de aeronaves convertibles bajo las ordenes del comandante Roy Focker, pero hace poco lo asignaron al escuadrón Ghost y están entrenando en el SDF-1, luego de eso tal vez lo envíen al espacio"

Dijo Spike con algo de amargura, bueno, al menos Yurica lo sintió así y sonrió con algo de tristeza, luego le comentó

"a lo mejor no lo trasladan, si tu padre estuvo probando esas naves como dices, no creo que lo manden a otro lado, es mucha la experiencia que ahora tiene y sería un desperdicio que se perdiera todo eso ¿no crees?"

Spike volteó a verla y sonrió volviendo su vista al mar

"al libro no le arranqué hojas, estaba leyendo el 'Newtype', pero aun no te he dicho como te quitaron el castigo"

Yurica se acercó a el y con voz insistente comenzó a molestarlo provocando la risa del chico mientras emprendían el camino de regreso a Ciudad Macross. De esa manera Yurica recordaba como se habían conocido ellos tres y durante ese tiempo habían vivido muchas cosas cuando estaban en la isla Macross.

**-x-x-x-**

Johann y Spike se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad buscando el regalo de cumpleaños para Yurica, el que estaba mas insistente con el tema era Johann y literalmente había arrastrado a Spike a comprar el regalo

"te trae loco Yurica ¿verdad?"

El rostro de Johann se sonrojó de forma leve y miro con enojo a Spike

"¿no le comprarás nada tú?"

Spike se dedico a ver los aparadores y mirándolo con cierta malicia le respondió

"no te diré, no voy a decirle a mi enemigo que armas son las que traigo ¿o si?"

Por un momento ambos jóvenes se miraron creando un ambiente pesado y las personas que se encontraban en la tienda solo los observaban sin emitir un ruido, la escena solo duró unos segundos y fue Spike quien rompió la tensión

"¡no es cierto! Mejor debes apresurarte porque Yurica nos va a estar esperando y se enojará si no le llevas algo"

Johann dejo escapar el aire que había retenido y trató de relajarse mirando los aparadores, después de un rato, salieron de la tienda y comenzaron a caminar rumbo al área militar de la UN Spacy, ahí se encontrarían con Yurica para observar el espectáculo aéreo con las nuevas naves robotech y después el viaje inaugural del SDF-1, durante el trayecto ambos jóvenes estaban en silencio, de pronto Johann con el rostro ruborizado le preguntó a Spike

"¿En verdad te gusta Yurica?"

La pregunta sorprendió a Spike quien solo se le quedó mirando un momento para después soltar la carcajada

"¿me crees capaz de flirtear con la chica que le gusta a mi mejor amigo? Yurica es simpática, no puedo negar que es atractiva también, pero cuando ella te presentó conmigo aquella vez, me dí cuenta como la mirabas"

Johann sonreía algo apenado y Spike le pasó un brazo por sus hombros

"¡anímate! Ya que le compraste ese regalo, deberías aprovechar para declararte"

Johann no respondió, solo se limitó a sonreír, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando Spike le dijo con desparpajo

"porque si te tardas, tal vez me adelante"

Después de decir esto, soltó una carcajada y echó a correr dejando de mal humor a Johann

"_ese Spike me las va a pagar_"

Pensó el chico mientras comenzaba a correr tras su amigo.

**-x-x-x-**

Roy Focker se encontraba en la puerta de acceso del área militar de la UN Spacy, se encontraba algo nervioso pues era la primera vez que habría una exhibición abierta al público de las fuerzas robotech, aunque el acceso se había estado controlando con pases autorizados era demasiada la gente que trataba de entrar para ver de cerca la nave alienígena que se había estrellado hace diez años, los reportes de Inteligencia indicaban que tal vez podría haber problemas con los de la liga antiunificación pero era imposible poder controlar a tanta gente y lo que agravaba mas la situación era la llegada de los delegados de la Tierra Unida que habían sido invitados al viaje inaugural de la nave y de entregarle el mando al capitán Henry Gloval, después de supervisar los puestos de control se dirigía a la pista cercana al SDF-1 como se le hizo llamar después de reparar y acondicionar la nave; una llamada a su móvil le tomó desprevenido

"_¡rayos! Esta cosa me asustó, se nota que estoy algo nervioso_"

Observó la pantalla y vio el número de Claudia

"¡hola preciosa! ¿Cómo esta todo por allá?"

"_bastante agitado, inclusive esa Lisa se atrevió a regañarme porque habíamos regresado en la madrugada sabiendo como íbamos a estar hoy de ocupados ¡ni mi padres me hacían eso!_"

Roy soltó una sonora carcajada y luego contesto

"Lisa tiene su carácter y sabes que es muy celosa de su deber, no por algo fue la primera de su generación en la academia Robotech"

Claudia soltó un bufido como respuesta lo que hizo sonreír a Roy e iba a despedirse cuando escuchó de nuevo la voz de Claudia

"_Por cierto, te llamé para decirte que ya estas atrasado con lo de la exhibición pues ya te buscaron dos veces y que tu hermano esta a 20 minutos de llegar a la isla_"

"¡cielos! Me había olvidado de Rick, espero que no tenga contratiempos cuando llegue a la pista, pues estará en ese momento la exhibición de los veritechs"

"_le diré a Lisa que le asigne un nuevo curso y de esa manera no interferirá con el espectáculo_"

"¡Gracias mi cielo! Eres un amor, recuerda que nos veremos en la noche"

"_no sabes con cuanta ansia te espero_"

Roy apagó el móvil y casi corriendo se dirigió a la pista donde se llevaría a cabo la exhibición de los nuevos cazas, mientras en las pantallas del radar del SDF-1 nadie se había percatado de una gran perturbación cerca de la luna lo que hizo que se activaran de forma automática los dispositivos de la nave, lo que seguiría marcaría el destino de la humanidad.

**-x-x-x-**

Para Yurica, la exhibición de las nuevas aeronaves fue maravillosa, pero sobre todo por la aparición de ese extraño avión naranja que provocó en el comandante Focker una furia incontenible que lo hacía verse cómico ante los espectadores, el mockingbird realizó increíbles maniobras que hizo pasar a los veritechs a segundo plano y todos los espectadores festejaron la actuación de ese piloto, Yurica observaba esa nave embelesada y nació en ella por primera vez el deseo de volar y ser adiestrada por ese excelente piloto, el grito desaforado del comandante le hizo siempre recordar ese nombre

"¡Rick Hunter! ¡Baja esa nave de inmediato!"

Yurica volteó a ver a Johann y le dijo

"¿escuchaste? Ahora que aterrice debemos ir a buscarlo"

"¿estás loca? De seguro lo van a arrestar por interferir en maniobras militares, además estamos retrasados y tenemos que encontrarnos con tu padre"

"tenemos tiempo, conozco al comandante Focker y le diré que nos lo presente, de seguro lo conoce muy bien"

Johann solo suspiró resignado mientras Spike reía incontrolable

"está bien, tu ganas"

Yurica tomó del brazo a Johann y se dirigieron de prisa a los hangares mientras observaba aterrizar ese avión naranja escoltado por los relucientes veritechs que habían participado en la exhibición.

**-x-x-x-**

Lisa observaba preocupada la pantalla del radar, cambió a varios espectros pero la imagen era la misma y se lo comunicó a Claudia

"hay algo extraño allá 'afuera' y es algo muy grande"

Claudia se acercó a la consola de Lisa y observó la pantalla

"es cierto, ese movimiento es inusual, pero deben ser los Armor que van a escoltar al SDF-1 cuando esté en el espacio, de todos modos me comunicaré a la base Alaska para confirmar si ha habido un desplazamiento masivo"

Mientras Claudia se comunicaba a la base Alaska, Lisa seguía mirando la pantalla y de pronto reparó en algo

"¿Dónde están las chicas?"

Claudia miro a las otras consolas que se encontraban vacías y solo se alzó de hombros

"creo que fueron a ver la exhibición aérea"

Lisa hizo un gesto de enojo y regresó la vista a la pantalla de radar; Claudia se quito los audífonos y le comentó

"¿Qué crees que dijeron? Que no nos preocupemos, ya que deberíamos saber que los Armor se iban a mover a las coordenadas de la isla Macross, que no le tomemos importancia en este momento al radar"

Lisa solo negó con la cabeza enojada mientras Claudia llegaba a su consola y la apagaba

"¿Qué haces?"

"¡vamos Lisa! Es un día de fiesta, mientras llega el capitán Gloval, deberíamos ir a divertirnos un poco antes de abandonar la tierra"

"está bien, pero ni creas que iremos a buscar a Roy"

"no te preocupes, ahora debe estar con su hermano y no quiero ir a interrumpirlo"

"¿Roy tiene un hermano?"

Claudia estaba a punto de contestar cuando en la puerta del puente apareció el capitán Gloval seguido de las otras oficiales

"¿A dónde se dirigen señoritas? Estamos algo justos de tiempo y requiero que esta nave comience a funcionar"

Lisa y Claudia comprendieron al instante la orden del capitán Gloval y se dispusieron de inmediato a ejecutar la orden cuando se dieron cuenta que todo estaba encendido y que nada de sus ordenes era ejecutada, la voz alterada de Claudia llamo la atención de Gloval

"¡señor! Todos los controles de las naves están operando pero ninguno obedece una orden"

"¡apague el sistema!"

Contesto precipitadamente Gloval cuando de pronto un gran fulgor de energía salió de enfrente de la nave.

**-x-x-x-**

Yurica se sintió emocionada al ver la silueta del piloto del avión naranja y blanco que había hecho increíbles piruetas en el aíre quien estaba junto al comandante Focker, de los tres chicos, el mas desilusionado era Johann, no había podido entregarle el regalo de cumpleaños para Yurica y ahora parecía que ese piloto la atraía mucho, dejo de correr y solo acompañó con la mirada a sus otros amigos que ya estaban cerca de ese chico y de Focker, trató de recuperar el aliento inclinándose sobre sus rodillas cuando de pronto sintió un fuerte mareo

"_¿Qué demonios esta ocurriendo? De seguro me hizo daño corre_r"

Pensó Johann mientras el malestar aumentaba y trato de buscar ayuda cuando de pronto vio a las demás personas experimentar lo mismo, busco a sus amigos y los vio parados y sintiendo lo mismo que el, quiso alcanzarlos cuando un estruendo los hizo caer y un gran destello los deslumbró.

**-x-x-x-**

Después de la inesperada reacción de la nave, la isla se vio inmersa en una gran confusión, el fulgor no era sino el disparo del gran cañón que dejó atemorizados a los civiles de ciudad Macross, había desaparecido parte de la geografía de la isla así como había vaporizado gran cantidad de agua del océano, aparte de destruir el portaaviones Amateratsu y el destructor America antes de salir al espacio, luego de eso a los tres minutos se observó en el cielo la caída de varias partículas que se consumían al entrar a la atmosfera, algunos pensaron que el rayo disparado del gran cañón había destruido los Armor que se encontraban en ese momento en las coordenadas asignadas para encontrarse con el SDF-1, pero era la respuesta que esperaba una flota extraterrestre que se encontraba cerca de la orbita lunar, la cual envió una fuerza de asalto para recuperar su nave perdida.

**-x-x-x-**

De ese modo Yurica y sus amigos fueron atrapados dentro de una guerra inesperada, después de la transposición del SDF-1 con sus graves consecuencias, fueron rescatados de los refugios cuando casi estaban a punto de congelarse, se encontraban entre la orbita de Neptuno y Plutón y comenzaron su viaje de regreso que tardó casi dos años, los tres amigos continuaron su vida en el interior de la nave, ayudando a reconstruir ciudad Macross, mientras Rick Hunter comenzaba una nueva vida como piloto de un caza veritech bajo el mando de su amigo y hermano Roy. Ocurrieron muchos incidentes durante el trayecto, uno de los cuales dejo marcado a Spike al perder a su padre durante la batalla de Saturno, después Yurica pudo encontrarse aunque fuera de lejos a Rick Hunter cuando fue rescatado junto a la comandante Hayes y los sargentos Sterling y Dixon y conoció a una de sus adversarias (según ella) la cual era la señorita Macross Lynn Minmei durante una ceremonia de recibimiento como héroes por haber escapado de los zentraedis. Durante ese tiempo Yurica pidió a su padre que la instruyera en el manejo de los veritechs y convenció a sus amigos de tomar las lecciones pero sin engancharse al ejército. Luego de su llegada a la Tierra, ocurrieron más sucesos desagradables como las muertes del comandante Focker, del sargento Dixon y la destrucción de Ontario al sobrecargarse la barrera de defensa del SDF-1; en un intento por detener la reacción en cadena, el padre de Johann perdió la vida junto con la mayoría de sus colaboradores. El padre de Yurica se encargó de cuidar a Spike y a Johann y desde ese momento ellos se volvieron mas unidos que nunca.

**-x-x-x-**

Yurica y Johann aun mantenían esperanzas de regresar a la Tierra, ambos extrañaban a sus madres quienes se habían quedado en sus lugares de origen, la madre de Johann no pudo reencontrase con Johann y su padre ya que el vuelo en el que partiría fue cancelado al presentarse un enfrentamiento de las tropas de la Tierra Unida contra guerrilleros de la liga antiunificación cerca de Viena ya que el aeropuerto era estratégico en ese momento. La madre de Yurica era una persona muy conservadora y se negaba a dejar su casa que había pasado de generación en generación, Yurica quería aprender la nueva tecnología que estaba desarrollando su padre pero la condición para que ella fuera a la isla Macross era que tenía que estudiar mucho para poder integrarse como parte del equipo de el y que visitara a su madre dos veces al año. Al no poder descender de la nave al menos esperaba que el doctor Nishimoto pudiera conseguir una videoconferencia con ellas pero últimamente las cosas habían comenzado a ponerse mas problemáticas con el arribo de mas naves zentraedis y de la negativa de ayuda del almirantazgo de la UN Spacy. Spike no se preocupaba por nada mas ya que su madre los había abandonado cuando el aún era un bebé y también por las largas misiones que tenía su padre, después de haber dejado a Spike con sus abuelos desapareció sin dejar rastro. Ese día resultó muy agitado y fue el preludio a la catástrofe que sufriría la humanidad, sin esperar a una negociación, el gran cañón de la base Alaska disparó sobre la flota zentraedi destruyendo una tercera parte de esta, pero sin causarle merma al poder de ellos, quienes dispararon sobre el planeta vaporizando la mayoría de los mares y extinguiendo casi la vida de la Tierra. Los ojos de Yurica se llenaron de lágrimas al observar la devastación provocada por las fuerzas de Dolza, de esa forma ambos chicos habían sufrido la perdida de otro ser querido además de que ya no había un lugar a donde regresar.

**-x-x-x-**

Después de todos estos acontecimientos, los tres chicos habían madurado de la forma mas difícil y Yurica quería seguir ayudando y sin que lo supiera su padre, se unió a las fuerzas robotech para aportar su grano de arena en la reconstrucción del planeta y sobre todo para estar cerca del comandante Hunter, quien en ese momento era célebre entre los pilotos por sus constantes peleas con la comandante Hayes, sobre todo cuando tocaban el tema de la señorita Macross. Por su parte Johann se unió para poder proteger a Yurica de posibles problemas que se presentasen pero la verdad era porque le gustaba mucho la chica, sobre todo cuando la vio con su traje de vuelo, el ejercicio le había moldeado su cuerpo de tal forma que muchos pilotos la admiraban cuando la veían pasar cuando iba a practicar en los simuladores. Spike se unió esperando con esto rendir un homenaje a su padre quien había caído durante la batalla de Saturno y se prometió que nunca lo olvidaría. Los tres chicos cumplieron con su adiestramiento y fueron asignados a los nuevos veritechs YF-4 y su primera misión fue el apoyo logístico a la ciudad de Nueva Esperanza después de que los escuadrones Skull, Lobo y Negro recuperaran la ciudad de los rebeldes zentraedis y después escoltaron a los rebeldes capturados a las diferentes bases asignadas lo que les valió un rápido ascenso, aunque en realidad había tantos huecos en la cadena de mando que el estado mayor fue otorgando los rangos de acuerdo a las calificaciones que habían obtenido durante el adiestramiento y como habían resuelto los problemas que se hubieran presentado durante su misión. De esa forma Yurica, quien tenía la mas alta calificación paso a ser teniente segunda mientras que Johann pasó a ser sargento primero y Spike tuvo el rango de cabo por haber fallado en algunas horas de vuelo en simulador, de no haber tenido ese problema hubiera obtenido el grado de sargento, pero eso no le importaba a el, el escuadrón Icaro era el mas eficiente entre los novatos y se decía que pronto podrían pasar a los escuadrones elite, el máximo sueño de los tres.

**-x-x-x-**

El teniente Ennio Marini trataba de calentarse un poco frente a la pequeña estufa donde preparaba un poco de café, estaba esperando al veritech mensajero que le traería los planes a seguir para la defensa del canal Luan, aunque el interior del destructor tenía un clima controlado, la radio no funcionaba, lo mismo que el radar, en su cinturón tenía una radio de onda corta, pero para utilizarlo tenia que estar afuera de la nave ya que los controles de la misma provocaban interferencia en la recepción de mensajes. Tomó un sorbo a su café y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro para evitar entumirse, de vez en cuando miraba con dirección al mar, el cual poco a poco comenzaba a agitarse y a lo lejos se podían observar los relámpagos de una tormenta

"_esto pinta mal, de seguro se pondrá mucho peor_"

Pensó Ennio cuando de pronto sonó su radio

"_Ajax 1 llamando a Defender 1_"

Ennio se extrañó que lo llamara un piloto del escuadrón Ajax ya que el asignado para ese turno según lo previsto sería el Icaro, tomo la radio y contestó

"Aquí Defender 1, pensé que los mensajeros serían los del escuadrón Icaro"

"_negativo, cambio de planes por aproximación de tormenta solar, la información que envía Delta 1 requiere contestación inmediata, permiso para aterrizar_"

"concedido, encenderé una bengala para indicar el sitio de aterrizaje, cambio y fuera"

La mención de la tormenta solar sorprendió a Ennio, eso significaba que muchos de los instrumentos de los Defender estarían inutilizados durante un buen rato y que esa tormenta eléctrica que se aproximaba por el mar les pegaría con fuerza y no podrían hacer algo si algún incidente ocurriera, de su chamarra sacó dos bengalas y las encendió, luego las colocó en el suelo cerca de la orilla del canal, el sonido de los reactores del veritech hizo salir a los demás de las naves, en ese momento comenzó a nevar.

**-x-x-x-**

Lisa estaba sorprendida por la decisión tomada del almirante Gloval, cuando inició la junta y después de dar los antecedentes sobre el porque de la reunión de emergencia luego de haber amonestado a la teniente Nishimoto, Gloval paso al punto de 'reacomodo de la cadena de mando' antes de las estrategias sobre defensa y reconstrucción; luego de haberse reunido con el nuevo consejo de la tierra unida, le habían dado poder pleno para reacomodar los mandos de las fuerzas de defensa y su primer movimiento fue colocar al coronel Maistroff como representante militar ante el consejo y su función iba a ser solo como portavoz de las fuerzas armadas, después ascendió a Lisa Hayes con el grado de mayor y junto con el también ascendido general Robert Sheldon pasaron a ser jefes operativos de las fuerzas aéreas y terrestres respectivamente y se coordinarían con el comandante Breetai para operaciones conjuntas de inteligencia, las cuales se pondrían en practica después de elaborar los planes de defensa y reconstrucción de Nueva Macross, la comandante Claudia Grant fue comisionada para ser enlace diplomático entre las bases y ciudades de Sudamérica y Europa, mientras que el doctor Nishimoto lo sería para Asia, África y Oceanía, el doctor Lang seguiría con el proyecto de rescate y sobre todo con la construcción de nuevas naves espaciales de combate conjunto con Exedore en el satélite fábrica, Nueva Macross y ciudad Monumento. Lisa sentía temblar su cuerpo, no esperaba que el almirante Gloval hiciera esos movimientos tan arriesgados, sobre todo por el ahora general Sheldon, cuyo rol durante toda la guerra contra los zentraedis fue el de proporcionar todos los recursos materiales a las fuerzas de defensa y de prestar ayuda a los civiles que se encontraba en el interior del SDF-1 y cuando llegaron a la Tierra, su papel fue mas administrativo por lo que su experiencia en combate no era mucha, de seguro chocarían muy pronto cuando se detallaran los planes de defensa de la ciudad, sobretodo cuando las comunicaciones no se habían podido restablecer, luego observó a Maistroff, sin duda había sido marginado de la cadena de mando, su cara se mostraba seria y algo roja, por un lado eso alegró a Lisa pues Maistroff siempre quería perjudicar a Rick por no ser un militar de carrera, pero pensó que aun estaba el problema de Khyron y requeriría de la experiencia de todos, de pronto la voz del almirante Gloval la sacó de sus pensamientos

"mayor Hayes, ¿Cómo basará su estrategia para la defensa de Nueva Macross sin la red táctica y sin radar?"

Lisa sintió que todas las miradas se posaban sobre ellas sobretodo una, era la chica Nishimoto, la había estado observando y parecía que le tenía rencor y hasta parecía que disfrutaba el momento, pero ella era la mayor Hayes, le gustó como había sonado y procedió a hablar

"Después de realizar un conteo de las fuerzas que tenemos, luego de las misiones realizadas a la base Alaska y a Nueva Esperanza y que nos proporcionó la teniente Porter, están disponibles para el patrullaje de Nueva Macross tres escuadrones veritechs de reciente creación, los cuales cuentan con el nuevo modelo denominado YF-4, algunos de los cuales ya fueron utilizados en la misión de Nueva Esperanza y que demostraron un gran desempeño durante la batalla; estos escuadrones son el Icaro, el Vanguard y el Ajax, además de tener 4 escuadrones de destroids Tomahawk y 2 de destroids Defender que son utilizados para la defensa de dos zonas estratégicas, el lago Gloval, que rodea al SDF-1 y el canal Luan, que permite la circulación del agua del lago y que da servicio a la torre de enfriamiento de la fábrica de componentes y desarrollo y almacenamiento de protocultura para la producción de baterías para los vehículos y la ciudad"

El general Sheldon interrumpió a Lisa preguntándole

"¿Por qué considera esas dos áreas estratégicas y no el mismo SDF-1 y el edificio del consejo de la Tierra Unida?"

"la posición en la que se encuentra dicha fábrica es vulnerable, el canal Luan tiene una profundidad que lo hace apto para la navegación y el lago Gloval tiene la suficiente capacidad para que maniobre una nave de guerra"

"¡eso es imposible! ¿Y quien nos atacaría?"

Lisa miró con suspicacia a Sheldon, el estar todo el tiempo en los almacenes no le permitía ver el peligro aparente y solo le dijo a manera de pregunta

"¿Tal vez Khyron?"

Sheldon miró a Lisa algo divertido y respondió

"Khyron en este momento no es una amenaza, sus fuerzas fueron diezmadas en Alaska y no creo que el se atreva a atacar Nueva Macross"

Lisa iba a rebatirle a Sheldon cuando Gloval intervino

"no es momento para estar peleando, la situación es critica por la falta de radar y de comunicaciones, no sabemos del paradero de Khyron ni tampoco sabemos de su capacidad militar, por eso le pedí a la mayor Hayes que estrategia propone para esta situación, ¿o tiene otra sugerencia general Sheldon?"

"bueno, tenemos 3 escuadrones veritechs, y 6 de destroids, dos de los cuales son de armamento pesado, además tenemos una flota de aviones de reconocimiento 'ojo de gato' y dos unidades de transmisión de onda corta que se pueden enlazar a los 'ojo de gato', aunque estas naves no pueden enlazar la comunicación al SDF-1, mi propuesta es que un escuadrón veritech se desempeñe como mensajero, mientras los otros dos se encargarán de patrullar los cielos de esta manera: el Icaro estará en el canal Luan mientras que el Vanguard lo hará en la ciudad y en la carretera que va a ciudad Granito, dos escuadrones Tomahawk resguardarán las entradas a la ciudad, uno protegerá al edificio del consejo y el otro conjunto con un escuadrón Defender apoyará las maniobras que se realicen en el SDF-1, solo los Defender del canal Luan no se moverán hasta que se reintegren los escuadrones Lobo, Ghost, Negro y Skull"

Lisa intervino alzando la voz

"¡no debemos subestimar a Khyron! De seguro querrá contraatacar ahora que estamos contando con tan pocos elementos, ¡ira en busca de la protocultura!"

Sheldon miro a Lisa fijamente y le dijo sin darle importancia a lo que había dicho la mayor

"confío en los nuevos veritechs y sobretodo en sus pilotos, sé que no han tenido experiencia en batalla pero solo se dedicarán a patrullar la zona, además el apoyo terrestre es fuerte si hay alguna eventualidad, que no creo se presente"

Se hizo un silencio muy denso y todas las miradas estaban puestas en Lisa quien hacía el intento por controlar su enojo y antes de que ella dijera algo Sheldon prosiguió

"sé que acaba de reincorporase al servicio y le estoy ayudando con esta estrategia para el patrullaje y defensa de Nueva Macross, yo confío plenamente en estos pilotos, sé que son muy jóvenes, sobre todo en la teniente Nishimoto, su padre la instruyó en el manejo y navegación de los veritechs, su mismo padre me lo dijo y su desempeño es tan bueno que tal vez dentro de poco iguale al capitán Hunter, así que ¿Por qué no darle esta oportunidad a ella y a los demás?"

Lisa no aguantó y se levantó de su asiento casi encarando a Sheldon

"¡nunca puse en duda la destreza de estos pilotos! Solo digo que las áreas mas importantes estarán desprotegidas al dispersar de esta manera las fuerzas, sin comunicaciones y sin radar, en caso de un ataque nunca sabremos de donde vendrá si diezman de alguna manera a cualquier escuadrón"

Gloval se levantó de su asiento y tomo del hombro a Lisa

"¡tranquilícese mayor Hayes! No creo que pase alguna eventualidad durante estos dos días, la tormenta solar y la dispersión de partículas electromagnéticas provocadas por la explosión de la base Alaska afectan a todos por igual, yo creo que Khyron tendrá los mismos problemas, y pienso que la mayor parte del patrullaje aéreo será en zonas muy especificas, ya que los controles pueden alterarse debido a esto, aún así debemos tenerlos en el aire por si sucede algo extraño, pero si es así y si lo consideran necesario, los pilotos que descansarán en estos dos días recibirán la orden de estar en alerta"

Yurica miraba divertida el transcurso de la reunión, en un momento a la mayor Hayes le habían rebatido su estrategia y al final la desecharon, al fin y a cabo eran solo dos días en los que sucedería nada, ¡era navidad! Y le agradaba saber que no volarían esta noche sino cuando despuntara el alba, Johann miraba a Yurica y solo hacía gestos de resignación mientras un divertido Spike los miraba a ambos ¿en que terminaría esto?, en ese momento entro un oficial con un mensaje que recibió el almirante Gloval, el cual procedió a leerlo de inmediato, su gesto se tornó grave y dijo a la junta

"ha aterrizado el ultimo 'ojo de gato' que se encontraba sobrevolando el área del canal Luan y reporta que se acerca una tormenta eléctrica a ese sector y que llegará a Nueva Macross como una fuerte nevada, sugiero que el escuadrón Icaro esté en alerta, por lo pronto su despegue programado para el amanecer esta suspendido, cuando las condiciones metereológicas mejoren, lo harán de inmediato"

Todos asintieron y luego Gloval se dirigió a Sheldon

"General Sheldon, envíe al primer mensajero con los cambios de los planes al teniente Marini, para que diseñe su propio plan y no dependa por el momento de apoyo aéreo"

Sheldon asintió y Gloval dio por terminada la junta, todos se levantaron pero Lisa se acerco al almirante

"almirante, en mi opinión este plan es muy arriesgado, sobre todo por la tormenta, por lo que la comandante Parino me contó, la confrontación entre los veritechs y los battlepods de los rebeldes fue muy cruenta, la visibilidad era casi nula y muchos veritechs se dieron entre ellos mismos, además ¿Qué paso con el escuadrón rojo? ¿Ya no contará con el liderazgo de ella?"

"¡tranquila Lisa! sé lo que paso en Alaska y créame que ese escuadrón no despegará hasta que la visibilidad mejore, nadie se atreverá a volar en una tormenta de este tipo, además tampoco creo que Khyron haga algo, salió muy perjudicado en esa batalla, de seguro estará en algún lugar muy lejos de aquí tratando de reponer fuerzas, pero para ese entonces tendremos lo mejor de nuestras fuerzas, el escuadrón rojo fue reasignado al teniente Katsuragi y se le envió a realizar patrullajes a Ciudad Granito, la comandante Parino se reintegró al Skull, lo mismo que el teniente comandante Sterling, si es eso lo que le preocupaba "

Lisa agachó su cabeza con algo de pena y Gloval pasó su brazo por los hombros de la chica en forma paternal

"¡no se preocupe! Sé que fue una sorpresa su ascenso pero era necesario hacerlo de esa manera, Sheldon es un buen hombre y aunque estuvo ocupando un puesto administrativo en el SDF-1, es un buen estratega, hubo algunas fricciones ahora pero te vas a acoplar con el muy buen cuando estemos en el SDF-2"

"¿SDF-2?"

Preguntó Lisa con sorpresa, Gloval con una sonrisa le dijo

"vayamos a mi oficina, le invitaré un ponche caliente mientras le detallo el nuevo programa de exploración espacial".

**-x-x-x-**

"_recuerdo que cuando vi por primera vez al capitán Hunter me enamoré locamente, nunca creí que el fuera un joven inquieto y que se llevara muy bien con el comandante Focker, pero me daba pena acercarme a el, cuando todo se calmó y llevábamos una vida mas o menos tranquila a bordo del SDF-1, lo veía muchas veces en la ciudad, recuerdo que cuando lo conocí también me sentí deseosa de volar igual a el, de hecho era mi excusa para que el me enseñara a volar pero de seguro me rechazaría pero no le dije nada, mejor se lo pedí a mi papá y todo por mi aspecto ¡me odio a mi misma! Todos me dicen que me veo como una colegiala y eso me mortifica, pero aun así no me daré por vencida y ya lo verán esas dos que asedian al capitán, sobre todo la ahora presuntuosa mayor Hayes, tengo un as bajo la manga…._"

La risita que soltó Yurica llamó la atención de Johann

"¿sucede algo?"

"¿eh? ¡No! Todo está bien, solo recordaba algo, será mejor que nos cambiemos los uniformes, tal vez volemos antes de lo previsto"

La chica se alejó por el pasillo con la cara totalmente roja y eso no paso inadvertido para Spike

"quieres saber que le pasa ¿verdad?"

Johann solo soltó un suspiro

"se en quien está pensando, toda la junta estuvo haciendo muecas a la mayor"

Spike soltó una carcajada

"ahora entiendo todo, pero no te preocupes, el capitán solo tiene ojos para la mayor… eso creo ¿o los tendrá puestos en la señorita Macross? Bueno, ¡que importa! Al final vas a consolar a Yurica"

Johann solo lo miro y le dijo

"será mejor alcanzarla, de seguro ya terminó de cambiarse"

"Por cierto, como ya es 24 estamos a punto de festejar la nochebuena, ¿ya tienes el regalo de Yurica?"

"lo tengo en mi casillero, pretendo dárselo después de terminar el patrullaje"

En ese momento llegaron al área de vestidores y vieron que Yurica tenía una caja envuelta para regalo e iba a guardarlo en su casillero, al verse sorprendida soltó el paquete

"¡demonios! ¡Me espantaron! Ahora no se si se estropeo"

Se agachó para recogerlo pero Johann fue más rápido y lo levantó y antes de entregárselo le preguntó

"¿Para quién es?"

Yurica bastante molesta le arrebato el paquete pero no dijo nada, luego lo puso en una banca y lo abrió, Johann y Spike se acercaron a ver

"¿de donde sacaste eso?"

Preguntó Johann algo molesto, lo que se encontraba en esa caja lo había visto alguna vez en una reunión de pilotos, Spike estaba algo nervioso y le preguntó

"¿Qué eso no estaba en el estudio de tu papá?"

"¡eso es algo que no les interesa!"

Johann le arrebató la caja y saco el objeto de ella y miró con enojo a Yurica

"¿te das cuenta que este modelo de veritech es información clasificada? ¡No es un juguete! ¡Y se lo robaste a tu padre!"

"¡yo no robe nada!"

Johann la miro directo a los ojos

"entonces ¿se lo pediste?"

Yurica bajó la mirada mientras que Johann daba vueltas en el vestidor con enojo y preocupación

"¿a quien se lo vas a dar?"

Yurica sintió que las lágrimas comenzaban a anegar sus ojos

"se lo voy a dar al capitán Hunter como regalo de navidad"

Johann movió de forma negativa la cabeza y con brusquedad le dio el paquete a Spike, tomo su casco y salió de los vestidores, Spike miró el paquete y se lo regresó a Yurica

"no se que decirte, aunque creo que es una buena idea dar esto como regalo, pero ¿crees que el capitán Hunter va a aceptarlo? Se va a dar cuenta de inmediato que esto no es un modelo comercial y de seguro te va a decir algo"

Yurica se limpió los ojos que ya habían dejado escapar unas lágrimas, volvió a envolver el paquete y lo guardó en su casillero, luego se volvió a Spike

"una vez el almirante Gloval estuvo de visita en nuestro departamento y estuvo platicando con mi padre sobre el diseño de un nuevo caza que se desempeñara mejor en combate, le dijo que los actuales aunque eran muy efectivos, no podían superar las maniobras de los battlepods zentraedis, después de la destrucción de la flota principal de Dolza, el almirante le expuso a mi papá sobre las posibilidades de otra invasión, tarde o temprano el enemigo se enteraría de lo que pasó con Dolza y no dudarían en venir a la Tierra a destruirnos completamente, mi papá meditó un poco sobre lo que le había platicado el almirante, luego se levantó y se dirigió a mi diciéndome que trajera un objeto que estaba sobre su mesa de trabajo, cuando entré a su estudio me sorprendí al ver lo que estaba sobre la mesa y también el almirante que dijo

-tengo un oficial que se volvería loco si tuviera esto en sus manos

Mi padre algo confundido le preguntó

-¿en serio?

-¡claro! De seguro usted lo conoce, siempre le lleva su nave, el Skull 1 para mantenimiento

Nunca había visto a mi papá con ese brillo en sus ojos y exclamó

-¡es verdad! El comandante Focker siempre me hablaba de el, me sorprendió mucho cuando hizo sus piruetas en ese pequeño mockingbird, tal vez lo invite a que cene con nosotros mientras platicamos sobre aviones

-de seguro le encantará, pero ahora lo mas importante…

Mi padre y el almirante siguieron discutiendo sobre el diseño del nuevo caza pero yo ya no les presté atención, en mi cabeza surgió la idea de regalarle ese modelo prototipo y mi corazón no dejaba de acelerarse conforme hacía un plan para sacarlo del estudio ¡tardé un año para llevarlo a cabo! Mi padre nunca dejaba de trabajar en el hasta que dejó de interesarle, esperé todavía mas y me di cuenta que estaba acomodado junto a otros modelos, entonces comprendí que ya había terminado con el y es por eso que está aquí"

Yurica se quedó en silencio y luego con una sonrisa removió el cabello de Yurica

"no te preocupes, Johann siempre se preocupa por ti, tal vez se molestó por haber sacado ese modelo y pensó que tendrías problemas si se lo regalas al capitán"

"gracias Spike, tendré que hablar con el, además ya casi es navidad y no quiero que estemos peleados"

Spike pasó un brazo por los hombros de la chica y la reconfortó, la chica se ruborizó y sonrío ante ese gesto, luego el chico se separó y le dijo

"hay que alcanzar a ese gruñón a la pista o sino se volverá un autentico Schrooge si no le explicamos lo del regalo"

Yurica sonrió un poco y luego le preguntó

"¿por cual pista vamos a salir?"

"por la del Deadalus"

Los pilotos se enfilaron hacia la pista a esperar la señal de despegue mientras comenzaban las primeras ráfagas de viento.

**-x-x-x-**

Ennio miraba el despegue del Ajax 1 mientras el aguanieve comenzaba a pegar con fuerza, el oleaje se hacía cada vez mas intenso lo mismo que los relámpagos, al menos delta 1 tenía razón, había que estar locos si uno quería realizar cualquier maniobra en esa increíble tormenta, tomó su radio de onda corta para comunicarse con su segundo al mando y le transmitió las ordenes a seguir, después de eso apagó los mandos principales del Defender y se dispuso a dormir, no se dio cuenta que cuando terminó la tormenta un escuadrón de pods aéreos se aprestaba a atacarlos en el momento en que comenzara a salir el sol.

**-x-x-x-**

La orografía y los cráteres provocados por el ataque de Dolza aminoraron un poco la tormenta que cayó como ventisca y después como una suave nevada, que había durado toda la madrugada, por lo que Nueva Macross había amanecido cubierta de nieve, Lisa había aprovechado para descansar un par de horas y luego giró ordenes para que despegaran los escuadrones, el sol ya había salido completamente y dio los mensajes al escuadrón Ajax para los diferentes puntos que había establecido Sheldon según su plan, después se dirigió a la consola principal y dio las ordenes de despegue para el Icaro y el Vanguard, parecía que iba a ser un día tranquilo, sobre todo porque era víspera de Navidad y cabía la posibilidad de invitar a Rick a la cena, tomó el teléfono pero aun no funcionaba, solo le quedaba esperar a que se restablecieran las comunicaciones.

**-x-x-x-**

Rick había pasado una mala noche, sentía su cuerpo todavía adolorido pero pensó que una buena ducha aliviaría un poco la tensión muscular, después de darse la ducha, se vistió rápido con su uniforme y se dirigió a la cocina, calentó un poco de agua y colocó en el horno de microondas una de las hamburguesas que había comprado anoche, aun recordaba la animosa charla con aquellos pilotos del escuadrón Icaro, muy jóvenes por cierto, eso también le hizo recordar cuando el ingresó a la RDF y también era muy joven en ese entonces, parecía que habían pasado varios años, lanzó un suspiro de resignación y se dispuso a comer su extraño desayuno el cual engulló muy rápido, luego de lavarse los dientes, tomo su gabardina y salió de su casa con dirección al SDF-1, había tomado la determinación de salir de patrullaje uniéndose al escuadrón Icaro.

**-x-x-x-**

El agradable aroma del café, inundo los sentidos de Claudia, quien se levantó de forma perezosa de su cama, el despertarse de esa forma le recordó cuando Roy se quedaba en su departamento y se encargaba de despertarla llevándole el desayuno a la cama

"_que recuerdos tan gratos_"

En ese momento la puerta de su cuarto se abrió sorprendiendo a Claudia, era Minmei quien traía una taza de café

"disculpa, pensé que todavía dormías"

Claudia fue a su closet y saco una bata y después se dirigió a Minmei para recibir el café

"te quedo muy bueno"

"no sabía si te gustaba con azúcar, así que le agregue dos cucharadas"

"¡no te preocupes! Lisa lo acostumbra a tomarlo así y yo adopté esa costumbre… ¡oh! Disculpa, no quería mortificarte"

"no te preocupes, tu me has ayudado bastante y no me molesta que hables de ella, lo que me interesa es hablar con Rick"

Claudia lanzó un suspiro y le preguntó

"¿aun piensas hablar con el? Yo creo que le darías mas problemas"

"solo quiero saber su respuesta, por eso luego que lave los trastes y limpie tu casa lo iré a buscar"

Claudia pensaba la situación, después de todo, Minmei tenía razón, tenía que saber que pensaba realmente Rick, aunque ella supiera la respuesta, entonces le dijo

"Antes que nada, tenemos que ir a reportar tu aparición, después serás libre de hacer lo que quieras, pero si crees que te hace falta apoyo, no dudes en venir a verme y te aconsejaré en lo que pueda"

Minmei agradeció la ayuda de Claudia y se dispusieron a comenzar el día, sabían que era víspera de navidad y se apresuraron en las labores domesticas, después que terminaron se dirigieron a la estación de vigilancia, luego de terminar las indagaciones y de llenar documentos, las mujeres salieron de la estación y se despidieron tomando caminos diferentes.

**-x-x-x-**

Jack Archer esperaba el papel de alta para ya salir del hospital, ansiaba llegar a su casa para bañarse y cambiarse de ropa, entre sus planes estaba invitar a Lisa a cenar con el esa noche, sabía que el capitán Hunter podría estar rondándola, pero mientras se estaba preparando para salir, había escuchado sin querer a dos enfermeras comentando sobre una pelea entre Lisa y Rick y que el había salido del hospital y que no había ido a verla, eso le hizo sentir a Jack que tal vez tendría una oportunidad, en ese momento llegó una enfermera y le entregó el ansiado papel, estaba tan contento que le dio un beso en la mejilla a la enfermera y de forma rápida abandonó el hospital hacia el SDF-1 con un propósito: conseguir una cita con Lisa Hayes.

**-x-x-x-**

"el escuadrón aéreo ya esta en su posición, según reporta el ciclope milord"

Khyron sonreía de forma maliciosa, estaba a dos kilómetros de la costa, el mar aun se encontraba agitado pero con menor intensidad, los primero rayos del sol se reflejaban sobre las oscuras nubes de la tormenta que se adentraba a tierra, el ciclope de reconocimiento no había detectado ningún movimiento tanto aéreo como terrestre, en el acantilado se encontraba apostada una nave armada con artillería antiaérea y cinco kilómetros adentro del canal estaban apostadas 14 naves mas y después estaba una pequeña base que controlaba una compuerta para tal vez evitar una nave sumergible, Khyron pensó un poco la situación y luego dijo

"el escuadrón atacará las naves apostadas a lo largo del canal, parece que no tienen apoyo aéreo, de seguro les asustó esa pequeña tormenta, a los diez minutos del ataque entraran los escuadrones terrestres y aniquilarán a todo lo que encuentren a su paso, el objetivo es tomar la compuerta"

El oficial de comunicaciones dio la orden de ataque con señales luminosas y los pods aéreos descargaron una lluvia de misiles sobre el destroyer que se encontraba en el acantilado.

**-x-x-x-**

Lee Park se había despertado al tener la necesidad de ir a orinar, sus otros dos compañeros dormían profundamente, se puso su chaqueta y salió del destroyer, aun hacía mucho frío pero la tormenta ya había pasado, se acerco a la orilla del acantilado y se quedo mirando el amanecer mientras realizaba su necesidad, en ese momento vio a lo lejos dos destellos multicolores y eso le extrañó

"tal vez sea el famoso 'fuego de San Elmo' eso pasa cuando hay una gran carga de partículas electromagnéticas, pero será mejor que me cerciore"

Regresó a la nave por sus binoculares y después salió para observar mejor el fenómeno, al colocárselos observó varios destellos metálicos y después varios luminosos

"¿Qué es esto?"

Fue lo último que dijo, los misiles no tardaron mucho en dar en el blanco, el defender en el acantilado había sido destruido.

**-x-x-x-**

El estruendo provocado por la primera oleada de misiles despertó a todos creando una gran confusión en el lugar, los integrantes del escuadrón salieron de sus naves para saber que sucedía en ese momento pasaron varios pods con ráfagas de fuego acabando de inmediato con los confundidos soldados, Ennio gritaba

"¡demonios! ¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Entren a sus naves y pongan en marcha sus naves!"

Los que habían salido ilesos en el ataque entraron a sus naves para contraatacar, pero varias de ellas se encontraban apagadas, fueron blanco fácil del segundo ataque de misiles

"¿Dónde demonios está el apoyo aéreo?"

Exclamaba Ennio mientras ordenaba disparar a discreción sobre los pods, su segundo al mando trataba de comunicarse con la radio de onda corta pero era inútil, varios misiles cayeron a su alrededor y ordenó al navegante que moviera la nave, Ennio pensaba en el Ajax 5 que era el mensajero en ese momento

"¡como tarda ese idiota!"

En ese momento el navegante le dijo con voz aterrada

"varias naves enemigas están saliendo del acantilado"

Ennio sonrió con ironía

"_esos bastardos ya lo tenían todo planeado y hasta ahora les ha salido todo bien_"

Luego se dirigió al navegante

"¿algún contacto con el mensajero?"

"negativo señor, pero los enemigos están aumentando en número"

Los pods terrestres comenzaron a atacar a los destroyer y avanzaban rápidamente a la compuerta, el escuadrón destroyer comenzaba a ser diezmado.

**-x-x-x-**

Khyron esperaba el primer reporte del ataque para seguir con la siguiente fase, este no tardó mucho

"señor, el ciclope reporta el ataque con éxito, no hay apoyo aéreo de parte de los micronianos, están cerca de la compuerta"

Khyron se levantó de su asiento y se comunicó con Azonia

"es tu turno, te llevaras la unidad submarina y hasta que te indique navegarás por el canal, cuando terminemos con el enemigo y aseguremos la compuerta para nuestro escape te alcanzaremos"

Azonia acató las órdenes y del crucero salió una nave submarina con destino a Nueva Macross.


	13. XIII

**Notas del autor**

¡No tengo disculpas! y es que les prometí que no tardaría en actualizar, pero como diría el clásico, hay momentos en la vida… y me llegó uno de esos que de plano te asesina a la musa, pero ¡no he claudicado! Aquí estoy con un capitulo mas de esta historia que espero sigan disfrutando leyéndola así como yo escribiéndola, espero que no me abandonen que yo tampoco no lo haré, y les aseguro que no me tardaré mucho en el siguiente capitulo porque espero que con lo que escribí los haga sentir que es lo que pasará con nuestros protagonistas.

Agradezco los reviews de **Nia06**, **Killer Gigant Jack Archer**, **Grey**, **Cindy-jhonny**, **Seferino** **Rengel**, **Mafekes**, **Silvestre 28**, **Reeven** y todos los que se han tomado la molestia de leer esta historia. Los dejo con el nuevo capitulo

¡Nos vemos!

Teniente Hikaru

--------------------------------------------------

**XIII**

El amanecer del día 24 había sido con clima despejado, al final la tormenta se volvió ventisca dejando con una capa algo gruesa de nieve las calles de Nueva Macross, no había mucha gente en ellas, se había dispuesto que ese día y el de navidad fueran feriados, parecía que al fin el espectro de la guerra comenzaba a alejarse para dar lugar a un gran festejo en la víspera de navidad.

--------------------------------------------------

Lisa se levantó algo adolorida, el sofá que se encontraba en su pequeña oficina no le había conferido el ansiado descanso que necesitaba, la charla con el almirante Gloval la había dejado algo preocupada, su designación como mayor solo era parte del programa de exploración espacial para ir en busca de los maestros de la robotecnia y uno de sus objetivos era el entrenamiento de la tripulación que llevaría la nave, suspirando, se dirigió al baño para arreglarse un poco y pensar también que hacer con el capitán Hunter.

--------------------------------------------------

Rick llegó a la base del Prometheus y casi corriendo subió a la oficina del almirante Gloval, iba a entrar directamente a ella cuando vio a Sammie en lugar de Claudia

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"estoy sustituyendo a la comandante Grant capitán, el almirante le dio a ella una licencia de dos días"

"si, sabía de esos dos días pero por eso vengo a ver al almirante"

Sammie busco en la agenda y le dijo

"no tiene usted una cita, pero le diré que esta aquí"

La chica se metió a la oficina mientras Rick esperaba, Sammie no tardo mucho en darle la respuesta

"el almirante lo recibirá"

"¡gracias Sammie!"

Rick entró a la oficina y se encontró al almirante observando el paisaje en el gran ventanal que tenia en la oficina del Prometheus, se quedo parado mientras esperaba una orden de el, Gloval sin voltear le preguntó

"buenos días capitán Hunter ¿no es muy temprano para venir aquí a desearme feliz navidad?"

Rick sonrío ante esa extraña broma

"señor, he venido a pedirle que revoque mi licencia para reincorporarme al servicio"

Se hizo un largo silencio en la oficina, Rick miraba la silueta del almirante, no se había movido de ese lugar, el almirante soltó un suspiro y se dio vuelta para mirar a Rick

"el escuadrón Skull tiene licencia de dos días, ¿Qué escuadrón dirigirá capitán?"

"bueno… podría incorporarme a otro escuadrón señor"

Gloval caminó a su escritorio y se sentó buscando algunos papeles

"no creo que un capitán de elite como es usted se incorpore como subalterno, no puedo quitarle el mando a otros solo porque quiere usted volar"

"no estoy pidiendo que me de el mando de un escuadrón solo porque el Skull esta de licencia, es porque…"

De pronto Rick calló, no tenia excusa alguna para que el almirante lo dejara volar, el almirante se dirigió a donde estaba Rick

"capitán Hunter, no se esfuerce, ya hizo demasiado, recuerde que lo saqué del hospital sin haberse recuperado del todo de sus heridas y aun así nos respondió con eficacia, será mejor que vaya a descansar, pero esté preparado, he dado la orden de que aunque estén de licencia se les requerirá si sucede alguna emergencia"

Rick se resignó a no volar y se disponía a retirarse cuando de pronto se le ocurrió una idea

"parece que hay problemas con el radar, ¿no podría salir como vigía?"

Gloval no le hizo caso a su idea y le ordenó

"¡váyase a descansar!"

Rick sonrió ante el aparente enojo del almirante y se dispuso a abandonar la oficina, del otro lado de la puerta lo esperaba Sammie

"¿Qué sucede Sammie?"

"no se si sabrá esto, pero estamos organizando una fiesta para esta noche en el SDF-1 y quisiera saber si puede ir"

Rick solo miraba a la chica sin saber que decir, de pronto le preguntó

"¿la capitana Hayes también va a ir?"

Sammie sonrió con algo de malicia

"¿ya se contentó con la mayor?"

"¿mayor?"

"¿no lo sabía? Anoche fue ascendida a ese rango, ¿no la ha visto? Pensé que se encontrarían en el hospital, por cierto ¿Cómo sigue usted?"

Rick sonrío de forma triste

"no la he visto, pensé que ella me iría a ver pero… bueno, con respecto a mi, todavía estoy adolorido pero tal vez si vaya a la fiesta"

Sammie estaba contenta, se dirigió al escritorio y saco un objeto

"¡tenga! Para que invite a la mayor"

Rick vio lo que tenía en la mano

"¿un muérdago?"

"usted sabe que significa, solo no tarde mucho, ella ya mero sale de su turno"

La chica casi saco a empellones a Rick quien solo se dedicaba a ver el muérdago, al parecer podía tener una oportunidad para hablar de forma seria con ella.

--------------------------------------------------

En el puente del SDF-1 todo era ajetreo, de pronto habían llegado rumores de un ataque zentraedi a la base del canal Luan, Vanessa trataba de confirmarlos cuando llego Lisa

"¿Qué es lo que sucede? De pronto todo mundo esta agitado"

"¡Lisa! Que bueno que llegaste, desde las 7:00 hemos estado recibiendo información no confirmada de un ataque zentraedi en el canal Luan"

"¿Quién ha estado mandando esa información?"

Vanessa busco en el monitor y le dijo

"el Ajax 4 reporto haber recibido de un civil que cuenta con radio de onda corta que había captado una llamada de auxilio de alguien llamado Marini"

Lisa miraba el monitor mientras en su mente buscaba que hacer

"verifica muy bien esta información, también que integrante del escuadrón Ajax patrulla esa zona y dame el reporte de las demás unidades"

Vanessa giró de inmediato las órdenes, Lisa buscaba como confirmar ese ataque y de ser cierto hablaría con el almirante Gloval, cuando del Prometheus vino un reporte

"_mayor, habla el teniente Allman, controlador aéreo, el escuadrón Icaro ha aterrizado por completo_"

"gracias teniente, localice a la teniente Nishimoto para que se reporte conmigo de inmediato"

"_entendido_"

Lisa había terminado la comunicación cuando llegó Vanessa con los reportes

"el escuadrón asignado al canal Luan es un destroid del tipo defender, está bajo las ordenes del teniente Ennio Marini y cuenta con 18 unidades colocadas a lo largo del canal hasta la compuerta donde se halla una pequeña base"

Lisa estaba procesando la información mientras Vanessa seguía leyendo el reporte

"la zona de patrullaje del canal Luan fue asignada al Ajax 5 cuyo piloto es Denis Gautier con grado de cabo, hace mas de una hora que no se tiene reporte de el, creemos que es todavía por la tormenta solar, nos ha afectado mucho inclusive la transmisiones por onda corta"

"¿Qué hay de la posición del ojo de gato para esa zona?"

"el ojo de gato nos ha reportado los informes de los Ajax 4, 6, 7 y 8 asignados para esa zona y no han recibido nada del 5"

"¿Qué hay de los otros escuadrones?"

"el Vanguard ha reportado todo sin novedad y espera aterrizar en tres horas, el Icaro ya aterrizó y también ha reportado todo sin novedad, el escuadrón destroid apostado en la salida a la carretera de ciudad Granito ha reportado que no hay nada anormal mientras que los demás siguen patrullando sus áreas asignadas"

Lisa repasó de nuevo el informe que le había dicho Vanessa y con algo de enojo le dijo

"si los demás Ajax se han reportado sin problemas a los ojos de gato, ¿Por qué no se dieron cuenta que el Ajax 5 no se había comunicado?"

Vanessa no supo que contestarle, Lisa solo movió la cabeza de forma negativa

"cuando llegue la teniente Nishimoto, házmelo saber de inmediato"

Lisa se retiró a su oficina, Vanessa dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y después se dirigió a su estación, se dio cuenta que los demás operadores se les quedaba viendo, ella reaccionó enojada

"¿Qué no oyeron a la mayor? ¡Verifiquen la información recibida! ¡Tracen un plan de contingencia de inmediato!"

Todos los demás voltearon a sus monitores dejando a Vanessa satisfecha al menos por el momento.

--------------------------------------------------

Jack antes de ir al SDF-1, pasó por una florería y compró una pequeña maceta con una flor de nochebuena, el programa de recuperación de especies a partir del banco de datos genéticos que poseía el SDF-1 en su programa original de exploración espacial, resulto ser una especie de "arca" que ayudó mucho al equipo científico del doctor Lang para recuperar en lo posible la mayor cantidad de especies animales y vegetales, por eso ya existían en Nueva Macross establecimientos donde se vendían alimentos naturales y procesados, así como mascotas y plantas de ornato; aunque este tipo de plantas resultaban caras, a Jack no le importó desembolsar ese dinero si con eso hacía feliz a Lisa, paró un taxi y se dirigió al SDF-1, le daría una sorpresa a ella y tal vez la invitaría a cenar.

--------------------------------------------------

Denis Gaunier había perdido todo contacto con el ojo de gato cuando fue sorprendido por dos battlepods aéreos, el ataque de uno de ellos le había destrozado la antena de comunicación y aún los tenía detrás de el, fue cuando se dio cuenta de la magnitud, sin darse cuenta, había llegado a la base Luan y todo era un caos, los destroyers hacían fuego contra un ataque de gran magnitud compuesto por battlepods aéreos y terrestres y al parecer los zentraedis iban a tomar esa base, tenía que sacudirse a sus perseguidores y optó por hacer una maniobra temeraria, hizo descender en picada a su veritech, obligando a los batllepods a hacer lo mismo y pasó por la línea de fuego de los destroyers.

--------------------------------------------------

Rick subía por uno de los ascensores para dirigirse al puente de mando, mientras esperaba, miraba el muérdago que Sammie la había dado, lo usaría como pretexto para poder hablar con Lisa y terminar con los malentendidos que se pudieron haber dado; la puerta de ascensor se abrió y Rick salió presuroso hacía el pasillo que conducía a la oficina de Lisa, escuchaba mucho ruido proveniente del puente, pero no le dio importancia, tenía que hablar ya con Lisa y fue cuando se dio cuenta que ella no estaba sola, miró cuando Jack Archer le entregaba una flor en una maceta y después abrazaba a Lisa mientras que ella correspondía el abrazo; Rick no se pudo mover ni emitir una palabra, arrojó con furia el muérdago que tenia en la mano y salió a toda prisa, iba tan confundido que chocó contra Vanessa, quien se extrañó y se dijo para si misma

"¿Qué no era el capitán Hunter?"

--------------------------------------------------

"¡ese maldito está loco!"

Gritó el artillero del destroyer tratando evitar darle al veritech que había pasado frente a sus cañones, su compañero le preguntó

"¿será que vendrán refuerzos?"

"lo sabremos tan pronto empiecen a caer mas battlepods, será mejor movernos, aún tenemos que resistir"

El destroyer se movió pesadamente mientras destruía varios pods terrestres a su paso, atrás de el habían quedado destruidos los pods aéreos que seguían al Ajax 5.

--------------------------------------------------

Jack se separó de Lisa y le dijo

"creo que vine en mal momento, parece que estas muy atareada"

Lisa sonrió mientras llevaba su flor de nochebuena al escritorio

"me da gusto que te dieran de alta, pero ¡mira! Tienes el brazo enyesado"

Jack miro despreocupado su brazo y respondió

"¡no es nada! En 15 días me lo quitan, me luxé el codo, es todo"

"debió ser terrible lo que pasó en Nueva Esperanza"

"no te preocupes, solo fue eso, pero pronto estaré de nuevo en circulación"

Lisa se dirigió a su escritorio mientras hablaba

"me decías que parecía atareada, solo un poco, algunos rumores que estamos tratando de confirmar, pero nada de que alarmarse"

"¿segura? Todo el personal del puente está trabajando de forma frenética"

Lisa puso la mano en la espalda de Jack mientras lo encaminaba al elevador

"será mejor que vayas a descansar, apenas saliste del hospital y esto te debe resultar agotador"

"¡para nada! Pero está bien, obedeceré tu orden, solo que con una condición"

Lisa miró extrañada a Jack pero asintió, Jack sonrió con confianza

"sal conmigo esta noche"

Lisa no supo que responder, sintió que su boca se abría pero no emitía sonido alguno, en ese momento la puerta del ascensor se abrió y Jack se introdujo en el

"no es necesario que respondas ahora, te vendré a buscar en la tarde, cuando termines tu guardia"

"¡espera!"

La puerta se cerró dejando a Lisa pensativa, estuvo un rato mirando la puerta del ascensor, soltando un suspiro regresó a su oficina, al caminar golpeó algo con su zapato y miró al suelo

"_¿Qué es eso? ¿Un muérdago?_"

--------------------------------------------------

Yurica hablaba con el jefe de mantenimiento cuando el teniente Allman se acercó a ella

"disculpe teniente, pero la mayor Hayes solicita verla de inmediato"

Yurica asintió y luego se acercó a Johann

"te dejo mi casco voy a ver que quiere la gruñona"

Johann solo sonrió mientras veía a Yurica alejarse, en ese momento se le acercó Spike

"veo que ya te contentaste con ella"

Johann se sonrojó y desvió su mirada hacia el cielo

"hoy está despejado, será un buen día"

"¿la invitarás a la fiesta de nochebuena?"

Sonriendo se dirigió a el

"¿tu que crees?"

"entonces tendrás que darte prisa para invitarla, sino ella lo hará con el capitán Hunter"

"¿lo dices por el regalo del prototipo? Le dije que la acompañaría cuando fuera a dárselo"

"¿y aceptó?"

Preguntó Spike con cara de incredulidad, Johann sonrió de manera maliciosa

"¡por supuesto que no! Pero me aseguré de acompañarla sin que tengamos problemas"

"entonces…"

"le dije que la acusaría con su padre por haber regalado un prototipo secreto de la RDF"

"¡eres malvado!"

"¿tu crees?"

"mejor revisa tu nave, si la mayor Hayes llamó a Yurica será para una nueva ruta de patrullaje y creo que será la mas larga que tengamos en este día"

Ambos chicos se dirigieron a sus respectivas naves sin saber lo que acontecería mas tarde.

--------------------------------------------------

Lisa se encontraba ante el mapa de reconocimiento del canal Luan, dejando un poco de lado su vida sentimental, se concentró en el, aún no se confirmaba el posible ataque a esa base y tampoco se sabía nada del Ajax 5, los otros veritechs del escuadrón estaban en la pista del Prometeus repostando mientras que los del Icaro estaban listos para partir, solo esperaba que se presentara la teniente Nishimoto para girar las ordenes, en ese momento tocaron a la puerta

"¡pase por favor!"

"¡teniente Nishimoto reportándose señora!"

Saludó Yurica de forma solemne, pero Lisa no presto mucha atención, hizo un ademán de saludo y le indico a Yurica que descansara, eso molestó un poco a la chica pero Lisa no se dio cuenta de ello y fue al grano

"Teniente, tenemos una posible emergencia, recibimos información no confirmada sobre un ataque al canal Luan, el Ajax 5 patrullaba esa zona pero no hemos sabido nada de el, así que hará una misión de reconocimiento para confirmar la información, si encuentra actividad hostil no debe, por ningún motivo involucrarse, regresará de inmediato para coordinar un plan de ataque y defensa del canal"

"disculpe señora pero si veo que están atacando la base del canal Luan, nuestro deber es ir en ayuda de los nuestros"

Respondió Yurica un poco molesta, Lisa levantó la mirada con una cara muy seria

"Teniente ¿acaso no entendió lo que dije? No sabemos si hay un ataque zentraedi, y si lo hay no sabemos cuales son sus fuerzas, en este momento tal vez el escuadrón apostado en la base Luan haya sido destruido mientras usted y yo estamos hablando, un escuadrón de diez cazas no servirá de mucho, por eso es importante que solo haga trabajo de inteligencia, el ojo de gato IV los acompañara para que las transmisiones por la red sea mas rápida y preparemos los escuadrones para un posible ataque"

"pero señora…."

"no queda nada por discutir, prepare a su escuadrón para salir en 10 minutos, le entrego las ordenes y los códigos de comunicación, por ningún motivo entable combate con los zentraedis a menos que realmente esté en peligro, espero que actúe con prudencia"

Lisa le hizo el saludo correspondiente indicando que había terminado la conversación, Yurica tomó el folder con las órdenes y haciendo un precipitado saludo salió de la oficina; Lisa se dejó caer en el sillón y pensó

"_espero que no se precipite y actúe con calma, si están atacando los zentraedis será una peligrosa experiencia_"

--------------------------------------------------

Denis Gaunier había aterrizado cerca de la base donde se encontraba el puesto de mando de Ennio Marini, los pocos destroyers que quedaban mantenían a raya a los zentraedis, Denis bajó del veritech y fue en busca de Ennio, el se encontraba hablando con algunos de sus hombres cuando se reportó

"teniente, soy el cabo Denis Gaunier del escuadrón Ajax"

Ennio levantó la mirada y se dirigió de inmediato a saludarlo

"bienvenido a este infierno cabo, lo estábamos esperando desde la madrugada, disculpe por no ofrecerle algo mas cómodo pero esta situación nos tomó por sorpresa"

Denis soltó una carcajada que fue compartida por los demás

"Este lugar es el mas confortable en que he estado"

Marini sonrió ante la respuesta pero luego su rostro se mostró rígido

"no creo que tenga alguna orden para nosotros y creo que llegó de pura casualidad"

Denis dejó su casco sobre una silla que se encontraba cerca de el y mirando a Ennio le respondió

"esta es mi ruta de patrullaje, estaba cerca de la compuerta de la base, pero salieron de la nada esos pods y me persiguieron hasta este lugar, cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba inmiscuido en la batalla"

"tuvo suerte que no lo derribaran, este ataque nos agarró completamente desprevenidos, la radio no funciona, la tormenta solar interfiere con el radar y los instrumentos para fijar los objetivos, estamos atacando a la 'antigua' y estamos a punto de quedarnos sin energía reflex"

Se hizo un silencio en el lugar el cual era roto por algunos disparos esporádicos, Denis miró a Ennio, el cual tenía la vista fija hacia el acantilado, de pronto gritó

"¡prepárense! ¡Viene un ataque!"

Todos los que se encontraban en la base corrieron a los destroyers que aún funcionaban, de pronto una lluvia de misiles cayo sobre ellos, la base se volvió un caos, Denis corrió hacia el veritech mientras le decía a Ennio

"¡iré tan rápido como pueda por refuerzos! ¡No te vayas a morir!"

Ennio sonrió mientras observaba a Denis subir a la nave, pero su sonrisa se borró de pronto, un misil dio de lleno contra el veritech destruyéndolo.

--------------------------------------------------

Rick caminaba sin rumbo fijo, la imagen se agolpaba en su mente una y otra vez y no entendía como Lisa y Jack habían llegado a esa situación; aún recordaba la plática que había tenido con Claudia, Lisa ya sabía de sus sentimientos y aún así fue en busca de Jack, le dolió más cuando estuvo en el hospital y en lugar de buscarlo, ella fue a consolar a Jack, caminó todavía un rato más antes de dirigirse a su casa, el ruido de un escuadrón veritech le hizo voltear a verlos

"es el escuadrón Icaro, reconozco su fuselaje rojo con las alas doradas, van a llegar lejos esos chicos"

Suspirando reemprendió su marcha, tardo algunos minutos llegar a su casa, al llegar a ella noto a una persona bastante abrigada que se encontraba sentada en la entrada, Rick pensó con algo de ironía

"_Claudia otra vez me vino a buscar_"

Cuando llegó a la entrada notó que esa persona se encontraba dormitando y no habia notado su llegada, entonces Rick la movió del hombro

"¡vamos Claudia! Está bien que estés cansada, pero no era para que durmieras, hace frío así que despierta para que te invite un café"

La persona se movió tratando de estirarse y dejando ver su rostro, Rick con cara de sorpresa solo dijo

"¿Minmey?"

--------------------------------------------------

El escuadrón Icaro ya estaba en el aire, detrás de ellos iba el ojo de gato IV, su mensajero y sus ojos en la retaguardia, el Icaro 1 iba al frente, su piloto, la teniente Yurica Nishimoto trataba de controlar su enojo, el sonido de la radio le llamó la atención

"¿Qué sucede Johann?"

"_le recuerdo teniente que no es prudente que este alejada de nosotros, es nuestra líder y…_"

"¡se lo que estoy haciendo! Todavía no llegamos al sitio de la misión y necesito estar sola para pensar en ella"

"_teniente, con todo respeto le sugiero que no se aleje demasiado del escuadrón, yo podría…_"

"¡eres demasiado molesto! ¡Quiero que apagues la radio hasta que lleguemos al canal!"

"_pero teniente…._"

Los audífonos solo captaban la interferencia de la tormenta solar, Yurica había apagado la radio, pensaba que hacer cuando llegaran a la base Luan, su enojo se enfocaba en Lisa, de seguro ella había pensado que sería una inexperta en el combate pues solo había practicado con el simulador y eso la hacía enfurecerse, de pronto un extraño brillo le llamó la atención, tuvo el impulso de llamar a Johann pero desistió, activó los propulsores del veritech y se alejó a gran velocidad del escuadrón, Johann al ver la acción le ordenó a Spike

"¡Spike! ¡Quedas a cargo del escuadrón! ¡Voy a seguir a Yurica! ¡Debe estar loca!"

"_¡entendido! Espero que no se aparezcan rebeldes_"

"mantén la distancia entre nosotros y el escuadrón, si hay problemas lanzaré bengalas"

--------------------------------------------------

Khyron caminaba sobre los restos del escuadrón destroyer microniano, le había costado mucho el haber tomado la base, por lo menos un cuarto de sus naves entre pods terrestres y aéreos, la nave sumergible que comandaba Azonia esperaba en la entrada del canal, Khyron no había dado la orden de abrir la compuerta, Azonia se impacientaba y se dirigió a uno de sus oficiales

"¿Qué es lo que espera Khyron? Ya debimos estar dirigiéndonos hacia el SDF-1"

"el comandante parece esperar algo, durante la ultima ofensiva apareció una nave de reconocimiento microniano, tal vez espera que aparezcan refuerzos de ellos"

"¿acaso no lo destruyó?"

"Al parecer si, pero recuerde que el comandante no se confía"

"si, también pensaría lo mismo, entonces esperemos mientras Khyron resuelve si nos movemos o no"

--------------------------------------------------

Lisa miraba el ajetreo que había en el puente, le urgía verificar el informe sobre el ataque al canal Luan, cuando tuviera la información lista, le avisaría de inmediato al general Sheldon, en ese momento se le acerco un oficial de comunicaciones

"mayor, acabamos de recibir este mensaje del Vanguard 2"

"¿del Vanguard 2?"

"así es mayor, el escuadrón está regresando de su patrullaje por ciudad Granito y Monumento"

"está bien"

El oficial regresó a su consola mientras Lisa leía el mensaje, luego llamó a Vanessa

"Vanessa, necesito que entregues este mensaje al almirante Gloval"

"¿es la confirmación del ataque?"

Lisa sonrió con algo de sarcasmo

"los del consejo de la tierra unida están mas ocupados organizando la cena de nochebuena, han invitado al almirante Gloval a ella en ciudad Monumento, lo malo es que voy a tener que utilizar a la mitad del escuadrón Ajax para la protección del almirante y solo me deja con el escuadrón Vanguard para proteger a Nueva Macross"

"¿Qué pasó con el Icaro?"

"aún no reportan nada, hace dos horas que se fueron, pero eso me tranquiliza un poco, tal vez esa información de ataque no sea verídica"

"eso espero, entonces voy a enviarle a Sammie el mensaje"

Vanessa comenzaba a alejarse cuando de pronto pareció recordar algo y regresó a la oficina de Lisa

"disculpa Lisa pero ¿el capitán Hunter ya te invito a la fiesta de hoy?"

Lisa miró extrañada a Vanessa y algo turbada respondió

"no he visto a Rick desde hace mucho"

"¿en serio? Lo vi salir de tu oficina hoy en la mañana, entonces supuse que lo había hecho"

Lisa quedó estática y no supo que responder, Vanessa solo alzó los hombros y salió de la oficina de Lisa, ya tenía un tema que conversar con Sammie.

--------------------------------------------------

Johann alcanzó la nave de Yurica y con señas le hizo entender que encendiera la radio

"¿Qué demonios haces al alejarte del escuadrón de esa forma? Todos se preguntaron que te pasaba"

Por unos momentos Yurica no contestó, suspiró tratando de calmarse un poco y abrió el canal de la radio

"creí ver naves zentraedis, pero no hay nada"

Johann suspiró tratando de controlarse

"tu deber era notificarnos sobre ese posible avistamiento, pudiste arriesgar la misión"

La radio se silenció por un lapso, luego Yurica preguntó

"¿crees que no soy una buena líder?"

Johann sonrió con algo de alivio

"eres una de los mejores, el capitán Hunter te elogió tus calificaciones, es solo que estas un poco tensa"

Yurica suspiró tratando de relajarte y luego respondió

"gracias Johann, me siento mejor, será mejor dar vuelta para regresar con el escuadrón"

Johann no contestó de inmediato, de pronto escucharon varios ruidos extraños y el piloto preguntó confundido

"¿Qué diablos es eso?"

Una lluvia de misiles se dirigía hacia ellos, Yurica y Johann miraban aterrados esperando el impacto.

--------------------------------------------------

Rick miraba la nieve acumulada en la ventana de la cocina mientras esperaba que se calentara el agua, aún estaba sorprendido por encontrar en la puerta de su casa a Minmey justo cuando pensaba si realmente quería estar con Lisa, el sonido de la tetera lo sacó de sus pensamientos, tomó dos tazas y sirvió a cada una cucharada de café, luego las colocó en una charola junto con el bote de azúcar y las llevó a la sala

"debes tener frío, ¿quieres azúcar en tu café?"

La chica negó con la cabeza, Rick sirvió el agua en la taza y después de mezclar el café colocó la taza enfrente de ella, luego hizo lo mismo con la suya y se sentó a un lado de ella, el silencio era algo incomodo para ambos

"iré por unas galletas"

Dijo Rick y al tratar de levantarse, se lo impidió la mano de Minmey, el chico miraba fijamente a la china, quien con los ojos anegados por las lágrimas le dijo

"¡dime que no es cierto! ¿En verdad estás enamorado de otra chica?"

Rick no pudo contestar en ese momento, retiró la mano de su brazo y se dirigió a la cocina, Minmey la siguió con su mirada y después suspiró frustrada; en la cocina Rick estaba recargado en la alacena haciéndose la misma pregunta

"_¿En verdad amo a Lisa?_"

--------------------------------------------------

Claudia llegó a la oficina de Lisa, ella se encontraba mirando con un gesto triste el horizonte

"¿Qué pasa con usted señorita? Parece que ha perdido una gran batalla"

Lisa volteó sorprendida y exclamó

"¡Claudia!"

Lisa abrazó a Claudia y estuvieron así por un buen rato, Claudia se separó de ella y mirándola a los ojos le dijo

"se trata de Rick ¿verdad?"

Lisa lanzó un suspiro, evitó la mirada de su amiga y se dirigió a una de las ventanas de su oficina, por un momento quedaron en silencio, Lisa volteó hacia su amiga y le preguntó de forma ansiosa

"¿estaba Minmey con el? ¿Por eso no me pudiste explicar nada anoche?"

Claudia soltó un suspiro y dejó caer sus hombros, luego se dirigió a la misma ventana donde se encontraba Lisa y sin mirarla le contestó

"anoche hablé con Rick, la persona que estaba en su casa era Minmey, recuerda que el no estaba en ella en ese momento, estaba sentada frente a la puerta, solo tenía un abrigo y se estaba congelando, me dijo que tenía mucho tiempo de estar esperando a Rick, no tuve mas remedio que llevarla mi casa"

"entonces Rick sabe que Minmey lo está buscando"

"no, no le dije nada de eso, solo le pedí que te llamara hoy temprano, pero creo que no estuviste en casa toda la noche"

Lisa se retiró de la ventana y se dejó caer en la silla de su escritorio

"me llamaron a medianoche, hubo una junta con el estado mayor y hubo movimientos en la cadena de mandos"

"¿en serio?"

Exclamó sorprendida Claudia, Lisa solo asintió

"¡de seguro Maistroff ya es general!"

Dijo molesta Claudia, Lisa se levantó de la silla y tomó una carpeta

"esta lista que tengo aquí se dará a conocer el día después de navidad, lo mas relevante es que Robert Sheldon es general y tu vas a ser agregada diplomática para centro y Sudamérica"

"¡Yo diplomática! Ahora si estoy asustada, si ni siquiera pude arreglar mi relación con Roy y eso que siempre estábamos 'negociando'"

Dijo de forma pícara Claudia, Lisa sonrío ante el comentario y continuó detallándole lo que había pasado la noche anterior, incluyendo su ascenso a mayor y su primer pleito con el general Sheldon en el diseño del plan de defensa de Nueva Macross

"¡ese Sheldon siempre estuvo en suministros! Solo sabe repartir y mal las cosas y ese estúpido plan lo demuestra"

"bueno, el plan lo aprobó el almirante Gloval y ya no hubo mas que discutir"

Claudia se sentó en el sofá que tenía Lisa en su oficina tratando de asimilar la información, Lisa le entregó otra carpeta y Claudia comenzó a mirar las hojas, con gesto grave le preguntó

"¿Qué es esto?"

"es el nuevo programa de exploración espacial, y este es el diseño del SDF-2"

--------------------------------------------------

Khyron había escuchado el reporte del cíclope de reconocimiento, por un momento pensó que su plan no daría buenos resultados, el avistamiento de un escuadrón de cazas micronianos le hizo pensar que muy pronto estarían encima de ellos, así que llamó al piloto del cíclope

"regresarás de nuevo al punto de avistamiento, pero irás acompañado de dos pods aéreos, ellos dispararán misiles sobre la avanzada de los micronianos y observarás si hay mas escuadrones cerca del primero que vistes, de esta manera prepararemos la defensa de este lugar, nadie nos quitará esta victoria, ¿entendido?"

"¡si milord!"

El ciclope despegó seguido por los dos pods aéreos, Khyron los siguió con la mirada hasta que los perdió de vista, luego se dirigió al oficial de los pods terrestres

"¡Serkin! Esconde tus pods entre los restos de esas naves micronianas, muy pronto llegarán sus refuerzos, pero les daremos una gran sorpresa"

El oficial subió a su pod y comunicó a su escuadrón las órdenes giradas por Khyron, quien se mostraba satisfecho, mientras esperaba el reporte del ciclope se dirigió a la nave submarina, ahí lo esperaba Azonia

"¿Qué pasó Khyron? ¿Vamos a avanzar o no?"

"el cíclope de reconocimiento avistó a un escuadrón microniano, aunque las comunicaciones son muy malas en este momento, no me extrañaría que vinieran a investigar ante la falta de reporte de esta base"

"¿Qué piensas hacer?"

Khyron sonrió de forma maliciosa y respondió

"les tenderé una trampa, entre los restos micronianos estarán escondidos los pods de Serkin y desde esta nave despegarán los pods aéreos dirigidos por Grey, estarán atrapados entre dos fuegos mientras nosotros destruimos la compuerta para seguir nuestro camino al SDF-1"

"y entonces tendremos toda la protocultura que queramos"

Respondió Azonia con una sonrisa de satisfacción que secundó Khyron

"robaremos la protocultura frente a las narices de Breetai y de Gloval, no sabrán que les pegó"

--------------------------------------------------

Claudia se levantó con pereza del sofá y le entregó la carpeta a Lisa

"es un plan bastante complejo, hacer en dos partes el SDF-2 y luego ensamblarlos en la orbita terrestre, se me hace algo surrealista"

"yo también lo creí de esa manera, pero es una forma de proteger la construcción de la nave sin que sea blanco de posibles ataques por parte de los rebeldes"

Claudia solo sonrió como respuesta, de pronto su vista reparó sobre la flor de nochebuena

"¡que flor tan bonita! ¿Dónde la conseguiste? Se nota que estás a tono con la temporada"

Lisa se sonrojó un poco al responderle

"esta mañana vino Jack y me dio la flor como regalo"

"¡vaya! Eso me da gusto, ¡ya era tiempo que miraras a otro lado! ¡Siempre empecinada a pensar solo en Rick!"

"¡basta Claudia! Sabes que estoy enamorada de Rick"

"bueno, si el comandante Archer no se te hace un buen partido, entonces estás ciega amiga"

Dijo Claudia riendo, lo que hizo enojar a Lisa, la chica tomó un cojín del sofá y se lo lanzó a Claudia quien evitó el golpe, pero no se percataron que en ese momento entraba a la oficina el almirante Gloval, el cojín le dio de lleno en el rostro

"¿ya están celebrando la navidad señoritas?"

Preguntó el almirante aún sobándose la nariz, Lisa se deshacía en disculpas, tenia el rostro tan rojo que parecía un tomate mientras Claudia no podía contener la risa ante la situación que se había creado, el almirante se sentó en el sofá y con voz paterna tranquilizó a Lisa

"relájese Lisa, solo estaban divirtiéndose un poco ante tanta tensión, por cierto, ¿Cuál ha sido el último reporte?"

Lisa aun apenada, tomó unos papeles de su escritorio mientras Claudia se dirigía a la puerta

"yo me voy para no importunarlos, le deseo feliz navidad almirante"

"¿ya se va Claudia? Precisamente usted viene como caída del cielo, necesito un acompañante para la cena de navidad que dará el consejo de la tierra unida en ciudad Monumento, como Lisa está de guardia estaba pensando en pedirle a ella que se comunicara con usted para hacerle esta invitación"

"¡me halaga almirante! Pero no tengo un vestido para esta noche"

"no se hable más, iremos de inmediato a conseguirle uno" luego se dirigió a Lisa "déle el reporte a Sheldon, si hay algún inconveniente, recuerde que los demás escuadrones están en alerta por si los requieren ante cualquier eventualidad"

Lisa asintió y separó los papeles para dárselos a Vanessa, el almirante y Claudia salieron de la oficina, de pronto el almirante Gloval se regresó y le dijo

"Sammie me comentó que el capitán Hunter la invitó a la cena que se organiza en el SDF-1, ¡diviértase! A ambos les hace falta"

Lisa no supo que responder, solo miró cerrarse la puerta de su oficina, mientras trataba de superar un poco la situación, llamó a Vanessa, quien se apareció de inmediato

"envía estos documentos al general Sheldon, le estoy informando sobre la alerta en la que estamos y le envío algunas sugerencias en caso de un probable ataque"

Vanessa asintió y se disponía a irse cuando de improviso Lisa le preguntó

"¿me dijiste hace rato que Rick había venido a verme?"

"si, y me comentaste que no lo habías visto"

Lisa comenzó a atar los cabos, de seguro la vio cuando abrazaba a Jack, sintió una opresión en su corazón mientras Vanessa le preguntaba

"¿te sientes bien Lisa? De pronto te pusiste pálida"

Lisa tomó su abrigo y dirigiéndose a la puerta le dijo a Vanessa

"voy a ver a Rick, necesito hablar con el, ¡por favor! Te encargo la oficina mientras no estoy, si sucede algo llámame al móvil"

Vanessa ni pudo asentir ante lo dicho por Lisa, después saco su móvil y marcó un número

"¿Kim? Te tengo un notición"

--------------------------------------------------

Los misiles no dieron sobre los cazas de Johann y Yurica, aunque habían hecho maniobras de evasión, en un momento desesperado, Johann había arrojado señuelos de rastreo calórico, lo que provoco que los misiles se desviaran de su ruta de colisión, todos ellos fueron destruidos por el resto del escuadrón dirigidos por Spike

"_¿están bien? ¿No recibieron algún impacto?_"

Transmitió Spike por la radio, Johann, aun nervioso por el inesperado ataque (era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a un peligro real) contestó

"_estamos bien, veo al Icaro 1 sin daño, dispersa el escuadrón para evitar otro ataque, iré a ver como se encuentra la teniente Nishimoto_"

Johann se acerco al veritech de Yurica y le sorprendió ver a Yurica en un estado de shock, Johann trató de contactarla con la radio

"_¡Yurica! ¿Estás bien? Parece que tu veritech no sufrió daño_"

La piloto del Icaro 1 no contestó, Johann solo escuchaba la estática provocada por la tormenta solar, de pronto le sorprendió un grito que casi lo deja sordo

"_¡MALDITA SEA! ¡Me sorprendieron y yo ni siquiera reaccioné!_"

Johann sonrió aliviado, era la clásica respuesta de Yurica cuando el la derrotaba en el simulador

"_creo_ _que estás bien, tuvimos suerte de que algunos de esos misiles nos dieran_"

Respondió Johann, por la radio solo oía como la chica golpeaba la consola de mando de la nave

"_¡desgraciados! Pero les haré sentir mi furia, ¡ya verán esos rebeldes quien es Yurica Nishimoto!_"

Johann no podía evitar reír, le gustaba esa faceta de la chica, la voz de Spike le borró de inmediato la sonrisa

"_¡Sargento! El Icaro 4 reporta dos pods en retirada rumbo al canal, ¿los seguimos?_"

Johann pensó que el anterior suceso podría ser una trampa e iba a contestar cuando se escucho la voz de Yurica

"_¡debemos seguirlos! Tal vez sean pods de reconocimiento y al vernos tratarán de conseguir refuerzos_"

Johann le respondió

"_¡no debemos precipitarnos! Nuestras ordenes son de reconocimiento y debemos informar sobre lo que pasó en la base Luan_"

Tatiana Semanova, del Icaro 5 le respondió

"_¿Qué mas evidencia quiere sargento? ¡Nos atacaron! Debemos ir por esos bastardos_"

Los demás pilotos secundaron la respuesta de Tatiana, aquello se estaba saliendo de control hasta que la voz calmada de Spike hizo callar a todos

"_¿Qué les sucede? Deberían de pensar por un momento estos sucesos, estamos así porque tenemos la adrenalina al máximo pero en realidad no hemos combatido nunca, ellos son soldados experimentados y nosotros solo hemos practicado en simuladores_"

Nadie replicó lo dicho por Spike y el silencio de la radio se hizo denso hasta que la voz de Yurica se escuchó

"_aterrizaremos para discutir que debemos hacer, es cierto lo que dice el cabo Gálvez, no debemos precipitarnos, planearemos una estrategia para recabar información y enviarla lo más rápido posible a Delta 1, esos pods que nos atacaron indican que la base Luan está bajo fuego, pero no sabemos si los rebeldes la ocuparon o los nuestros todavía están resistiendo_"

David Toler, del Icaro 10 le respondió

"_pero si hacemos eso, los que están en la base no resistirán mucho, mientras esperamos la respuesta de Delta 1 los aniquilarán_"

Yurica respondió

"_reconozco que al hacer esto se perderá un tiempo valioso pero es mejor que aterricemos para ver los pros y los contras y que todos estemos de acuerdo con la decisión que tomemos_"

Yurica envió un mensaje codificado al ojo de gato IV mientras el resto del escuadrón aterrizaba en una rivera del canal Luan, no lejos de ahí el cíclope enviado por Khyron vigilaba sus movimientos.

--------------------------------------------------

Lisa sentía que el taxi no avanzaba tan rápido como quería, de por si ya le había costado mucho conseguir uno libre, justo cuando la mayoría de la gente estaba en plenas compras navideñas y empezaban a caer algunos copos de nieve

"nos retrasaremos un poco señorita, está nevando y varios autos estan aminorando la velocidad"

Dijo el chofer del taxi, Lisa no dijo nada, no podía evitar que era víspera de navidad, en ese momento sonó su móvil, notó que el número era de Claudia

"_¿Qué hace afuera del mando central señorita?_"

Lisa suspiró antes de contestar

"casi no te oigo, hay mucha interferencia y también el ruido del trafico complica las cosas"

Claudia respondió con una carcajada, que de inmediato fue acallada, eso le extrañó mucho a Lisa

"¿Qué ocurre Claudia?"

Pasaron algunos segundos antes de que respondiera la morena

"_el almirante es una persona muy interesante, parece que me la voy a pasar bien en la cena de nochebuena_"

"¿te insinuó algo?"

"_¡no! Nada de eso, pero me preguntó si estaba hablando contigo_"

"¿en serio?"

"de _forma rápida me dijo que por ningún motivo te pelees con Rick, quiere que festejen la navidad juntos_"

"a eso voy Claudia, voy a hablar con Rick"

En ese momento el chofer del taxi le dijo

"ya llegamos a la dirección que me dijo"

Después de pagarle al chofer, el auto se retiro dejando a Lisa frente a la casa de Rick, luego le dijo a Claudia

"espero que te diviertas mucho en la cena y que pases una feliz navidad"

"_también te deseo lo mismo, espero que no haya algún problema el resto del día y puedas festejar con Rick, nos vemos mañana en la tarde_"

Lisa terminó la llamada, guardó su móvil en la bolsa de la gabardina y con determinación se dirigió a la casa de Rick.

--------------------------------------------------

El plan ya estaba decidido, los pilotos del escuadrón Icaro abordaron sus veritechs y despegaron dirigiéndose a la base del canal Luan, el mensaje que Yurica había enviado al ojo de gato IV lo comenzaba a transmitir a Delta 1, el cíclope rebelde observó el despegue del escuadrón y lo vio dirigirse hacia la base del canal Luan, mientras el avión de reconocimiento microniano regresaba en dirección a Nueva Macross, la radio de onda corta captaba el mensaje que transmitia el ojo de gato, el piloto del cíclope espero que se alejara un poco mas el escuadrón microniano, cuando lo consideró necesario salió de su escondite y despegó rápidamente para alcanzar al ojo de gato, aún no funcionaban de forma correcta los sistemas de radar y de autodefensa del avión, por lo que no se percató de que se aproximaba el cíclope, éste lo puso en la mira y disparó dos misiles de ratreo calórico, uno falló pero el segundo dio en el centro de la nave partiéndolo en dos para después explotar de forma violenta, el piloto sonrío un poco y luego enfiló hacia la base del canal Luan a una gran velocidad, tenía que dar la información a Khyron antes de que llegaran los micronianos, también tenía parte del mensaje que había captado antes de destruir al ojo de gato, desde ese momento todos los eventos desembocarían a una amarga navidad para los micronianos.

--------------------------------------------------

Jack se encontraba en la tienda de autoservicio del centro comercial de Nueva Macross, estaba ilusionado por la cita que le había propuesto Lisa, aunque ella no le había confirmado nada, le bastaba saber que el molesto capitán Hunter no la había buscado después que regresaron de la misión de Nueva Esperanza, eso le daba más motivos para que ella saliera con el para pasar la nochebuena primero en el SDF-1 y después, si ella accedía, invitarla a su casa, la cual aunque era chica, le parecía que era lo mas acogedor y romántico (aunque el se consideraba un tipo duro) para tener una cita con ella; miraba con asombro los anaqueles de los vinos, le parecía increíble que hubiera una gran variedad de ellos, tomó dos botellas y las puso en el carrito que llevaba un poco lleno con algo de despensa, llevo su carrito a otro pasillo para buscar otras cosas cuando tropezó con una chica muy atractiva de uniforme y que llevaba muchas cosas en dos carritos los cuales jalaba con dificultad

"disculpe señorita, ¿la lastimé? Déjeme ayudarle con eso"

La chica, la cual estaba agachada recogiendo las cosas que se cayeron del carrito, alzó su rostro y no pudo expresar una respuesta, Jack no pudo evitar preocuparse ante la expresión de la chica y le preguntó

"¿se siente bien? ¿Le busco ayuda médica?"

La chica casi gritó cuando lo reconoció

"¡pero si es el comandante Archer del escuadrón lobo!"

Jack trató de tranquilizar a la chica mientras los clientes los miraban de forma curiosa, en un movimiento de la joven chocó con el brazo enyesado del piloto provocándole un profundo dolor

"¡lo siento comandante! No pude evitar pegarle en su brazo lastimado"

Jack hacía el ademán de que se tranquilizara, dejando los carritos se sentaron en una banca del área de zapatería de la tienda, la chica tomó un jugo del carrito que traía y se lo dio al piloto

"¿ya se siente mejor?"

Preguntó la joven, Jack asintió y le respondió con otra pregunta

"¿de donde me conoce usted?"

"¡es cierto! No me he presentado, soy la primera oficial de comunicaciones Kim Young, y hubiera sido primera teniente sino hubiera ido de niñera de los Sterling durante la misión de Alaska"

Jack no sabía si reír o pedir una explicación por el reclamo de la chica, pero optó por guardar silencio, de pronto Kim comenzó a disculparse frenéticamente

"¡discúlpeme comandante! ¡No quise decir eso! ¡Pero esas malvadas me están excluyendo poco a poco!"

Jack ahora se sentía contrariado y le preguntó

"¿esas malvadas?"

"le contaré todo si me invita un café, pero antes debemos pagar por todo esto"

"y todo esto que lleva ¿para que es?"

"para la fiesta de esta noche"

"pero si todo lo va a organizar la cocina del SDF-1"

"si, pero esto es para después de la fiesta y si gusta lo puedo invitar"

"lo pensaré"

"¡no sea así! ¡Van a estar todos los del puente!"

"¿también las malvadas?"

Kim se quedó pensando un momento y alzando los hombros le contestó

"¡que importa! ¡Es navidad!"

Jalaron los carritos hasta la caja registradora, Jack, a pesar de su brazo lastimado, trató de ayudar un poco a vaciar los carros, Kim no se esperaba ese gesto y su rostro se mostraba un poco ruborizado

"nunca pensé que fuera usted tan gentil"

Jack siguió sacando las cosas del carro y luego incorporándose le preguntó

"¿acaso doy miedo?"

Kim le hizo un gesto de que se acercara un poco a ella y le dijo en gesto confidencial

"muchos dicen que es un tipo de los mas duros y que es mas huraño que un oso, le gusta estar solo pero que en el combate sus proezas se igualan a las del comandante Focker"

Jack solo sonrió y siguió sacando mas cosas del carro, en ese momento el móvil de Kim sonó, la chica contestó con un reclamo

"¿Por qué hasta ahora se atreven a llamarme? Cinco días incomunicada ¿Qué les pasa?"

Jack supuso que eran las malvadas a las que se refería Kim y no le dio importancia, hasta que escuchó algo que le hizo poner más atención

"¿entonces fue a buscarlo? ¿Ahora si formalizarán su relación? ¡Me alegro por Lisa!"

Eso le dio mala espina a Jack y sin pensarlo mucho salió de la tienda con precipitación dejando a Kim confusa y con tres carritos llenos de mercancía sin pagar.

--------------------------------------------------

La teniente Mitchell era la oficial de comunicaciones asignada para recibir los mensajes del ojo de gato IV, se estaba aburriendo un poco y se dedicaba a observar a los demás que comenzaban a adornar el área del puente con motivos navideños cuando sonó la radio de onda corta, de inmediato se espabiló, se colocó los audífonos para recibir el comunicado

"_Ojo de gato IV a Delta 1 cambio_"

"aquí Delta 1 se escucha con gran interferencia, pero le escucho correctamente"

"_código de seguridad 1_"

"enterado, comienzo a recibir el mensaje"

"_dos avistamientos en el tercer cuadrante, actividad hostil, he activado el protocolo 3, responsable directo Teniente Nishimoto líder de escuadrón_"

La teniente se contrarió ante la respuesta y solicitó de nuevo que le repitiera el mensaje

"_dos avistamient…_"

De pronto se cortó la comunicación, Mitchell trató de contactar al ojo de gato IV pero fue inútil, le preocupaba que no pudiera confirmar el mensaje, ella sabía que el protocolo 3 era un ataque como respuesta a la actividad hostil y que debía ser autorizada por el oficial ejecutivo de operaciones aéreas, cuando iba a contactar a la mayor Hayes, llegaron sus compañeras del área

"¡no seas aguafiestas Mitchell! ¡Vamos a festejar la navidad!"

"¡pero tengo cosas que hacer!"

"¡las harás luego ahora vamos a festejar!"

No le dieron oportunidad de zafarse, de pronto fue obligada a tomar algo de un gran vaso hasta el fondo y comenzó a marearse, no estaba acostumbrada al alcohol y perdió noción de lo que iba a hacer.

--------------------------------------------------

Minmey esperaba la respuesta de Rick, así que se levantó de la sala y se dirigió a la cocina, ahí encontró meditabundo al chico, se acerco de forma tímida y le preguntó

"¿Qué te sucede?"

Rick soltó un suspiro y la miró a los ojos

"estaba pensando en todas las cosas que hemos pasado juntos y no me arrepiento de nada, disfruté mucho las veces que estuve saliendo contigo pero ahora es diferente"

Minmey comenzó a temblar, no quería saber la respuesta

"¡no sigas por favor!"

No le dio tiempo a Rick de responder, ella salió precipitadamente de la cocina, Rick la siguió y la encontró hincada cerca de la puerta, que estaba entreabierta, sollozando en silencio, el se acercó y se sentó junto a ella, se recargó a un lado de la puerta, quiso acariciar su cabello pero pensó que no debía hacerlo, así que espero a que ella terminara de llorar, pasaron algunos minutos y Minmey comenzaba a calmarse, Rick se acercó un poco a ella y le preguntó

"¿te sientes mejor?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras se limpiaba los ojos con el dorso de la mano, Rick, por gentileza le ofreció su pañuelo pero lo rechazó

"ya me siento mejor"

"no creí que…"

"no digas nada, vine a verte porque quería saberlo, la comandante Grant ya me había dicho que ya tenías novia, pero… ¡se supone que soy tu novia! ¿O ya no lo soy?"

Rick se tapó la cara tratando de ordenar sus ideas, mientras una ansiosa Minmey esperaba la confirmación de que entre ellos no había ya nada

"Minmey… tu me gustas…"

Lisa estaba a punto de tocar cuando observó que la puerta se encontraba abierta, escuchó unas voces que identificó como la de Rick y Minmey, escuchó toda la conversación entre ellos, no supo que hacer cuando escuchó esa última frase entrecortada de Rick, no lo pensó más y decidió marcharse lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas y no paró hasta llegar a la avenida principal de Nueva Macross, se recargó en un árbol tratando de recuperar el aliento, pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos derramaran lagrimas, trató de buscar su pañuelo cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba los hombros, ella volteó y no supo que contestar, era Jack y le estaba ofreciendo su pañuelo, Lisa llorando a lagrima viva, rehusó el pañuelo para llorar sobre su hombro, Jack la abrazó con su brazo sano y dejó que se desahogara.

--------------------------------------------------

Mientras en la casa de Rick, Minmey se dio cuenta que el piloto amaba a otra chica pero no queria darse por vencida tan fácilmente

"Rick, ¿me dejas quedarme en tu casa?"

Eso molestó un poco a Rick

"¿Qué hay de tus tíos?"

"me iré con ellos mañana, pero quiero quedarme para prepararte una cena de navidad"

"no lo sé"

"¡por lo viejos tiempos!"

Rick se dio por vencido y aceptó aunque no muy convencido, le sugirió que tomara un baño, cosa que ella acepto gustosa, mientras ella se bañaba, Rick marcó el número de la casa de Lisa, tardó un poco en hacer la conexión pero nadie contestó, colgó el teléfono frustrado, tenía que hablar con ella pero no hallaba la forma de hacerlo, menos teniendo a Mimney en casa

"ya veré que hago, por lo pronto tengo que ir a la tienda por algo de comida".

--------------------------------------------------

El cíclope llego minutos antes que el escuadrón Icaro a la base Luan, de inmediato su piloto bajó y fue en busca de Khyron

"¡Milord! El escuadrón microniano estará aquí de un momento a otro"

Khyron miró al piloto por unos segundos pero no dijo nada, Grey y Serkin miraban expectantes a Khyron, éste giró sus órdenes

"Serkin, esconda bien los pods entre los las naves destruidas, no debe atacar hasta que yo lo diga, Grey, cuando se dé el primer disparo despegue con los pods aéreos y ataque a todo caza microniano que encuentre tanto en aire como en tierra ¡ahora vayan a sus naves!"

Los oficiales rebeldes salieron casi corriendo mientras Azonia le preguntó a Khyron

"¿Cuál va a ser mi papel en tu maravilloso plan?"

Khyron no contestó, en lugar de eso le preguntó al piloto del cíclope

"¿Cuáles fueron sus observaciones?"

"escuadrón microniano consistente en 10 naves robóticas de diseño desconocido, se desempeñan bien en maniobras de evasión, pero el armamento es desconocido, evadieron atacar a los pods que usted envió milord"

Khyron se frotaba la barbilla analizando la información, la mención de naves de diseño desconocido lo alertó

"_esos micronianos han estado investigando y produciendo nueva tecnología, tienen la ventaja del satélite fábrica, pero no me vencerán, obtendré la protocultura muy pronto_"

Luego preguntó sobre más datos, el piloto contestó

"los micronianos enviaron un mensaje a su base central, le llaman delta 1 y esto fue lo que transmitieron"

Khyron leyó la transcripción del mensaje que Yurica había enviado al SDF-1 y comentó

"si reciben este mensaje de seguro recibirán refuerzos"

"negativo milord, el mensaje fue transmitido del líder del escuadrón microniano a una de sus naves de reconocimiento, al momento de retransmitirlo a su base lo impedí, destruí a esa nave"

Dijo el piloto con satisfacción, a Khyron le agradó también como se había desempeñado su subordinado, luego se dirigió a Azonia

"en el momento que llegue el escuadrón microniano, comenzaremos a movernos, los escuadrones de Serkin y Grey se encargarán de ellos, será pan comido como dicen en este planeta, los micronianos no recibirán refuerzos, tenemos el camino libre a Nueva Macross.


	14. XIV

**Notas del autor**

Primero, antes de que me apedreen, les deseo (aunque muy tardío) feliz año nuevo, se que me merezco muchos abucheos porque no he actualizado en todo este tiempo pero aun estoy aquí y agradezco que compartan su tiempo leyendo este intento de historia.

Como propósito de año nuevo, trataré de escribir y de actualizar lo más pronto posible no solo con esta historia, sino con las demás que tengo y las que escriba en un futuro.

Agradezco los reviews de **Nia06**, **Cindy-J**, **Flor de Pera**, **Seferino Rengel**, **Reeven**, **Silvestre** **28**, **Sayonara Summer**, **Giant Killer Jack Archer**, **Fokker-2**, **Culebrita- Lisa n Karl forever**, **Konishiwa**, **Luna-María**, **Sonicpibe**, **Anisabel** y **Asylum_ shine**, así también los que se han tomado la molestia de leer la historia.

Ahora si, los dejo con el capitulo

Teniente Hikaru Ichijo

**XIV**

Bodan se sentía algo decepcionado, cuando llego al SDF-1 como refugiado pensó que nunca mas había de pelear, pero cuando Dolza decidió atacar a la tierra, se vio envuelto de nuevo en la guerra, estuvo piloteando un veritech por varios meses hasta que lo licenciaron, al principio se sintió bien pero después empezó a ser discriminado cuando quiso conseguir un trabajo, el estilo de vida microniano lo estaba frustrando y el trabajo que pudo conseguir no le agradaba para nada, se encargaba de surtir los robots expendedores de bebidas pero no tenia mas experiencia en otras cosas; dos semanas antes de navidad, el se encontraba surtiendo un expendedor cerca del Prometheus, le gustaba ese lugar pues observaba los despegues y aterrizajes de los escuadrones, de pronto una voz le hizo voltear sorprendido

"¿te gustaría volar en un veritech?"

La voz provenía de una chica de cabello castaño muy atractiva, sobre todo porque estaba enfundada en su ajustado traje de piloto de color rojo y dorado, el sonrío un poco nervioso

"solo veía mientras descansaba un poco"

La chica se acercó al expendedor e hizo el ademán de meter unas monedas, Bodan interpuso su mano en la ranura, la chica lo miró con algo de enojo, el tomó una lata de las cajas que se encontraban en el vehiculo que traía y se la dio

"ésta te la invito yo"

La chica tomó la lata dirigiéndole una sonrisa coqueta, después le preguntó

"¿tienes mucho trabajando en esto?"

"apenas dos semanas, fue lo único que pude conseguir"

La chica siguió tomando de la lata mientras observaba a Bodan continuar con su trabajo

"me pareces conocido"

Bodan se irguió y miró fijamente a la chica

"soy uno de los primeros refugiados zentraedis del SDF-1"

"¡no lo puedo creer! ¿En serio? No te ves tan viejo"

Bodan solo sonrió, la chica le empezaba a agradar

"aun no me has dicho tu nombre"

"¡pero que tonta! Me llamo Darcy Smith y soy miembro del escuadrón Icaro, pero no has dicho tampoco como te llamas"

"me llamo Bodan y pertenecí alguna vez al escuadrón elite de Khyron, antes de la lluvia de la muerte"

Darcy suspiró y miró hacia el horizonte que empezaba a tornarse anaranjado

"debió ser difícil separarte de tus compañeros"

Bodan solo sonrió con tristeza

"muchos de ellos murieron defendiendo al SDF-1, otros se decepcionaron de la vida microniana y abandonaron las ciudades donde se encontraban, quedamos muy pocos y creo que van a seguir a los demás si no mejoran pronto su nivel de vida"

La chica se acerco a el y tomándole la mano le preguntó

"¿y tu estas contento con este modo de vida?"

El zentraedi retiró su mano y comenzó a recoger las cajas vacías y reprogramó al robot expendedor, Darcy pensó que quizá había incomodado a Bodan pues no contestó a la pregunta, de pronto el habló

"fui seducido por el canto meloso de Minmey y pensé que vivir entre ustedes era lo mejor que me pasaría, pero nunca pude vivir un día de paz, tuve que enrolarme en la RDF por falta de elementos ya que en las constantes batallas había numerosas bajas y se necesitaban pilotos con mucha experiencia, estuve bajo las ordenes de Jack Archer en el escuadrón lobo hasta después de la reconstrucción del planeta, nos dieron de baja al no ser ya necesarios y prefirieron entrenar a pilotos mas jóvenes y de preferencia micronianos"

Bodan se dio cuenta que había hablado de mas y trató de disculparse, Darcy lo tranquilizó

"no te preocupes, no me has ofendido, pero en lo ultimo tienes razón, muchos oficiales tratan muy mal a los zentraedis y los marginan de los altos puestos o de los especializados, eso ha provocado que ellos se rebelen ante tanta arbitrariedad pero son reprimidos de inmediato"

Bodan miraba el atardecer, después volvió su mirada hacia la chica

"si no mejoramos en nuestro trato nos vamos a llevar una desagradable sorpresa"

Darcy sonrió y tratando de aligerar el ambiente le dijo

"ya pronto será navidad y veo que eres un lobo solitario, no en balde perteneciste a ese escuadrón, ¿te gustaría acompañarme a hacer algunas compras mañana? Solo para que se te quite lo huraño"

Bodan subió a su vehiculo, lo arrancó y comenzó a alejarse, en ese momento le dijo

"¿estás segura de salir con alguien como yo?"

La chica comenzó a caminar a un lado del vehiculo y sonriendo le dijo

"eres atractivo, amable y me gustas mucho"

"¿aunque sea mucho mayor que tu?"

Darcy solo alzó los hombros, luego le dijo

"te espero a las 6 de la tarde en el centro comercial, ¡no me hagas esperar!"

La chica se alejó corriendo hacia los hangares sin darle posibilidad a Bodan de responder, solo sonrío y comenzó a alejarse del Prometheus, se dio prisa ya que tenía que entregar el vehiculo y las cajas recolectoras de los robots, estaba a punto de acercarse al almacén de la refresquera cuando un camión con insignias de la RDF se le cruzó en el camino, Bodan frenó y salió del vehiculo, llevaba en su mano una llave de tuercas para usarla si había problemas, del camión salieron dos tipos, uno de ellos le hablo de forma familiar

"¡saludos Bodan! Veo que has prosperado en tu nueva vida"

El aludido trató de reconocer al sujeto que le había insultado de esa forma

"¿Quién eres y de donde me conoces?"

"¡vaya! Definitivamente rompiste todos tus lazos con la gran división mecanizada de Khyron"

Al escuchar lo ultimo, Bodan musito

"Serkin"

"¡al fin me reconociste! Te tengo una oferta que te hará salir del agujero en el que te has metido y recuperar tu estatus de gran guerrero zentraedi"

Bodan dudó un poco pues ellos venían en un vehiculo microniano y portaban uniformes de la RDF, Serkin se dio cuenta de ello y le dijo

"no desconfíes, estamos en una operación encubierta, te lo explicaré, deja esa chatarra y únete a nosotros"

Bodan lo pensó un poco, no tenia nada que perder, y si tras esa operación estaba Khyron volvería a ser el guerrero que alguna vez fue, se quito el uniforme que traía y subió al camión, solo en su mente quedo la idea de que había encontrado a alguien que lo amara pero por su situación solo tendrían problemas, sin mirar hacia atrás abandono el vehiculo, el trabajo, la vida microniana y a la chica que había conocido hace unos momentos.

**-o-o-o-**

A las 6 de la tarde, la plaza comercial de Nueva Macross era un mar de gente haciendo compras navideñas, en la puerta de acceso se encontraba una chica enfundada en un abrigo largo, pantalón ajustado y botas para la nieve, una gorra de piel la hacía verse mas atractiva, parecía que esperaba a alguien pues miraba con insistencia hacia la calle y luego a su reloj, ya había transcurrido mas de cuarenta minutos y suspiró resignada, no entró a la plaza, tomo un taxi y se dirigió a la colonia militar, solo pensó

"creí _que si le había interesado, pero que tonta me vi, bueno… a veces se gana y otras no_"

Ambos no sabían que dos semanas después se encontrarían de nuevo y en una situación desagradable.

**-o-o-o-**

Minmey salió del baño cubierta solo con una toalla a su alrededor, pensaba sorprender a Rick y que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba perdiendo al estar con una mujer mucho mayor que ella, vio en el cuarto de estar, en la cocina y finalmente en la recámara y no lo encontró, su frustración se convirtió en enojo

"¡demonios! De seguro fue a buscar a la comadreja"

**-o-o-o-**

Johann inspeccionaba los controles del veritech, así como sus armas y la cantidad de energía para hacerlas funcionar, les recomendó a los demás pilotos a hacer lo mismo y que se mantuvieran alertas al menor movimiento extraño tanto en el aire como en tierra, mientras Yurica trataba de comunicarse al ojo de gato, pero no podía hacerlo

"_Johann, no logro comunicarme con el ojo de gato_"

"_prueba otra frecuencia, tal vez ésta ya se saturó_"

Yurica busco otra frecuencia de las que habían sido aprobadas por la oficial Leeds las cuales consideraba que 'no se caerían' ante la tormenta solar pero el resultado fue el mismo, eso alertó a los demás pilotos, la primera en protestar fue Tatiana

"_¿Qué demonios vamos a hacer si no tenemos contacto por radio?_"

"_¡tu querías que fuéramos a rescatar a los de la base Luan!_"

Contestó David, Yurica enojada obligó a ellos y al escuadrón en general a hacer silencio en la radio

"_estamos cerca de la base, no sabemos si hay o no zentraedis, ellos no saben que venimos a investigar como se encuentra la situación de este lugar_"

Solo la estática se escuchaba en los audífonos de los cascos de los pilotos, el escuadrón estaba a solo unos minutos de la base, Yurica dio instrucciones a su escuadrón

"Catalina, llevarás a dos del escuadrón e investigarás en tierra la situación de la base, Johann, lleva a dos y dirígete a la compuerta, verifica si ha sido dañada u obstruida, los demás haremos patrullaje aéreo"

Catalina preguntó

"_teniente ¿Qué haremos si hay un posible ataque?_"

Yurica no contestó, todos miraban estupefactos la escena que estaba ante ellos, el acantilado adyacente a la pequeña base estaba cubierto por las naves destruidas que aun se encontraban humeantes, no se observaban signos de vida, tampoco se observaban movimientos hostiles, la voz de Johann saco de su estupor a todos

"_teniente, ¿seguimos con el plan?_"

Yurica no sabía que responder, si seguían con el plan podrían sufrir un ataque, ella se encontraba con la mirada alerta, buscaba a los zentraedis rebeldes, pero por todos lados observaba la destrucción de una batalla anterior, finalmente respondió

"_Catalina, sigue con el plan_"

La piloto del Icaro 4 respondió de forma afirmativa y comenzó la transformación a battloid junto con los Icaro 7 y 8, los tres battloid aterrizaron suavemente sobre la superficie

"_comenzamos evaluación del terreno_"

Emitió Catalina por la radio, Yurica respondió de enterado, los tres battloid empezaron a moverse de forma cautelosa, no lejos de ahí, Serkin tenía en la mira al Icaro 4, sabía que al disparar Gray comenzaría a atacar por aire, tenia que acabar con los tres para obtener mayor ventaja, así que esperó a que se acercaran un poco mas para eliminarlos.

**-o-o-o-**

Lisa había dejado de llorar porque se dio cuenta que estaba en una situación muy comprometida y quiso zafarse del abrazo de Jack, pero el la mantenía a su lado con fuerza y le dijo

"tranquilízate, sé que has pasado por una amarga experiencia"

Lisa dejó de forcejear, Jack tenía razón, le había dolido escuchar a Rick que aun quería a Minmey, todo lo que ellos habían platicado quedó atrás, la voz de Jack la sacó de sus pensamientos

"vamos a mi casa, esta cerca, te invitaré un té"

Ella asintió, Jack sonrió con satisfacción y emprendieron el camino hacia la colonia militar, Lisa iba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no notó a Rick cuando se cruzaron en el camino.

**-o-o-o-**

Catalina no supo que le pasó, la alarma de disparo enemigo nunca funcionó, Yurica solo observó aterrada cuando el Icaro 4 se vio envuelto en una bola de fuego mientras los Icaro 7 y 8 presentaban impactos de esquirlas provocados por el Icaro 4, Johann observó la acción y trato de auxiliarlos cuando la voz de Tatiana lo alertó

"_¡Sargento! ¡Bandidos a las 5!_"

Johann no respondió, solo elevó la nariz del veritech mientras una ráfaga pasaba cerca de el, pero al realizar esa maniobra se dio cuenta que iba directo a un escuadrón de pods, sintió como escurría un sudor frío por su nuca y solo atinó a disparar de forma inconciente, de inmediato los pods se dispersaron para evitar los disparos de Johann pero regresaron para realizar la persecución, los otros veritechs también comenzaron a ser perseguidos por los pods aéreos mientras que desde tierra los pods terrestres les disparaban sin darles tregua

"_¡demonios! ¡Saquen a Ilich y a Yasser de ese lugar!_"

Gritó Yurica, pero nadie respondió, de inmediato le indicó a Kim del Icaro 6 y a David del Icaro 10 que le acompañaran

"_¡pero teniente! ¡Tenemos enfrente a varios pods! ¡Necesitamos ayuda aquí!_"

Le respondió David y fue lo último que hizo, un misil dio de lleno en el fuselaje destrozándolo, Kim hizo maniobras para evitar que le impactaran los restos de la nave de David y después comenzó a disparar sin ton ni son provocando daños en los pods que se acercaban a ella.

**-o-o-o-**

Ilich, del Icaro 7, comenzó a recuperar la conciencia, la explosión del veritech de Catalina lo había arrojado varios metros y se había golpeado la nuca, los instrumentos de su nave no operaban, el visor de la nave se encontraba estrellado a causa del impacto anterior, trato de desviar el flujo de energía a los sistemas auxiliares para evaluar y hacer funcionar de nuevo al battloid, lo hizo de inmediato pues escuchaba los disparos demasiado cerca de el, cuando lo logró se dio cuenta de su estado, no podía convertirse a modo caza y no servía el rifle réflex, solo le quedaba como armamento el cañón láser y los misiles, su única visión al exterior era el monitor principal, por medio de el observó al veritech inerte de Yasser, comprobó si podía moverse y al ver que podía hacerlo se acercó al veritech dañado

"_¡Yasser! ¿Te encuentras bien?_"

Pregunto Ilich por radio, no recibió respuesta, entonces con la ayuda del brazo mecánico rompió la carlinga para poder sacar a Yasser de ahí, un llamado por la radio lo alertó

"_¡Cuidado Icaro 7! Tienes a un pod a punto de atacarte detrás de ti_"

Ilich trató de maniobrar de forma rápida para evitar que lo atacaran y mataran a Yasser, pero el battloid no respondió y el piloto comenzó a desesperarse, tenia de frente al pod y no había nada que hacer para evitar que el rebelde le disparara, de pronto una ráfaga dio de lleno sobre las patas del pod y este cayó evitando que atacara al battoid de Ilich, el piloto respiro aliviado y agradeció a su salvador, el Icaro 9

"_¡gracias Darcy! Ya no lo contaba_"

"_espera ahí, te ayudo a sacar a Yasser_"

El Icaro 9 pasó a modo battloid y aterrizo cerca del Icaro 8, guardo el rifle réflex y trató de ayudar a Ilich en el rescate de Yasser, pero atrás de ellos, el piloto del pod derribado salió y tomo el arma de su nave, encañonó al Icaro 7 y disparó.

**-o-o-o-**

Tatiana tenia a dos pods tras ella y no podía sacudírselos, pero lo peor era que se le empezaba a terminar la energía réflex de su rifle, en eso oyó la voz de Spike por la radio

"_no te preocupes Tatania, en el momento que te indique pasa a modo guardián_"

"_enterado_"

Los pods estaban dando alcance al Icaro 5, Spike se colocó en el punto ciego de los rebeldes y le dio la indicación a Tatiana

"_¡ahora!_"

Al momento de pasar el caza a modo guardián, la nave frenó de forma imprevista, los pods siguieron de largo, en ese momento Spike disparó los misiles de registro calorico, los cuales impactaron sobre los pods sin darles oportunidad alguna

"_¡bien hecho Tatiana! Ahora vamos a ayudar a los demás_"

Tatania no respondió, miró horrorizada cuando un zentraedi disparaba de lleno sobre el Icaro 7 y se lanzaba sobre el Icaro 9, Spike trató de evitar que atacara al otro veritech pero fue demasiado tarde.

**-o-o-o-**

Darcy solo observó la bola de fuego en que se convirtió el Icaro 7, aun confundida bajo su arma y miró hacia el lugar donde había salido el disparo, lo que vio la dejo impresionada, el zentraedi que había disparado y matado a Ilich era nada menos que Bodan quien le apuntaba con su rifle, ella le dijo

"¡Bodan! Soy yo, Darcy ¿te acuerdas de mi?"

El zentraedi siguió avanzando, no le importaba que dispararan sobre el, ya tenia el objetivo establecido y lo iba a eliminar, Darcy levantó su arma y le advirtió

"¡no te acerques mas! Si lo haces te voy a disparar"

Las manos de la piloto comenzaron a sudar y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir, estaba en un dilema, ese zentraedi que estaba frente a ella era totalmente diferente al que había conocido dos semanas antes, no podía pensar claramente que tenia que hacer, le apuntó con el arma pero en realidad no quería hacerle daño, aun cuando había matado a Ilich y a Yasser

"¡por favor! No sigas avanzando"

Por un momento, el zentraedi vaciló y detuvo su marcha, pero inmediatamente la reanudó, Darcy al ver esto, le quito el seguro al rifle réflex y coloco el dedo del brazo robótico en el gatillo, solo que no pudo realizar ningún disparo, no se dio cuenta que un pod estaba detrás y le disparó sin misericordia destrozando completamente al Icaro 9, Bodan miro los restos humeantes del veritech y miro luego al pod, sin pensarlo mucho disparo contra la nave rebelde destruyéndolo pero una ráfaga le dio de lleno en la espalda matándolo, los disparos los había hecho el Icaro 3 el cual se alejó de ahí dejando los restos humeantes del Icaro 9 y el cuerpo inerte de Bodan.

**-o-o-o-**

Khyron se encontraba furioso, ese pequeño escuadrón microniano le estaba dando grandes problemas además ya estaba consumiendo mucho tiempo, necesitaba cuanto antes atravesar el canal para llegar de sorpresa a Nueva Macross, así que llamó a Gray

"¡Gray! ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¡Esos micronianos ya debieron ser eliminados!"

"_perdón milord pero son muy hábiles en esas naves, aunque ya eliminamos a cinco_"

"¡esa no es excusa! Estas tardando demasiado en esta operación"

"_es verdad milord, no tengo excusa para esta perdida de tiempo, pero ya tengo una estrategia para eliminarlos pronto_"

"¡está bien! Estaré observando tu plan, recuerda que debemos salir rápido de este lugar"

Khyron cortó la comunicación y llamó a Azonia

"_¿Qué sucede Khyron?_"

"prepara la nave, en poco tiempo nos pondremos en marcha"

"_enterada_"

La nave de Azonia comenzó a moverse y se quedó cerca de la de Khyron, a lo lejos se observaba la pelea que le daría a Khyron el paso franco hacia Nueva Macross.

**-o-o-o-**

"los rebeldes se están retirando de todos lados y se dirigen hacia el canal"

Reportó Johann a Yurica mientras los estaba persiguiendo, le acompañaba Kim como refuerzo, ambos habían superado el miedo que tenían en el momento que comenzó el combate y se acoplaban bien en el momento de atacar pero el veritech de Kim tenía problemas de consumo de energía y eso preocupaba a Johann, la voz de Yurica saco al piloto de sus preocupaciones

"_Johann, solo quedamos cinco_"

Esa cifra estremeció al chico, la mitad del escuadrón había sido eliminada y por ningún lado se veía la llegada de refuerzos

"¿no sabes nada del ojo de gato IV?"

"_Al parecer estamos solos, solo se escucha la estática de la radio y los instrumentos siguen afectados por la tormenta solar_"

Johann miraba la retirada de las fuerzas rebeldes y contestó

"parece que ellos se están retirando, hemos dado batalla pero aun siguen siendo muchos, no entiendo porque se van"

La radio quedó muda por un momento y el que contestó fue Spike

"_parece que quieren que los sigamos, puede ser una trampa pero si no atacamos en este momento pueden reorganizarse y atacarnos con mas fuerza_"

"_¡pues que esperamos! Vayamos tras ellos_"

Dijo Tatiana exaltada, Yurica les dio su plan de batalla

"_¡lo haremos! Spike y Tatiana atacarán por tierra en el acantilado, los demás lo haremos desde el aire, ¡no dejaremos ir a esos bastardos!_"

Los veritech se dividieron para comenzar su plan de ataque, ellos eran lo único que se interponía entre Khyron y Nueva Macross y si perdían no habría ningún impedimento para que los rebeldes atacaran a la ciudad.

**-o-o-o-**

Rick caminaba por la avenida principal, aunque veía muchas parejas abrazadas, no les prestaba mucha atención, estaba peleándose con su móvil, esa distracción no permitió que se encontrara con Lisa y Jack, quienes tampoco se dieron cuenta que Rick pasaba a un lado de ellos; finalmente Rick llegó al supermercado y al momento de entrar se dio cuenta que había sido mala idea ir a comprar a ese lugar, el lugar estaba a reventar con los clientes haciendo las ultimas compras para preparar la cena navideña, resignado optó por salir sin comprar nada y prefirió ir por comida rápida, era la única opción que tenía en ese momento, llego al restaurante y mientras le preparaban la orden volvió a tomar su móvil

"¡maldición! ¡Estúpida tormenta solar!"

La gente volteó a ver a Rick quien se sonrojó por el arrebato que tuvo, la gente volvió a sus actividades mientras el chico veía la pantalla de su móvil el cual le indicaba que no había señal, viéndose derrotado, optó por apagar el aparato, pagó la orden y se dirigió a su casa, en el trayecto pensó

"_Tal vez deba pasar a casa de Lisa_"

Tomó el camino de regreso a la colonia militar pero apenas había dado unos pasos y de pronto paró, solo pensó unos segundos, iría al SDF-1 ahí si encontraría a Lisa.

**-o-o-o-**

La casa de Jack era algo austera y sin decoraciones, en la estancia se encontraba un sofá algo maltrecho y descolorido, una pequeña pero desvencijada mesa de centro y un televisor de mediano tamaño, en la cocina había una pequeña estufa de dos quemadores, el fregadero, una alacena casi vacía y un frigobar en lugar de un refrigerador normal, Lisa al ver esto no quiso ni imaginar como sería el dormitorio de Jack, por un momento le recordó la casa de Rick y movió su cabeza tratando de evitar acordarse del piloto, la voz de Jack la sacó de sus pensamientos, cosa que agradeció con alivio

"perdona que todo esto te cause una mala impresión pero como me la paso mas viviendo volando y en los hangares, casi no estoy aquí, parece una casa abandonada"

"no te preocupes, me recordó mucho la barraca que tenía en el SDF-1 cuando estábamos en el espacio"

"¿en serio no tenias comodidades en ese lugar?"

Lisa sonrió, por lo menos ya se sentía mejor después del trago amargo que había padecido hace poco y contestó

"nadie las tenía en ese entonces, esa nave es muy grande y todavía faltaban muchas cosas que se iban a hacer cuando estuviéramos en el espacio, pero al final comenzó la guerra y muchas cosas se vieron truncadas"

El silencio se hizo presente que incomodó un poco a Jack al ver la mirada triste de Lisa y exclamó

"¡pero que tonto soy! Olvidé ofrecerte algo de beber ¿deseas algo en especial?"

"un café late"

"¡vaya! Te gustan las cosas dulces"

"algo inusual para la que es conocida como 'la reina del hielo'"

"Los que te dicen de esa forma no saben lo maravillosa que eres en realidad"

Lisa se sonrojó un poco y en sus labios se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa, cosa que le agradó a Jack quien se levantó con ánimo a preparar el café.

**-o-o-o-**

Rick casi llegaba a la base Prometheus cuando escucho que alguien le llamaba

"¡Rick! ¡Espera!"

El piloto volteo a ver quien era y reconoció enseguida a la persona que venía corriendo tras el, solo suspiró de fastidio

"¿Qué estas haciendo aquí Minmey?"

Minmey miro a Rick con ojos de cachorro y con la boca hizo pucheros

"¡eres un mentiroso! Dijiste que no saldrías de tu casa y estuviste de acuerdo que yo te haría la cena de navidad ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?"

Rick solo la miró, la china le había frustrado su plan de encontrarse con Lisa y no sabía que responder, Minmey sospechó de inmediato al ver que el chico se había sumido en un largo silencio y le dijo

"ibas a buscarla ¿verdad?"

"lo pensaba hacer" contestó Rick un poco deprimido "pero ahora que estas aquí, agradezco tu compañía, será mejor ir a casa, ¡mira! Compre unas hamburguesas y papas a la francesa"

"¡está bien! Pero no comamos mucho, después de esto iré en la tarde a comprar todas las cosas para la cena"

Minmey se colgó del brazo del piloto y no se despegó para nada de el mientras regresaban a la colonia militar, eso incomodó un poco a Rick y mirando hacia el Prometheus solo pensó

"_perdóname Lisa_"

**-o-o-o-**

Lisa estaba un poco avergonzada al haber convertido a Jack en su paño de lágrimas y pensó en disculparse por haber mostrado ese comportamiento cuando escuchó un gran estruendo desde la cocina, Lisa de inmediato se levantó recordando que Jack tenía un brazo enyesado y fue a ayudarlo

"¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda? Sabes que estás lastimado"

Dijo Lisa reprendiéndolo, Jack solo sonreía de forma nerviosa mientras comenzaba a recoger las cosas que estaban en el suelo

"no recordaba que estaba lastimado y quise sacar una jarra para calentar el agua"

Lisa solo suspiró de resignación y se agachó para ayudar a Jack, de pronto se encontraron frente uno del otro y el piloto miró fijamente a Lisa

"de verdad eres hermosa"

Lisa comenzó a ruborizarse de forma descontrolada y con una voz algo temblorosa le replicó

"pero que cosas dices, mejor apurate a levantar tu tiradero"

Jack no permitió que Lisa escapara ahora que la tenía cerca de el y de una forma suave pero a la vez temerosa comenzó a acercarse al rostro de Lisa

"pero… ¿Qué haces?"

Jack no respondió, había depositado sus labios en los de Lisa mientras que ella solo abría sus ojos sorprendida sin saber que hacer.

**-o-o-o-**

Yurica abrió los ojos ante el sol que se encontraba ya en lo alto, sentía su cuerpo muy pesado y pegajoso, quiso incorporase pero algo se lo impidió, miró hacia la parte del abdomen y notó que un objeto metálico estaba incrustado en el, la sangre salía sin parar y eso la hizo estremecerse, de pronto recordó lo que había ocurrido, cuando ella, Johann y Kim levantaron el vuelo hacia el acantilado observó los movimientos de los battloids de Tatiana y Spike, el primero en descender fue el de la chica solo para caer en una trampa, mas abajo se encontraban parapetados varios pods que sin piedad habían disparado sus misiles destruyendo el battloid de Tatiana quien no tuvo ni siquiera oportunidad de defenderse, Spike se dio cuenta de ello y convirtió su battloid a caza pero no pudo salvar a Tatiana, los pods se dieron cuenta de la maniobra de Spike y levantaron el vuelo comenzando la escaramuza, Yurica quiso ir a ayudarlo pero Johann le advirtió que comenzaba el ataque por el lado donde se encontraba el, varios misiles pasaron cerca de ella, lanzó varios señuelos que evitaron una coalisión que la derribara, miró al veritech de Kim que disparaba sin cesar sobre una nave de transporte que se encontraba en el canal, le llamó por radio para que cuidara su energía de las armas, Kim le respondió que no tenía ya nada de energía, la chica le respondió que iba en su auxilio, pero ella le respondió que tenía una idea y le agradeció la ayuda, cuando vio lo que iba a hacer no pudo decir nada, el Icaro 6 iba directo a la nave zentraedi como aquellos legendarios kamikazes dispuesto a impactarse en ella, pero no tomó la prevision de la defensa zentraedi que comenzó a disparar, tres misiles colisionaron haciendo añicos el caza, la acción hecha por Kim fue aprovechada por Johann que destruyó a los pods que defendían a la nave de transporte, era el momento para que los veritechs que sobrevivían acabaran con ella, pero no contaban que de esa nave saliera Khyron y comenzara la defensa, Spíke hizo una maniobra que le hizo quedar a espaldas del zentraedi y pensó que ya lo tenia, pero de improviso apareció otra nave detrás de el y disparó sobre el Icaro 3 que nada pudo hacer, una bola de fuego pasó a lado de Khyron quien solo sonrió, esa mueca hizo rabiar a Yurica que se dispuso a ir sobre el líder rebelde, de la otra nave salieron varios pods y se abalanzaron sobre los dos veritechs que sobraban, Yurica no se dio cuenta de ello, solo tenía en su mente eliminar a Khyron, la alarma de disparo enemigo se activo y vio a los misiles venir sobre ella, de súbito explotaron a poca distancia, Johann se había sacrificado tratando de salvarla pero la onda de impacto se estrello con su caza destruyendo la parte delantera de la nave, una parte metálica del veritech de Johann se impactó sobre su abdomen, la explosión provocó que cayera hacia un banco de arena, era todo lo que recordaba, sintió que una grandes pisadas se acercaban a ella y vio que era Khyron, el gigante se agacho a observarla y le dijo

"microniano, peleaste con mucho valor, no los olvidaré a ti y a tu escuadrón"

Dicho esto se retiro y poco después vio pasar a las dos naves de transporte, las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su mejilla mientras comenzaba a sentirse muy cansada y con mucho frío, sabía que estaba muriendo conforme se le escapaba la vida por esa herida, alcanzó a musitar

"papá… Johann… Rick… lo siento mucho"

Sus ojos se comenzaron a apagar y exhaló con esa frase su último suspiro.


End file.
